Secrets of the Past
by AdventsExodus
Summary: Alice Kururugi isn't your average 15 yr old. She has powers called Shikigami that no one else but her knows about, well until she was transported back 500 years ago to feudal Japan and met a certain hanyou and his friends...
1. Alice

**Chapter 1: Alice**

Sunset. Soft light colors melted into darker ones until they faded into black. Two birds flew across the sky towards their nest to get a good night's rest. Busses roared by the sidewalk as Alice, dressed in her usual short gray and white kimono with a jet black ribbon tied elegantly around her waist and a somewhat shredded black scarf wrapped around her neck to keep warm from the cool autumn winds, walked down the street towards her home: the Kururugi Shrine.

Alice sighed. Today had been a horribly boring day with her running errands while her parents worked at her shrine's annual Doll Festival of Wishes. Sure the errands were better than going to school, but she was really looking forward to helping out in the festival with her parents this year.

Ever since she was six years old, Alice had always wanted to help out but her father said to wait until she was fifteen to help out in the festival and now that she was _finally_ fifteen and old enough to help out she was sent to run errands instead.

"Go get this Alice. Go get that Alice. Ugh!" the girl muttered to herself, "I should be helping out at the festival not going to get some extra food."

To tell the truth, Alice was kind of grateful that she didn't have to go to school today. Every time she went to school no one would talk to her or even stay near her unless they absolutely _had_ to. She didn't mind being alone, it allowed her to think more and be less distracted, but she at least wanted someone to talk to when her life became more stressful than she could handle on her own. Besides, no one could survive alone forever.

Being so caught up in complaining about her errands and thinking about school, Alice didn't even notice that she had arrived at the Kururugi shrine. The shrine itself was pretty big, with an elegant red Tori gate that marked the entrance to the stone paved courtyard of the shrine. To the left was a small wooded area where Alice spent most of her day while to the right were some small storage houses and a few guest houses that each had the same white walls and dark brown roofs. Finally, the largest of the buildings, Alice's house, was in the center of the property. Like the other buildings it too had white walls and a dark brown roof but unlike the others it was much more extravagant with two floors and a porch that wound around it.

Long stone steps stood before the shrine while a small stone wall cut it off from the surrounding area. Today in particular, many small stands selling a variety of items were scattered throughout the courtyard for the festival that was taking place that day. Alice sighed and began to walk up the steps and towards her father's stand.

Once she reached the stand her father worked at she dropped the bags on the counter and spoke, in a sweet but cold voice, "Okay Father, I got what you needed. _Now_ can I help out?" _And for Kami's sake please don't send me on another errand_.

Alice's father turned around and emptied the bags, not looking up at his daughter until he completed his task. Once he finished, he sighed, looked up and said, "Okay Alice, you can help out."

_Finally!_ Alice squealed and jumped for joy. "I'll go change now!" she said excitedly.

But before she took one step her father reached out and grabbed her shoulder "Hang on Alice, I didn't say you could help out just yet. Just do me one more favor and get some of the amulets from the shed, and _then_ you can help out," he said with a stern voice that promised some sort of punishment if Alice didn't do as her father said.

Alice opened her mouth, about to argue with her father when she saw that it would do nothing but delay her in helping out, so she just shut her mouth and ran to the shed to get the amulets her father asked her about. _This better be the last errand_ she thought bitterly as her small black shoes tapped lightly against the ground.

When she arrived at the shed, Alice opened the door and looked into the darkness. _Dang._ _I should've brought a flashlight with me _she thought as she began to walk around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Suddenly, she felt her leg bump against something hard and narrow. Looking down, Alice saw a sword leaning on a shelf next to her feet.

"Hmmm. I don't remember us ever having a sword in the shrine before," Alice curiously observed as she picked up at the jet black sword and turned it around, inspecting it. Making up her mind about asking her father about the sword, she put it in the loop of her kimono's obi and resumed her search for the amulets.

"Where could they be?" Alice asked, growing impatient. _If this takes any longer, I'm going to miss the festival!_

"Oh! That's right!" she said, remembering where the amulets were, "We put them in the back of the shed last year, so they should still be there!"

She squealed excitedly, knowing that her errand was almost done and she could finally help out in the festival. Alice then ran to the back of the shed but when she ran over a spot of the floor, which had a symbol of a star in the middle of a circle on it, the floor suddenly gave way and sent her crashing to the ground.

Alice winced as she hit the hard cold floor. "Ow! What was that?" As she began to sit up, she noticed the hole her leg was in. "Dang. I knew this place was old but not _that_ old" she grumbled, "I'll have to tell Father about this later."

But as she began to get up she felt the floor give out again. _Not again!_ Alice braced herself for the impact but what she saw next made her heart skip a beat. Under her was a light blue vortex that led to who knows where and she was falling straight into it. Her scream was cut off as she fell into the blue vortex and a wave of blackness swarmed over her vision.

* * *

**Yay for first story! xD**

**First of all I have to say that I don't own any of the characters in this (Rumiko Takahashi does of course) and the whole story is based of off the game Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask which I'm currently playing because I found it in one of my old stacks of PS2 games and every chapter I write will correspond with where I'm at in the game.**

**Second, this story is rated M just in case. I don't know exactly where I'm going to go with each chapter, but hey better safe then sorry.**

**This first chapter is my version of the very beginning of the game (which is sadly all I could get through today xP) and as you can see I used the name Alice for my character, however Alice in this story doesn't look like the character in the game (sorry but I can't stand that look .).  
Alice in this story wears a short gray and white kimono (comes down to right above the knees) with a black obi and a thin black ribbon crisscrossing around it and a shredded black scarf. She is tall, has pale skin, ice blue eyes, and her hair is black with white bangs curling around her face.**

**Well that's all the information I'm giving out so far~**  
**Please review (It helps in my already poor writing) and in a few days I'll probably post the next chapter!**


	2. Into the Forest

**Chapter 2: Into the Forest**

There's something about the darkness that draws her near… Just like being in a dream in which all the pain and sadness of her heart is taken away and forgotten… Familiar faces become unrecognizable, laughter fades into silence. Everything fades into the blackness until there is nothing but darkness and the lone figure within it. But just like all dreams must come to an end, so must this darkness. Because everyone has to wake up sometime.

Alice felt her closed eyelids light up as if a ray of sunlight was shining down on her. It felt warm on her skin, and she welcomed it with open arms. She felt so much warmer and at ease in the sunlight then when she was in the dark, damp shed out back of her shrine.

_Wait… Sunlight?_ Alice quickly opened her eyes only to squint at the harsh sunlight. _Where... Where am I? _The girl thought as she looked around the sun filled clearing she was in. Slowly coming to her feet, she looked around. _Is this the forest? No, it can't be… I was just in the shed a few minutes ago… I must have fallen through a hole or something._

Alice continued to look around, seeing if she could spot her shrine in the forest. _I need to hurry up and get back before the festival is over or else I'll have to wait another year to help out!_ She thought as she began to search more frantically for the shrine.

As the minutes ticked by, Alice felt herself beginning to panic. _Where am I? I should be recognizing this place by now..._

"Mother! Father!" she called out into the forest, hoping someone would answer her. _What's going on?!_

"Hello? Anyone?!" Alice could feel her voice beginning to rise as her panic grew. "Calm down Alice… You're okay, they probably just can't hear you," the girl told herself, but she couldn't let go of the feeling that something just wasn't right here.

As the girl began to walk away from the clearing she felt herself panic even more as the landscape continued to be unfamiliar to her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, "Man… I wish I had my cell phone with me then I could just call the house." Mentally smacking herself for forgetting her cell the one time she really could've used it, Alice sighed, "Oh well, I doubt I would've gotten any service anyway."

She then continued her walk down the path and deeper into the forest. Leaves cracked under Alice's black shoes as she began to walk down what seemed like a path that led into the unfamiliar woods. As the path came around a corner she felt herself relaxing as she saw three people on the far side of the path. Excited that she finally met someone in the forest she ran up to them only to slowly come to a halt about ten feet from the group of adults.

_Wait… kimonos? Why are they wearing kimonos? I know that I'm always wearing one but I thought it was just a shrine keeper thing, not to mention that it's not exactly the hottest fashion now and days. _

Alice felt her confusion quickly transform into panic as one of the people spotted her and yelled, "There it is!" "It" quickly backed up a few steps as she saw the group run up to her with spears pointed in her direction.

"What's the deal?!" Alice yelled at them, "Why are you pointing those spears at me?"

"Careful! It's a demon," she heard a young looking woman in the back of the group yell to the two men pointing the spears at Alice.

"Demon? Oh come on, I know I don't exactly fit into what you call the 'normal' kids but you don't have to be calling me demon now," Alice snapped at the women, who immediately winced in fear.

_Not the best tone of voice for the situation_ she realized as it only made the men angrier.

"Demon! Where have you taken my daughter?" the man in the front of the group called out.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't take anyone's daugh-" Alice began before the same man cut her off.

"You can't fool me! Tell me where my daughter is!" the man demanded as he trust forward his spear so it was only a foot away from Alice.

"Whoa!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped back, "I don't know what you guy's problem is but I don't want to stay and find out!"

She quickly turned around and ran away from the angry group of people. "Don't let it get away!"  
"After it!" Alice heard the men yelling as she ran.

_Oh great, as if my day could get any worse_ Alice thought in dismay as she continued to run from the men. As the voices began to fade in the distance, she slowed down and found herself in a meadow filled with flowers.

"Great. All I needed was some simple directions and now look at what mess I've gotten into. I don't even know where I am!" she yelled in frustration.

"What's going on?" Alice asked sadly, lowering her head. "If this is some kind of sick joke then you can stop it right now!" She yelled out into the forest, praying with all her might that someone would pop out of the bushes right then and confirm what she hoped to be true.

When no one replied, the girl sank to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. "I just want to go home," she said miserably as she rested her head between her knees and her chest. Just then, Alice heard a rustling in a bush on the other side of the clearing.

"What? No way! I thought I lost those creeps," said the girl, as she backed away from the noise until she felt her hand hit something and looked down to see the sword she found in the shed.

_I know!_ Alice quickly pulled the sword from her obi and held it out in front of her. _Well, I've never used a sword before but what other choice do I have? I have to defend myself_ she thought as she directed her attention back to the bushes where she heard the noise coming from.

"Come on out! I know your there!" she yelled to the bushes. "Hehe… As you wish little girl."

Alice's blood turned to ice as she realized that the voice didn't belong to the group of people she encountered earlier but a demon who was slowly approaching her.

"I thought I smelled something," the demon said in a raspy voice, "I was just getting hungry too, what luck do I have!" Alice's eyes widened as the demon set its eyes hungrily on her.

"What? Me?! Oooh no, I'm not about to be some passerby's meal," she snapped while pointing the sword at the demon, her thoughts racing. _I have to do something quick or else I be done for!_

"Heh, you've got quite the attitude young miss, but it doesn't seem like you have the power to back yourself up!" the demon growled and it readied itself to pounce on it prey.

_Power… Wait, that's it!_ Alice thought. _Maybe if I can unleash that power again I can get out of this alive!_

"Enough! I'm starving! Farewell little girl!" the demon yelled as it jumped towards its prey.

"Not on my watch!" Alice yelled back, focusing all her might towards the demon. _Please work!_ She thought desperately as the distance between her and the demon was shortening drastically.

A moment before the demon reached her, a symbol of a star inside of a circle appeared around Alice as she let out an impressively sized fire ball at the demon, who immediately screamed in shock of the unsuspected counter attack.

_/././././././Flashback/././././././_

_Alice was a little girl, about 10 years old, and she was sitting in her favorite spot, a meadow filled with blooming flowers, thinking about the day's events. She sighed._

_"I wish that everyone wouldn't hate me so much," she mumbled to herself._

_She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes when she heard a rustling on the other side of the clearing and let out a small startled gasp._

_"Who's there?" she asked timidly. Not even a minute passed before a little kitten came running into the meadow and straight into Alice's arms._

_"Oh it's just a little kitten. What are you doing out here fella?" the child asked the kitten while stroking it. _

_The poor kitten was terrified, and soon Alice figured out why when she saw a huge dog running towards them both. The kitten ran for its life, but the child was too frozen to move and when the dog was just about to pounce she screamed, "Stop!" Immediatly a symbol of a star inside a circle appeared around her as a bright light, followed by a flash of fire came from her out stretched hand._

_The dog narrowly missed the hit and immediately ran off with its tail in between its legs, leaving a very startled and confused Alice. _

_"What… What was that?"_

_/././././././End Flashback/././././././_

Later on Alice came to realize that she could use this power to protect herself and practiced it every day in the same meadow, keeping it as her own little secret because she knew if her parents found out she would be forbidden to use them ever again. Thank goodness she practiced it every day because now she really could use its help.

Alice yelled in triumph as she saw the demon disappear.

"Yeah! Try eating me now!" she gloated at the demon, which was slowly disappearing.

Alice was just about to make a snappy comment about her being so wimpy that the demon had nothing to worry about, when she caught sight of another demon from behind her approaching swiftly. Before she could even turn around, the girl felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder as she felt herself hit the ground hard. _Crap._

* * *

**Okayo~ There's chapter two! Yay!**

**I think I'm going to enjoy this writing thing, its very fun ^-^  
Oh! And in case if any of you didn't know, and obi is the thick band across the center of the kimono that holds it together. In the story, Alice uses it as her own personal sheath for her sword, much like how Sesshomaru keeps his swords in the loop of his kimono.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review to tell me what you think of it so far and you can expect another chapter in less than a week if I don't have too much to do~**


	3. Inuyasha

**Previously…**

Alice yelled in triumph as she saw the demon disappear.

"Yeah! Try eating me now!" she gloated at the demon, which was slowly disappearing.

Alice was just about to make a snappy comment about her being so wimpy that the demon had nothing to worry about, when she caught sight of another demon from behind her approaching swiftly. Before she could even turn around, the girl felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder as she felt herself hit the ground hard. _Crap._

**Chapter 3: Inuyasha**

Alice closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the demon to kill her. But the impact never came. Instead she heard a strong voice yell, "Stay down!" and when she looked behind from where she knelt on the ground she saw the demon, that wasn't even a foot away from her, torn in half.

"What?!" was all the girl could manage to say as the demon fell to the ground dead.

When she looked to the other side of the clearing, Alice saw a lone figure silhouetted in the sunlight. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, and when they did she saw a boy, around her age, maybe older, wearing a red kimono.

_Great, I suppose he's another one of those freaks… But then why did he save me?_ Alice thought as she continued to look at the boy in curiosity. _White hair? Well I can't say it doesn't look bad on him but it's still a weird choice of color to dye your hair… And what are those things on the top of his head? Ears? Wait… Ears?! That means he could be another demon!  
_  
Alice gasped in surprise and immediately grabbed her sword and pointed it at the boy. "Who are you? Why did you save me?" she called out to him.

"Tch… This is definitely not the reaction I was expecting after saving your butt just now," the boy replied irritably.

"Well you didn't have to save me you know! I could've handled things fine without you," Alice snapped back. _Okay maybe I couldn't exactly fight back in the position I was just in, but still!_

"Keh! Didn't look that way to me!" the boy yelled back at her.

The girl glared at the boy strengthening her grip on her sword. The boy saw this and glared right back, growling, "Don't even _think_ about it. I could take you down before you even have the chance to swing that sword."

"As if! I could easily defeat you first!" Alice yelled in reply, not lowering her sword. "But before I do that, tell me, where are we? Why is everyone dressed so weird? And why are those freaks chasing me and calling me a demon?"

"What are you talking…Wait," the boy said with a look of understanding appearing on his face, "You're from the present aren't you?"

"The present? What do you mean the_ present_?" she replied lowering her sword in confusion. _What is he talking about? _

"You know, the present!" the boy replied irritably, as if he didn't know how to explain what he just said. Alice was still confused and she guessed that the boy saw this because he continued, "What a hassle. Come with me, Kagome can explain things to you."

Alice quickly backed up a few steps yelling, "Whoa! Who ever said I was going to come with you? For all I know you could be leading me into a trap or something! No way am I going to fall for that one!"

She then lifted her sword preparing herself if the boy decided to attack.

"Keh, baka! What do you think you're doing? I'm only trying to help you," he yelled in frustration. "Besides I'm the only one who can help you!" he finished as he jumped closer to Alice, knocking the sword from her hand.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Alice yelled at him, angrily clutching her hand.

"Keh. You're going to hurt yourself if you start swinging that sword around, and I'm _not _at threat to you!" the boy yelled back loosing his temper a bit.

"Hmph. I guess I have no choice but to join you then huh? But know this, if you make any sudden move against me and I'll…" Alice was cut off as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"What?!" she gasped as she grabbed her shoulder and fell to a knee. She felt her hand touch something wet and flinched as she saw it was covered in sticky red blood.

"Hey are you okay?" the boy said with a hint of worry in his voice as he came up to Alice.

He stiffened a little as he saw her wound. "That looks like a pretty nasty wound you got there. You need to see Kaede to get that looked at," he said, and before Alice could object he grabbed her and swung her on his back.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at him as he began running at a gentle but brisk pace.

"What does it look like baka?! I'm trying to help you! Now shut up and relax a little."

Alice reluctantly obeyed the boy's order seeing that it would do her no good to argue anymore with him. _He doesn't seem like a bad guy, I mean he saved me and he's helping me now. He even gave me my sword back_ the girl thought as she glanced down at her sword which was put back in the loop of her kimono's obi. _I guess I'll let him off easy now but no way am I going to trust him until I get some answers._

_What did he mean by the present anyway? Who's this Kagome? How can she help me? Where am I? _Alice sighed_ I thought by meeting some of the people around here I could finally get home without any problems but now it seems like I'll never get home in time for the festival. _

Seeing as she could do no more, the injured girl lowered her head so it could rest on the boy's back as he continued to run through the forest. Not even a minute seemed to pass by before she heard the boy growl and come to a sudden stop. The stop made Alice wince and hold her wounded shoulder.

"Hey! What's the deal?" she snapped at the boy, frustrated that right when her shoulder had stopped hurting he stopped so suddenly that she hit it and the pain felt ten times worse than it did before.

"Keh!" the boy scoffed as he lowered Alice off his back and onto the ground next to him. "It looks like that demon's buddies are around," he said, sniffing the air, "I think they've found out that their buddy isn't going to be around anymore and want revenge."

The boy looked at Alice as she replied irritably, "Oh great! Just what I need, more people who hate me!" she then looked towards the boy "I guess we have no choice but to fight huh?"

"Exactly," the boy responded, "Luckily for you, you have those weird powers that defeated that demon before so-"

"What?! You saw that?!" Alice cut in as she looked at the boy in shock and a little anger.

"What do you mean? Of course I saw it! What was that anyway? Where did you learn to do that?" he asked her.

"Hold on! Before I tell you anything you must swear never to tell anyone or else my parents might find out and they'll murder me. And if they do you can be dead certain that I won't be going down alone," Alice said as she glared at the boy.

"What? Why would you care if-" the boy started before she cut him off again.

"Promise!" she demanded.

"Okay! Okay! I promise not to tell anyone. Now tell me, where did you get those powers?" the boy replied.

Alice sighed. "I didn't think I'd be telling this to anyone, even more a complete stranger, anytime soon. But I didn't get these powers from anywhere, they just popped up out of nowhere and I've had them ever since."

The boy didn't seem too satisfied in her explanation but nodded his head in acceptance to her explanation.

"Well now that you know my secret, I guess I should tell you my name since I might come and talk to you about it later. I'm Alice Kururugi."

"Well I don't know what I could possibly do to help you, but my name's Inuyasha," the boy said in reply.

"Inuyasha? Hmm nice name," Alice replied as the two began walking down the path, alert for any signs of a demon.

"Kaede's village shouldn't be much farther than this. Do you think you can manage?" Inuyasha asked her, glancing at her shoulder wound.

His companion noticed this and replied, "Yeah, I think I can manage."

"Good, because we have company," he growled as three demons stepped out behind the trees in front of them.

Alice immediately targeted the demon on the left who was closer to her and let out another fire ball which hit the demon directly. "Yes!" she yelled in triumph.

When she looked to her left, she saw that Inuyasha had already defeated the other two demons and was looking at her with an impressed smirk on his face.

"Wow, you fight better than I thought you would," he said as Alice walked up to him.

"Yeah I guess so," she answered proudly, "Think you can beat me so easily still?"

"Ha! Don't get too confident. I could still defeat you, though it might take longer than I'd originally expected," Inuyasha replied.

Alice laughed and the two resumed their journey to Kaede's village. They didn't face many demons after that, though any demons that did pop out were easily defeated by the them.

_Wow, with all this demon slaying we're doing I think I'm getting better at using my powers_ Alice thought cheerfully _Maybe this little detour isn't as bad as I thought it would be._

* * *

**Please read and review~**_  
_


	4. The Bone Eater's Well

**Chapter 4: The Bone Eater's Well  
**

"Are we there yet?" Alice complained from atop Inuyasha's back.

"For the hundredth time… No!" Inuyasha yelled back irritably, "How many more times do I have to say it before it stinks in your head?!"

"Sorry but it seems like this is taking forever!" the girl grumbled.

Both were making good pace, slaying the occasional demon or two on the path to Kaede's village, when Alice's shoulder started to affect her so much that Inuyasha had to carry her the rest of the way. Alice sighed. The rest of the journey seemed to go by painfully slow seeing as her shoulder wound wasn't getting any better. She was about to ask Inuyasha if he could pick up the pace when she saw what appeared to be a building through the trees.

"Finally, we've arrived," Inuyasha exhaled as he lowered Alice off his back, "This is Kaede's village."

"Well it's about time," Alice said as she got off Inuyasha's back and dusted her kimono off, "Now where is this Kagome you were talking about?"

Inuyasha's answer came to deaf ears as Alice stared in horror as she realized she didn't recognize the place at all. A man leading a horse walked by the two in front of a wooden shop that sold what looked to be herbs and the girl looked on in disbelief.

"Impossible, a horse? Why would there be a horse?" Alice trailed off as she stared at the man and his horse.

"Yeah what of it? Don't tell me you've never seen one before?" Inuyasha replied, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Of course I've seen a horse before baka!" Alice snapped at him, "It's just… Weird hairstyles, kimonos, and horses? Is this_ really_ Japan?"

"What are you talking about? I told you, you're from the present! Didn't you listen to me?" Inuyasha replied in frustration, "Keh, never mind, if you don't hurry up I'll just leave you behind."

"Oh so now you want to just leave me here? So much for helping me," she yelled at him.

Inuyasha glared at her and replied angrily, "What are you talking about? I've helped you plenty, and all you've done is complained!"

Alice glared back at Inuyasha, "Then why did you save me in the first place dog breath?"

"Dog breath?! As if! You couldn't last two minutes on your own out there!" he yelled back angrily.

"Wanna bet?" Alice yelled with as much anger in her voice as Inuyasha.

Passing villagers stopped for a moment to look at the two fighting before sighing, as if they expected this, and resumed walking while the two just stood there glaring at each other until a voice called "Inuyasha!"

The two looked towards the sound of the voice to see a girl with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes running towards them.

"Hey Inuyasha! Where have you been? There was a demon outside of the village and we could've really used your help in slaying it. So much for being there when we need you," the newcomer sighed with a little disappointment clearly present in her voice.

"If you're talking about those pesky little demons, then I already took care of them," Inuyasha replied to the girl.

"Yeah, only with my help!" Alice but in.

"It's not like I needed it in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"As if!" Alice snapped as they both glared at each other with anger and irritation flashing in both of their eyes, leaving the girl behind Inuyasha speechless.

"Hey, who are you?" the girl asked Alice.

Alice stopped glaring at Inuyasha and stared at the girl and saw she wore a uniform similar to what she saw other middle students where. _Finally, a break from all these kimonos_ she thought with a sigh of relief.

"Oh this is just Alice, I found her about to be beaten by one of those puny demons when I stepped in and saved her," Inuyasha replied smugly to the girl.

"What?! I didn't need your help at all!" Alice snapped, "I could've easily handled things there!"

Not waiting for Inuyasha to reply, she turned to the girl and asked, "Where are we? What's with the weird clothes? Why are there horses around here? Is this Japan?"

"Please calm down," the girl said in reply, "My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm in 9th grade and this is Inuyasha."

"Unfortunately I know that," Alice grumbled.

"Well that at least simplifies things," Kagome said cheerfully, "But onto answering your question, you're in Feudal Era."

"Feudal Era? You can't be serious! That means I've gone back in time almost 500 years ago!" Alice said, feeling her panic start to rise.

"Exactly, I think you transported here from the present somehow," Kagome answered calmly.

"Ugh, this doesn't make any sense… I fell through a hole in the shed out back of my shrine and popped up in a forest 500 years ago? I must be dreaming," Alice moaned in disbelief.

"Calm down," Kagome repeated as she put her hands on Alice's shoulders, trying to comfort her, "Alice, was it? I know all of this is sudden and doesn't make much sense but believe me, this is all real. You need to…"

The girl's instruction was cut short as she gasped at the sight of blood on Alice's kimono.

"Oh no, you're injured! What happened?! Never mind that, we need to get this treated right away!" Kagome yelled as she took Alice's hand and ran with her towards the center of the village.

"What? No, I'm fine really," Alice tried to reassure Kagome but saw that her efforts were getting her nowhere.

As Kagome lead her deeper into the village, Alice found out that she was headed towards a small house on the top of a hill.

"Almost there!" Kagome reassured as they began to climb the stairs of the hill leading to the house.

When the two entered the house Alice saw that no one was there, but there were remains of food in some bowls around a pit that had a huge pot in the middle of it. She watched as Kagome ran over to a yellow bag and pulled out some bandages.

"Here, this will fix you up in no time," she said happily.

"Thanks, I guess… I can handle the rest if you don't mind," Alice replied.

Kagome then nodded and walked out of the house leaving Alice to bandage her wound.

_Ahh! That hurt_ the injured thought as she looked at the wound and began rinsing it with some water Kagome had given her. After she finished bandaging her wound, Alice got up and walked out of the house to see that Inuyasha had caught up and was talking to Kagome.

"Do you feel better now?" Kagome asked Alice as she walked out of the hut.

"Yeah, luckily it wasn't all that deep," she replied.

"Keh, so much for being able to handle things," Inuyasha teased.

Alice glared at him, but before she could reply, Kagome spoke up, "Oh come on Inuyasha, it was probably her first time ever seeing a demon."

"Yeah, but she had her powers to protect her so she doesn't have any excuse for messing up back there!" he replied in frustration.

"Powers? What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked over at Alice who had a mixed look of shock and anger on her face.

"Inuyasha…" Alice said icily, "Did you happen to forget something, like I don't know… A promise not to tell anyone about a certain something?! Hmmm?"

She glared at Inuyasha with such fierceness that the boy backed up behind Kagome. "Oops" was all Inuyasha could say before Alice exploded.

"You liar! Ugh! I can't believe I actually told you! What, it hasn't been even an hour before you go blabbering about my powers to others! At this rate everyone will know by sundown!" Alice yelled at Inuyasha, who was still behind Kagome.

She was about to yell at Inuyasha more when Kagome interrupted, "It's okay! I won't tell anyone about your powers without your approval."

Alice was still mad but made herself calm down. _Anger won't solve anything. It will just make things worse_ she told herself.

"Okay, but you must swear you won't tell anyone like dog breath over there," she said as she glared at Inuyasha who was avoiding her eyes.

"Well now what? I need to find a way back home. Do you have any ideas?" she asked Kagome hoping that she would know the answer.

"That's obvious!" Inuyasha said after finally regaining himself, "Just go back through the well."

"What? The well?" Alice asked feeling confused.

"That's right! Near this village is a well called the Bone Eater's Well. The well connects our time with the past and if you jump through it you should be transported back into our time. I use it all the time to get here" Kagome explained.

"Really? That's great! I can finally go home and if I'm lucky enough I'll be home in time for the festival!" Alice stated excitedly, "Let's go!" Not waiting for a reply, she ran off towards the outskirts of the village.

"Hey wait up! You don't even know where you're going!" she heard Kagome yell, and a few minutes later she saw the girl riding Inuyasha's back as they ran beside her.

Letting the two take the lead, Alice couldn't help but feeling excited about going home. _Finally! I thought I'd never get back_ she thought with a sigh of relief. The girl looked around the woods they were running to and saw a huge tree standing up taller than the rest of the nearby trees.

"Wow that's a huge tree," Alice called to Kagome.

"Yeah, that's the Goshinboku tree. That's where I first met Inuyasha, but he was sealed to the tree at the time before I removed the arrow that sealed him," Kagome explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Alice replied as they passed the tree where she could just make out a scar near the center of the tree, "Was that where Inuyasha was sealed?"

"Yep, exactly. That scar is even visible in our time. When we get back I'll show you," Kagome said while Alice laughed.

"I can't wait. How much further until we get to the well?" she asked her.

"Not much. We should be getting there just about now," Kagome answered as they entered a huge clearing.

"Wow…" Alice murmured as she slowed down and looked around the sunlight clearing. Her eyes caught something and she quickly realized it was the well. "Is that it? The thing looks ancient. Are you sure it works?" she asked doubtfully.

Kagome nodded, "Yes it works or else I wouldn't be here right now would I?"

Alice laughed and continued on, "So why is it called the Bone Eater's Well anyway?"

"That's easy," Inuyasha replied, "They used to toss dead demons into the well after they were defeated."

"Hey don't say that, you'll scare her!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

"Keh, they were dead anyway. Its not like they'll come back to life or something," he replied.

"Still, now isn't the best time to be saying things like that. Ugh, you're so insensitive," Kagome sighed.

"Kagome it's okay, I'll be fine. I don't think I'll be scared off by dead demons that easily, especially after all that I've been through so far. So, do I just jump in or what?" Alice inquired.

"Yeah, if you jump in it should take you right back to the present, safe and sound," Kagome replied.

The girl nodded as the group walked towards the ancient well. She then proceeded to get on top of the well's wall and when she looked down into the dark depths of the well she couldn't help but feel a little scared. _No, I've come too far to give up now_ she told herself. Alice looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome and couldn't deny that she was going to miss the two of them.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for everything," she said to the two.

"No problem," Kagome replied as she smiled at Alice, "Glad we could help."

Alice smiled back and she turned her attention towards the well. "Okay one, two… th… thr… Ugh" Alice yelled in frustration, "Why can't I jump?"

"Keh! You just need a little push," Inuyasha stated as he ran up to Alice.

"What?!" the girl replied only to feel him push her off the ledge and into the well. Alice screamed in surprise as she fell into the darkness.

Alice felt like she was falling forever until she hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" she yelled out in pain.

"Hey! What did you do that for Inuyasha?" Alice heard Kagome's voice say, "Alice?! Are you okay down there?"

"I think so," Alice grumbled as she looked up to see the two.

"What was that for Inuyasha? You could've at least given me a warning or something," she yelled up at him.

"I couldn't help it!" Inuyasha defended, trying to hide a smile that was painfully obvious on his face.

"What if she got hurt?" Kagome asked him.

"Shut up! I was only trying to help," Inuyasha answered.

"What?! How was that helping?" Kagome argued.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be butting into this conversation but can you help me get out of here?" Alice said impatiently.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha sighed as they helped her climb up and out of the well. Once out, Alice sighed and dusted off her kimono, "Now what? The well didn't work."

"Hmm… I don't know. I thought you'd be able to go through the well but obviously I was wrong," Kagome answered.

"Yeah…" Alice said sadly, "Now how am I going to get home?"

"Don't give up! I'm sure there's another way to get you back to our time," Kagome commented reassuringly.

But Alice couldn't help but feel that she would be stuck in this world for the rest of her life._ Why did this happen?_ Was all she could think as she dropped down on her knees in defeat and hit the ground in frustration so hard that it made her hand bleed.

* * *

**Poor Alice... Trapped in a strange world the one day she wished to be home the most  
**

**Please read and review~  
**


	5. Helpful Advice

**Previously…**

"Don't give up! I'm sure there's another way to get you back to our time," Kagome said reassuringly.

But Alice couldn't help but feel that she would be stuck in this world for the rest of her life._ Why did this happen?_ Was all she could think as she dropped down on her knees in defeat and hit the ground in frustration so hard that it made her hand bleed.

**Chapter 5: Helpful Advice****  
**

Alice felt a light touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Kagome next to her with sympathy glowing in her warm eyes.

"What now?" was all the girl could manage to say as Kagome helped her up.

"Well, let's head back to the village and see if Kaede knows of anyway back," Kagome replied.

"Kaede? Who's that?" Alice asked with little enthusiasm.

"Kaede's the village priestess," Kagome responded, "She's very wise and I'm sure she'll be able to help you. She helped me when I first came."

"Let's hope so," Alice said as they began to walk back to the village.

Alice let Kagome take the lead and saw that Inuyasha slowed his pace to match hers.

"Don't worry so much," he said, "I'm sure Kaede can help. But the best thing you can do now is to stop being all sad and depressed, it doesn't help anyone?"

Alice looked towards Inuyasha in surprise before she smiled and said, "Yeah I guess so. Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed a bit at her gratitude before he picked up his pace to catch up to Kagome saying, "No problem" as he passed by Alice.

As the group made its way to Kaede's house Alice found herself thinking about the situation she was in. _Well it can't be all that bad_ she thought as they walked through the village. _I mean, at least I know someone here and it's quite peaceful in this village._

"Here we are," Kagome voice interrupted her thoughts as she looked up to see that they were back at the house Kagome had taken her to earlier to bandage her wounds. Alice was about to go in when a person stepped out of the house.

"What?" Alice said as she saw that the person standing in front of her looked exactly like Kagome. _Oh great, now I think I'm seeing things_ the girl thought as she looked at the two Kagomes

"Hey Kagome! You're back," the Kagome that stepped out of the hut greeted.

_What? This isn't Kagome's voice at all. It sounds more like a kid's voice_ Alice thought feeling her confusion grow.

"What's going on here?" she asked, "Why are there _two_ Kagomes? Do you have a twin or something, Kagome?"

"Twin? What are you saying?" the Kagome with the childish voice replied looking at Alice innocently.

"Not twins? But you look the same! Aah this is so confusing!" Alice responded in frustration as she brought her hand to her head.

"Knock it off Shippo," Inuyasha growled as he walked up to the childish Kagome and smacked her on the head.

To Alice's amazement the Kagome Inuyasha hit disappeared in a flash of smoke, revealing a little fox kid holding his head in pain.

"What was that for?" the fox demanded as he glared up at his attacker.

"What? Oh great, as if this place couldn't get any weirder," Alice sighed as she saw the little fox kid who looked over at her with curiosity in his sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked Alice.

Alice looked at the kid for a moment before answering, "My name's Alice, Alice Kururugi."

"Wow, nice name! My name's Shippo. Are you from around here Alice?" Shippo questioned as he jumped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Shippo, but no I'm not from around here," Alice replied.

"Oh, then where…" Shippo trailed off as he noticed Alice's clothes, "Hey! Are you from Kagome's world?" She nodded while Shippo continued, "That's so cool! Did you come from the well to? What's it like over there? Do you hang out with Kagome?"

Alice was about to respond when Kagome cut in, saying, "Shippo calm down a bit, you just met her and now you're asking her a ton of questions. Why don't you ask those questions later? Right now Alice needs to speak with Kaede."

Shippo looked up at Kagome and nodded before turning around to ask Alice, "Sounds like you have a problem. Well if anyone can help its Kaede."

"Wow, you seem pretty calm for such a little kid," Alice replied.

"Kid? I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult now," Shippo said irritably.

"Don't be such a pain Shippo," Inuyasha said as he picked up the kitsune by his tail.

"What did you say?" Shippo challenged as they both glared at each other.

"Knock it off you two!" Kagome commanded as she grabbed Shippo from Inuyasha's hands and placed him on the ground.

"Keh, it's not my problem that he's being a pain it the butt," Inuyasha muttered as he looked down on Shippo.

"Oh yeah? Well I at least showed up to slay the demons outside of the village, unlike a certain someone," Shippo retorted. Inuyasha glared at the fox before hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Shippo yelled.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome said in frustration, causing the named to immediately do a face plant into the ground where he was standing.

"What was that?" Alice inquired curiously, "What did you do Kagome?"

"Oh that? That was the power of Priestess Kaede. You see, Inuyasha has an enchanted necklace and whenever I say S-i-t that happens," Kagome replied, pointing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sprang up and glared at Kagome demanding, "Hey, what was that for?!"

Kagome politely ignored Inuyasha and turned to Alice saying, "Come on, let's go talk to Kaede."

Alice sighed as she, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha entered the house. Once inside, she noticed an elderly woman sitting by the fire pit she saw earlier.

"Are you Kaede?" she asked as she walked up towards the woman.

The woman looked up at Alice before saying, "Aye, I am Kaede. Who are you?"

Alice told Kaede her name as they all sat down around the fire.

"By looking at your clothes I can see that you must be from Kagome's homeland," Kaede said as Alice took her spot next to her.

"Yes, I'm from where Kagome is from," Alice replied politely, trying to be as respectful as she could to the elderly woman seeing as she might be the only person who could help Alice get back home.

"No need to act so formal young miss," Kaede chuckled, "Relax a bit and tell me, what I can do to help you."

The girl explained her situation from when she fell through the mysterious hole in her shed to when she jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, not mentioning being attacked by demons and saving herself. She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha with a warning glance that screamed _Tell her about my powers and your toast._ The pair stiffened before nodding their heads in agreement.

Alice looked back over to Kaede and concluded, "Inuyasha and Kagome helped me out, and we came here hoping that you would help me find a way back home. Can you really help me?"

Kaede looked to be deep in thought and Alice began to doubt whether or not she could really help her return home.

"Please Kaede, you're my last hope of returning," Alice pleaded.

"So you really want to go home that bad? I thought Kagome brought you here, I can see that I was wrong now," Kaede replied while looking up. "Your story is very similar to what happened to Kagome when she first came here. But it's strange that the Bone Eater's Well didn't bring you back to your time," the elder continued questioningly.

"Yeah, I know! I thought for sure that it would work," Kagome chimed in.

"Unfortunately I don't have the slightest clue of why you can't return through the well. Maybe you were brought here for a reason and whatever that reason is you can't go home until you fulfill it," Kaede said to Alice.

"I was afraid of that," Alice replied sadly, "But what do I do now? I don't even know where I'm going to stay while I'm here, let alone where I'm going to stay tonight."

"I'm sorry this happened, it must feel horrible," Shippo sympathized as he jumped over to sit near Alice.

"Yeah, I wish I could help you or something," Kagome agreed.

"Well it can't be helped I guess," Alice sighed, "I guess I'll just have to find out this reason why I'm here and figure it out, then I can go home."

"How annoying. One moment you're happy and the next you're all depressed. Make up your mind already," Inuyasha spoke rashly.

Alice looked over to him in confusion as Kagome scolded, "Don't be so hard on her Inuyasha! A lot has happened to her today, give her a break."

"Whatever, it's not like she'll die if she can't return home," Inuyasha snapped back, flattening his ears to his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped before Alice cut in.

"Kagome, its okay! Inuyasha is right I'll be fine it's just going to take some getting used to that's all," she stated, not wanting another fight to occur between the two.

"That's right, and for the time being you can stay here with Inuyasha and everyone else," Kaede said to Alice.

Alice looked over to her with surprise shining in her ice blue eyes. "Really! Thanks so much Kaede!" she said gratefully as she hugged the elderly priestess.

"What?! No way Kaede! It's too dangerous to bring her around with us, even if she does have powers," Inuyasha objected.

"Inuyasha!" both Kagome and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Powers? What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kaede questioned as she looked over at Alice who sighed.

"I might as well tell you since my secret obviously isn't going to stay a secret for much longer," Alice replied as she glared at Inuyasha who finally realized his mistake.

Alice explained to Shippo and Kaede about her powers, where she got them, and how she fought of some demons she encountered on the way to the village.

"What a strange gift you have. Do you mind showing it to me?" Kaede asked Alice.

"Sure," she replied as she held out her hand.

The symbol of a star in the middle of a circle went around her as a small flame came to her hand.

"I can do other things like heal and use water and wind to attack but I found that it's easier to control fire than everything else," Alice explained as she made the fire go in circles around the fire pit.

"Amazing," Kagome, Kaede, and Shippo all murmured, mesmerized as they watched the ball of fire dance above their heads.

"And I don't think I'm that much of a burden, Inuyasha," Alice continued with a little anger in her voice, "I can take care of myself, and it would be nice to explore this place while I'm here. I might even be able to get back home faster if I travel with you."

"I agree with Alice," Kaede added, taking her eyes away from the fire ball to look at Inuyasha, "If something should happen it would be best for everyone to be together rather than apart."

"Keh, whatever. She can come with us if she wants, but if she thinks that I'll be protecting her from every little demon that comes our way she has another thing coming," Inuyasha reluctantly consented.

Alice stopped focusing on the fire ball, which disappeared at that exact moment, and glared at Inuyasha. "Thanks but I don't need your help to begin with," she snapped.

"Hey, well at least we will get to know each other better huh?" Kagome chimed in, trying to distract Alice.

Alice looked over at Kagome and smiled gratefully. "Yep, I can't wait. Thanks for your help," she replied happily.

"Well then, why don't I show you around the village, since you're going to be staying here for a while," Kagome offered as she helped Alice up.

"Sure, I might as well. Maybe someone in the village might be able to help as well," Alice replied as she got up.

"Good idea," Kagome agreed as the two began to walk out of the hut.

Alice let Kagome introduce her to the villagers, who seemed to be happy to meet the girl. After that, the young priestess led her around the village, showing her where the store was and where the villagers grew their crops.

"Wow this is all amazing," Alice said as she walked around the village, "This place is so peaceful and everyone's so happy. I don't think I'll mind staying here for a while."

"Yes, with Inuyasha to keep this place safe from demons everything is so nice and peaceful here," Kagome agreed.

When Kagome finished showing Alice around they both headed back to Kaede's house and saw Inuyasha standing impatiently in front of it.

"We're getting nowhere," Inuyasha growled as they walked up to him.

"I know, but it's not like we have any clues," Kagome replied, "It would've helped if you saw anything strange when you got here.

"You mean other than those demons and Inuyasha?" Alice chuckled, "I think after meeting you guys nothing seems to be strange anymore."

"Hey do you know what's weird to me?" Shippo asked as he jumped up on Alice's shoulder, "Why couldn't you return through the Bone Eater's Well like Kagome?"

Alice sighed and looked at Shippo. "Maybe it was because I didn't use the Bone Eater's Well to come here so I can't use it to go back like Kagome," she explained.

Shippo nodded, "Well I guess that makes sense."

"If that's the case, then there should be something like the Bone Eater's Well where you first came to this world don't you think?" Kagome asked.

"It's a good plan," Inuyasha agreed, "All we have to do is go back to where you first woke up."

"The only problem is that I don't really remember exactly where that was," Alice stated shyly, "I was panicking so much that I didn't have a chance to really figure out where I was."

"Oh great. You're such a big help," Inuyasha replied irritably.

_If only I could remember where I was then I could get home a lot faster. _Alice sighed _Things just seem to be getting more and more complicated around here._

"What now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, "Alice here can't remember a thing and it would take days to find out where she could've been"

"I know it's frustrating but just calm down a bit Inuyasha. There has to be something... I wish I knew if someone saw where you were Alice," Kagome said as she looked over at the girl.

"Wait, I remember now! There was this group of people that chased me when I first woke up. Apparently they thought I was a demon, how rude!" Alice stated angrily.

"That's great! If we find those people then maybe they can tell us where they first saw you," Kagome responded excitedly.

"Yeah but we've already searched the entire village and I haven't seen them anywhere," Alice replied.

"Well then we'll just have to go to the next village won't we?" Inuyasha answered, "If I'm right it's Akebi Village."

"Great then lets get going," Alice answered as she began to walk towards the village entrance.

"Hold on, "Kagome said as she stopped the girl.

"What's the problem?" Alice asked as she tilted her head back to look at the young priestess.

"The road to Akebi Village is a long one and it's quite dangerous. Demons are everywhere on the road to the village and will even attack you when you're near the village," Kagome replied.

Alice turned around and smiled as she said, "Don't worry Kagome! I'll be fine. I have my powers to protect me remember?"

"I guess, but we should still get ready," Kagome continued as she lead Alice to a nearby shop, "Lets pick up some medicinal herbs, just in case someone gets hurt."

After buying a few herbs, Alice tucked some in her kimono's obi and gave the rest for Kagome to put in her bag. Once finished, the two returned to where Inuyasha waited at the village entrance.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"Yes as a matter of fact, we are," Alice snapped back.

"Keh, whatever. Let's get going already."

Alice watched as Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and let Shippo get on her own back as the group set off towards Akebi Village.

"This isn't so bad," Alice commented as she ran beside Inuyasha, "There doesn't seem to be any demons out, and it's such a nice day." Alice smiled as she felt the sun on her face and the wind in her hair.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Inuyasha growled as he came to a stop.

Kagome got off his back and readied her bow and arrows as she got ready for battle. Alice unsheathed her own sword and ran up to stand near Inuyasha and Kagome. When she caught up to the two, Alice saw three demons come out of the trees up ahead.

"Ready?" Kagome questioned as she pulled back one of her arrows." Alice nodded and the fight began.

Inuyasha easily killed the first demon with one swipe of his claws and Alice quickly followed his attack by sending a fire ball at the second demon. _Two down, one to… _her thoughts were cut off as she saw the third demon heading straight for Kagome and Shippo.

"Kagome! Shippo! Watch out!" Alice yelled as she ran towards the two, but before she could take one step she saw Kagome release her arrow, which immediately was covered in a pink light, and killed the demon with ease.

Alice ran over to where the two were and looked at Kagome. "Wow that was amazing!" she praised Kagome.

"Oh it's nothing," Kagome replied, feeling a little bit embarrassed. Alice laughed and the group resumed their journey to Akebi Village.

/././././././

"So this is Akebi Village?" Alice asked as the group finally arrived at their destination, "It's so pretty here!"

While Alice marveled at all the shrines, Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and walked up to her.

"Yeah, this village does have a ton of shrines. I've heard that it even has a temple," Kagome said as the two walked around the village.

"Did you say temple?" asked a village man who came up to the girls.

"Yes we did, do you know where it is?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, it's to the north of our village. Unfortunately, demons have been spotted around the area so no one goes there anymore," the man replied sadly.

"That's terrible! Hey, I know! We can get rid of those demons for you," Alice spoke cheerfully, "What do you think about it Inuyasha? Kagome?"

"Keh, might as well," Inuyasha replied reluctantly.

"Well then let's go!" Kagome agreed and they began to head towards the temple.

As they walked through the village and old man came up to them saying, "Can't get out of here either huh?"

"What? What do you mean?" Shippo asked the old man.

"Oh, I thought that since your clothes were different you weren't from here," the old man replied.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us not being able to get out of the village?" Alice questioned.

"It's because of the spider of course," the old man replied, "There's a huge spider demon wandering around the place, and everyone here is too scared to leave the village because of it."

"Spider? Yuck! I _hate_ spiders," Alice spat as she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I hear ya," Inuyasha growled.

"I don't think that's the problem here guys," Shippo interrupted.

"Yes, it's not just any spider too," the old man agreed, "The thing's huge and its web catches almost anyone who comes near.

"Gross," Alice shuddered, "This just makes me hate spiders even more."

"Don't worry," Inuyasha replied, "We'll take care of that spider right away. Do you know where it is old man?"

"Yes, the spider lives in the old temple north of the village. Ever since I was young I've heard that it lived in that temple, but only just recently it has been coming to the village and hunting the villagers. Because of this, most villagers are too scared to leave the village and risk an attack from the beast."

"Recently? That means that it didn't chase people before? How strange," Alice murmured as she got ready for the journey to the old temple.

"Yes, but before you kids go, be careful. This spider is no little demon that can be defeated easily," the old man warned.

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves," Inuyasha reassured smugly.

"Well take care of yourself old man," Alice said in farewell as they headed towards the old temple.

"Good luck! May your journey be safe!' The old man called after them.

* * *

**Talk talk talk... That's all I seem to be doing so far in this game, minus the constant demons. (Beware the purple clouds! xD)**

**Please read and review~**


	6. Kakuju

**Chapter 6: Kakuju**

"Why did it have to be spiders? Why couldn't have been a bunny or a little bird" Alice complained as the group set off towards the old temple once more.

"Quit complaining, the sooner we get to the temple the sooner we can squish that overgrown spider," Inuyasha growled.

Alice sighed. _Hopefully this won't take too long; we still have to look for those villagers. _The group was walking along a path that led to the temple and she found it surprisingly peaceful for a place so feared by the villagers. When the group rounded a corner they spotted an old man staring out at the river in front of them.

"What strength in Shikigami power," he commented as he continued to stare out at the river.

"Huh?" Alice said as she walked closer to the old man who turned around to face the group.

He had a light blue kimono on with white triangles scattered around it and a darker blue haori on. Around his neck were purple beads of enchantment and he held a good sized oak branch to help him walk.

"Tell me, how it is that one as young as you has come to wield Shikigami with such strength?" the old man asked Alice.

"Shikigami? Oh! You must mean my powers! Who would've thought they were called Shikigami," Alice replied, growing interested in what the old man was saying, "But to answer your question, I don't know. Maybe it's because I've practiced so much."

"Hmmm, that could explain things but I guess we'll have to wait and find out," the old man chuckled.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha rudely interrogated the old man, pushing his way through the group to stand in front of him and next to Alice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What? We should at least know this old man's name since he knows about her powers," Inuyasha defended himself.

"Your right. How did you know I had these powers," Alice went on suspiciously.

"Do you have the same powers as Alice?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I would guess so, I mean I do sense a mysterious aura coming from him," Kagome whispered to the child.

"One at a time, one at a time," the old man replied, holding his hands up.

"First of all, my name is Kakuju. I come from a faraway village and am currently enjoying exploring the world we live in," Kakuju smiled as he explained further, "I knew about your Shikigami because I simply sensed it, and yes I also possess Shikigami."

Everyone stared at Kakuju in amazement before Alice squealed in excitement and ran up to the old man, "That's great! My name's Alice by the way. Hey, can you tell me about Shikigami? Like, why do I have it? Where did it come from? Do you know any techniques? Can you teach them to me?"

Kakuju laughed, "Patience young one, patience." When Alice finally calmed down he spoke, "Shikigami is a type of spiritual power that exists in every living thing, but few can wield it."

"Wow that's amazing!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes it is, and for you to have such control and strength in Shikigami amazes me," Kakuju praised Alice, "Usually it takes years for someone to fully master Shikigami, but it looks like you're still missing some of the basics of Shikigami."

Alice blushed at Kakuju's praise and looked down at her feet while twisting a strand of her black hair. "Would you mind teaching me those basic? They'd help a lot when I'm fighting demons," she asked shyly.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help," Kakuju agreed.

"Great! I was thinking, maybe I could somehow combine my Shikigami with this," Alice said as she held out her sword.

"Use what?" Kakuju questioned.

"This," Alice replied, waving the sword in front of Kakuju, "It's a sword. Can't you tell?"

Kakuju sighed, "My eyes aren't what they used to be. I can't see your sword nor can I see what you look like."

"Oh!" Alice said, suddenly understanding why Kakuju asked what her sword was, "I'm sorry."

_His hair was covering his eyes so I would've never guessed he was blind. His other senses must be sharp since he knew I was a girl and where we were standing._

Kakuju chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I've become quite accustomed to this way of life."

"So, when do we begin?" Alice continued, brightening up a bit.

"Okay. First, stand in front of me, hold my hand, close your eyes and be very still," Kakuju instructed. The girl nodded and did as Kakuju ordered.

When Alice closed her eyes she felt her Shikigami moving within her, growing ever stronger with each passing second. _This feels amazing_ she thought as she felt her hair swish around her shoulders _I feel like I'm flying!_

Images of people using Shikigami filled Alice's mind, as if each picture was teaching her a new technique. After a few minutes she felt like she wouldn't be able to remember all the moves, when all of the sudden the scenes stopped and she felt her hair rest on her shoulders.

When Alice opened her eyes she looked around and saw that she was back in the woods overlooking the river. Everyone in the clearing, with the exception of Kakuju, was staring in amazement at her.

"That was so cool!" Shippo exclaimed from where he sat on Kagome's shoulder, "Was that your Shikigami Alice?"

The girl shrugged before she directed her attention towards Kakuju and hugged him saying, "Thank you! That was amazing! What were all of those scenes? Were they memories?"

"Yes," Kakuju replied, "What you just saw were memories passed down from generation to generation of Shikigami users. You see, by using a special technique Shikigami users can relay their memories to anyone. It sure beats having to teach techniques to more than one student. That and the student can learn independently."

"Now, onto the question you asked me earlier. Your sword seems to be made of purine, an element that reacts strongly to Shikigami. With practice you can combine your Shikigami with your sword, increasing its strength. But first," Kakuju said before Alice could attempt the task, "try this. You see that rock over there?" Kakuju instructed as he pointed to a rock on the left side of the small clearing, "That rock is called serpentine, and like purine, it reacts strongly to Shikigami. But unlike purine that channels your Shikigami, serpentine shatters when it comes into contact with Shikigami. Now, use your Shikigami and combine it with your sword to shatter the rock."

Alice nodded before realizing she had no clue where to start with combining her Shikigami with the sword. She was about to ask Kakuju for advice when an image flashed across her vision.

_/././././././Vision/././././././_

_A woman was holding a jet black sword almost identical to Alice's, in fact she looked surprisingly similar to the Shikigami user herself. As she raised her sword, she closed her eyes and focused on letting her Shikigami flow into the sword. When she opened her eyes, the sword was blazing with fire from her Shikigami. The woman swung her sword and the huge rock in front of her was immediately cut in half._

/././././././End Vision/././././././

Alice jumped when she saw that the vision ended and lowered her sword. _What was that?_ She thought as she pulled a hand to her head.

"What's the matter? Hit the rock already!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

"Chill! I'll do it, just give me a second," Alice yelled back.

"I assume you saw a vision?" Kakuju asked as she turned to him.

"Yes, I saw a woman use a sword like mine and cut a rock in half by letting it channel her Shikigami powers," Alice replied.

"Wow! You saw all of that just now?" Shippo said in amazement.

Alice nodded as Kakuju went on, "That's great. Your first vision and what great timing! Well I guess all I can say now is to practice what you saw in that vision."

The girl closed her eyes, focusing on letting her Shikigami flow into her sword. _Please work_ she prayed. When Alice opened her eyes she smiled as she saw her sword was blazing with fire that her Shikigami caused. Swiftly, she swung her sword down on the rock. After a few seconds, the rock glowed red before bursting in a flash of fire. Alice turned around and smirked as she saw their amazement.

"That was amazing!" Kagome said as she ran up to her.

Inuyasha, who eyed Alice with what looked like awe when she struck the rock, regained himself and said uninterestedly, "Whatever, I could do that easily."

"Ha, yeah right," Alice teased.

Inuyasha gave her a quick glare before turning around. "Keh."

Alice also turned her back on Inuyasha, flicking her sword so the fire would disappear. "Hmph."

"No need to get competitive," Shippo sighed.

"That's right, this isn't the best place to be waving your swords around and showing off," Kagome warned the two.

Both Inuyasha and Alice sighed before turning back around to face each other, though both avoided eye contact. Kakuju laughed, earning him the attention of everyone else.

"My, what fun it was to be young," he said happily, "Seeing you two compete against each other brings back so many fond memories. So Alice, do you think you can learn all of the techniques of Shikigami from the previous generations?"

Alice nodded. "Of course! I'll master them all!"

Kakuju chuckled. "Yes, yes. I'm sure you'll be able to do it. But from here on out, you'll be learning from those visions."

"How do I activate them? I mean, it's not like I can just say 'Come teach me'" Alice asked.

"They'll come when you're ready. But if you ever see me again then feel free to ask me anything you'd like and I'll do my best to help."

"Thanks Grandpa Kakuju!" Alice said as she ran up to hug him.

"Let's get going to that old temple," Kagome said as Alice turned to face the group.

"Yeah, it's about time we go and squash that overgrown spider," Inuyasha agreed.

"Yep," Alice added before turning to Kakuju, "Thank you so much for everything, you were a great help. I hope we see you again."

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Kakuju chuckled, "But until then, may your travels be filled with happiness." Alice smiled and the group set out for the old temple once again.

* * *

**Aww I think I like Kakuju~ He's such a sweet old man 3**

**Please read and review~**


	7. Kumo no ito

**Chapter 7: Kumo no ito**

The group walked out of Akebi Village and towards the old temple, but right after they left the village, Alice noticed a familiar face.

"You!" Alice gasped as she ran over to a man standing outside the village, "You're the one who found me in that forest!"

After taking a closer look at Alice the man jumped back in surprise before a dark cloud of hatred and pain filled his eyes. "Hey! You're the one from that time! Have you come back to abduct another innocent person?" he spat.

"Demon!" he yelled "Demon! Everyone come here! Demon," the man turned his attention back to Alice, "Give me back my daughter!"

"Oh not that crap again," she retorted, "I didn't abduct your daughter! Can't you get that through your think skull?!" But once she saw the mass of villagers headed towards her direction, Alice instinctively unsheathed her sword and quickly stepped back a few steps.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"It's nonsense," Alice replied bitterly, "This moron here thinks that I'm a demon and took his daughter, that's all."

"Quit being so rude," Kagome told the two, turning to the man, "Listen mister, Alice is no demon and I highly doubt she'd abduct your daughter."

The man glared at Kagome before saying, "What? Then what's with the weird clothing?"

"Excuse me! No I think you mean…" Alice began angrily before Kagome cut in, giving her a glare that she had to look away from.

"It's just the style of clothing from her village, she lives a long ways away so you probably don't recognize it," Kagome explained.

"Hmph, _now _do you believe me?" Alice grumbled.

"Well, now that you mention it, you do look way too weak to be a demon," the man replied, calming down a bit.

"What?!" Alice yelled as she raised her sword and pointed it in the direction of the man, "I'll show you weak!"

The man flinched in surprise at the deadly note in Alice's voice, but lucky he was saved from her attack as Inuyasha held her hands behind her back.

"You finally got the picture, but before you go celebrating, you'd better say sorry to her before she kills you," Inuyasha warned while tilting his head towards the furious Alice.

The old man bowed at Alice and said that he was sorry for the misunderstanding, which at this action, she calmed down and Inuyasha let go of her hands and she put her sword back in her obi.

"Well I guess I can forgive you," Alice replied with a tiny bit of anger still remaining in her voice and the man sighed in relief.

"Well at least this problem is resolved. I can't believe we were about to catch a kid," he breathed as he turned to the other members in the group of villagers that met Alice in the forest, "I guess we were so panicked and caught up in the rescue mission that we weren't thinking straight."

"You think?" Alice muttered as Kagome asked, "You were panicking? Why? What happened?"

The man met Kagome's eyes and explained sadly, "A demon took off with our daughter this morning and we haven't been able to find her since."

At that instant Alice felt horrible for the man. _It wasn't their fault that they thought I was a demon_ she thought. _I mean, they must've been terrified and when they saw me they must've jumped to the conclusion that I stole their daughter._

"Demon? As in that giant spider demon?" Inuyasha questioned the man.

"Yes! He came to our village in the early morning and stole my daughter. After that, we all went searching for her. And that's when we met you," the man explained as he looked at Alice, "We saw your strange clothes and assumed that you were the demon in disguise."

_So they thought I was the spider demon huh? Well I'll kill that spider once I see it _Alice thought as she clenched her fist together and glared at the ground. _How dare it get me involved in this! And blamed for its mess for that matter!_ She took a deep breath in before turning towards the man.

"Don't worry, I understand. But, may I ask you something? Did you see a well anywhere near that forest you met me in? Or anything strange for that matter?" she asked.

The man thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, there was no well anywhere in that forest. As for something strange, other than your clothes, no. I searched that area for a while and nothing came to me as strange. How about you guys?" the man asked his companions.

All of them shook their head and agreed that they saw nothing out of the ordinary in the forest.

"I see," Alice sighed, looking down in disappointment.

"Damn. We finally find a place that could solve this mess and there's nothing. What a waste of time," Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"It's too bad, but I guess we should head back to Kaede's village huh?" Shippo said sadly.

"Hold on!" Kagome spoke up before the group could turn around and head back to Kaede's village. "We promised to that old man and everyone else in the village that we'd slay that spider demon. We can't go back on our promise now. And plus," Kagome continued as she pointed in the man's direction, "we have to save his daughter."

"Would you?" the man gasped as hope began to flicker in his sad eyes. "But we've already sent a rescue team there once and no one came back," he continued as his eyes became sad once more, "Are you sure you can do it?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Of course! We'll squish that spider and bring everyone, including your daughter, back safely."

Kagome, Shippo, and Alice all nodded in agreement as determination filled their eyes with a fierce fire that gave the man hope.

"Oh thank you! I wish you luck," the man replied as he and the other villagers behind him bowed in respect.

Inuyasha nodded and the group set out towards the temple to save the little girl.

"Inuyasha this is so unlike you. Are you okay?" Shippo asked as they got out of hearing from the villagers.

"What? Do I have to ignore every plea for help we get? Plus, I was getting bored of all this pointless walking around. I need a little excitement or else I'll explode," Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, I see," Shippo concluded as he jumped onto Alice's shoulder.

"It's probably some really old demon that's just hiding in that temple, scared for its life. This will be a piece of cake," Inuyasha said amusement glowing in his golden eyes.

"You're forgetting that the villagers said he's acting strange Inuyasha," Alice put in as she glanced over at him, "This new trait that he has may make him stronger than normal. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Yes, Alice is right," Kagome agreed, "We need to be prepared for anything in this battle, especially since we've never even seen the spider before."

"Shut up! It can't be anything that my Tessaiga can't handle. Let's get going already," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back as Shippo got in a comfortable position on Alice's shoulder as the group began to pick up its pace and before long they were traveling at a quick but steady pace. Alice felt a chill go down her spine as they entered the mountains to the north of the village. _This is so strange _she thought as they climbed the mountain trail. _It's like I can sense a great evil from up ahead. Does this aura belong to the spider?_

Alice looked over at Kagome and saw that she could sense the evil aura as well. When they turned the corner, she saw the old temple and the Shikigami user stared in amazement at the structure of the temple itself.

"So this is what temples looked like back then," she said quietly as Kagome got off Inuyasha and the group began to proceed towards the castle.

"Yeah, it's really something else huh?" Kagome replied, "Nothing like the buildings in our time right?"

The girl nodded as they walked up the temple steps, pushed open the doors and stepped inside. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit temple, she found herself gasping in surprise at all the spider webs strewn among the corridors. There was just something about those hair-like strands that made Alice feel very uncomfortable to the point that she felt dizzy.

"Whoa there," Kagome cautioned as she walked up to her and supported her as Alice felt her legs wobble.

"What's the problem?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to the two. "Don't tell me you're afraid of some measly spider webs."

"Inuyasha! Try to be more considerate won't you?" Kagome scolded before turning her attention back to Alice and saying in a caring and concerned voice, "Maybe you should let us handle this while you wait outside."

"No, I'll be fine. Just please let me rest a bit," Alice mumbled as she leaned on Kagome, grateful for her support, and closed her eyes.

_The villagers were right to fear this spider, its aura is enough to give any person without a proper training a skull splitting headache. I sure hope we know what we're doing _Alice thought, and after a few minutes she opened her eyes and painfully looked towards the group.

"I'm fine now, let's get going and save that little girl already. The poor thing must be terrified," she said, trying to keep her voice strong as she saw concern flash though Shippo and Kagome's eyes.

"About time," Inuyasha complained and they began walking through the temple's hallways.

"Pretty creepy place huh?" Kagome told Alice, trying to distract her from the aura.

"No kidding. It's the perfect place for a giant spider to be," the girl replied, smiling at Kagome while nodding and mouthing thank-you to her.

_It's nice for Kagome to help but with or without her help I don't think I can last too terribly long in here. I hope we make this quick before I pass out, or worse. _Alice shuddered at the thought of passing out in the creepy temple.

The group continued on in silence as they walked through hallway upon hallway and room upon room. _How many rooms does this temple have? It sure didn't look this big from the outside_ she thought as they entered yet another room. Alice looked over at Inuyasha, who was leading the group, and began to doubt whether are not he could navigate accurately through the temple. _I sure hope he knows where he's going because I'm clueless. But I guess having Inuyasha as a guide isn't so bad, I mean he is in a way a dog._

As Inuyasha lead them deeper into the temple Alice only felt her headache grow and before long she could feel sweat curling around her face. _I better not let Kagome and Inuyasha see this or else their sure to grow concerned. They can't afford to worry about me, especially when they've already got enough on their mind with that giant spider._

She was wiping the sweat from her face when the group entered a huge room that she presumed to be under the center of the castle. Inuyasha advanced a little farther from where they entered the room and sniffed the air suspiciously. Everyone looked over at Inuyasha with a questioning glance before the hanyou spoke up, "Blood. I smell blood, and not just any blood. Human blood."

Alice felt her eyes widen in horror as she remembered the villager's story about the rescue team that never returned and couldn't help but think that they weren't ever going to be returning to their families and fellow villagers. Kagome saw Alice, who became pale as the combination of her thoughts on whose blood Inuyasha scented was and the massive evil aura that was now surrounding the group, and walked over to her, urging her to sit down and rest for a bit.

Inuyasha saw this and sighed in frustration. "Now's not the time to be turning back, just tough it out a bit longer," he told Alice before looking over to Kagome, instructing, "Kagome, you and Shippo stay here with Alice while I go and slay that demon."

Alice was too tired to respond to Inuyasha, but managed to give him a defiant glare instead.

"What do you mean stay here?" Shippo asked as he jumped from Alice's shoulder and onto Kagome's.

"No matter how strong you are, you'll still be in danger if you try and fight that demon alone," Kagome agreed.

"Oh shut up. I'll be fine by myself, and plus it'll be faster if I go alone. I'll defeat him quickly and then we can get out of here. Just stay here until I get back," Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

Kagome glared at him, looking as if she were about to argue when Inuyasha quickly turned around and began running down the hallway and into the room on the far left.

"Always making decisions on your own. Can't he at least hear what we have to say before running off?" Shippo muttered angrily as they watched as Inuyasha disappeared.

"Yes, his actions are questionable but I'm sure his motives are good," Kagome explained, "He just doesn't want us to get hurt."

"Hmph, I didn't hear him say that," Alice muttered tiredly as she glanced over at the priestess.

"He's just too proud to say something like that," Kagome sighed before knelling down next to Alice and asking, "Anyway, how are you feeling Alice? You look a bit pale."

Alice looked up and before she could reply she saw Kagome stiffen as her eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked as she began to feel concerned.

Kagome just got up from where she was kneeling and walked over to the far side of the hallway.

"Kagome!" Alice called out, now feeling great concern for her. _It's like she's in some sort of trance._

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"This presence… It can't be!" Kagome gasped "I sense a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"What?!" Shippo said with surprise in his voice.

"There is definitely a shard of the Shikon Jewel nearby, and if I didn't know any better I'd say that spider has it."

"Shikon Jewel? What are you talking about?" Alice inquired.

"It's what we've been looking for this whole time. You see, at first the Shikon Jewel was one whole sphere, but then it was shattered into tiny fragments and now we have to find them. If demons get a hold on these shards their power increases, making them much more powerful then they originally were," Kagome explained.

"Wow, I had no idea something like that even existed. But wait, if your suspicion that the spider has a shard is true, then Inuyasha's in trouble!" Alice said worriedly as she jumped up from where she was sitting, ready to go and help Inuyasha.

But the moment she jumped up and took one step, Alice felt like her head was going to explode. She whimpered from the pain, grabbed her head with one hand and knelt back down on the floor.

"Alice!" Kagome ran over to her and steadied her, "You're not used to a demon's aura so it's normal to feel this way but this needs to stop now before it gets any worse."

Kagome looked over at Shippo. "Come on Shippo lets go help Inuyasha. Alice," Kagome went on, turning her direction back to her, "please stay here and try to fight it."

Alice wanted with all her might to object to Kagome's plan but she was in too much pain to do anything as the two ran in the direction of where Inuyasha disappeared. She then leaned against a nearby wall and closed her eyes, feeling sweat drip coldly down her burning face. _This is just great! I'm supposed to be helping everyone, not sitting around here doing nothing!_

"What the hell?" Alice barely heard Inuyasha call.

She flickered open one of her eyes before closing it again. _I must be hearing things…_

But when she heard Kagome's piercing scream, Alice's eyes snapped open as she whipped her head around in the direction of the scream. _Kagome! Now I know I didn't imagine that!_

Alice got up as fast as she could, but seeing as her legs were weak and unstable it took her a minute to get up and start wobbling towards the room everyone disappeared in. She felt her vision get blurry as she neared the door and desperately fought to stay in control. _Come on! Just a little further…_

When the Shikigami user stumbled in the doorway, she stared in horror at the sight that met her: Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were all lying on the floor, caught in one massive spider web. _Everyone! What happened? _Alice looked over to the far side of the room for barely a second before she saw a massive sphere of energy come her way.

_What the? _Alice quickly shot her Shikigami out and barely managed to block the attack that left her panting hard.

"What do we have here? Another human? A little girl at that," the spider taunted, "Little girl, you should call yourself lucky to not have been captured by my web, unlike your friends. Unfortunately it's only a matter of time before you're caught to, and judging by your unsteady legs and hard breathing I'd say you have less than a minute before you're through."

Alice felt her anger rise but was unable to say a thing as she continued to glare at the spider. _He's right; I probably won't last much longer like this_ she thought as she turned her attention towards everyone in the massive web. _But if I fail, then we're all doomed._

"Why so quiet little girl?" the spider teased. "You think you can save them? Don't make me laugh, you can barely talk let alone save yourself," the spider finished as it sent another ball of energy flying towards Alice.

Alice jumped out of the way just in time and landed on the other side of the room from the huge web that held everyone.

Inuyasha saw her and growled, "He's using the power of a shard of the Shikon Jewel. He's too strong. You won't win, just run away."

Alice stared at him in shock. _If I leave, you'll die! I won't abandon you, there has to be something!_ She desperately wanted to say as she heard the spider laugh.

When she turned to the spider's direction she saw something that brought hope to her in the seemingly hopeless situation. _That's serpentine rock!_ _If I can destroy that rock then the spider will lose concentration and everyone will be set free! But it'll take all I have left to destroy it_ Alice thought before looking over at everyone else. _I have to do it, even if it leaves me defenseless. I have to save them! _She thought as she unsheathed her sword and let her Shikigami powers flow through it, making the sword glow with the fierceness of fire.

"Oh? Choosing to stay and fight I see. Don't you know it's useless? You should've run while you had the chance, now you'll be the first to die!" the spider shouted sounding amused at her effort.

"Idiot, don't just stand there! Run! Run away now!" Inuyasha commanded.

"You have to run away!" Kagome yelled.

"Hurry, run!" Shippo put in as Alice glared at everyone.

_Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to save you? Just be quite and let me do this! _Alice thought before letting her attention shift from the trapped group back to the spider._ It's time to end this._

Alice lifted her sword and let her Shikigami flare around her, grinning when she saw a flash of fear go through the spider's eyes. The spider then unleashed its attack, which she deflected with ease.

Right before Alice retaliated, she looked over at Inuyasha and barely managed to whisper, "Don't screw this up!"

She then threw her sword, with all her might, towards the serpentine rock, and when it made contact the rock shattered. At this, the spider immediately lost its concentration, and the web holding Inuyasha and the others came loose, allowing them to escape. Alice fell to her knees as the spider turned and glared at her with hatred in its eyes.

"How dare you make me lose my prey! You'll pay for this!" it snarled as it threw a huge sphere of energy at the now defenseless and worn out girl.

"Alice!" Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo yelled as they ran to help her.

But they were too late. Seeing that they wouldn't make it on time, Alice closed her eyes as she felt the impact of the spider's dark energy hit her, sending her back into a web behind her.

The last thing she saw was everyone's face filled with horror as they realized they were too late. Alice experienced tunnel vision as she felt the tiny hair-like strands, which were now covering her body, pull her into nothingness.

* * *

**For anyone who wants to know, the title of this chapter is in Japanese and it translates to "spider web" Pretty fitting title for the chapter huh? **

**The story continues with the nest chapter has Kagome's point of view starting out where Alice left us so stay tuned xD**

**Please read and review~**


	8. Retrace: Aftermath

**Chapter 8: Retrace: Aftermath**

Kagome felt the light touch of the spider webs from where she laid on the ground next to Inuyasha and Shippo. Memories from before came flooding back to her as she struggled to remain conscious: _She ran with Shippo on her shoulder into the room where Inuyasha disappeared. She was worried about Alice's diminishing condition and leaving her alone, but once she sensed a Shikon Jewel shard she knew she'd have to help Inuyasha beat the demon because there was no way he could do it on his own, no matter what he said._

The priestess shook her head, clearing her mind as she entered the room to find Inuyasha sniffing the air. She saw him stiffen and turn to face her with annoyance flashing his golden eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay back there," he growled, "Plus, Alice is alone now and in the condition she's in there's no way she could take an attack from a demon."

"I know, but I trust she'll be safe on her own, she's stronger than your average human and her Shikigami will protect her," Kagome argued, "Also, the spider has a shard of the Jewel in its possession."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he listened to what Kagome had to say before he suddenly jerked his head up towards the top of the wall on the other side of the room. Kagome quickly looked towards the direction as well, sensing that the shard was in the direction they were looking at. Her senses were correct as she saw a massive spider appear on the far side of the room. Inuyasha immediately unsheathed his Tessaiga and jumped in front of Kagome and Shippo.

"Where's the shard?" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.

"It's on its forehead," she replied while readying her bow and arrow.

"It seems I have visitors," the spider greeted in a sinister voice, "How nice of you two to come willingly to my chambers, and right when I was starting to feel hungry."

Before Inuyasha could reply, the spider shot out its web, covering the whole room with the silver hair-like strands. The hanyou cut most of the strands that came in his and Kagome's direction but one strand of the web managed to come through unharmed and it wrapped around his arm. He immediately tried to shake off the strand, but while he was distracted more strands wrapped around his other arm and legs.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to the ground.

He looked back to see that the webs had already done the same to Shippo and were heading towards Kagome. The young girl looked at the webs in horror, but could do nothing as she suffered the same fate as the other two, screaming as the webs wove around her.

_What's happening? I feel as though my energy is being drained… _Kagome thought as she felt herself become sleepy. As she fought to stay awake, the priestess looked over towards Inuyasha and Shippo and tried to crawl closer to them, but was unable to move.

_This can't be the end can it?_ Kagome thought as she began to close her eyes.

Right before she closed her eyes she saw a bright flash of energy fly over her and towards the entrance of the room. _What was that?!_ Kagome thought as she turned her head in the direction of the doorway.

Her blood turned to ice as she saw that Alice was standing, or rather barely standing, in the doorway, breathing hard as she protected herself from the attack. _Alice what are you doing here?!_

"What do we have here? Another human? A little girl at that," Kagome heard the spider taunt. "Little girl, you should call yourself lucky to not have been captured by my web, unlike your friends. Unfortunately it's only a matter of time before you're caught to, and judging by your unsteady legs and hard breathing I'd say you have less than a minute before you're caught."

Kagome saw the Shikigami user glare at the spider and shuddered as she saw the ferocity in it. _I have to admit, she can look pretty threatening even when at a disadvantage. _As if sensing her gaze, Alice then turned her attention towards the girl, who saw concern and a little bit of annoyance in her icy blue eyes.

"Why so quiet little girl?" the spider teased. "You think you can save them? Don't make me laugh, you can barely talk let alone save yourself," the spider finished as it sent another ball of energy flying towards Alice.

_Alice! _Kagome looked at her in horror, wondering if she could defend herself against another attack, but to her relief, Alice dodged the attack and landed on the opposite side of the room from where Kagome lay. _She dodged that attack but it won't be long until she gets hit... Alice! You need to run! Forget about us and save yourself!_

Inuyasha, from behind Kagome, yelled to Alice, "He's using the power of the shards of the Shikon Jewel. He's too strong. You won't win, just run away."

Alice looked at the two with shock and disbelief in her eyes. Kagome could see that the girl desperately wanted to tell them something but was unable to. _If she can't even manage to talk then Alice is close to her limit! She needs to run now!_ Kagome heard the spider laugh at her friend, but strangely enough the girl's eyes were filled with hope. Kagome stared at her in total confusion.

She saw Alice look back over at her direction with determination blazing in her eyes as she unsheathed her jet black sword, which began to glow red as her Shikigami powers coursed through it. Though she was impressed by the fierceness of the fire, Kagome felt a growing concern over Alice's health and annoyance that she wasn't baking down. _No baka! Don't try to fight it, run away!_

"Oh? Choosing to stay and fight I see. Don't you know it's useless? You should've run while you could, now you'll be the first to die!" the spider shouted, sounding amused at Alice's effort.

"Idiot, don't just stand there run! Run away now!" Inuyasha yelled again.

Kagome managed to build up enough strength to yell, "You have to run away!"

"Hurry, run!" Shippo yelled as well. Kagome once again saw Alice's eyes fill with a fierce fire as she glared, not at the spider, but at them this time.

The priestess flinched at the amount of emotions flashing through her icy eyes. She saw anger, annoyance, stubbornness, concern and determination flash through Alice's eyes before she turned to face the spider again.

_Why won't you listen? _she thought as she felt herself becoming annoyed by her companion's stubbornness. She then saw Alice flare her Shikigami around her and gasped at the strength. Apparently the spider was also amazed, because Kagome saw her friend grin in triumph after a few seconds. She then saw the spider launch an attack at Alice, who easily deflected it. The Shikigami user then raised her sword, almost like she was about to throw it.

But before Alice made her move, she looked over Kagome, to Inuyasha, she presumed, and whispered, "Don't screw this up!"

Kagome blinked in confusion. _What are you talking about? _Alice then threw her sword which totally baffled the girl, as well as everyone else in the room. _Baka! Don't throw away your one solid defense!_

But to Kagome's surprise she heard the sword make contact with something before a sound like glass shattering came to her ears. Right after the piercing noise, she felt her energy flow back into her as she stood up. _My energy, but how?_

Kagome looked over and saw that the sword had struck a serpentine rock, causing the spider to lose focus and allowing them to escape. She then turned her attention to Alice, who was now on her knees and breathing very hard.

The spider, now realizing it had lost its prey glared at Alice with its eyes full of hatred before snarling, "How dare you make me lose my prey! You'll pay for this!"

To everyone's horror, the spider threw a huge ball of dark energy towards the girl, who was obviously worn out and unable to protect herself, let alone dodge the attack.

"Alice!" Kagome ran with all her might, praying that she, or at least Inuyasha, would reach her in time.

But their efforts were in vain. Kagome's heart stopped as she saw the ball of energy slam into Alice, sending her back into the web behind her.

She ran up to her injured companion, freeing her from the webs by using a sacred arrow to cut the strands, and pulled her into her lap. Kagome desperately looked to see if Alice was okay, while checking for a pulse. When she found it, she felt her horror rise as she barely felt any pulse at all. _No! Alice! Please, don't die on us! Please kami, let her be okay!_ She prayed as she felt tears threaten to pour out from her eyes.

Inuyasha tightened his fist in frustration before glaring at the still furious spider. "You're going to regret hurting her!" he growled angrily.

Kagome gently placed Alice on the ground before joining Inuyasha and aiming her arrow at the spider's head. "That's right! Next time, think twice before hurting one of our friends!" She yelled almost as furious as Inuyasha. Shippo also glared at the spider, holding out a hand that was blazing with a foxfire that had more power in it than Kagome had ever seen.

"She deserved ever last bit of it! And now it's your turn, die!" the spider retorted as it sent another huge ball of dark energy towards them.

Shippo unleashed his foxfire while Inuyasha unleashed his Bakuryuuha and Kagome released her sacred arrow. The combination of the guys' two attacks cancelled out the dark energy ball, leaving Kagome's sacred arrow a clear path to the spider's head. The demon let out a painful scream as the arrow made contact and purified its body in a flash of light.

Once the light died down, all that was left was the single shard of the Jewel the spider held. Kagome quickly went over and picked up the shard before returning to her wounded friend's side. After a quick check on Alice's pulse, Kagome felt a bit relieved to see that it had steadied and her condition was slightly better.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Kagome shrugged. Alice's condition was slightly improving but she was still in danger and they needed to get her help quickly. When the priestess got up however, she saw what appeared to be a spider egg sitting in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" Shippo asked as he jumped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know but it's really creepy," Kagome replied wearily.

"Keh, what are you afraid of? It's just a ball of web," Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. He then raised his Tessaiga and cut open the cocoon to find a little girl in the middle of all the webs.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked the girl after pulling her away from the disappearing webs.

"Yes," the little girl replied tiredly as Kagome picked her up so she could rest.

Once she had finally fallen asleep, Shippo questioned, "Do you think she's that villager's daughter?"

Kagome nodded before looking back to where Alice lay. "Let's head back to the village, hopefully someone can help Alice while we're there." she said worriedly.

Shippo's eyes darkened in sadness while Inuyasha's eyes also flashed with worry but were soon back to their normal appearance as he picked up Alice and carefully placed her on his back before the group headed back to Akebi Village.

/././././././

Alice felt her hair flow around her as she opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness.

_Where am I? What is this place?_ Alice thought as she looked around. She shivered because all she could see was blackness. There was no light in the darkness and she found herself all alone.

_How did I…_ Alice gasped as she remembered the events that happened only moments ago. She remembered throwing her sword at the serpentine rock, shattering it and saving her friends. She also remembered the pain she felt as she was hit by the dark aura of the spider.

_Am I dead? No it can't be! Kami no, please someone say I'm still alive! _

Alice began to panic before she felt a strange presence come over her and a voice whisper, "No, you're still alive young one."

The girl stared in amazement as she could see the faint outline of an old man in front of her. Alice felt a wave of relief to know that she was okay, but as she looked at the man closer she felt a cold wind of dread push away that relief.

"Are you one of those villagers that went to save the little girl?" she asked almost reluctantly.

The old man nodded, his eyes saddening for a bit but they glowed with warmth as he continued, "Yes, I died by the hands of that spider, though I regret nothing since it was for that sweet little girl." He then smiled before beginning to fade away slowly.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Alice yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll wake soon enough," the old man reassured her before disappearing completely.

Alice felt herself brighten up a little at the reassurance but when she found herself alone again she curled up in a ball. _Please wake up soon_ she thought.

Another presence, though faint, whirled around Alice as she jerked her head up to see where it was coming from. When she looked up she saw a lone figure standing a ways away from her with its back turned to her.

She squinted her eyes to make out the figure. It was a man, definitely older than Alice, but still young, with long wavy black hair that swished around his purple and black kimono.

"Hey!" Alice called to the man while getting up from her position.

The man turned his head a little, still not showing his face to Alice, to get a glance at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

She felt wary of the man, his aura was making her feel that much more uncomfortable and scared then she felt before. The man spoke but Alice couldn't hear anything he was saying.

"What?" she yelled, "I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"Alice!" a familiar voice called in sync with the man's lips.

The named jerked awake, gasping for air.

"Alice!" the voice repeated, only this time she recognized that the voice belonged to Kagome.

She looked over to see Kagome, Shippo, and a little girl kneeling next to where she laid on the floor.

"You're okay! I was so worried," Shippo cried as he jumped on Alice to hug her.

Alice sat up, rubbing his back while trying to soothe him.

"Don't ever do that again," Shippo whimpered, sniffing as he held onto her tighter, afraid that she might disappear at any moment.

"I had to do it Shippo, if I didn't we would all be in huge trouble," Alice replied sincerely.

"Still, it wasn't the best idea. There could've been another way," Kagome said, frowning at her reckless decision but her eyes glowing with relief.

Alice then turned her attention towards the little girl and asked sweetly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sachi. Lady Kagome said that you helped save me from that nasty spider. Thank you so much," the little girl replied while bowing her head.

Her father, the man who mistook Alice for a demon, walked up to the recovering one and bowed his head as well. "Thank you for saving my daughter, how can I ever repay you?" he asked.

"No need to repay me, seeing your family together and happy is all I need to see," Alice replied while smiling at the man. "Well then, I guess we should get going," the girl said to Kagome as she got up, shifting Shippo so that he rested in her arms.

"Steady now," Kagome replied, helping her up, "There's no need to rush. You were in pretty bad condition back there so take it easy."

Alice smiled at Kagome and nodded before she noticed that something, or better said _someone,_ was missing.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked while looking around for him.

"Inuyasha? He's outside waiting for us," Shippo explained while looking up at Alice.

Alice gave her thanks to the man and his family for taking care of her while she was hurt before walking to the outskirts of the village and meeting Inuyasha.

"Hi Inu..." she was cut off as she felt Inuyasha hit her head.

"Baka! Throwing your only weapon of defense away when the enemy is right in front of you?! What were you thinking?!" he yelled angrily at the girl, who was clutching her head painfully with one hand.

"Excuse me for trying to save you!" Alice snapped back.

"Keh, next time think twice before you make another stupid decision!" Inuyasha retorted.

Alice was about to yell back at him when she saw genuine worry in his eyes and realized that he had been scared for her. Her gaze drifted down to the red brown streaks of Shippo's hair, feeling sorry for making everyone so worried.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I promise I won't do something as reckless as that again," Alice said giving in to Inuyasha's side of the argument for once.

The hanyou looked at Alice for a moment before sighing, "Let's head back to the village already, we still haven't found out anything about why you're here."

Alice nodded while she and the rest of the group set off towards Kaede's village. _It is a disappointment that we didn't find anything, but I'm glad we helped that man get his daughter back_ shee thought as she cast one last glance towards Akebi village before running to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

**Yay! First time using Kagome's POV ^-^ I loove writing in her POV because it soo fun xD I'll definetly have to write another chapter with her POV~ **

**Okay, so you guys notice the title right? How it says _Retrace_ Aftermath? Well everytime you see "Retrace" in a chapter's title that will signal a change in the usual Alice POV in the story.**

**Soo, what did you guys think about Alice's dream? Do you know who she met? Will she meet him again? Well you'll find out as the story continues~**

**Please read and review~**


	9. Friendship

**Chapter 9: Friendship**

"Well you haven't been gone for very long, but you've already experienced so much," Kakuju said, impressed at the group's strength.

On the way to Kaede's, Inuyasha caught a familiar scent and soon after the group bumped into Kakuju, who was surprised to say the least that the group returned so swiftly.

"It looks like you can use the power of Shikigami with your sword much better now," Kakuju praised Alice, "Please tell me what happened."

Alice sighed before looking to Kagome, "How about you tell the story since I never really saw the end of it."

The girl nodded and proceeded to tell Kakuju about their battle with the spider and what all had happened during and after the fight.

"Wow, that was a risky move there," Kakuju told Alice after Kagome finished and before she could speak up he finished, "but your intentions were good and you came out of it."

Alice closed her mouth, content with what the elder had said, before listening as he went on, "Your friends are right though, you should consider your safety when deciding something as well as others', especially since you'll most likely be facing stronger demons as your journey continues. But know this, together your strength can't be beaten, but apart and everyone will suffer the damage."

Everyone stared at the man in awe at his words as he finished, "There is hope though. Shikigami isn't just a weapon, it can be used to heal and I think you should learn how to use healing Shikigami."

"You're right. If I learn how to use healing Shikigami I can help out more if someone gets injured," Alice agreed.

"Great, then stand beside me, close your eyes and be very still," Kakuju instructed.

The student followed the master's orders, closing her eyes as he held her hands. Like before, she felt her Shikigami flare out and power fill her. But this time, the power that coursed through Alice's veins felt relaxing, like cool water, and she felt her Shikigami grow calm.

Once again she saw visions of other Shikigami users, but this time she saw them heal the wounds of people, animals and even demons. Alice watched in awe as each scene flashed by, giving her the wisdom of healing.

"Now you have learned the techniques of the healing Shikigami," Kakuju said as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, thank you Grandpa Kakuju," Alice replied as she bowed towards the wise old man.

"Wow! Your Shikigami just seems to grow more and more powerful," Kagome said as she walked up to Alice.

"Yeah, your Shikigami can help us out even more now," Inuyasha put in, with an impressed look on his face.

Alice laughed as Kakuju came over and helped her practice her new Shikigami on damaged plants. While Alice and Kakuju worked, Inuyasha and Shippo passed the time by catching fish in the riverm while Kagome stayed and watched the girl improve her skill, giving her advice that she learned from Kaede about healing.

"Are you confident in using the healing Shikigami now?" Kakuju asked Alice as they finished.

She nodded as he continued, "That's good. I cannot teach you anymore about it, but remember past Shikigami users can also teach you more techniques in your visions, so you'll be more skilled in the art of healing."

"Yep. I never realized Shikigami was so helpful though. I mean, I thought it was just used to fight and stuff like that, I would've never guessed that it could be used to heal," Alice replied.

"Shikigami has many uses, as you will see as your journey continues. You should go now though, you have a long journey ahead of you and you wouldn't want to return when it's dark outside. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again," Kakuju said as he waved off the group.

"Thank you!" Alice called as the group continued on towards Kaede's village.

"Well that was a pointless journey, we didn't learn a thing about why you were brought here," Inuyasha complained as they walked through the forest.

"I agree it's disappointing that we didn't find anything, but I wouldn't call this journey pointless. Alice learned a lot about her Shikigami and we did help out that village," Kagome argued.

Inuyasha merely replied with the usual, "Keh" before turning around and continuing on the path.

Alice barely heard the rest of the conversation between the two. Her mind was filled with questions about the man she met in her dream. W_ho was that guy? Why couldn't I hear him speaking when he was so close to me? Why did I feel so uncertain when he was around? Will I see him again? I wonder if the others know anything about him._

She sighed. She still hadn't told the others about meeting the man and she guessed she never would. _They probably don't know the man at all, and it's not likely that I will see him again. _

"Alice," Kagome's voice broke through her thoughts as the named looked up to see Kagome glancing back at her.

"We've arrived at Kaede's. Are you okay? You look a bit pale," the priestess asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I guess I just need some rest, that's all," Alice replied as they stepped into the house.

After greeting Kaede, everyone gathered around the fire and shared a meal.

"So did you find any clues?" Kaede asked when everyone had finished their meals.

Alice shook her head, "Unfortunately no."

"But we did learn more about Alice's power, Shikigami," Shippo put in, "When we were fighting a spider demon, Inuyasha was about to be killed but Alice saved him by using Shikigami."

"Shut up Shippo," Inuyasha growled from where he was sitting next to Kagome.

"No, it just freed everyone, that's all. Only after I set you guys loose was the spider defeated," Alice corrected, "I have so much to learn, and in so little time. But I have to get these new techniques down quick or I'll slow everyone down."

"Be patient, even if it takes time don't push yourself too hard or you'll only backpedal. I'm sure you all are very tired though. After what happened today no one could blame you. It's probably best if you get some rest now," Kaede advised as she looked over at the worn out faces of the group.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," Shippo yawned.

"I agree, good night Kaede," Kagome put in as she walked over to a sleeping mat near the corner of the room and laid down on it.

Alice followed the young priestess, laying down on the mat next to Kagome's, and closed her eyes to let the darkness pull her into a dream.

In her dream, Alice met a wind Shikigami user who helped her learn some wind techniques. After bowing in gratitude towards the figure that was fading away, she found herself alone again in her dream. She tried to pass the time by walking around the dream forest, smelling the flowers near the path she walked on and listening to the birds chirping through the trees. _Wow I could stay here forever! It's so peaceful. _

Alice laid down in a sunny meadow and found herself thinking about Inuyasha and the others. _I never realized that it would be this fun hanging out with them. When I first heard that I was trapped in the Feudal Era, I didn't think that I'd be able to make it. But now that I've made friends with everyone, I think I'll be able to handle things perfectly now._

She smiled and felt herself become warm with happiness. _I've never really had a friend before, thanks to my style of clothing, but having a friend is a nice gift. I hope we can stay friends for a long time._

A cold wind blew over the meadow as Alice jerked up in surprise to see what had happened to the once peaceful atmosphere. She gasped in horror to see that everything that had been filled with warmth and life was now shriveled up and dead. The girl quickly got up and backed away, looking to and fro at the now cold forest in front of her. _What's happening?_ she thought as she began to panic.

She then felt herself bump into something, and spun around to see none other than the man with the long wavy black hair and the purple kimono standing behind her. Alice could still feel the icy touch of fear on her skin but managed to brighten up and calm down a bit when she recognized the man before her. This time however, she could see his face since he was turned towards her now.

The man had striking red eyes that seemed to make Alice feel as if he could read her thoughts, but she pushed away the thought while speaking up, "Thank goodness it's just you. Do you know what happened here? Why is everything so creepy now?"

Alice saw the man's eyes narrow in what looked like interest as he looked at her. She felt his aura wrap around her, having the same effect on her as it did in their first encounter, and backed away from him a little before adding cautiously, "What is your name anyway?"

The man closed his eyes and smiled before looking at her and responding to her question. To Alice's disappointment, she couldn't hear the man's voice and she felt a wave of sadness and loneliness come over her. _Why can't I hear him? He's right next to me for kami's sake! Ugh, this is horrible. I thought I'd at least be able to distract myself by talking to him, but I guess that won't work._

Alice looked up to see in astonishment that the man was gone. _Where did he go?!_ She thought as she looked around widely for the man.

"Where are you? Please don't leave me here alone!" she called out desperately and when no reply came she curled up into a little ball and felt warm tears streak down her face.

"Alice," replied a smooth silky voice.

The named stiffened at the sound of the voice and a touch on her shoulder. She then quickly turned around to see the man behind her, surprised that she could hear his voice. But before she could reply, she saw a blinding light from behind the man that swarmed over the two until Alice couldn't see the man anymore.

/././././././

Alice slowly opened her eyes to see a ray of sunlight shining over her head. She got up and stretched a bit before she realized that Kagome and the others were already up and looking at her.

"Morning," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Morning," Alice greeted as she got up and sat next to the girl while reaching for a bowl of soup.

As she ate her breakfast, Kagome spoke up saying, "Hey Inuyasha, how about we take the day off today?"

"The day off? Why should we?" Inuyasha replied irritably.

"Well Alice must be exhausted from all the fighting yesterday, and plus we all could use some relaxing time," she answered.

"I agree, a day off would be nice," Shippo put in.

"But I don't think it's a good idea for us to split up," a voice spoke up.

Alice looked around the room, asking, "Who was that?"

"Huh? Oh that was Myoga." Inuyasha explained.

"It's been a while Master Inuyasha," Myoga greeted from his spot on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Wow, a talking flea? Well I guess I can't be too surprised. Nice to meet you," Alice said to the flea.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Master Inuyasha's bodyguard, Myoga," Myoga responded.

Alice chuckled a little at the thought of a flea protecting someone like Inuyasha.

"He runs away at the slightest sign of danger. Not much of a bodyguard huh?" the hanyou sighed disappointingly.

"Never mind that, I agree with Kagome's suggestion," Myoga continued, trying to change the subject, "There are demons everywhere, we should make teams of two just to be safe."

"I agree, we don't want to get into any trouble," Kagome put in.

"Okay! Let's make the teams now!" Shippo exclaimed. "Who do you want to travel with today Alice?"

Alice thought for a moment. _It would be nice if I can practice more of my Shikigami, especially since I've learned some new moves, so I guess I should go with someone I could train with._

"Would you mind if I tag along with you Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Sure, if it's alright with you," he replied.

"Great! Then I get to go with Kagome. Say, do you want to collect chestnuts with me?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"Sure, that sounds like loads of fun," she replied as the two walked out of the hut.

Alice and Inuyasha soon followed but veered off towards a wide field where they could practice. Inuyasha practiced using his Tessaiga while Alice practiced combining her wind Shikigami with her sword.

"I see you've learned a new form of Shikigami, want to spar to test it out?" Inuyasha called over to Alice.

"Sure, that would help out a lot," she replied.

The two of them spared for about two hours before both were exhausted and called for a break.

"Wow, you're pretty good at fighting," Alice praised as she took drink of water.

"You're not bad yourself. Those were some pretty good moves there," Inuyasha replied, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Alice laughed as they both headed back towards the village.

"Hey Inuyasha? Can you help me with something?" Alice asked as they walked through the forest.

"With what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm looking for a certain herb. It has an odd smell, and you're good with scents so it would make the process a lot faster if you helped," Alice answered.

"Is that right? What a pain... Fine, I'll help you," Inuyasha reluctantly agreed before taking the lead and walking off the path towards a bush nearby.

"Can you find it?" Alice asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Be patient. I can sort of smell it," Inuyasha replied before sniffing around the bush.

The scene made the girl laugh to herself. _He's very serious about this, and with him sniffing around like that it makes him look exactly like a dog._

Something behind them caught her eyes as she turned around and said, "Huh? Wait a minute…"

She then bent down and picked a herb that she spotted behind them. "Hey Inuyasha!" Alice called over cheerfully.

Inuyasha, still sniffing around, yelled back irritably, "Don't bother me. I said I'm looking for it!"

"Sorry, but I've already found it," Alice admitted. Inuyasha turned around while replying, "What?!"

"Sorry about that, but thanks for coming along," she quickly said, trying to avoid fighting with him.

Inuyasha walked over to Alice and confirmed the herb in her hands as the one they were searching for and sighed.

"What a waste of time. Well, at least you found it. But it doesn't really smell like much," he commented.

"Of course, you have to squish it first. You see?" Alice explained as she squished the herb together and held out the mush in her hand for Inuyasha to smell.

Inuyasha bent down to smell it before quickly jerking his head up and holding his nose. "Ugh!"

"What's the matter with you?" Alice asked, tilting her head.

"Baka! Get that stuff away from me!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped back a few feet.

"Hmph, I warned you about the smell," Alice replied irritably.

"It doesn't matter, just take it and go away. Now!" Inuyasha yelled back before running off.

"What's his problem," Alice muttered angrily as she walked back towards Kaede's village.

After a while she noticed Kagome in the woods on the side of the road. _Hmm? I wonder what she's doing. _Alice thought as she snuck up into the bushes near the girl.

Kagome was standing alone on a small hill holding a piece of candy and Alice could just make out what she was saying, "Aw, there's only one candy left. Huh? I feel like someone's watching me."

She stiffened as Kagome looked around. _How could she tell I was…? _Alice's thoughts were cut off as she saw Shippo step out from a nearby tree looking at the candy Kagome held with much interest in his eyes.

"Oh it's just you Shippo. What's up?" Kagome asked before she too noticed the look in Shippo's eyes.

Shippo remained silent, his gaze still locked on the candy in Kagome's hands.

"Oh this candy? Here you have it," Kagome said kindly as she handed the candy over to Shippo.

"I can have it?" Shippo asked with a look of surprise as he took the sweet treat.

Kagome nodded and Shippo quickly ate the dessert and once he finished he said happily, "That was delicious! As a thank you, I'll show you a transformation I've been practicing."

Shippo vanished in a cloud of smoke and Alice saw Inuyasha run up to meet Kagome the exact moment it happened. _Heh, well this will be interesting_ she thought amusingly.

"Huh? Inuyasha? Oh Shippo, that was amazing," Kagome praised as she obviously didn't catch what Alice saw, "But he doesn't look that dopey. He looks sharper than that."

Alice had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from laughing when a pink blob like creature floated down towards Kagome.

"Huh?" the young priestess said in confusion.

"Thanks for saying I look dopey," Inuyasha growled.

Alice saw Kagome's face turn red in embarrassment before looking back at Inuyasha and practically squeaking "You're the real one?" She then ran off and Alice felt a stab of sympathy towards her, it wasn't her fault that she mistook Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you think Kagome likes my transformation?" Shippo asked, unaware of what was really going on.

"I don't really know, but probably not," Inuyasha replied.

Shippo sighed disappointedly as Alice looked at the two in disbelief. _Can't these two knuckle heads figure out that Kagome's hurt? Ugh what jerks. _She then got up and ran after Kagome, "Hey Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome turned around, surprised to see Alice, before sighing and saying, "You saw that huh? I guess I just missed that that was the real Inuyasha. I didn't mean all of those things I said though."

"It's okay! He'll probably forget all about it in the morning," Alice reassured trying to cheer Kagome up.

Kagome smiled before replying, "Yeah, he probably will. Thanks Alice!"

She then hugged Alice, who stiffened at first to the unexpected hug but quickly relaxed and hugged Kagome back.

"It's getting pretty dark. Let's head back to Kaede's," Alice noticed as she looked towards the darkening sky.

Kagome nodded and the two happily went back to the hut, ate a nice dinner, courtesy of Kagome's mom, and went to sleep. _What a day_ Alice thought before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Okay so I'm actually going to talk more in this chapter. I'm so happy that I can finally post new chapters up, after what seemed like months to me xP  
Guess what people? She met the mysterious man again! Did you figure out who he was yet? Haha fun stuff right?**

**Moving on, as you can see I'm not far in this game at all due to school work but I'm making my way through it ^-^ I chose to go with Inuyasha on my "day off" first because hey, he's a fun character to hang with xD But poor Kagome, who would've guessed that it wasn't Shippo but Inuyasha she was talking to? (I personally saw it coming a mile away) Lucky for Kagome, Alice noticed her feelings and went after her~**

**But ugh! When is Miroku and Sango going to show up! I hope they show up soon, it's reallt annoying not seeing them around... Maybe they'll pop up in the next chapter who knows?**

**Please read and review~**


	10. Wanted

**Chapter 10: Wanted**

Alice stretched and yawned as Inuyasha lead the group out of Kaede's house and towards the local shop. For once in this world she slept peacefully with no unexpected guests or training, just nice and quiet rest.

When they arrived at the store a large man walked up to Alice asking, "Hey you! Did you know that you could get some really tasty cakes from around here?"

"What a fa… large man"Alice mumbled as she looked at the man.

"He's just fat," Shippo replied innocently from Alice's shoulder.

"Shippo! Shh!" Kagome scolded him.

Alice sighed before speaking up, "Um cakes? I didn't know, I've only just arrived."

"I see, so you don't know. Hmmm. Hmmm?" the man replied before taking a closer look at Alice who backed up a bit after seeing the man look closer at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hey I've seen you before! Now where was it?" the man trailed off, oblivious to the annoyance in Alice's voice.

"Huh? Where did you see me?" Alice asked the man.

"Hmmm… where was it? Oh yeah! In Kasasagi Town!" the man replied in sudden realization.

"What? I think you've mistaken me for someone else, I've never been to Kasasagi Town," Alice said.

"No mistake! I definitely saw you there," the man said with certainty.

Alice sighed. "I told you, I've never been there so you must've seen someone else," she replied, growing more annoyed with the man.

"Let's go, I'm getting tired of just listening to him," Kagome said, also getting annoyed by the man.

Alice nodded and quickly took up the offer as the group headed back to Kaede's house.

"What was that guy talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Keh, who knows," Inuyasha replied as they stepped into the house to see Kaede.

"Well, well. Kimbei says he saw you before in another village," Kaede said as everyone entered the house.

"Is that his name? But I think he mistook me for someone else, I've never even heard of Kasasagi Town until now," Alice replied.

"He's definitely a bit of a gluttonous young man, but he is no liar," Kaede responded.

"Hmm… I guess you could say that, but that doesn't make any sense though. I've _never_ been to Kasasagi Town so how could he have seen me there?" Alice asked.

"If it really bothers you that much then why not pay a visit to Kasasagi Town?" Kaede offered.

"I guess so, there isn't much to do around here anyway and in the town we could hear stories about the shards of the Shikon Jewel," Kagome replied.

_Shikon Jewel? That's right; I remember hearing that that spider demon had one of those things in its possession._

"The spider had one of those shards right?" Alice asked Kagome.

"Yep," Kagome confirmed Alice's thoughts.

"But it's asking a lot for you guys to come with me to Kasasagi Town, are you sure you don't mind?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome replied.

Alice laughed before turning back to Kaede, "I guess we're heading out now, thanks for the advice."

"Not a problem my dear. May your journey be safe," Kaede replied.

"Are you guys ready yet? Let's get going already," Inuyasha said irritably.

"Inuyasha, you're coming too?" Alice asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm only coming because there could be shards of the Shikon Jewel involved," Inuyasha replied.

Alice smiled and the group set off towards Kasasagi Town.

/././././././

Alice looked up at the many large buildings in Kasasagi Town as the group entered it.

"This is Kasasagi Town. It's a pretty big place and they sell practically everything here," Kagome explained while Alice continued to marvel at the town.

"Hey, do you think they sell any juice here," Shippo asked.

"I doubt it," Alice replied.

"Why would they sell something like that?" Inuyasha said before looking around, "There sure are a ton of people here."

"Yeah, I think we should split up and ask the locals about anything that has happened in the area. What do you think?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, if we stick together it'll be dark long before we've asked everyone," Inuyasha agreed.

"Okay then. We'll ask everyone and then meet back here right?" Alice said as everyone nodded and began to walk off in different directions.

As Alice began walking around she couldn't help but think that she could get lost in the huge town, but she quickly pushed the thought away.

_Hmm, I guess I'll go check over there first_ Alice thought as she walked over to a big house with a sign next to it.

When she got closer to the sign she heard the man next to her say, "Hey, I've seen you somewhere before."

"Huh?" Alice replied while casting a glance over at the man. "Where did you see me?"

"I've seen you somewhere before…" the man repeated.

"Uh, yeah. You already told me that," Alice replied a little worried.

"I know! You're that girl on the wanted poster," the man said in sudden realization.

"Yeah, yeah… What!" Alice exclaimed after she finally realized what the man said.

The man immediately ran out into the center of the pathway yelling, "M'lord! M'lord! The girl on the wanted poster is right here!"

"Ehh!" Alice yelled back shocked at what was happening.

_What the heck is this guy talking abou…_ Alice's thoughts were cut off as she looked closer at the sign in front of her. On the sign was a flyer that held her picture and the words above it read "Wanted."

"Ehh!" Alice yelled again as she swiftly grabbed the poster and brought it closer.

_What the heck!_ When Alice looked up however she saw that she was surrounded by castle guards.

"Get the girl," one of them yelled.

"What! No! This must be a misunderstanding! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Alice yelled as she backed away from the guards.

But she didn't go more than two steps before she hit the wall behind her. Panic filled her as she watched as the guards approached her.

"Don't let her get away!" another guard yelled and soon Alice felt strong rough hands grab her arms and drag her forward.

"Stop! Let me go!" Alice yelled as she struggled to get free of the guards grip.

Her efforts were in vain as she felt the guard tie her hands behind her back with a rope and push her to her knees. Alice tried to reach for her sword, but a guard was already holding it, keeping a close eye on her in case she tried to take it back.

_What's going on!_ Alice thought as she tried to get away from the guards.

After a few minutes of constant struggling, the guards managed to lead Alice into a mansion's courtyard. Once there, they pushed Alice forward so hard that she fell over on her stomach, unable to catch herself since her hands were tied up behind her.

After a moment Alice recovered herself and painfully looked up to see what she presumed to be the lord of the mansion.

"Well, well. It's the girl from that wanted poster. You gave us quiet a hard time finding you, but now we've finally caught you," the lord said happily.

"Baka! Let me go! I didn't do anything! I just came to this world like three days ago for kami's sake" Alice yelled up angrily.

"This world? What're you talking about?" the lord asked puzzled at what Alice had said.

"Umm…" Alice replied trying to think of how she could explain things.

But before she could answer the lord continued, "Never mind that. You're here because Kagura wanted us to catch you and that's reason enough to do it."

"Kagura? Who the heck is she?" Alice asked, still angry that she wasn't freed or even helped up from her position.

"You wouldn't know her, she's a messenger from the castle," the lord replied quickly.

"Well, then she's got me confused with someone else because I didn't do anything!" Alice yelled.

"Are you nuts? Kagura, make a mistake? Impossible!" the lord argued.

"Everything is possible!" Alice countered.

"Silence! Until Kagura gets here you'll wait in jail," the lord finished as Alice felt the guards yank her up, drag her back a bit and throw her into a cell.

Once in the cell, the guard untied Alice's hands and closed the cell door.

"Behave yourself until Kagura arrives," he ordered.

Alice was too busy rubbing her sore hands to even bother listening to the guard. When she looked up, Alice saw that the guard had left and she walked over to the corner of the cell, as far away as she could get from the mansion as possible, and slid down the wall in defeat.

_There's no way for me to get out. I can't use my Shikigami because there's nothing to hit. I guess I'll have to wait until what her name gets here. _Alice sighed. _Why does Kagura want me captured? What did I ever do to her? I haven't even met her for kami's sake!_

As sunlight glistened through the cell, a glimmer caught Alice's eye as she looked towards the wall to her left.

_That color… It's serpentine rock!_ Alice thought as she jumped up and pressed her hand towards the wall. _Yes! I can get out of this dump!_

Alice quickly looked to see if the cost was clear before sending a blaze of Shikigami towards the wall. The wall immediately collapsed, leaving a good sized hole in the wall and Alice quickly went through it.

_I have to get back to the other fast…_

Alice then proceeded to sneak out of the castle when she saw her sword resting on a tree nearby.

_My sword!_ Alice immediately took one quick step towards her sword before drawing back in disappointment as she saw a guard next to it.

_Dang it! I'll never get my sword back without being seen. I guess I'll just have to leave it then._ Alice sighed before running quietly out of the mansion and into the town, careful not to be seen by any of the villagers.

As she ran through the town Alice began to panic. _Everything looks the same! How can I tell where I am! For kami's sake, please don't tell me I'm lost_ Alice thought as she ran through the town, running faster with each step she took.

Alice sighed in relief as she finally realized that she was near the entrance of the town and saw everyone waiting for her.

"Oh, there you are Alice!" Kagome said as Alice ran up.

When Alice reached the group she felt herself panting hard from all the running she did and raised one of her hands to rest her head on it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly and Alice noticed her was looking at the already red bruises on Alice's wrist that she got from the rope that was tied so tightly around her wrists.

"Yeah," Alice said exhaustively once she finally straightened up and looked at the group, holding her injured wrist.

"There were wanted posters of you everywhere! So I was getting worried when you didn't show up right away," Shippo explained.

"Hmph, I know, because of those stupid posters I got taken away to the village headman's house and throw in a cell," Alice mumbled angrily.

"I thought so. But I'm glad you got out of there safety. Hey, where'd your sword go?" Kagome asked as she noticed Alice's sword was missing.

"Don't even bring that up," Alice replied dejectedly as she remembered leaving her sword behind.

"But why are there wanted posters of you?" Shippo asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, that's the best part. Some baka named Kagura, or whatever her name is, told those morons in the mansion to catch me for who knows what reason," Alice spat as she felt herself grow warm with anger and irritation.

"What? Kagura!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah Kagura. She's the one who ordered the guards to catch me. They said she was some messenger from the castle. Why? Do you know her?" Alice replied.

"Yes, do you remember me telling you the story of the shards of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, of course, what about it?" Alice replied.

"Well, there's a despicable demon named Naraku that is trying to get his hands on the Shikon Jewel as well," Kagome explained.

"He likes to use people to his advantage and entertainment. He's pure evil," Shippo put in.

"I've fought him many times but he always manages to escape. He's the most evil demon of them all," Inuyasha growled.

"Okay, but what does this Naraku guy have to do with the situation we're in now?" Alice asked confused.

"Well, Kagura is Naraku's female incarnation," Kagome replied.

"Huh?" Alice said starting to understand things "So that makes Kagura bad too right?"

"Exactly. She uses the wind to fight and can even possess the dead. She's disgusting," Inuyasha spat.

"I see. Then tell me, why is she looking for me?" Alice asked.

"If they went as far as putting up wanted posters of you, then maybe it has something to do with you coming to this world," Kagome replied.

"I agree, it sounds like something Naraku would do," Shippo added.

"That's just great. It seems like everywhere I turn there's someone after me," Alice muttered.

"Well if Kagura is coming here, then we might as well stick around and wait for her," Inuyasha said.

"Sure, I'd like to ask her just what she wants with me. Plus, I do have to get my sword back," Alice agreed.

"Okay, then let's go to the village headman's house," Inuyasha said as the group headed out.

This time, Alice found navigating through the town much easier, probably due to Inuyasha's sense of smell, as they reached the mansion much quicker than she would've thought.

When they walked up to the guard at the entrance to the mansion, Alice talked to him saying, "Hey, I want a word with that village headman if you don't mind."

"Hey, where have I seen you before? It can't be! You're the girl on that wanted poster," the man exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah I know already," Alice muttered before she saw the man approach her.

Alice quickly stepped back yelling, "Oh heck no! I'm not going back to that crappy cell!"

"Let's run to the edge of the city for now, there's nothing we can do here," Shippo said quickly as everyone began to run away.

When they got to the edge of the town, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Shippo said after everyone settled down on the outskirts of the village.

"Keh, why do we have to keep running away?" Inuyasha complained.

"Well they are just humans, it's not like you can fight them," Kagome replied.

"Yeah, your right but we'll never reach Kagura at this rate," Inuyasha growled.

"What do we do?" Shippo asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but why don't you guys pretend to turn me in," Alice offered.

"What?" Kagome replied in surprise.

"Listen! Those guys are after me right? And they still want me captured. If you guys say that you caught me and turned me in, then you'll be able to get into the mansion easy," Alice explained.

"I see! We pretend that we're villagers, say that we caught you, and we'll get in no problem," Shippo said as Alice nodded, "Still, the plan is pretty risky."

"Yeah, it could be pretty dangerous too, and without your sword you can't fight as well as you did before," Kagome agreed as worry flashed through her brown eyes.

"It's pretty dangerous to take you right into the mansion," Inuyasha put in.

"But I can take care of myself just fine," Alice argued.

"Still, we need to find a safer plan," Kagome replied.

"Hey! How about Shippo transforms himself?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Alice said bewilderedly, "Wait a second."

"What? This plan is better because even if they tie you up and throw you into a cell, you'll still be able to escape," Inuyasha argued.

"It seems like I always get the short end of the stick in these types of situations," Shippo muttered.

"That's a great idea, no one can see through Shippo's disguises," Kagome added.

"There's no one else but you who can do this Shippo," Inuyasha said as Shippo visibly brightened up at the praise he was receiving.

"Alright, I guess I'll do it," Shippo replied confidently as he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, it was like Alice was looking into a mirror. Shippo had perfectly transformed into her.

* * *

**Well, this game just got wayy more interesting~  
What is the so called connection between Alice's being here and Naraku? Don't worry, you'll find out eventually ;D  
**

**Please read and review~**


	11. Wind and Fire

**Previously…**

"That's a great idea, no one can see through Shippo's disguises," Kagome added.

"There's no one else but you who can do this Shippo," Inuyasha said as Shippo visibly brightened up at the praise he was receiving.

"Alright, I guess I'll do it," Shippo replied confidently as he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, it was like Alice was looking into a mirror. Shippo had perfectly transformed into her.

**Chapter 11: Wind and Fire**

_Wow, I'm impressed_ Alice thought.

"Here," Kagome said as she handed Alice a light blue kimono, "Now that Shippo is you, you'll have to go in disguise too."

Alice took the kimono and quickly put it on over her own clothes, seeing as it was big enough to look normal when she did so.

"Okay, this is weird," Alice said as she finished tying her new kimono's obi.

"Really, then no one will be able to tell I'm using fox magic?" Shippo asked timidly.

"You've come this far and you're backing out now?" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo, with a look of determination on his face, ran towards the village saying, "No way, I can't let you guys down. Let's go!"

Everyone followed Shippo to the mansion's gate where they stopped and talked for a bit.

"Okay Shippo, this is it. Good luck," Alice said as she patted Shippo on the head.

_This is too weird_ Alice thought as she patted herself, in a sense, on the head.

"Inuyasha, you should stay here for now, the guards will be too suspicious if you come along as well," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Okay, but call me if anything happens," Inuyasha replied before he ran off to somewhere in the town.

Alice watched as Inuyasha's form disappeared and wished for a moment that he wouldn't go too far because the plan might backfire on them.

"Let's go," Kagome said as the three entered the castle courtyard.

Alice felt herself tense in a mix of fear and anger as she saw the place she had been only moments ago, when she felt Kagome lightly bump into her and whisper, "Calm down, everything going to be fine."

Alice nodded as they continued to walk through the courtyard, but when a guard came to them she quickly turned around so they couldn't see her face. _No need to take chances._

"Hey, this is the headman's house, what business do you have here," the guard asked as he came up to the trio.

"I found the girl on the wanted poster and came to turn her in," Kagome explained.

"Hmm," the guard replied while looking over at Shippo. "I see you've caught her. Here, come over here and wait on the white sand."

The trio did as instructed and walked over to a patch of white sand.

"Well that wasn't too hard," Kagome whispered when they got to the white sand.

"Yeah, well at least we got through easily," Alice whispered back.

"It's all because of _my_ acting," Shippo said happily.

Kagome and Alice nodded as they looked around the courtyard, on the lookout for any guards that might over see them, but strangely enough the place seemed deserted.

_What happened to all of those guards, I could've sworn there were more when I first came here_ Alice thought as they began to walk away silently from the sandy spot.

When Alice got close to one of the buildings she heard a faint buzzing sound.

"What is that?" Alice asked Kagome, trying to keep herself from looking around the corner.

Just then a wasp-like demon flew by just inches where Alice was causing her to stumble down on the ground.

"Saimyosho!" Kagome exclaimed as she tugged Alice back.

"Saimyosho?" Alice coughed as she looked towards Kagome, "What are they?"

"They're poisonous insects that Naraku uses, and if they're here then Kagura must be as well," Kagome explained.

"It's defiantly Kagura," Shippo said.

"Unfortunatly for us, I think that Saimyosho must've spotted you," Kagome told Alice who finally recovered from the shock of the situation that had just occurred.

"What? Aw come on, nothing can be easy around here huh?" Alice complained.

Just then, two massive demons appeared, one in front of the trio and the other in back.

"What?" Alice exclaimed as she turned around to face the demon from behind.

"Well that confirms that they found us," Shippo muttered.

_Yeah, no kidding_ Alice thought bitterly _If only I had my… Wait!_ Alice thought as she caught site of sword resting on a nearby tree.

_My sword! If I can get that, these demons are finished. _Alice quickly tried to get pass the demon but had to jump out of the way of its claws as it lunged towards her.

This action pushed Alice to the ground and Kagome quickly ran over to her, "Are you okay?"

Alice nodded but watched in anger as the demons approached the group.

"Alice, catch!" Alice heard a voice say and before she knew it her sword had been flung right to her.

In an instant, Alice let her Shikigami flow through her sword as slashed the nearest demon, destroying it. Alice then looked over to see Inuyasha running towards them.

"Inuyasha!" Alice called.

"I saw the Saimyosho fly by and I ran here as fast as I could. I expected this to happen," Inuyasha growled as he clawed at the other demon, which dodged his attack.

In a flash, Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and brought it down on the demon, killing it with ease.

Shippo undid his transformation and sighed, saying, "So much for our plan."

"Yeah, I know," Alice muttered as she took off the blue kimono that was covering her usual outfit and put her sword back in the loop of her obi.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Those demons were nothing, but now that the Saimyosho have spotted you, both Naraku and Kagura know you're here," Inuyasha replied while looking over at Alice.

"Oh great, so there goes our plan," Alice muttered.

"Yeah, Kagura must already know that we are here," Kagome said worriedly.

"I guess all we can do now is to go to the headman's house huh?" Alice asked as she started to head towards the center of the mansion.

"It's dangerous but it is the only option we have left," Kagome agreed.

"Here I come," Inuyasha growled as everyone began running towards the headman's house.

"Inuyasha seems pretty excited about this," Shippo said from where he sat on Alice's shoulder.

"That's only because he loves to fight," Kagome replied while casting a glance at Inuyasha's direction.

"Well, you have to admire his determination," Alice put in, but as they rounded a corner Alice bumped into Inuyasha.

"Hey what's the deal?" Alice snapped before looking over to see a demon next to the village headman, poised to attack.

"Help me!" the headman pleaded.

_Hmph, he doesn't deserve our help at all but something isn't quite right here._

"Yeah and why should I help you? Last time I checked you wanted me locked away in that awful cell," Alice replied coldly but as the demon lunged for the headman, she quickly sent out her Shikigami and killed it.

"Thank you so much, I don't deserve your kindness," the headman said to Alice as she walked over to him and helped him up.

"Hmph, you're right, but now is not the time to be worrying about that. What're you doing here? Why were those demons attacking you?" Alice asked.

"I was tricked by that Kagura person, I had no idea the castle messenger was a demon," the headman replied truthfully.

"Where is she now?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's just ahead. She tried to feed me to the demons," the headman replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Inuyasha said.

As they ran by the headman, Alice heard Kagome say to him, "It's dangerous here, you should hide or something."

"Come on Kagome!" Alice yelled back to her.

Kagome nodded and quickly followed Alice as Inuyasha led them into the mansion and through the doors of a room. Once inside, Alice saw a woman standing in front of them, wearing a white and red kimono and having her short black hair tied up in a short ponytail.

"Kagura, I knew it was you," Inuyasha yelled as he entered the room and when Kagura turned around, Alice saw she was carrying a fan in her hands.

"I thought I heard you guys," Kagura replied.

"So, you're Kagura huh?" Alice said angrily, "What business do you have with me?"

Kagura looked over at Alice before responding, "So you're the girl."

"I have a name you know… But before we fight, tell me did you bring me here into this world? Because if it was you you'd better send me back!" Alice yelled narrowing her eyes and unsheathing her sword.

"Send you back? How amusing," Kagura replied, "Why would I do something like that?"

Alice glared at Kagura as Inuyasha spoke up, "You're pathetic as always. Get ready Kagura, cause I'll cut you to shreds!"

"Go ahead mutt," Kagura replied as she swung her fan and let out a gust of wind yelling, "Dance of Blades!"

Alice easily dodged the attack and sent out her Shikigami towards Kagura who merely blew the flame away.

"Such weak attacks won't work on me," she yelled.

_Tck, so much for the fire Shikigami _Alice thought as she dodged another attack from Kagura. Two demons had appeared in all of the chaos and both Kagome and Shippo were fighting them off. Alice saw Inuyasha swing his Tessaiga towards Kagura, but the attack missed Kagura and instead made a huge hole in the floor.

"Inuyasha, I'll distract Kagura," Alice whispered as she passed by Inuyasha and swung her own sword at Kagura.

"Fine, just keep her busy until I'm ready, and when that moment come you'd better get out of the way fast," Inuyasha replied.

Alice nodded and continued to swing at Kagura who was just barley dodging her attacks.

"Get back!" Kagura yelled as she summoned more wind blades towards Alice.

_Perfect_ Alice smirked as she let loose her new Shikigami, the wind Shikigami, and blocked Kagura's attack saying, "You're not the only one who can use the power of the wind!"

Kagura's face angered a bit before she yelled, "Yes, but I have far more control over it than you! Dance of the Dragon!"

Alice gasped as she saw three huge tornadoes whirling towards her. She managed to dodge them for the most part but one of them clipped Alice's arm, sending a red trail of blood down it.

Alice gasped in pain as grabbed her wounded arm and glared at Kagura, but before either could say a thing Inuyasha yelled out, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Alice immediately jumped out of the way just in time to see a blinding light come within inches of where she had just been. Kagura had done the same thing but as Alice could see, she didn't dodge the attack fully because her arm was injured as well.

"Damn! How could I let this happen?" Kagura yelled as she backed up, holding her own wounded arm.

"Ready to die Kagura?" Inuyasha yelled back, raising his sword high in the air.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha! We have to ask Kagura what she knows about the wanted posters," Kagome interrupted.

"Keh, I guess you're right," Inuyasha replied but just then Alice sensed something terribly wrong.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled as he too sensed what Alice sensed and looked around.

A bright flash of light filled the room as Alice recognized in horror what the light was and what it meant. She quickly used her wind Shikigami and blew everyone out of the way just before a fire Shikigami swarmed around her.

Alice screamed out in pain as she closed her eyes, feeling the fire searing her skin.

"Alice!" everyone yelled and when the fire cleared Alice fell to her knees and found herself gasping for breath.

"Shikigami? Is that you Utsugi?" Kagura called out in surprise.

_She's right, this is Shikigami, but who's Utsugi? _Alice thought as she opened an eye to look at their new arrival.

"Heh, lucky me. Naraku has sent someone to help me. Don't expect any thanks," Kagura said as she cast a glance towards the demon.

Alice saw that a demon was walking straight towards her and turned around to face her.

"Stop! Don't go any closer to her!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in front of Alice.

"Be careful Inuyasha, I don't think she's your typical demon," Kagome warned.

"Keh, I don't care what it is! I'll destroy anything that gets in my way! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent his attack towards the demon.

"You're wasting your time," the demon replied calmly as it repelled Inuyasha's attack.

_What? It repelled the Wind Scar?_ Alice thought at the same time as Inuyasha growled, "Dammit, it didn't work."

"Now it's my turn," the demon said as it let loose another fire Shikigami attack towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Alice yelled from where she knelt behind him when she saw Inuyasha fell on one knee as the attack ceased.

Alice then shakily got up and stood in front of Inuyasha telling him, "Stay still Inuyasha you're hurt."

"Keh, it's only a scratch," Inuyasha replied as blood flowed from his wound.

"Your wound, it's beautiful. It's like the setting sun…" the demon tailed off, interest clearly audible in its voice.

"What are you talking about?" Alice yelled to the demon, taking her gaze away from Inuyasha and locking it on the demon.

"Who are you? Why do you know how to use the power of Shikigami as well?" Alice demanded as she raised her sword towards the demon.

"Are you the girl?" the demon replied, ignoring Alice's questions.

"Shut up! I've already gone through this a hundred times! I have a name, its Alice, and it's about time you people start using it!" Alice yelled as she swung her sword, letting out a strong fire Shikigami attack.

The demon also sent out its Shikigami which met Alice's halfway. Both attacks pushed at each other before the demon's slightly pushed Alice's back. But before it could reach them, Alice's attack cancelled out the demons.

"Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled.

Alice ignored Inuyasha, falling to one knee herself as she saw the demon turn towards her saying, "Hmph that was pretty impressive."

The demon then turned and walked towards the exit before calling over her shoulder, "Kagura, I've seen enough. Let's go."

"Fine," Kagura replied as the two jumped on one of Kagura's feathers and flew away.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called after them before grabbing his wounded arm.

"Inuyasha, stay still for a moment would ya?" Alice snapped as she walked over to Inuyasha and used her healing Shikigami to heal his wounds.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said as he allowed Alice to heal his wounds.

"What about yours?" Kagome asked Alice.

"I'll get to them later, they're not as bad as they look," Alice replied as she took her hand away from Inuyasha's arm, revealing a healed wound.

"Wow, that's amazing," Shippo exclaimed as he saw Inuyasha's arm.

Alice got up and looked up where Kagura and Utsugi disappeared to. _Who was that Utsugi?_ Alice thought as she walked out of the room and straight into the village headman.

"Oh, you've defeated them," he said as he saw everyone exit the room.

"Are you blind! Can't you see that they just ran away?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Calm down, can't you see that he was affected by this too," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Thank you for your understanding," the man replied as he bowed towards the group in respect, "I had no clue that the messenger from the castle was a demon. I'm greatly sorry for what has happened to you, please forgive me."

"That's okay, you're not the one to blame here," Alice said softly before her voice hardened again, "Kagura and Utsugi are the ones to blame, not you. Don't worry about it anymore."

"Oh you're so kind. You're such an angel," the man replied to Alice who blushed a little at the statement.

"I think you may be taking things a bit too far," Shippo cut in as he looked towards Alice.

"Come on, Alice really is kind," Kagome defended Alice, who nodded thanks to Kagome, who continued, "From what we've heard Kagura and Utsugi say, it seems like there's a connection between Naraku and you being here."

"Yeah, it's too bad we couldn't get them to spill the information though," Alice replied feeling frustrated.

"Don't give up, I'm sure we'll bump into them again," Kagome said.

"Yes, and I doubt Naraku will be leaving us alone anytime soon," Shippo agreed.

"Well next time I'll finish the job," Inuyasha vowed.

"Let's head back to Kaede's village for now," Kagome said as the group headed out of the mansion but Alice stayed where she was, staring up at the sky.

_Naraku huh? Could he be the reason why I was sent here? Why would he do that though? I've never even met him before_ Alice thought before she heard Kagome yell out, "Alice! Come on!"

Alice sighed, she would figure thing out eventually but for now she had to focus on what lied ahead of her before she could move on to more serious matters.

* * *

**Well that was a fun chapter! **

**Fighting scenes are so fun, but seriously when I saw Utsugi's mask in the game I was like O.O" (Try telling me you wouldn't react the same way xP) But nonetheless, she is pretty skilled in Shikigami but then again so is Alice who managed to block her attack while injured.  
**

**In the next chapter I'm sensing new arrivals as well, but will they be good or bad? Stay tuned xD**

**Please read and review~**


	12. Storm of Illusions

**Chapter 12: Storm of Illusions**

Birds chirped happily through the trees as Alice and the others walked back to Kaede's Village. Ahead of Alice walked Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo who were in a deep conversation about the day's events. She cast a glance at the group before looking back towards the money she held in her hand.

Right when they were about to leave Kasasagi Town, the village headman stopped Alice and gave her a huge amount of money as a thank-you for rescuing him. Alice tried to turn it down but he kept on insisting until she just gave in.

_I wonder what they're thinking about._ Alice thought as she once again looked in the direction of the three. They had been talking together for quiet sometime now and Alice was beginning to feel worried about their current situation.

"Kagome!" Alice called out, her voice a bit raspy from not using it for a couple of hours.

To Alice's irritation and slight disappointment, Kagome seemed to be oblivious to her calls so Alice then called out, "Inuyasha! Shippo!"

After getting the exact same reaction from the two Alice finally snapped and sent out her fire Shikigami towards the trio. The group visibly stiffened when they saw a well sized fire ball fly over their heads and turned to see an enraged Alice glaring at them.

"It's about time you noticed me! What's the deal?" Alice snapped at them.

Everyone looked towards Alice in shock as if she'd grown wings before Kagome swallowed and replied, "Oh, we're sorry Alice it's just…"

Alice interjected, "Just that Naraku is after me and you guys are too busy thinking about it that you don't even notice what's going on around you."

Kagome blushed, embarrassed at Alice's sharp and irritable response before Alice continued in a lighter, more sympathetic tone, "Look guys, I know that thinking about the enemy's plan is important, but relax a bit!"

"Keh! How are we supposed to relax huh? Naraku has a new scheme that could have a nasty effect on us if we don't figure it out first," Inuyasha argued.

"Yes, I'm clearly aware of that, but you guys have been so caught up in it that you don't notice anything that's around you," Alice replied with a slight bit of annoyance in her tone.

"That's not true! I know exactly where we are," Shippo argued.

Alice looked towards Shippo before asking in a hard tone, "Okay then, where are we?"

"That's easy we're… Um… We are…" Shippo stuttered.

Alice sighed and gave the answer, "We're near Kaede's Village."

Shippo looked away, a pink hue forming at his cheeks, as both Kagome and Inuyasha looked down. Alice's heart fluttered with sympathy towards the group. _It's not their fault, their just worried about what's going to happen._

"Come on guys, cheer up! No demons attacked us on the way back and we arrived before sundown," Alice said cheerfully.

Her efforts seemed to be working as she saw smiles light everyone's face as they nodded and walked beside Alice.

When they entered the village, Alice noticed two people waiting by the store in front of them.

One was a young man, Alice presumed he was a monk since he was wearing Buddhist monk robes, while the other was a young woman wearing a light pink kimono and holding a giant boomerang behind her.

_I wonder who they are _Alice thought as tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh!" Alice heard Kagome say as the two walked over towards the group.

"Hey Kagome," the man greeted as he came up to them.

"Miroku! Sango! You're back," Kagome replied happily.

"Yes, we just got back a few moments ago," the woman said while smiling brightly towards Kagome.

"That sure took you a while," Inuyasha complained though he held a grin on his face.

"Don't say that Inuyasha. We went through a lot too you know?" the man defended.

Alice looked at the group, feeling sort of out of place in the conversation before she saw the man look at her and say, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Alice, Alice Kururugi," Alice replied as Kagome added, "Yeah; Alice came from the present just like me."

A look of interest and slight surprise flashed across the two's face as they took in the information Kagome had given them.

"Are these your friends Kagome," Alice asked turning towards Kagome.

"Yes, this is Miroku," Kagome replied as she pointed towards the man, "and Sango," Kagome finished as she pointed towards the woman.

"Miroku is a monk that can use the power of Buddhist sutras while Sango is a Demon Slayer. Like us, they're trying to destroy Naraku," Kagome explained.

"I see," Alice replied.

_So they're all connected by their hatred for Naraku. I wonder, just what did he do to make so many enemies? _Alice thought before continuing, "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Miroku responded while Sango added, "Nice to meet you too."

"Alice may not look strong, but she's very skilled in the power of Shikigami," Shippo explained as he jumped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Shikigami huh? I've heard tell about it but I'd never actually thought I'd meet someone gifted with its power," Miroku replied with an impressed look on his face.

"It's nothing really," Alice said while she looked down at the ground trying to hide her embarrassed face from the group.

When Alice looked up she saw Miroku standing right in front of her saying, "Excuse me miss?"

"Uh, yes?" Alice responded as she felt Miroku take her hands in his and look straight at her.

"Will you be the mother of my children?" he asked genuinely.

Almost instantly, Alice felt her face grow hot as she stared at Miroku in bewilderment.

"Wha?" was all she could manage to say in shock.

"Miroku," Kagome scolded as Shippo jumped on Alice's shoulder and explained, "Don't take it seriously, he asks every girl he meets that."

_Oh, so that must make him a lecher_ Alice thought as she sighed and took her hands away from Miroku's.

"Excuse me!" Sango cut in with frustration in her voice.

Alice looked up quizzically towards Sango as she continued on, "Miroku we have more important matters to attend like telling them what we found out."

Miroku's face instantly became more serious as he replied, "Oh right."

"Did you find out where Naraku is?" Inuyasha asked with interest sparkling in his golden eyes.

"We didn't find out anything specific but there are a ton of strange occurrences being reported at the castle," Miroku replied.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Are you interested too?" Miroku replied in surprise as he looked towards Alice.

"Of course! From what we've heard Kagura and Utsugi say, Naraku is the whole reason why I can't go home," Alice said angrily.

"Wow, that's quite a problem huh?" Sango said before Miroku continued, "Well getting back on topic, from what Sango and I have heard, all the cows on the castle grounds have disappeared and no one that has entered the castle to pay their dues have returned. There are definitely a lot of strange things happening at the castle."

"A whole bunch of demons were also spotted heading towards the castle," Sango put in.

"A bunch of demons huh? That definitely stinks of Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"Of course, don't you guys remember?" Alice said as she turned towards Kagome Shippo and Inuyasha, "The village headman in Kasasagi Town said something about Kagura being the castle messenger so that confirms that Naraku must be at the castle or have some connection to it at least."

The trio's eyes widened a bit as they realized that what Alice said made perfect sense.

"All that's left to do now is to go to the castle," Alice continued before looking at Miroku and asking, "Do you know where the castle is?"

"Yes, it's quite a ways away though but if we go through Tsuzumi Village we should get there faster," Miroku replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's head out," Alice said as she turned towards the exit of the village.

As Alice began walking she heard Miroku complain, "We just got back and now we're going out again? Busy, busy."

"Yeah? Well we just got back too you know, and I don't see us complaining" Alice snapped before sighing and turning to face Miroku.

"Look I know you must be very tired, and I'm sorry for rushing but I know for one thing, Naraku is most likely in that castle and the sooner we leave the quicker we'll be to riding him from our lives," Alice said softly.

Miroku looked up at Alice with understanding in his eyes before replying, "Thanks for worrying about me, you're too kind."

"It's nothing," Alice shrugged.

"Don't be shy?" Miroku responded.

"Who said I was being shy?" Alice asked blushing a bit.

"Ahem… Miroku, let's go already," Sango said impatiently.

Miroku let out a sigh before finishing, "Let's talk more about this later, shall we?"

Alice nodded while thinking _I wonder how this journey is going to turn out._

Just then, Alice saw Kaede approach the group saying, "What? You just got here and you're already leaving? Don't you want to rest a little bit?"

"It is probably best if we rest up first,' Kagome agreed, followed by nods from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"I think so too, for the rest of the day you guys should rest and take it easy," Kaede finished.

Both Inuyasha and Alice sighed and reluctantly agreed to take the day off as everyone walked to Kaede's house and once inside Myoga hopped up to Inuyasha and greeted everyone.

"How about it Master Inuyasha? Should we go in groups again?" Myoga prompted.

"Keh, might as well," Inuyasha replied uninterestedly.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked the flea in curiosity.

"Well the last time we took the day off everyone went in groups to keep safe," Myoga explained as Miroku nodded in understanding.

"That sounds nice," Sango replied.

"So, who do you want to go with this time?" Kagome asked as she turned towards Alice.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with you Kagome," Alice answered.

"Great," Kagome replied happily.

"It's such a nice day out, I think I'll take a nap," Inuyasha stated with a yawn that Shippo soon followed after saying, "I'll go with you then Inuyasha. A nap would be nice right now."

"Well I'm going to go for a stroll around the village," Miroku said while getting up.

"I'll join you then," Sango said as the two walked out of the house, followed by Inuyasha with Shippo on his shoulder.

Alice then looked towards Kagome saying, "So Kagome, what do you want to do today?"

"Well no one has been eating very well lately, so I was thinking that I could make a good healthy meal for everyone," Kagome replied.

"Wow, that's a very kind thing to do for us Kagome," Alice responded happily.

"Well I can't cook anything too fancy," Kagome said a little embarrassed, "But could you go get some potatoes and onions from the garden? I'll get things ready here if you could do that."

Alice nodded before running off towards the village garden. _This will be great! If everyone eats well tonight then we'll be completely refreshed in the morning when we head out_ Alice thought before she looked up at the sky to see a few gray clouds forming. _It looks like it's going to rain today. Hopefully the rain will hold until everyone's back._

When Alice finally reached the garden she picked out six potatoes and six onions when she saw some carrots growing near her.

_If we're having a meal with onions and potatoes, then carrots will go nicely with them_ Alice thought as she picked six carrots out and headed back to Kaede's house.

"Kagome," Alice called out as she walked into the house, "here are the onions and potatoes you wanted. I brought back some carrots too."

"Perfect," Kagome replied as she turned around from where she was cutting some lettuce.

"Do you think you could help me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, no problem," Alice replied before looking closer at what Kagome was making, "Are you making bento boxes?"

"Yes, I think that since we're going to be traveling farther than usual tomorrow it would be helpful to have food on hand," Kagome explained.

Alice smelled the air and said happily, "Wow it smells amazing! You're a really good cook Kagome."

Kagome laughed before replying, "Oh, it's nothing. Now how about we start cooking huh?"

Alice nodded as Kagome continued, "Here, you can peel the potatoes first."

Kagome then handed Alice a small knife to peel the potatoes with before returning to what she had been doing earlier. Alice took the knife and slowly began peeling the potatoes.

_I haven't peeled potatoes in ages; hopefully I won't cut myself _Alice thought as she finished peeling the first potato and went on to the next. When Alice finally got to the last potato she brightened up thinking Yes_! Almost done… Just one more slice and…_

At that moment Alice felt a cool wind blow her hair around lightly as a voice, barely audible, whispered, "Alice."

The voice startled Alice so much that she jerked the knife forwards, leaving a trail of blood streaming down across her palm.

"Ow!" Alice yelled as she dropped the potato and the knife and held her hand.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she turned around and looked worriedly at Alice's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some bandages to wrap it up a bit," Alice replied.

"Sure, I'll go get some," Kagome said while going to her bag and returning with some bandages in her hands.

"Here, these should help," Kagome said while giving Alice the bandages before asking, "How did you cut yourself anyway?"

"Well when that wind blew through the house I could've sworn someone said my name," Alice explained as she wrapped her hand.

"What wind?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"You know, the one that just blew in a few seconds ago," Alice replied with a confused frown on her face, "Don't tell me you didn't feel it."

Kagome shook her head before saying, "No I didn't feel a thing, but I guess I was just too preoccupied with cooking to feel it."

"I guess," Alice said uncertainly, "Well, now what should I do?"

"I don't know, it'll be pretty hard to help with an injured hand," Kagome replied.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Oh! How about I got pick some herbs?" Alice offered.

"Sure, that would be great," Kagome replied happily. "Okay! I'll be right back," Alice called as she ran out of the house.

_What herbs should I get? I guess I should've asked Kagome first before I left_ Alice thought with a sigh.

_I know! I'll go pick some lemon balm to make tea with_ Alice thought happily _I remember every time I was stressed mother would give…_

Alice broke off of the thought as she felt sadness build up inside her_ Mother… I wonder what are you doing right now? Are you worrying about where I am?_ Alice thought as she looked towards the darkening sky.

_It looks like it's going to rain any minute now, I should hurry and get the herbs before I get rained on_ Alice thought as she ran towards the fields on the edge of the village. Once there, Alice easily spotted the lemon balm bush and picked a handful of the leaves.

_Great, there's plenty to make tea for everyone and have some to spare for our journey_ Alice thought happily as she looked at the leaves.

She was about to get up and head back when she heard two village men saying, "Did you know that Saku found some reishi mushrooms the other day?"

_Reishi mushrooms! _Alice thought in surprise.

"Really? I had no clue! Where did he find them?" the other man said just as surprised as Alice.

Alice strained to hear about the whereabouts of the mushrooms and heard the man reply, "He said he found them near the cave down yonder."

Alice saw the man point in the direction north of her and she quickly got up and ran in the direction. _Reishi mushrooms are perfect for our journey; they'll help out a lot especially if someone gets sick on the way to Azumi Village_ Alice thought as she ran through the forest.

Unbeknown to Alice, the other man replied unhappily, "You mean near the cave of the bandit Onigumo?"

The man nodded as she continued on, "Well that is misfortunate, Lady Kaede instructed everyone to stay away from the cave I guess we'll have to find some other patch of the mushrooms."

As Alice ran through the forest, she could vaguely make out a small cave on a hill and when she stepped into the meadow it was in she looked up happily to see a few reishi mushrooms growing near the entrance.

_Perfect!_ Alice thought as she felt the tall grass brush up against her waist as she walked towards the cave. As she climbed up the slanting slope to the cave, she felt a cool breeze whirl her hair around her face and stiffened for a moment before sighing.

_What am I getting so scared about? There's nothing here_ Alice thought as she looked around. When she got to the patch of mushrooms she picked three out of the five that grew there thinking_ three will be plenty for our trip, and if I leave these two there'll be more next season. _

Alice then put the mushrooms in her kimono's pocket as she turned to head back towards the village, but before she could even take one step she spotted the opening of the cave and peered inside.

_I can't see a thing from out here. Maybe I should go inside_ Alice thought as she bent down and walked inside of the cave.

Once inside, Alice's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit cave, letting her look around. _Wow, this is some cave _Alice thought before she spotted patch of dirt in the shape of a person on the ground in front of her.

_What's that?_ Alice thought as she knelt down to look at the spot where no grass grew.

_This cave must be pretty old seeing as moss is growing on the walls, but then why is nothing growing here?_ Alice thought as she picked up some of the dirt and let it sift through her fingers.

Just then, Alice felt a horribly cold and malicious aura surround her as she jerked her head up to see that the cave was light up a bit by a candle near her.

"What the?" Alice whispered as she looked around. "When did this get here?" Alice said as she reached for the candle.

But what happened next sent a wave of shock and horror through Alice.

Her hand should've met the waxy candle when she touched it but instead it went straight through the candle. _Wha… What's happening?_ Alice thought wildly.

She was about to panic when it hit her. _This all must be an illusion!_ Alice sighed in relief before turning around at the sound of someone grunting in pain. What she saw sent another wave of shock through her veins, lying on the ground in front of her was a man.

"How horrible," Alice said with pity as she looked at the man.

He was covered in bandages from head to toe, leaving only one eye uncovered.

"Onigumo," Alice stiffened as she heard a coarse but wicked voice say.

"Onigumo," the voice repeated as Alice backed up from the man a bit.

After closer examination, Alice saw that the voice came from a spider demon. _Oh great, haven't I seen enough spiders_ Alice thought irritably.

The spider was much smaller than the one she faced in Akebi Village, but its aura was much worse. Alice noticed that the man, Onigumo she presumed, opened his one eye wide at the site of the demon spider.

"Onigumo, you're dark thoughts have summoned us here," the spider continued.

"A demon," Alice heard Onigumo whisper as she saw what she thought was pleasant surprise flash through his blue eye.

"Tell me, why is it that you've summoned us here?" the spider asked.

"I want to possess the ability to walk again, and then the Jewel and Kikyo will be mine," Onigumo replied as Alice saw him narrow his eye in happiness.

"Very well," the spider answered, "But in return we will take your soul."

Alice stared in horror as more demons appeared in the cave as she looked back down at Onigumo.

_Baka! Don't make a deal with a demon_ she thought but she knew she was powerless to stop him since he was in fact an illusion as well.

Onigumo's eye narrowed even more in happiness as he chuckled, "My soul is rotten to the core but it still possesses some value huh? Well then, feast on my flesh, devour me, and in exchange grant me mobility and strength!"

After the words were said, all of the demons rushed forward towards Onigumo.

Alice stifled a shriek as she saw a huge amount of demons fill the cave to feast on the helpless man in front of her.

Onigumo himself yelled out in pain as the demons came in swarms and in that moment, when the demons made contact with Onigumo, a blinding light filled the cave.

Alice shielded her eyes and when the light didn't seem to dim down at all she raised her hand from her face to see that the cave was filled with fire.

At this site Alice couldn't stop herself from yelling out in surprise and at that exact same moment a blinding light, followed by a tremendous boom filled the cave.

Alice jerked up to see that she was kneeling with her hand on the dirt ground of the spot where Onigumo had just been.

She immediately jumped up and looked around to see that the cave was just how she first saw it. Another flash filled the cave as Alice heard thunder roar from above her.

_What was that?_ Alice thought in horror as the vision played through her mind over and over. In that moment Alice felt a terrible fear build up inside her as something in her mind told her to get out of the cave that instant.

Alice immediately turned around and ran out of the cave, and in the process her injured hand's bandages were torn off her hand and drifted towards the ground where she had just been a few seconds ago.

It was raining but Alice didn't care, as far as she was concerned she just wanted to get away from the cave and its horrors and as if in response to her fear a huge flash of lightening filled the sky with light that guided Alice back to the village.

* * *

**Yay for chapter 12!  
So creepy things happen when the group decides to take the day off, well for Alice at least.  
Learning about the unfortunate fate of Onigumo shocked her to her core. I don't blame her. But how will this factor affect Alice, and what will the other's reaction be like when she returns?  
Find out in the next chapter~**

**Oh! I almost forgot, here's some helpful definitions of terms found in the chapter that will hopefully explain things:  
****  
Lemon Balm: Also known as Blue Balm, Sweet Blam, or Honey Plant. Essential oils found in the leaves of the plant contain plant chemicals called terpenes, which play a role in the herb's relaxing and antiviral effects. The herb also contains tannis, which are thought to cause many of its antiviral effects. Lemon balm also contains eugenol which calms muscle spasms, numbs tissues, and kills bacteria. It is found all over the world, but is native to Europe and parts of Asia. **

**Reishi Mushroom: Also known as the Lingzhi Mushroom or "the mushroom of immortality." The reishi mushroom was used over 500,000 years ago as a medicine and is still used today. It was believed to increase the life span or quality of life of the individual who ate it. Now, scientists have confirmed that the mushroom can help reduce tumors, ulcers, congestive problems, combat arthritis and skin and scalp problems. It is found all over Asia, including Japan. **

**I hope this help!  
And as always, please read and review~**


	13. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 13: Dreams and Reality**

Thunder sounded lightly overhead as puddles splashed. Alice could feel the cold wet rain running down her arms and face and she ran through the forest.

The storm had finally passed, revealing a beautiful sunset in front of Alice. But the beauty of the scene was overpowered by the memories of the vision in her mind.

The man Onigumo bargaining with a spider demon, the blinding light and the fire that ultimately killed the man played over and over in Alice's mind as she fought to keep her panic down. Alice was so concentrated on the events that had just occurred that she didn't notice the log in front of her until it was too late.

Alice gasped in surprise as her back leg caught the log and sent her crashing towards the ground. Another gasp followed, but this time in pain, as she landed on her injured hand, whose bandages were all but gone.

For a few moments, Alice just laid there on the ground clutching her hand and trying to calm down.

_You need to relax girl, all of that was just an illusion. Plus you don't want to worry everyone else by coming back so distressed, they already have enough on their minds and can't be bothered to worry about you_ Alice told herself as she got up from where she was and started walking.

The birds chirping there farewells through the trees were a great help in calming Alice down as she neared the village. No one was out and Alice assumed they must've gone inside to escape from the storm, so her trip to Kaede's house was made quick and easy.

Once outside of Kaede's house, Alice took a deep breath and wiped of the dirt that clung to her arms and legs before pushing through the straw flap.

She was greeted by six worried but somewhat relieved faces as she allowed her face to blush a bit while as she said, "Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get back, the herb I was looking for was really tough to find."

Alice's explanation went unanswered for a moment before Kagome blinked and replied, "It's okay, what herb were you looking for anyway?"

At this Alice blushed for real as she realized that if she said she was looking for lemon balm her story would definitely seem untrue, but she had no other choice but to tell the truth.

"I was looking for lemon balm," she replied embarrassed, "Oh! And some reishi mushrooms."

This time everyone in the room raised their eyebrows in surprise as Alice took out her findings. "Reishi mushrooms? What a luck to have found such a rare herb," Miroku said in an impressed tone.

"Where did you find them?" Kagome asked Alice as she looked towards the mushrooms in her hand.

"I'll tell you, but first how about some lemon tea?" Alice offered, trying to get away from the subject.

"That would be wonderful," Sango said in reply.

Alice smiled as she made the tea from water already boiled by Kagome and poured it into seven cups for everyone and one little one for Myoga. Once everyone had their drink, Alice settled down in between Kaede and Shippo and sipped her tea while enjoying the warmth of the fire on her skin.

"So where'd you find it?" Inuyasha asked as he finished his tea and set the cup down in front of him.

Alice sighed and looked down at the tea in her hands. "I think I forgot where I found it," Alice lied, trying to sound disappointed but not even daring to look up at anyone in case they saw something that might make her look like she was lying.

"Really! You were just there a moment ago weren't you?" Shippo asked in surprise.

"Keh you're no help," Inuyasha replied in frustration.

Alice felt her face grow warm as she let her snow white bangs cover her eyes, not because she was afraid that everyone would see that she was lying but because she could feel the fear from before regaining its control over her as the illusion filled her mind once again.

"You found them at Onigumo's Cave am I right?" Kaede stated as Alice tensed up and everyone looked towards the older priestess in surprise.

Alice nodded as she heard gasps from Kagome and Shippo as Inuyasha jumped up and stood next to her growling, "Alice! Why didn't you tell us?"

Alice ignored Inuyasha and in a raspy voice asked Kaede, "How did you know?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but it was quiet obvious to me that the only place even remotely near that has that herb is a top Onigumo's cave," Kaede replied.

"I see," Alice said as she kept her head lowered before continuing on, "Hey Kaede? Did anything happen in that cave before? Like a fire or something like that?"

Alice bit down on her lip as she heard no reply and cast a quick glance up to see that everyone had a look of utter surprise mixed in with a look of knowing on their face.

The silence seemed to last forever until Kaede finally replied, "Yes, about 50 years ago and fire lit the cave and killed the man inside of it. Why do ask? Did something happen while you were there?"

It was Alice's turn to stay quite now as she stared in horror at her reflection in the tea.

_So what I saw was a vision of an event that happened 50 years ago? Why… How did I…_ Alice thought wildly before she felt someone punch her on the top of the head. Alice gasped before looking up with tears of pain and frustration in her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Speak up already!" he growled at her impatiently before his frown changed into a straight line when he looked into Alice's eyes.

Alice knew he must've seen a look of fear in her eyes that she failed to hide because she saw in his own gold eyes a spark of sympathy.

Alice sighed before turning towards the others, whose eyes had widened when they too saw the fear in Alice's, and replied in a quiet tone so that everyone had to lean forward to hear, "When I got to Onigumo's Cave, I picked the mushrooms just like I said, but when I saw the entrance to the cave I got curious and went inside."

Alice paused for a moment as Kagome lightly urged her on by saying, "Go on."

"Well as I got in the cave I saw a patch of ground with no grass growing on it at all and it was in the shape of a man," Alice continued before pausing again.

"That spot was where the bandit Onigumo laid," Miroku explained.

Alice nodded saying, "I know. I saw him lying there."

At once, everyone's intense gaze on Alice turned into one of confusion. "You saw him there? That's not possible…" Kagome started in surprise.

"Indeed, the bandit Onigumo died in that cave 50 years ago by a fire," Kaede put in, equally surprised.

"Again, I know," Alice replied, "In the cave I saw Onigumo lying there, making a deal with some demons, and dying in the fire. I don't know how, but somehow I saw it all."

Alice then looked around at everyone before asking, "Who is Onigumo anyway?"

At once, everyone's eyes grew serious as Miroku explained, "Onigumo was a bandit that was taken care of in that cave by a priestess by the name of Kikyo."

At this statement, Alice saw both Inuyasha and Kagome visibly stiffen but continued to focus on Miroku as he continued on, "As Kaede said before, he died in a fire 50 years ago, but this isn't entirely true. You see, during that fire Onigumo gave his soul, so he could move around, to the demons. After the demons fused together with him he became a new person."

"Yeah, but what do you mean he became a new person?" Alice asked.

"Well after that fire, Onigumo went by a different name and that name is Naraku," Sango finished.

Alice felt her heart skip a beat at this and stared down in shock at her remaining sips of tea before replying, "But if Onigumo, who was a human, became Naraku, who you guys say is a demon, wouldn't that make Naraku _half_ human?"

"Yes, Naraku is indeed a half demon," Miroku responded as Alice looked up to see everyone's intense gaze elsewhere from her.

"That makes sense then," Alice mumbled before stifling a yawn, truly exhausted from the whole conversation, and finishing, "Well I think I'm going to head to bed now, see you guys in the morning."

With that, Alice got up, walked to the back corner where her bed lay and laid down with her back turned to the group.

For a moment, Alice just sat there, listening to the murmuring of everyone else before she felt her eyelids grow heavy and let the darkness take her.

/././././././

Alice opened her eyes and saw the dream meadow that she had visited before (i.e. Ch. 9) and began to walk around it, admiring the flowers.

_They're so beautiful_ she thought as she bent down to smell them. After taking in their sweet aroma, she then looked around the meadow with curiosity in her gaze.

_I wonder if that man will show up again_ Alice thought worriedly.

Part of her wanted to see the man because she wanted to ask him questions like who he was and how he knew her name, another part of her didn't want the man to return because of the uneasy feeling she would get when he came, and the last part of her was too busy taking in the beautiful scene and frankly didn't care if he returned.

Her eyes widened a bit as she felt his aura fill the meadow, causing her shiver at its coldness.

_Why is his aura so cold? _Alice thought as she looked down sadly as she saw the flowers at her feet wither and disappear and just then something in her clicked and she vaguely remembered feeling the same aura somewhere else other than in this dream.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, before calling out calmly, "I know you're there, I can sense your aura you know. Just come out already so we can talk."

After a brief moment of silence, Alice heard the ravaged bushes rustle as the man stepped into the clearing.

"So you've learned to sense auras already, I'm impressed," the man greeted in a taunting tone.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows a bit in frustration before taking a deep breath and continuing on calmly, "Yes I have, but that's not important right now. How about you answer some of my questions? For instance, who are you and how do you know my name?"

At this the man chuckled a bit while a grin lit his face and when Alice saw this her ice blue eyes immediately flared in anger as she fought to keep her temper down.

The man's eyes narrowed in what Alice thought of triumph for getting her to show some emotion in her eyes before replying smoothly, "You're a smart girl, figure it out yourself."

Hearing his smug reply finally made something in Alice snap as she threw a fire ball towards him involuntarily. The men merely closed his eyes and moved a fraction of an inch to the left as the fire whizzed by him and hit dried up shrub behind him that quickly caught on fire.

Suddenly realizing what she had done, Alice gasped as she saw the fire spread until it surrounded the two.

"How careless of you. You should really learn to control that temper of yours before someone really gets hurt," the man warned darkly as he narrowed his crimson eyes.

But his words came on deaf ears as Alice stared in horror and realization at the fire. Images of Onigumo's Cave flashed through her mind, Miroku telling her the bandit's story, and Sango telling her about Onigumo's new identity. And within moments it hit her hard.

Instantly, Alice felt rage boil up in her as she swiftly turned around and yelled, "Naraku!"

Alice jerked up from where she lay and immediately found herself with a lack of breath as she bent over, snapped her eyes shut and started coughing. Alice tried to stop herself from coughing, praying that she wouldn't wake them up but her prayers came unanswered as she heard footsteps on the hard wooden floor come get louder as they approached her.

"You okay?" Alice heard the voice of Inuyasha ask.

Alice swallowed, finally recovering from the coughing fit, and looked up to see that the small room was glowing with the faint light cast by the rising sun.

"Good morning," Miroku greeted as Alice came to a sitting position on her mat.

Unfortunately for her, Alice realized her coughing had woken up Kagome, Shippo, and Sango who were slowly getting up from their spots as well and looked down while saying to them, "Sorry for waking you."

"Oh no problem," Kagome replied groggily.

Alice sighed in relief while saying more cheerfully, "Good morning!"

Everyone settled down and ate a quick breakfast before packing for their journey and once everyone was ready Kaede said, "Well I hope your journey will be safe."

"Yeah," Alice agreed while she put her sword in her kimono's obi and looked towards Kaede, "Well then we should get going now or else we won't arrive at Tsuzumi Village until sunset."

"Of course, but before you head out take this," Kaede advised as she handed Alice a priestess outfit very similar to what the old priestess was wearing herself, "I know it's extra baggage, but it is going to be a long journey and a change of clothes could be useful."

"Yeah, we don't know what we'll be facing so it'd be best if we take them," Kagome agreed.

Alice nodded and took the clothes and put them into her cloth bag that Kaede had given her just a few minutes ago. "Thanks Grandma Kaede. Well, we'll see you in a few weeks I guess," Alice replied as she hugged Kaede and followed everyone out the house.

"May your journey be safe!" Alice heard Kaede call as everyone started towards the village entrance.

_I wonder what this journey will bring us_ Alice thought as they walked out of the village and into the forest. Her eyes became serious as she realized she would be facing Naraku at some point and this time they wouldn't be in her dream.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace," Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome onto his back.

Alice nodded before she saw a flash of fire beside her and looked to see a giant flaming cat demon next to her with Sango on its back. She realized that Sango must've seen the surprise in her eyes because amusement lit her gaze as she laughed.

"I guess we forgot to introduce you to Kirara. Well this is her," Sango explained while nodding her head towards the cat demon, "Don't be frightened by her appearance, she's a real sweetheart."

Alice smiled and followed Inuyasha as he began running through the forest.

/././././././

They had been traveling for quite some time before Alice saw a familiar figure and smiled while calling out, "Grandpa Kakuju!"

Kakuju turned to everyone as they slowed down and stood in front of the old man.

"Grandpa Kakuju! How have you been?" Alice continued happily.

Kakuju chuckled before replying, "My, I didn't expect to run into you again so soon. I've been great, how about you?"

While Alice excitedly replied to Kakuju, Inuyasha and Kagome were busy explaining to Sango and Miroku who Kakuju was.

Alice laughed before she remembered what she wanted to ask Kakuju and her tone became quite but way more serious as she asked, "Kakuju? Can I ask you something? How can you stop someone from entering your dreams?"

At the serious note in her tone, Kakuju's smile faded as he replied, "Yes, I do know of a way, but why do you ask?"

"Well…" Alice said before Inuyasha cut her off, "Hey Alice let's get going already!"

Alice was about to yell back at Inuyasha but Kakuju stopped her saying, "Wait, before you guys leave take this."

Kakuju then reached into his kimono's sleeve and pulled out a necklace made of some rope with a heather colored jem dangling from it and placed it in Alice's hand.

"That monk over there should help you make good use of it. Go on, show it to him," Kakuju instructed.

Alice then saw Miroku walk up to her and she showed him the necklace.

"Is it a talisman?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yes, I added some of my Shikigami to it too. It'll give you strength when you all fight as one and it will help with other problems as well," Kakuju finished as he smiled towards Alice.

At once Alice realized that this necklace would help her keep Naraku away from her dreams and she put it on before running up to Kakuju and hugging him saying, "Thank you!"

"Really thank you this will help out a lot," Alice said in a lower tone so no one but Kakuju could hear them as she returned to her position among the group.

"You're welcome, but I should be going now. May your journey be safe," Kakuju called as they parted ways.

Alice's gaze followed the elderly man until he vanished among the trees. _Please let this work_ Alice thought worriedly as she looked down at the sparkling necklace around her neck.

* * *

**So Alice keeps her visits with Naraku a secret but she is hopeful that she can put an end to him entering her dreams. But is it still a wise decision to keep this secret from everyone else? Hopefully things will turn out okay for Alice as she goes to sleep this time.  
**

**UPDATE:  
10 more chapters to update!~ Yay! Oh and this is one of the chapters I guess I screwed up on the title... So new title! xD  
**

**Please read and review~**


	14. For Granted

**Chapter 14: For Granted**

"Ow!" Alice yelled in pain as she hopped on one foot.

A thorn had found its way through her thin shoe and was lodged painfully in her foot.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked while looking back at Alice.

"What does it look like?" Alice snapped back painfully.

"Here, let me help you get that thorn out of your foot," Miroku replied calmly as he bent down and held Alice's foot with the thorn imbedded in it.

Alice blushed a bit before stifling back a yelp of pain as Miroku tugged the thorn out of her foot. She couldn't help noticing though that Sango had walked away from the group and was glaring in her direction and sighed.

When Miroku was down Alice thanked him and everyone went on with their journey. As they ran through the forest Alice couldn't help but think of reasons why Sango would act that way towards her.

_Maybe she was just frustrated that I was holding the group back or she expected a little more from me._ Alice sighed _so much for a happy journey._ Just then Alice noticed a small bridge ahead of them and she felt awe and excitement build up inside her.

"Wow, what a beautiful river!" She exclaimed as she slowed down and came to a halt.

Everyone looked back at Alice with amusement shinning in their eyes as Miroku replied with a chuckle, "It is isn't it? Since we're here why don't we take a little rest?"

Alice nodded eagerly as she stared into the clear depths of the water as Kagome and everyone else settled down on the bridge.

"Hey Sango, is there any special trick to using the Hiraikotsu?" Kagome asked trying to start a conversation among the group.

"Uh yeah," Sango replied while turning to Kagome.

"As expected, the Hiraikotsu is quite large and not easy to use," Miroku put in.

_The Hirakotsu must be the weapon that Sango uses to fight_ _huh? I wish I could learn how to use it_ Alice thought envying Sango for a moment.

"I guess you needed a lot of practice to learn how to use it huh?" Alice asked as Sango nodded yes.

Alice sighed, "Well there goes me trying to learn how to use a weapon like that, I don't think I'd last through such training."

"You're a little small to be using such a weapon but if you'd like I could teach you step by step how to use it," Miroku offered kindly, "I'm sure with both Sango and I teaching, you should get the technique down in no time."

Alice's eyes lit up in interest and excitement before Sango replied flatly, "Sure, fine."

At this Alice immediately pushed away all her previous feelings and told Miroku, "Thanks for the offer but I don't think I really need the training."

Sango still had an angry look on her face as Miroku replied, "Okay, but if you do need any help with anything you know where to find me."

Alice sighed as she saw that Miroku's kind tone did nothing to help with Sango's emotions as they continued on towards the village.

Just then it hit Alice. _Could Sango be _jealous_ that Miroku is giving me a lot of attention? But why would she be jealous, he's just trying to help out. _Alice shook her head clear of the thoughts while following after the others.

As the group continued on, Alice stared in awe at the mountains beginning to form in the forest and soon saw the entrance to the village.

"Finally, we've made it to Tsuzumi Village," Shippo said happily.

"Yeah," Alice replied looking up at the towering mountains in front of her.

Just then a demon roared, causing Alice to jump in surprise and look towards the roar's direction. What she saw made her immediately draw her sword.

A man was being chased by a skeletal bird demon and was headed their way.

"Help!" the man yelled towards them.

"Get behind me, quick!" Sango instructed as she raised her Hiraikotsu.

The man did what Sango said with no hesitation and after seeing the man was safe, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu which easily killed the demon in one hit.

"Good hit Sango," Kagome praised as Sango caught the Hiraikotsu and put it behind her back where it was before.

"Thank you so much," the man said while bowing towards Sango, "This area has become so dangerous lately and when I was shopping for the upcoming festival I found myself being chased by that demon. I didn't know if I was going to survive."

"Well then you're lucky you ran into us," Inuyasha replied as the man nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay," Shippo put in.

"Thank you so much for helping me," the man repeated before looking over at everyone and continuing on, "You look as if you're in the middle of a journey, but if you'd like you can stay at my place for the night. It's the least I can do for saving me."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Alice replied modestly before Miroku cut in saying to her, "It would be rude to say no to his offer."

"I know but I'd like to get a little more ground covered than this Miroku," Alice told him stubbornly.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping in a real bed tonight," Kagome said nicely.

"Kagome, you too?" Alice replied before sighing and continuing, "Okay I guess we can stay here for the night."

"Great, then if you'd come with me I'll take you to my house," the man said as he guided everyone to his house.

Once there, the man turned around and said, "Well here we are, it's not much but you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. The rest of the highway is blocked anyway."

"You mean the highway that goes to the castle?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yes, with all of the heavy rainfall that has occurred the land has weakened and a landslide blocked the highway. So no one can use the highway until it's fixed," the man explained.

"That's unfortunate," Kagome said in disappointment while Miroku added sarcastically, "What luck we have."

Alice noticed though that Miroku was smiling as Shippo, who'd also noticed this, pointed out, "You look pretty happy though Miroku."

"Not at all, why would I be?" Miroku replied before turning to the old man and continuing, "Anyway, are there any girls my age in this village?"

_Well this doesn't surprise me_ Alice thought as the man replied confusedly, "What?"

"Now I get it," Inuyasha said as he looked towards Miroku. Alice sighed as she saw Sango walk towards the exit of the house.

"Hey Sango, where are you going?" Alice asked as Sango stopped in her tracks.

Without looking back at anyone Sango replied, "If we're going to be staying here for a while then I'm going to see if anyone knows anything about the castle." And with that, Sango left the house.

"Is she a Demon Slayer? She does have a Demon Slayer's weapon," the man asked after Sango left.

"Yes, she is," Miroku replied.

"I see. It's uncommon to see a Demon Slayer now and days" the old man said, "Since that incident we don't see many around here, or anywhere, anymore."

"Demon Slayer? What's that?" Alice asked curiously.

"It's a specially trained person who goes after demons," Miroku explained.

"She used to live in the Demon Slayer Village," Kagome added.

"I see" Alice said while nodding her head.

"Yeah, but don't talk about it in front of Sango," Kagome told her.

"Why?" Alice asked before remembering what Kagome said earlier and adding more seriously, "What did you mean by she _used to _live there anyway?"

Kagome sighed and Alice's heart was stabbed with pity as she saw her brown eyes, usually so warm and welcoming, become sad as she responded, "You see, a while ago the village was completely annihilated through Naraku's trickery and deception."

Alice felt her heart grow heavy with sadness as she asked almost timidly, "Wha… What happened to Sango's family?"

"Well," Kagome replied before looking towards Miroku and nodding for him to finish.

Miroku's face became twisted with anger and sadness as he explained, "The only ones that survived the attack were Sango and her little brother, who was later taken by Naraku."

Alice's eyes opened wide in astonishment as she heard the news and looked down at the ground in shock.

"Damn Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

Alice let her snow white bangs cover her face as she replied sadly, "I didn't realize…"

Everyone sighed and sat down in silence, waiting for Sango to return.

_What a horrible person I am!_ Alice rebuked herself _I should've thought more about Sango, especially when I saw the pain in her eyes after being with Miroku._ Alice bit her cheek and waited with the others patiently for Sango.

It was about sunset when she returned, and when she did everyone got up as she greeted, "I'm back!"

"Welcome back," Miroku replied happily before asking, "So, did you find anything out?"

"No, surprisingly not many people in this village know anything about the castle," Sango replied in disappointment.

Miroku sighed while saying, "Well we can't use the highway and it is getting late, so we might as well take it easy."

"Exactly," the owner of the house, Densuke said before continuing on, "Your beds are ready, why don't you call it a day and try to get some rest."

"Thank you so much, and I think I'll take you up on that offer," Alice replied with a yawn, "Good night everyone, don't stay up too late."

Alice then crawled into bed but before she shut her eyes she grabbed the necklace Kakuju gave her and prayed. _Please let this work_ and after that she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

The next morning was pretty peaceful to Alice's eyes.

She woke up had a small breakfast and after everyone finished Miroku said, 'How about we take the day off today?"

Alice, as well as everyone else in the room, stared at Miroku questioningly before replying, "Sure, that would be nice, but why may I ask?"

"I think it's because he found a pretty girl in the village," Shippo said mischievously.

Alice sighed while thinking that Shippo's assumption was most likely right.

"No, it's such a beautiful day out and since the highway is blocked we might as well enjoy it," Miroku answered with a slight frown.

"Huh," Sango replied disbelievingly.

"No guys I… Well…" Miroku struggled but failed to explain.

"Ha, you guessed right," Inuyasha said not very surprised at the answer at all.

Miroku cleared his throat before he continued, "So who do you guys want to travel with today?"

"I think I'll go for a walk, it is a nice day out," Kagome replied while looking towards Inuyasha and asking, "Would you like to join me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and the two left the house as Sango and Shippo stood up and said, "We're going shopping, see you two later."

"Well I guess it's just you and me then," Miroku said as he helped Alice up, "What do you want to do today?"

"How about we go for a walk?" Alice offered.

"Sounds great," Miroku replied as the two walked out of the house together.

As they headed towards a path along the mountain, Alice stretched and said happily, "It's so nice out! The mountain breeze is so fresh and there's not a gray cloud in sight."

Miroku smiled and replied, "Indeed it is."

"Yeah," Alice agreed as they climbed up the mountain trail.

When they reached a curve in the path Alice's eyes widened as she ran to the edge and stared in awe at the sight.

"Wow… I can see the whole world from here," She said happily.

Miroku laughed and answered, "I know, it's very inspiring. Is this your first time on a mountain this big?"

Alice nodded as Miroku continued, "So you're from Kagome's era right?"

Alice turned around and nodded while saying, "Yep, why? Do you want to ask me something about it?"

"No, I was just confirming what Kagome told us back then. Though I can't possibly imagine what it would be like to travel through time," Miroku answered.

"Oh it's not that bad," Alice replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"I remember a time when I missed my home and had no one to go to," Miroku added.

At this, Alice felt her light happiness give way to pity for the monk. "Aw Miroku, that's terrible."

"Don't be sad. But if you want to cry, you can cry on my shoulder," Miroku replied as he walked up to Alice and hugged her with one arm.

Alice immediately blushed and turned to look up at Miroku.

_So he planned all of this huh? What a guy…_ Alice thought with a sigh as she said, "Miroku, I'm fine really."

"And you're a little too close for comfort," she finished as she lifted Miroku's arm and backed up a little.

"That was unexpected, I was just doing it for you," Miroku replied sadly.

"Like I said, I'm fine," Alice sighed as they continued on the trail.

It wasn't until sunset that they reached the lookout point of the mountain and immediately Alice ran forward and took in the sight.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed. Miroku nodded, amusement glowing in his purple eyes as he watched Alice marvel at the view.

After a few minutes, Miroku convinced Alice to come back down with him to Densuke's house before the others worried too much about them. Alice reluctantly agreed and followed Miroku down the slope.

As the evening sky began to envelope the sky Miroku spoke up and said, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you so amazed over that sunset? Surely they occur in your time as well."

Alice looked at Miroku and smiled before replying, "Of course we have sunsets in my time as well it's just," Alice trailed off as she looked up at the stars before continuing, "Sunsets are beautiful and you never see the same one twice. This beauty is something that a lot of people in my world and maybe this world takes for granted. The sun rises and sets, it's really precious and inspiring. I guess I just want to take in everything I see and do because one day I might leave this world and all of its precious gifts."

Alice looked over to see Miroku staring at her with awe in his eyes and blushed saying, "What? Did I say something weird?"

Miroku shook his head before smiling back at her. "No it's just I've never thought of it that way. You're quite wise for someone so young."

At this Alice blushed even more but luck was on her side as she saw the Densuke's house and ran to it calling out, "Finally were back! Come on Miroku!"

Alice heard Miroku chuckle before she heard the jangling of his staff as he ran after Alice. Alice smiled as she raced through the dark forest towards the light of the house.

* * *

**So Sango's past is revealed! It's not a pretty story but the truth is like that sometimes and that's why we should do as Alice said in the story and not take things for granted.**

**While I was writing this chapter one of my dear friends lost someone important to them from the disaster in Japan and it took both of us until that moment to realize all of the things we took for granted in out lives as well. Things like sunrises, sunsets, having breakfast, living in a home and many more. So after you read this chapter please sit back and think about all that has been given to you and don't take these everyday things for granted because one day you might just find yourself without.**

**Please read and review~**


	15. Lost and Found

**Chapter 15: Lost and Found**

"What! They left without me!" Alice yelled in surprise and a bit of anger.

All of her weariness from before vanished as Densuke tried to calm her down saying, "Don't worry, everyone just wanted you to get some rest, they're all still in the village looking for information about the castle. They wanted you to do the same when you awoke."

"Hmph," Alice muttered as she grabbed her shoes and ran out the door.

_They could've at least waited_ Alice thought as she ran through the village and before she knew it she was on the outskirts of the village which consisted of a tiny patch of woods.

"I guess I could ask the villagers out here," Alice said to herself as she walked through the peaceful woods.

When she turned the corner however she saw a demon poised to attack a boy standing in front of it.

"What a tasty looking child," the demon growled as it stared hungrily at the boy who just stood there facing the demon.

"Baka, what are you doing! Get away from there!" Alice yelled at him, unsheathing her sword in the process.

The demon jumped and turned around to face Alice but when it saw her it relaxed and laughed, "My, I thought it was a strong demon slayer or monk by the sound of your voice but you're nothing but a scared little girl trying to play hero!"

Alice felt fury ignite within her as she yelled back furiously, "Shut up! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

Sword in hand, Alice hurled herself at the demon, ready to show it how strong she really was, but before she could even swing her sword a sickle came out of nowhere and killed the demon.

"What!" Alice gasped as the weapon came within inches of her.

She dodged it easily and landed a few feet away from where the boy was. Looking up, she saw the boy catch the weapon and look over at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she walked up to the kid.

"Yes, I'm okay," the boy replied in an almost monotonous tone.

Alice sighed in relief before continuing on more sternly, "That's good, but why didn't you listen to me when I told you to run away?"

The boy shifted his leg and looked down. Alice followed his gaze and saw a small kitten behind him. "Oh, so you wanted to protect that kitten?"

The boy nodded while Alice continued, "I see. That was very kind and brave of you."

"Really? It was nothing," the boy replied blushing a bit.

"Don't be so shy, it's true. That's a cool looking weapon you have there though," Alice answered as she looked at the weapon in the boy's hand.

_It looks so familiar… But this is the first time I've met this kid. I guess I'm just thinking too hard._

"It's called a Kusarigama," the boy explained, holding out the weapon so Alice could see it better.

"Cool," Alice replied, "Can I hold it?"

The boy nodded and handed it to Alice who immediately tilted it back and forth to get a better view of it.

"Wow, this thing is heavier than it looks!" At this the boy giggled a little before he explained, "Yeah, it's a bit different from your usual weapon."

"Really, how come?" Alice asked as she gave the Kusarigama back to the boy.

"Um…" the boy stumbled looking at the ground.

Alice noticed a flash of sadness go through his brown eyes so she quickly said, "Oh never mind, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The boy looked up at Alice, gratitude glowing in his eyes as he nodded.

"So, are you from around here?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I arrived here three days ago," the boy replied.

"Hey, same here!" Alice added cheerfully.

The two laughed before Alice noticed the little kitten walk by her.

"Oh the kitten… I have to go now! Nice meeting you! Bye!" the boy called as he began to run after the cat.

Alice stopped him before he could pass her saying, "Wait, before you go can you tell me your name? I'm Alice."

The boy nodded, "I'm Kohaku. See you later Alice!"

After that he ran off after the kitten. _Kohaku huh? Well I hope we meet again, he's such a nice kid._ Alice then turned around and walked back to the village to look for the others.

After a few minutes Alice came to the center of the town she stopped and looked up at the huge drum above her head.

"Wow, what is that for?" she asked the elderly villager next to her.

The old woman chuckled before answering, "That is for the upcoming festival. You see…"

Alice stopped listening to the elderly woman explanation as soon as she spotted Sango next to the river that ran through the village.

"Thanks!" Alice called back as she ran over to Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Alice called to her as she came up beside her, "What're you doing here?"

Sango looked up from where she knelt gazing at the flowers growing by the river and replied simply, "Just looking at the flowers. Lilies were my brother's favorite."

"Oh, your brother's?" Alice mumbled as she turned her head away feeling guilty for bringing up the painful subject.

"I guess everyone told you about my past huh?" Sango replied.

"Yeah," Alice responded looking back at Sango.

The sad look in her eyes tugged at Alice's heart and she had to divert her eyes away from Sango's and towards the river to avoid any more of the pain and sadness clearly showing in Sango's eyes.

"My brother was very kind, to the point where he almost didn't belong in the Demon Slayer Village. You see, he never really liked to fight, but he adored flowers and animals of all kinds," Sango explained.

"He must've been an amazing brother," Alice replied glancing at Sango.

Sango nodded and turned to look at the river saying, "I'm going to stay here for a little while longer, you can go back now."

Before Alice could argue she added, "And don't worry, I'll be fine."

Alice nodded and called back to Sango as she walked back, "Don't be too long. We'll all be here if you need us you know!"

With that Alice walked north until she spotted Kagome on the bridge overlooking the river.

Kagome noticed Alice too and when Alice reached her Kagome asked, "What happened? Why the sad face?"

"Oh, Sango was just talking with me about her little brother," Alice admitted.

"I see. Naraku took Kohaku so he could try and control Sango. He's so despicable!" Kagome finished angrily.

"So he tried to use Kohaku… Wait! Did you say Kohaku!" Alice yelled in surprise as she grabbed Kagome's shoulders.

A flash of surprise went through Kagome's eyes before she replied, "Yes, I did."

Alice let go of Kagome and turned around in the direction she first met Kohaku. _It couldn't be…_

"What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly as she walked up beside Alice.

_This can't possibly be a coincidence, that boy's name was Kohaku too. It all makes perfect sense now! That's why his weapon looked so familiar; it's from the same place as Sango's Hiraikotsu! I need to find him and bring him back now!_

Before Kagome could grab her arm to get her attention, Alice bolted off calling back, "I'm sorry Kagome! I'll be back soon!"

"Alice!" Kagome yelled after her but Alice was too focused on her mission to turn back now.

As soon as she got to the clearing she met Kohaku in Alice yelled out, "Kohaku! Kohaku, where are you! Kohaku!"

Just then Alice heard a rustling in the bushes and turned around excitedly, "Kohaku!"

But it wasn't Kohaku who entered the clearing but a fisherman holding a dead sparrow.

"You're not Kohaku," Alice muttered in disappointment.

The man sighed, obviously not noticing Alice, and muttered to himself, "Maybe I should stick to fishing, all I caught was this tiny sparrow in front of the headman's house. It's not even close to enough for dinner."

"Excuse me; have you seen a boy pass through here?" Alice asked impatiently as the man looked up at her.

"The boy playing with the kitten? Yes, he ran over there a few minutes ago," the man replied pointing to the bushes on the left side of the clearing.

"Thank you," Alice responded before adding, "Oh, and I don't think you're allowed to hunt inside the village walls, it is quite dangerous with the little ones running around you know."

The man blushed a bit as Alice ran over to the bushes and saw the kitten from earlier in them.

"Hey it's you!" Alice whispered in surprise.

The kitten merely mewed as it walked off into the woods, tilting its tail as if to tell Alice to follow.

Alice followed the kitten and soon found a worn down path. "Wow, those bushes were so thick that I didn't even realize there was a path here."

Alice followed the path and soon spotted a familiar figure up ahead.

"Kohaku, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Alice called as she ran towards Kohaku.

But Kohaku seemed oblivious to Alice's calls because he just walked into a cave, completely ignoring her.

_Huh, a cave? I didn't even know there was one back here_ Alice thought as she followed Kohaku into the cave.

"Kohaku!" Alice called, her voice echoing off the damp walls.

She tried to catch up with him but it seemed like her efforts were getting her nowhere. When Alice rounded a corner panic filled her gaze as she realized she couldn't see Kohaku anymore.

_No I can't be losing him now!_ _I have to find him and bring him back, for Sango's sake!_ Alice continued running until she spotted an old man digging in the tunnel.

"I keep on digging but still no money," the old man said to himself sadly.

"Hey old man" Alice said when she was right next to him, "can I ask you something?"

The old man jumped and turned around holding up his shovel in Alice's direction.

The action caused Alice to fall back and when she hit the ground she glared up at the man and yelled, "Hey, what's the deal!"

The old man took a closer look at Alice before helping her up saying, "I'm sorry, it's just you startled me. I thought for sure that I was the only one who knew of this secret back road."

"Secret back road? Does it go to the castle?" Alice said excitedly.

"Uh yeah, but don't tell anyone else about it," the old man reluctantly replied.

"Don't worry I won't," Alice smiled.

"Good, I don't want anyone taking my pot of gold before I find it," the old man muttered as he went back to work.

"Pot of gold? Whatever, good luck old man. Goodbye!" Alice called as she retraced her steps.

_I guess he didn't see Kohaku come by or he wouldn't have been so surprised when he saw me. Still, I could've sworn Kohaku came this way…_ Alice sighed and returned to focusing on finding Kohaku.

To her relief, when Alice entered another chamber of the cave she saw Kohaku standing in the center of the cavern.

"Kohaku!" Alice yelled happily as she ran towards him. Kohaku turned and looked at her in surprise, "Alice?"

"Hey Kohaku why didn't you tell me Sango was your sister?" Alice called out to him.

But to Alice's confusion Kohaku replied just as confused as Alice, "Huh?"

Alice slowed to a stop, "What do you mean _huh_? Can't you remember your own sister?"

Kohaku just stared blankly back at Alice. _Naraku must've done something to him, I'm sure of it_ Alice thought angrily. Just then Alice felt a familiar wave of aura that sent shivers down her spine and made her halt in her tracks. _Naraku!_

Alice quickly turned to look around the cave, desperately searching for the source and when she turned full circle she gasped as a searing pain hit her right arm. Alice screamed out in pain as she clutched her arm and fell to one knee. She looked up angrily to see who had attacked her but her heart stopped as she realized who it was.

"Ko…Kohaku?" Alice questioned fear and confusion filling her mind.

"What's wrong? Don't you know who it is? It's me Kohaku… Alice remember?" Alice tried in vain to reach Kohaku, but his eyes were emotionless as he just stared blankly at Alice.

Alice was about to try again when the searing pain in her arm got a thousand times worse. Alice gasped in pain as she looked down and saw a small purple fume of poisonous gas leak out of her wound.

_What? Where did this come from?_ Alice thought as she felt herself becoming dizzy, black dots starting to form at the edge of her vision.

"Kohaku, stop!" Alice heard someone yell as she fell to both knees, clutching her arm as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

She managed to open one eye and stared in surprise at the new arrival. "Sango!" she gasped.

_What is she doing here? _Alice thought as Sango confronted her brother.

"You're pathetic." Alice stiffened as she recognized the voice and she turned to see Kagura come up beside Kohaku with annoyance shinning bright in her red eyes.

"Kagura!" Alice snarled as she held her arm tighter while glaring at the wind sorcerer.

Kagura looked back at Alice, amusement glowing in her eyes, as she replied, "How touching, you remembered my name."

Alice felt anger bubble up inside her as she jumped to her feet to confront Kagura, but the pain in her arm was too much for her to bear and she fell to a knee shortly after.

Kagura laughed at her pain, "It seems like the poison Naraku had Kohaku put on his weapon works pretty well on you, at least enough to keep you from moving."

"What do you want this time?" Alice demanded as she glared up at Kagura.

"I'm not the one who's doing anything right now, isn't that right Demon Slayer?" Kagura replied, glancing over at Sango.

"Why you…" Sango responded angrily.

Kagura grinned and opened her fan ready for an attack, "Kohaku is going to catch this girl, so stand back and watch."

_Not on your life_ Alice thought as she clutched her arm painfully, which now had small black and purple bruises forming around the wound.

"Don't do anything you'll regret though, Kohaku's life does hang in the balance," Kagura warned.

_What does she mean by that?_ Alice thought in confusion as she noticed Kohaku heading towards her.

Alice looked up at Kohaku, her feelings torn between lashing out at him due to her anger at him for wounding her and doing nothing and being captured because he was Sango's brother the boy and didn't want to hurt him.

Alice backed away from Kohaku, unsheathing her sword and saying, "Kohaku, please, stop…"

Kagura laughed, "Don't you get it? If you resist Kohaku will die."

Alice's eyes opened wide in surprise as she whipped her attention back to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, what should I do?" Alice could faintly hear Sango whisper.

_What should I do? If I don't do anything Kohaku will capture me but on the other hand if I do something then Kohaku will be in danger. What do I do?_ Alice thought as she desperately looked for a way out of the mess she was in. Just then she saw something that brought hope to her.

_Serpentine rock! That's it, if my timing is good then I can get out of here_ Alice thought as she looked at the massive stone above Kagura, Sango, and Kohaku's head. Alice closed her eyes and mustered up enough strength to form a large fire ball in her hand which she immediately threw up at that rock in the ceiling.

The raging ball of fire came within inches of Kagura before shooting up at the rock. Kagura laughed as she teased, "What were you aiming at?"

But after seeing a smirk form on Alice's face, Kagura's own face turned from a look of amusement into one of deep confusion and then into horror as she saw what Alice was aiming for.

Alice jumped up and ran as fast as she could, past the stunned Kagura and emotionless Kohaku, and barreled into Sango sending the two a good five feet back as the cave's ceiling started to collapse.

"Damn," Kagura spat as she grabbed Kohaku and ran out of the cascade of rocks falling on them.

Both Alice and Sango looked back to see the two running into the tunnel across the cave from them that was soon becoming blocked by huge boulders.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out as she held out a hand to somehow stop Kohaku from following Kagura.

"Kohaku…" Sango whimpered as the dust cleared and neither Kohaku nor Kagura was in sight.

"Sango, are you alright?" Alice rasped as Sango went to her knees and stared at the blocked tunnel where Kohaku had disappeared to.

When she heard no reply Alice explained sadly with her head bent down, "I'm sorry Sango but I had to do it, otherwise Kohaku may have been hurt."

"I know… It's just…" Sango stuttered looking back at Alice with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sango," Alice replied.

"No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry," Sango responded. Alice looked down at the ground, still feeling the pain of guilt nag at her heart.

"Hey Sango, how did you know I was here anyway?" Alice asked shyly.

Sango let loose a small smile as she explained, "A fisherman came by and told me that you were looking for Kohaku."

"I see," Alice replied.

"I heard that you went by yourself so…" Sango trailed off before finishing, "I'm really sorry. I just froze when Kohaku attacked you and you ended up getting hurt."

"Oh Sango, don't worry about it! It's not as bad as it looks," Alice replied while smiling at Sango to show she forgave her, "And besides, he's your brother, your _younger_ brother at that. There's no way you could in a situation like that."

"But that wound…" Sango continued before Alice cut her off, "Sango please, don't worry about it, I'll be fine see?"

Alice then healed her wound and the poison within it using her Shikigami. She noticed Sango's eyes were still sad but some relief flowed into them as Alice's wound was healed.

"So, why were you here by yourself anyways?" Sango asked as Alice finished healing her wound and got up.

"Hmm?" Alice replied while she helped Sango to her feet.

"Everyone told you about Kohaku, so you had to have known that Naraku was using him. So why did you go by yourself?" Sango pressed on.

Alice blushed before sighing. She looked at Sango and replied, "I wanted to bring Kohaku back with me Sango, so that you'd be happy. I almost couldn't take it seeing you so sad by the river this morning."

Sango gave a small smile and wrapped her arm around Alice saying, "That's very sweet of you but please, don't do dangerous things by yourself anymore. We're a team, remember?"

"Sango… Thanks, it makes me happy to know that," Alice replied with a smile.

"Let's head back, everyone must be waiting," Sango said as she smiled back at Alice.

The two both turned around and walked towards the cave's exit, each having one arm across the other's shoulder and smiling happily.

* * *

**Enter Kohaku! Goodness, I love this kid! /huggles Kohaku/  
He's so adorable in the series, I'm glad they added him in the game, but what a first encounter! Kohaku was so kind to protect the little kitten 3 That just adds him more points on the cuteness chart xD  
**

**Please read and review~  
**


	16. Deception

**Chapter 16: Deception**

"Oh I almost forgot!" Alice exclaimed as she and Sango were heading back to Densuke's house, "I think I've found a way to get to the castle!"

Sango looked over at Alice in surprise saying, "Really? That's great! I can't wait to tell the others."

The two laughed as they entered Densuke's house, only to meet four worried but relieved faces.

"What took you guys so long," Inuyasha complained as they entered annoyance and a little concern hidden in his tone.

"Yeah, we were worried about you, especially when you disappeared so suddenly," Shippo told Alice from where he stood next to Kagome.

"Yes, especially when Sango, who went looking for you, didn't come back," Miroku added.

"I'm glad to see that you're both okay though," Kagome put in happily.

"Sorry," Alice replied while dipping her head, "I didn't mean for everyone to get worried."

Miroku nodded before pointing out, "Well you look happy, did something good come up?"

Alice grinned as she and Sango exchanged a mischievous look before Alice turned back to Miroku and replied casually, "Oh, nothing much."

"Well then, would you care to tell me?" Miroku responded, catching the mischievous look Alice gave Sango, "After all we don't have any secrets between us do we?"

"Miroku, behave yourself, or Sango might get offended," Kagome scolded as Miroku approached the two.

"I don't get offended," Sango argued as Miroku put in, "Of course, I was worried about Sango too you know."

"Were you really?" Sango asked in happy disbelief.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Miroku replied while blinking in surprise at Sango, who immediately blushed while Alice giggled.

_I see, so Sango must have a crush on Miroku. That explains her behavior towards me before, she just wanted to hang out with Miroku but I kept on getting in the way._

Miroku then walked over next to Sango and patted her on the back before revealing his true intentions. When Alice saw what they were she sighed_. Wow Miroku… I kind of expected this from you, but right now? Not the best of timing…_

Sango stiffened before muttering angrily, "Miroku…"

Miroku chuckled before Sango turned around and slapped him across the face, leaving a clear pink mark from where she hit him. Miroku looked down at the ground dejectedly, while everyone else didn't look too surprised at the monk's actions.

Shippo sighed, "Why are they always like this?"

"Sango's going to be in a bad mood again," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome who replied, "Who can blame her?"

Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Alice, Inuyasha soon following with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong," Alice replied, "But guess what? I found an alternate route to the castle!"

"Really?" Inuyasha responded suddenly more interested in the conversation than before.

"Yeah, you can get there by going through a cave found on the outskirts of the village," Alice explained happily.

"Wow, you sure seem enthusiastic about this," Inuyasha replied a bit surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be? This route will save us the effort of going the long way to the castle. Also today has been a pretty good day," Alice responded while glancing at Sango who smiled back.

"Will you guys be staying another night?" Densuke asked as he entered the room.

"Nope, I think we've stayed long enough," Alice replied as Inuyasha agreed, "We can't be relaxing here forever, let's get going."

"Well then, may your journey be safe and remember if you ever need a place to stay you know where to find me," Densuke replied.

"Right, thanks for everything! Bye!" Alice called over her shoulder as they headed out.

Sango and Alice then lead everyone to the cave they were just in a few moments ago, and within moments they arrived.

"Wow, no wonder we didn't notice this cave before," Kagome said as she looked around, "It's hidden very well."

Alice nodded as Sango replied, "Yeah, it took me a while to find it."

Alice took the lead as everyone filed into the cave. As they walked through the dimly lit cave, Alice couldn't help but feel sad.

_It's only been a couple of minutes since Kohaku left but it seems like he's still here… I wish I could've brought him back_ Alice thought sadly as she turned to look back at Sango.

When the two's eyes met they both exchanged a look of sorrow before letting it die from their eyes before someone else in the group noticed.

A light from the soon to be setting sun shone through the exit of the cave, Alice and everyone else picked up their pace until they were running towards the entrance.

"Finally, sunshine!" Alice said happily as they stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

Everyone smiled and agreed before setting out on the road to the Castle Town. They were walking a good pace and enjoying the peaceful scenery until a piercing scream filled the area. Alice jumped, as did everyone else, at the sound of the scream, hands immediately going to her sword.

"It's a woman, and by the sound of it she's in trouble," Miroku concluded.

_No really? I thought she was screaming for fun._ Alice thought bitterly before the woman called out again, "Help demon! Somebody help me!"

"We're coming!" Alice yelled as they began running.

"Oh, she's a beautiful woman too," Miroku said out loud as they ran.

Alice looked back at Miroku and replied, "You can tell just by her voice?"

Miroku just shrugged as he ran past Alice towards the voice. Alice sighed _I don't know what he's up to but at least he'll be able to reach her quickly._

"Miroku sure moves quickly when it comes to woman," Shippo pointed out as Inuyasha spoke up, "Keh, whatever. If it's a demon we gotta help, let's hurry up already."

When they reached the demon, Alice found herself a bit surprised when she spotted not one but three beautiful woman. _Wow, I'm impressed Miroku, you were right they are beautiful. _

"Travelers, please help us!" one woman called out.

"Of course, just stay right there and we'll deal with the demon," Miroku replied as he grabbed the rosary beads on his hand.

_What's he doing?_ Alice thought as she unsheathed her sword and ran in between the three women and the demon.

Miroku and the others soon followed until Miroku stood at the head of the pack, pulled of the prayer beads and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!"

Alice stared in astonishment as a vortex came from the monks hand and began pulling the demon towards it. As the demon came closer to the monk's hand, it screamed out in fear before completely disappearing into Miroku's hand.

The three women, as well as Alice, stared at Miroku in wonder and awe as he turned around and grinned at them. At this, Alice immediately shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to look uninterested.

The women, on the other hand, immediately pushed past Alice and looked towards Miroku with gratitude in their eyes saying, "Thank you so much! It was due to your bravery that we were saved."

"Oh, it's nothing," Miroku replied happily.

"I don't even want to think about what would've happened if you didn't save me," the woman in an elegant dark blue kimono responded.

"I'm here now so everything will be okay," Miroku told them with a smile.

"You're so strong," the woman in the pink kimono praised.

"And handsome," the woman in the brown kimono added while blushing.

_Oh great_ Alice thought as she rolled her eyes.

Miroku laughed, "I'd never get hurt by such a weak demon."

"Come on Miroku let's go already," Sango called out coldly.

"Sango's right, if there are no demons left then our job is done here," Inuyasha added.

"Yeah, we are still a long ways away from the castle so let's hurry up and head out," Kagome put in.

"Wait a minute!" the woman in the elegant kimono interrupted holding out her hand to stop everyone, "I'd like to show my appreciation to you. If you'd like, please come to my mansion."

"Thank you very much, we'll be honored to go with you," Miroku replied.

_Who died and made him king_ Alice thought as she stopped and looked back at the monk irritably as Inuyasha called out, "Hey Miroku, why in the world would we need to go to some woman's house?"

"Yeah, we need to focus on getting to the castle," Sango added.

"At least let me prepare a meal for you guys," the woman pressed on.

"Actually… I am pretty hungry," Inuyasha replied giving into the suggestion as his belly grumbled.

"I'll prepare meat, fish, and some mountain vegetables," the woman went on happily.

_Wow Inuyasha, so all this is all it takes for you to give into something? _Alice thought as she cast a disbelieving glance at him as the woman in the brown kimono spoke up, "There are a lot of demons ahead of here, but if you come with us we could at least give you a nice meal."

"It seems pretty dangerous around here," Inuyasha replied while looking around.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea to go to the mansion," Kagome agreed.

"I guess it would be bad to part ways here," Sango added as everyone turned towards Alice, to see what she had to say about the decision to go to the mansion or not.

Alice sighed. _Geez guys, and here I thought you'd be focused on getting to the castle and nothing else._

"Okay, okay, we can go but please, let's make it a quick visit," Alice reluctantly agreed.

"Well they did invite us so it would be rude to refuse," Inuyasha pointed out.

"As long as I'm here you don't need to worry about demons," Miroku continued to the women as they took off towards the mansion.

"Yeah they need to start worrying about him," Alice muttered to Sango.

"He sure reacts swiftly when it comes to this sort of thing," Shippo added from Alice's shoulder.

"No kidding," Alice replied as she looked up at the pink sky, "Well at least we'll have a place to stay for the night."

The woman with the elegant kimono, who later introduced herself as Yurihime, led the group to a huge mansion placed in the middle of the forest.

_What a weird place to put a mansion_ Alice thought as they walked up to the mansion.

Once inside, Yurihime led the group into a guestroom before bowing and stating, "Your meals will be ready in a few minutes."

"Wow, what a mansion," Kagome exclaimed as she looked around the fancy room.

"No kidding," Shippo agreed. Alice shrugged as everyone took their place around the room.

Alice sat near a wall next to Kagome who sat next to Miroku. Across from Alice was Shippo who sat next to Sango who sat next to Inuyasha.

When Yurihime returned she brought with her a massive amount of food and laid a portion of it in front of everyone.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a lot of food in such a short time. There's no way I could even hope to eat all of this," Kagome stated, a look of impression on her face as she stared at the amount of food before her.

"No kidding," Alice agreed as she stared at the food in amazement.

Everyone smiled and dug in, well, all except for Miroku, who casually walked over to Yurihime and said, "You're such a beautiful woman."

Yurihime immediately blushed and looked away, "Oh, stop it you're making me blush."

Miroku smiled, "But it's the truth."

"Really?" Yurihime replied looking at Miroku.

"Really," Miroku confirmed.

"He never ceases to amaze me," Alice muttered unimpressed as Inuyasha replied, "You'll get used to it eventually."

Sango shook her head while saying annoyed, "A monk huh? Sure doesn't seem like one."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Alice all looked over at Sango, eyes widening in question before Sango broke her chopsticks in two which sent a flash of wariness through everyone's eyes as they scooted back a few inches.

"Uh, Sango? You okay?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"It's because of Miroku," Kagome leaned over and explained quietly.

_Really now…_ Alice thought as she looked over at Miroku who carried on, unaware of what had just occurred, "It's such a beautiful night."

"Would you like to come with me for a walk outside?" Yurihime asked.

Not hesitating for even a moment Miroku nodded and the two walked out of the room.

"Looks like he was in a hurry," Alice pointed out while taking a bite of fish.

"Is he what you'd call a ladies man?" Shippo asked innocently through a mouthful of fish.

Everyone sighed before Kagome spoke up, "Hey Sango, do you think Miroku will be alright?"

They all looked towards Sango expectantly before flinching at her cold reply, "I don't care, it has nothing to do with me."

Alice and everyone else sighed and went back to eating. _Still I feel pretty bad that she had to fall for a pervert like Miroku, but I can easily see why she would_ Alice thought as she remembered all the monk's good qualities that had appealed to her.

"Hey, I was wondering, why is Miroku trying to find Naraku anyway?" Alice asked, changing the subject, while putting her chopsticks down neatly over her plate.

"I guess I haven't explained to you about the Wind Tunnel have I?" Kagome replied turning towards Alice.

"The Wind Tunnel? Oh yeah, that's technique or whatever Miroku use to slay that demon today, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but it's not exactly a like that. You see, it's a curse that was placed on him by Naraku," Kagome explained.

"A curse, what do you mean by that?" Alice asked worriedly, "I mean, why would Naraku give him something so powerful?"

"It's not that simple," Inuyasha cut in looking over at Alice.

"As time goes by, the Wind Tunnel grows and it will eventually suck Miroku up unless the curse is lifted," Kagome went on sadly.

"You mean that unless we kill Naraku before the curse spreads, Miroku will die," Alice replied, widening her eyes in horror.

Kagome nodded sadly as Alice continued, "I… I never realized..."

_All those things I've said about him, I never even realized what horrors Miroku had gone through. Ugh, I'm such an idiot! _Alice immediately got up and ran to go after Miroku but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard voices in the hallway. She swiftly backed up to the frame of the door, intently listening on the conversation outside.

"I choose the girl with the black and white hair," one voice said with a hint of pleasure as the other one responded, "Fine, but the girl with her hair tied back is mine."

_What's going on out there!_ Alice thought in horror as she backed away from the door slowly.

Just then Alice noticed something on the wall behind the screen near where she was just sitting moment's ago. Everyone gave her questioning glances as she ran over the screen and tilted it forward so she could investigate what she had just seen.

_Huh, what is…? _Alice squinted her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before gasping in surprise and swiftly jumping away from the wall.

Everyone jumped at Alice's reaction and, after regaining herself, Kagome quickly moved over to Alice and tapped her shoulder while giving her a questioning look.

"There's something terribly wrong about this place," Alice murmured, eyes still locked on the wall.

"Alice please calm down," Kagome tried to comfort Alice as Shippo asked, "What do you mean?"

"What're you so scared of?" Inuyasha teased before jumping over to the wall and looking behind the screen

Inuyasha stiffened at the sight behind the screen, as Alice closed her eyes the image still fresh in her mind.

Inuyasha bent down and sniffed the wall before growling, "This is human blood."

"Blood?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and it's all over this wall," Inuyasha confirmed.

"What happened here?" Kagome went on worriedly as she looked around the room.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's not good," Alice replied as she got up.

"I'm getting worried about Miroku, let's go and find him," Sango put in as everyone nodded in agreement and headed out of the room.

But as Alice exited the room she came to a screeching halt, causing Inuyasha to bump into her and growl, "What's the matter this time?"

Alice ignored him as she narrowed her eyes at the two women that they had saved earlier were now blocking their way.

"Where are you going?" the one in the brown kimono asked as one in the pink kimono continued, "We are in the middle of a gathering you know?"

"Yeah, so what? I need to check on a friend of mine," Alice replied warily.

"Your friend will return soon, just wait here for him," the woman in the brown kimono replied.

"So we're just supposed to wait for him, what if it takes him all night?" Sango asked impatiently.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see," the pink woman replied.

Alice narrowed her eyes. _Something isn't right about these two…_

"Hmph, they're suspicious," the woman in the pink kimono pointed out.

"Huh?" Shippo asked timidly as Alice snapped, "Of course we're suspicious why wouldn't we be!"

"Until the master gets the monks liver, we mustn't let them leave the room," the woman in the brown kimono stated.

_What! _Alice thought as she stared at the two in horror.

"Right, we'll just kill them so they don't cause any disturbances," the pink woman stated darkly as she transformed into a demon.

"They've transformed," Shippo called out, terror on his face as the other woman transformed as well.

"No, this is their true form, and we've just fallen straight into their trap," Alice pointed out angrily as she unsheathed her sword.

"Keh, just try it," Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed Tessiaga and stood back to back with Alice.

"Yes, but we need to finish this quickly, if these woman were actually demons than it would be safe to say that Yurihime must be a demon as well and that means Miroku is in danger," Sango pointed out worriedly.

Alice nodded before turning back at the demon that stood in her way. _Just hold on Miroku! We'll be right there!_ And with those thoughts on her mind, Alice jumped towards the demon and raised her now blazing sword high above her head.

* * *

**Trapped and with no where to run, will the group make it to Miroku before it's too late?  
**

**Please read and review~**


	17. Teamwork

**Chapter 17: Teamwork **

Alice brought down her flaming sword on the demon, dispatching it swiftly and silently. Inuyasha mirrored her, quickly bringing down the other demon that stood in their way.

"Let's go!" Alice called back to the others as she dashed down the hallway.

She was about to turn a corner when she felt Inuyasha roughly tug her back and put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Alice stared up questionably at Inuyasha, who motioned Alice to look up ahead.

Alive did as instructed and saw what deadly of a mistake she would've made if she hadn't been stopped. There was a whole swarm of demons just sitting there in the courtyard of the mansion, talking to each other and seemingly having a good time.

"There's so many of them," Alice whispered as she stared at the seemingly endless amount of demons.

"They must be having a get together or something," Shippo pointed out quietly.

"Keh, no kidding," Inuyasha added while looking around the area suspiciously.

"We're going to be able to eat some female flesh soon, oh I can't wait," a demon exclaimed happily.

"Young girl's flesh at that," another demon put in overjoyed.

Alice, Kagome and Sango all stiffened at this and Alice remembered what the two demons posing as women were talking about before the group confronted them. _It all makes sense now_ Alice thought grimly.

"Are they talking about us!" Kagome whispered worriedly as Sango reluctantly replied, "I'm afraid so."

"Look guys, over there on the other side of those demons," Alice whispered while pointing towards a section of the mansion, "Do you think Miroku is over there?"

"Yes, but I doubt we can get over there," Kagome answered.

"Yeah, there's too many of them," Sango agreed.

Alice had to admit they had a point and replied, "Let's head back for now and see if we can come up with some sort of plan."

Everyone nodded and returned to the hallway they were in just moments ago.

"I guess now all we can do is see what we have here to work with," Alice went on a little louder as they walked through the halls.

"Maybe that building over there has something in it," Shippo suggested while pointing over to the named building.

"We'll find out," Inuyasha replied as the group entered the building.

Once inside, everyone scattered, looking for any possible item they could use to get around the swarm of demons.

"Hey guys, look at this," Alice called as everyone gathered around her.

"Oh, that's some Ayakashi Sake," Kagome explained as they looked at the jug of sake in Alice's hands.

"Yeah, I've heard that this particular kind of sake is coveted by all demons," Sango put in.

"Great, then we can use the sake to trick the demons into going away from the group and attack each small group at a time," Kagome finished happily.

Everyone nodded in agreement to Kagome's idea and Inuyasha led the way out of the building as Alice took to the rear, holding the jug in her hands.

As Inuyasha led the group back to the hallway near the demons Kagome pointed out, "This hallway is perfect for our trap. It's small enough to limit the amount of demons that come through at one time and it'll give us the advantage."

Alice nodded and put the jug of sake in the middle of the hallway near the end they were at. She then backed up and unsheathed her sword, prepared for the demons arrival.

Not even a minute ticked by before the voice of a demon was heard saying, "I smell sake, and not just any sake Ayakashi Sake!"

Alice tightened her grip on her sword as she heard the tapping of the demon's feet as it walked down the hallway.

"Here they come, be careful," Sango advised as Alice closed her eyes in a moment of rest. _And here we go…_

Right when the demon reached the sake it jumped in surprise at seeing everyone poised to attack it but before it could even yelp in surprise Alice jumped and swung her sword, silencing it for good. The two other demons that were behind the one Alice slew were also quickly slain themselves courtesy of Sango and Inuyasha.

The voices kept coming as everyone returned to their positions and Inuyasha warned, "There's more coming, don't let your guard down!"

The scene repeated itself, Alice slaying the first demon while Sango and Inuyasha slayed the other two.

Still, more demons came pouring down the hallway as Shippo whispered worriedly, "How many demons are there?"

"A lot," Alice muttered as she slew demon after demon that came down the hallway, switching spots with Inuyasha and Sango with every swing.

Sweat formed at Sango, Alice, and even Inuyasha's foreheads as the demons just kept coming.

"Just a few more, come on we can do it," Sango whispered in support of everyone as yet more demons came.

Alice was panting lightly when Sango slew the last demon and let out a sigh of relief as Sango called out happily, "That was the last one."

"Okay then, let's go," Alice said as she regained herself and led the way down the halls.

"We have to hurry, who knows what has happened to Miroku," Sango called out worriedly as they ran by the spot the demons were just in moments ago.

_Miroku…_ Alice thought worriedly as she pushed harder with every step, making her go that much faster.

"It really is a nice night." Alice came to a screeching halt at the sound of the monk's voice, surprise flashing through her ice blue eyes.

"That's Miroku's voice," Alice said while looking back at everyone who shared in her confusion.

"I think he's just ahead," Sango replied walking up to Alice so they could both lead the way.

"Please, I'm so lonely… Will you comfort me?" Yurihime's voice begged sadly.

"If it is alright with you," Miroku replied with a hint of happiness.

"Wha…?" Sango mumbled as she walked a few steps ahead of Alice, pain and confusion glowing in her brown eyes.

_Miroku…_ Alice thought as she shook her head and looked over at Sango, feeling a wave of pity for the young Demon Slayer.

"Oh Miroku!" Yurihime's voice echoed out into the hallways was soon followed by a painful grunt from Miroku himself.

"That dirty monk," Sango exclaimed angrily while clenching a fist.

"I've got him now," Yurihime went on happily.

_Wait… Something isn't right here…_ Alice thought as more confusion and worry filled her mind.

"Wait Sango! Something isn't right here," Alice said as the named person turned back to look at her for a moment, understanding flowing into her eyes.

Sango quickly turned around and ran into the building where the monk was. Everyone followed after the monk and once inside came to the scene of Miroku kneeling on the floor in front of Yurihime.

Worry instantly forgotten Sango snapped, "You dirty monk! What're you doing here?"

"Sango please, wait. Something is wrong with Miroku," Alice pointed out worriedly while looking at the young monk, "He's not moving at all, like he's in some trance or something."

"Girl, why are you here? Where are my guards?" Yurihime asked with irritation dripping off her words.

"If you're talking about those demons guards out there, then they're long gone," Inuyasha replied smugly.

"Why you…" Yurihime yelled angrily and in a flash of smoke she transformed into a demon as well.

"Miroku!" Sango called as she ran towards the monk.

Right when she was about to reach Miroku, some unseen force threw Sango back right into Alice. Alice gasped at the sudden attack and soon fell to the floor alongside Sango.

"What the…?" Alice questioned while getting back to her feet and looking at the demon with a mixed look of confusion and anger.

_There's nothing there, then why was Sango thrown back?_

"You're wasting your time trying to rescue the monk," the demon pointed out, "He's in a trance at the moment and you can't do anything about it because of my barrier."

"Miroku, wake up! Please, wake up!" Sango called out to Miroku desperately.

"I'll use the Tessaiga to break it," Inuyasha said as he raised his sword and started towards the barrier.

Kagome quickly stopped him explaining, "No Inuyasha! If you break the barrier Miroku could be injured as well."

"Damn," Inuyasha growled in frustration while Alice glared at the demon wishing by some miracle they could take down the barrier.

The demon laughed, "You humans are so amusing, the way you try something even though it's obviously not going to work. But I have a liver to eat, so just stand back and watch. Now monk, give me your power."

"Like I'd do that," Miroku yelled back, startling everyone.

"What? You're supposed to be in a trance," the demon stumbled in shock.

Miroku smiled, "Unfortunately for you, those types of trances don't work on me."

Eyes still wide in surprise and relief, Alice watched as Miroku ran over to the corner of the room, where a glowing crystal floated, and destroyed the crystal with one swing of his staff.

The barrier immediately collapsed and the demon stuttered, "No… It can't be!"

"The barrier's gone," Sango pointed out happily as Inuyasha added, "If there's no barrier, then we've got the upper hand. Let's go!"

Alice nodded and her sword immediately went a flame as she ran towards the demon.

The demon, after a quick second of recovery, immediately summoned two other demons and turned on Alice, wrapping its long hair around her ankle. Alice gasped as she flew into the wall and onto the floor hard. Nevertheless, Alice quickly got up and ran over to everyone else.

"You okay?" Kagome asked worriedly while aiming at one of the smaller demons.

The demon was quickly purified by Kagome's arrow and yelled in pain as it disappeared. _One down, two to go_ Alice thought as she turned her attention towards everyone else.

Miroku and Inuyasha were both lashing out at the head demon, while Sango and Shippo were both fighting off the smaller one, which soon succumbed to Sango's Hiraikotsu. Alice smiled. _Great, now we can focus on one demon and attack together. _

Everyone formed a line facing the demon, poised to attack when given the chance. The demon chuckled as it tried to wrap its hair around Alice's ankle again.

Alice merely cut the hair with her sword snapping, "Yeah right! Don't even bother trying that one again."

Kagome instantly aimed an arrow at the demon and released it. Though the arrow did have some effect on the demon, it did no good in bringing it down. Miroku soon followed with some of his scared sutras, but they too did no good in slaying the demon.

_We need to finish this fight quickly before someone grows weary, but to do that we need more strength behind our blows. But how do we do that?_ Alice thought wildly before stiffening at a sudden blinding light that filled her vision.

Alice gasped; she was floating over a training field, the exact one where she had been to before when she was taught her other Shikigami techniques. _We really need to work on the timing of these things_ Alice thought as she searched for the person who would teach her a new technique.

_There!_ Alice spotted not one, but two people standing in the field facing a great demon. One was a woman, whose aura flowed with the power of her Shikigami while the other was a man, pointing his spear threateningly at the demon.

Alice stared in bewilderment at the two as the woman simply sat down and started to meditate while the man distracted the demon by circling it. _What are they…?_ Alice was cut off as the woman stood up and held up her hand that now glowed with a light blue hue.

_That's Shikigami!_ Alice thought as she watched the woman throw her Shikigami towards her partner.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alice yelled in surprise, "You're not supposed to attack…"

Once again Alice was cut off as she watched the Shikigami surround the man for a moment before gathering at his spear. With his spear glowing with the woman's light blue Shikigami, the man swiftly attacked the demon, easily bringing it down with ease.

Alice flinched. _I'm back_ she thought as she stared around the room. Not even one second seemed to have ticked by, but it felt like an hour for her. Alice shook her head, wiping away her confusion and trying to focus. _We need to end this quickly, so the obvious choice is…_

"Inuyasha!" Alice called out, looking up at the hanyou, who immediately turned around in surprise before growling, "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes I can, I'm not blind you know! But come here for a moment."

Inuyasha sighed irritably before jumping over to Alice.

"What?"

"I know of a way to defeat this demon, but in order to do that we need to team up," Alice replied.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" Inuyasha asked, keeping one eye on the demon.

"I'm going to lend you my Shikigami, and all you have to do is protect me while I get ready," Alice explained.

"Fine, that seems easy enough, when you're ready," Inuyasha replied but before he could run off again Alice stopped him and said quickly, "Just don't freak out when it happens."

"Keh," Inuyasha replied before running off towards the demon.

Alice sighed. _I hope this works… _She then sat down, crossed her legs, and meditated, letting her Shikigami flow within her. Alice felt her hair swish lightly around her as her Shikigami fanned out around her.

"Alice?" Kagome's voice asked worriedly, but Alice just ignored her. _Focus…_

Alice's eyes snapped open as she got up. In her hand was a glowing sphere of Shikigami.

"Inuyasha, you ready?" Alice called out.

"Go for it!" Inuyasha replied.

Alice smiled and held up the hand holding a sphere of Shikigami, "Go!"

Alice immediately threw the Shikigami towards Inuyasha, who was in midair and stared back widely at her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as everyone else gasped in surprise as the blue flaming Shikigami surrounded Inuyasha.

"Don't worry," Alice reassured everyone. Within seconds Inuyasha broke free of the cloud of Shikigami, his Tessaiga glowing with power.

A smirk lit his face as her yelled out, "Bakuryuha!"

Fueled by Alice's Shikigami, the tornadoes that formed from Inuyasha's blade immediately engulfed the demon. The demon in turn screamed out in pain and when the smoke cleared it was nowhere to be found.

"Awesome! How did you do that?" Shippo asked while jumping onto Alice's shoulder.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just your usual teamwork in action," Alice explained happily before looking over at Miroku, "Are you guys okay?"

Everyone nodded as Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"That demon sure was troublesome, especially because it could use the power of a barrier," Miroku explained, "But because you guys for distracted the demon I was able to shatter the barrier at its source, the crystal."

"So you knew all along what was happening huh?" Alice replied while Miroku nodded.

Sango turned away from the monk, blushing a tiny bit as she said, "I really thought you were in danger, thank goodness you're okay."

"Were you impressed?" Miroku asked with a smile lighting his face as he moved closer to Sango.

Not even a second had passed by before Sango stiffened and turned towards Miroku.

"You dirty monk!" She yelled, followed by a slap to Miroku's face.

"You just don't know when to give up, huh?" Inuyasha said with his hands crossed behind his head.

"If only he could learn how to control himself," Shippo added while mimicking Inuyasha's stance.

"If only," Alice sighed.

"Poor Sango," Kagome put in, "We should head back to Tsuzumi Village and get a good night's rest before heading to the castle."

"Yeah, let's go. No way am I staying here for the night," Alice agreed as the group headed back towards Tsuzumi Village to get some much needed rest.

* * *

**Wow I need to come up with better chapter titles - -"  
But yay! Miroku was safe, thanks to his experience battling demons I guess... But hey, he would've gotten me fooled easily if I were in the group's position xD**

**Soo, Alice learned another technique! Yay for her~ I do have to admit though that the visions she gets indeed have horrible timing, but that's what makes them so fun right? xD**

**In the next chapter we'll finally reach the castle, hope things turn out well for our friends, but usually when Naraku is involved, no one makes it out happily.  
**

**Please read and review~**


	18. Onward to the Castle

**Chapter 18: Onward to the Castle**

"Another day off?" Alice said in disbelief.

"Yes, we need some time to get ready for the trip to the castle, and relaxing isn't such a bad idea either," Kagome replied.

"I agree," Shippo put in happily while Alice sighed and reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Miroku stated as he got up, "Inuyasha, would you care to join me?"

"Sure," Inuyasha replied as the two walked out of the house.

"I'm going to go shopping, would you like to come Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and the pair followed Miroku and Inuyasha out the door.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Shippo asked while jumping up on Alice's shoulder.

"I'm going to collect some herbs today, we're running pretty low so it would be nice to restock our supplies," Alice answered as she walked out of the house and towards the woods.

Once there, Alice quickly located a patch of herbs and knelt down to pick some. Shippo, meanwhile, jumped off her shoulder and ran towards a patch of flowers. When Alice finished gathering the herbs she picked in her cloth bag she turned towards Shippo, who was just sitting there ideally looking at the flowers, his green eyes dull with boredom.

"Hey Shippo, come here for a second," Alice called.

Shippo looked over at Alice curiously before getting up and running over to her.

"What? Do you need help with something?" Shippo asked once he got there.

"Here, give me your hands," Alice instructed as she got to her feet and bent down.

"Why would I do that?" Shippo asked with a slight blush.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine," Alice pressed on happily.

"No… I" Shippo was cut off as Alice grabbed his hands.

"What are you…?" Shippo yelled in surprise as Alice threw him high in the air.

"Wow Shippo, you're really light!" Alice said as she caught his hands and continued, "Okay one more time."

This time, Shippo laughed as he went up in the air and back down into Alice's arms.

Alice laughed, "Not so bad huh?"

"Do it again! Do it again!" Shippo begged excitedly.

Another burst of laughter came from Alice as she threw Shippo up in the air once again.

The afternoon went by in a flash, as the two played together all day. When sunset came around, they happily went back to Densuke's house and met up with the others.

"It seems like you two had a nice and relaxing day," Miroku pointed out happily as everyone settled down around the fire pit for dinner.

Both Alice and Shippo smiled as they nodded. Everyone laughed and ate their dinners around the warm fire, sharing their experiences of the day and when nighttime came around they all fell into a peaceful slumber.

/././././././

"We've rested enough, let's get going already," Inuyasha said impatiently the next morning.

"Yes, yes. We're coming," Alice replied as they said their goodbyes to Densuke and went on their way towards the castle.

The group made pretty good pace and soon they reached the spot where they met the three demon women. _Thank goodness they're gone_ Alice thought as they passed by the clearing. Pretty soon, she could make out the sound of people and ran faster in their direction.

As they passed through a tree tunnel, Alice let out a sigh of relief, "There's the Castle Town, about time too."

Everyone came to a stop on the bridge that led to the castle town and looked back at Alice, who went on while inspecting the town, "Hmm… I thought this place would be at least a _little_ livelier than it is now. Tsuzumi Village looks like way more fun than this place."

"Yeah, I'm getting a weird feeling from this place," Inuyasha stated as he turned his head to face the town.

"Same here," Miroku agreed in a serious tone.

"Well, things aren't always what they appear to be, take Miroku for example," Shippo said from atop Alice's shoulder.

"You have a point there," Sango giggled as Miroku turned back and eyed them questionably.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked them, "I'm as normal as can be."

Alice widened her eyes and looked back and forth at the three, not quite catching what the two had said before.

"Huh?" She replied innocently as the three all laughed together.

"What?" Alice asked, looking at all three of them, "What?"

"You're right Alice, it is pretty gloomy for a Castle Town," Kagome agreed, putting the group back on topic. Everyone nodded in agreement and set out into the town.

"I hope I can take a bath here," Kagome complained from where she walked in between Sango and Alice.

Sango nodded as Alice looked over at Kagome and smiled, "Yeah, we've been camping out so much lately and we've had to make do without one. A bath would be awesome right now."

"Bath? We don't need one of those yet," Inuyasha replied while looking back at the three.

He then slackened his pace so he stood in between Alice and Kagome, and sniffed at Kagome. After a few seconds he wrinkled his nose which was immediately spotted by Kagome, who stiffened and glared down at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled in an angry tone that made everyone back up one step from her.

Inuyasha was about to reply to Kagome but did three consecutive face plants in a row before he could even utter a word.

_Wow, I didn't know Kagome had it in her to do that to Inuyasha_ Alice thought as she sighed and looked at the two.

"There they go again," Shippo stated with a grin.

Alice shook her head, walked past everyone and took the lead into the Castle Town.

"There sure are a ton of people here," Alice murmured as they walked through the streets.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sango agreed.

As the group passed by a hotel, a lone boy reached forward and grabbed Alice's hand saying, "Are you guys going to the castle? If you are could you please help me?"

Alice turned towards the boy and replied sweetly, "Yep, we're going there right now. What do you need us to do?"

"Umm… Can you take this pinwheel and give it to my sister? I made it for her," the boy responded shyly.

"You miss her don't you," Kagome said to the boy, whose face turned bright red as he replied, "No way! She's the one who misses me, not the other way around. Just give her this and tell her to hang in there okay? Oh right, her name is Toki if it helps."

Alice nodded and took the red pinwheel from the boy's hands, "We'll make sure she gets it."

They were about to head off but a woman in a bright green kimono stopped them saying, "You're going to the castle? Everyone, these people are going to the castle!"

"Hey, no need to go shouting it to the world," Alice snapped as three more women came out of the hotel in front of them and looked expectantly at the group.

"What?" one of them said as another put in, "Is it true?"

Hope flashed in their eyes as Alice nodded, "Yes, we are heading there but tell me, what exactly is going on in that castle?"

All three looked at each other before explaining, "We're the wives of the Samurai that went to the castle. They said that they'd be back soon but months have already passed by and no one has returned yet."

"Poor things," Sango murmured sympathetically.

"It's really hard to be a Samurai huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we've only been together for a short time," one of the women replied sadly.

"But we've gathered together to form a plan on getting our husbands some food," another woman explained.

"So that's why all of you are here… Say, how about we take the food to your husbands?" Alice offered.

"Hey what're you saying?" Inuyasha cut in annoyed.

"It's fine, we can take them," Kagome countered while looking over at Inuyasha as Sango agreed, "We're going there anyway, might as well bring the food to the Samurai."

"Thank you so much! Please give this to my husband, Yukimara," the woman in front of Alice replied thankfully as she handed a rice ball to her.

The other two women did the same, and bowed in gratitude once Alice wrapped them all up in a handkerchief and put it in her bag. Everyone said their goodbyes and set off towards the castle with newly found tasks on their hands.

When they approached the gate however, an old man said to himself, "The King has changed."

Alice stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing Inuyasha to collide with her as she ran up to the man and asked, "What do you mean by that? What happened to the King?"

"Alice come on already," Inuyasha called over to her, but Alice ignored him and went on, "How is he different?"

Alice noticed that everyone had given up on getting her to move on and walked up beside her as the old man answered, "Everything! The look in his eyes is much colder than before and he's so much more violent than before. For instance, if he doesn't like you he'll kill you on the spot! He's even gone as far as kicking me, his head counselor, out."

"Sounds like someone I know," Shippo murmured as he cast a glance at Inuyasha.

"What're you looking at Shippo," Inuyasha growled.

Alice sighed, ignoring the two as the man went on, "It's almost like he's possessed by a demon. I don't know about the situation you guys are in but I'm almost positive this rumor is true."

'If this continues on for much longer, the castle will be ruined and our king will be lost," the old man finished worriedly as he began to walk away, deep in thought.

"Let's go figure out what exactly happened here," Alice said as she looked towards everyone else.

"Yes," Kagome agreed as they walked towards the castle gates.

They were just about to pass through when a guard yelled, "Wait!" Everyone stopped and looked expectantly at the guard.

"What?" Alice asked impatiently.

"This is the road that heads to the castle," another guard explained.

"No, it's headed to my house, of course it heads to the castle! Now step aside and let us through," Alice snapped before Kagome moved in front of her and said, "What she means is that we would like to go to the castle."

"No, this is a restricted area, you can't pass," the guard responded firmly.

Alice glared at the guard before seeing an old man pass through.

"But he's passing through," Inuyasha voiced Alice's frustration.

"He's going to the castle to pay taxes, so he has permission to go through," the guard replied simply.

"What! Stop making us wait around here," Inuyasha growled as Alice bit down on her lower lip in an effort to control her temper.

"Inuyasha, let's head back for now," Kagome advised as she pulled the two away from the guards and the castle gate.

"It's no good getting into a fight here," Sango put in as Inuyasha replied stubbornly, "But how the heck are we supposed to get through?"

Kagome and Sango successfully got the two to walk away but their tempers were still flaring.

"Wow, I never realized how alike the two are," Shippo whispered to Kagome.

Both Inuyasha and Alice turned around and yelled at the same time, "What! No way! I'm definetly not like him/her!"

The two then faced each other and yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

They glared at each other until Alice felt a hard hit to her head and immediately flinched and held her head.

Inuyasha mimicked her as they both looked towards Miroku in shock who said with forced calmness, "You two need to calm down before you destroy the whole town."

But before anyone could say a thing Inuyasha's ears perked up as he muttered, "This scent…"

"What?" everyone replied in sync as Inuyasha walked off.

They all looked at each other and shrugged before following Inuyasha. Inuyasha lead the group to the hotel they were in front of only moments ago and as Alice entered the hotel she gasped in surprise at who she saw.

"Hello everyone," the village headman of Kasasagi Town greeted as everyone walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I thought I smelled a familiar scent," Inuyasha muttered.

"Just going to pay the annual taxes. But I've heard that demons have been spotted within the castle," the headman replied unhappily.

"Demons? What do you mean?" Sango asked worry beginning to take form in her eyes.

As the headman began to explain, Alice found her concentration drifting away from their conversation.

"Hey Kagome, what are taxes anyway?" Shippo asked as Kagome replied, "Taxes are money given to the king as a thank you for his protection."

"Why doesn't everyone just protect themselves?" Shippo went on.

Alice sighed as the conversation between the two carried on. _Give it up Kagome, this conversation is probably too complicated for him to comprehend._

Inuyasha cut in explaining to Shippo, "Basically weak and cowardly people need to be protected."

"He doesn't understand either," Miroku whispered as he leaned over to Alice.

"It has nothing to do with that. It's simply how the system works," Kagome countered.

"Man, humans and their complicated ways," Inuyasha muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I think you're the one making it complicated," Alice sighed before turning to the headman and continuing, "But with that behind us, would you mind if we accompany you to the castle?"

"Sure, I'd love the company," the headman agreed happily.

"Okay then, lead the way," Alice finished as the group walked out of the hotel and towards the castle.

_Let's hope this works_ Alice prayed as they arrived at the castle gates once more.

"Hold it right there," the guard yelled at them. Inuyasha smirked and replied, "You have to let us through this time."

The guard's face became annoyed at Inuyasha's smug expression but before he could call for backup, the headman spoke up, "Please let us through, these people are my guards."

"You're the headman of Kasasagi Town right?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"Yep, and I've come to pay my taxes," the headman affirmed.

The guard thought it over for a moment before Alice snapped, "Any day now!"

This seemed to get the guard's attention and he quickly nodded and stepped aside to let them pass.

"About time," Alice muttered as they walked through the gate.

"Thank goodness we got in," Kagome said on a happier note.

"Let's get this over with," Alice said impatiently as she ran ahead of everyone.

"Wait Alice! We need to stick together," Kagome called after Alice who sighed and turned around to face everyone saying, "Okay but hurry…"

A sharp pain exploded from Alice's shoulder as she let out a startled gasp.

"Alice!" Sango called as Alice fell to the ground on the other side of the bridge.

"Ugh" Alice groaned as she looked up to see a demon standing in front of her.

"Why you…" Alice yelled as she tried to get up but, by some unseen force, was pinned to the ground.

_What's going on? I can't move!_ Alice thought as she struggled to get up. The demon chuckled before turning its back towards Alice and confronting the others.

"Why is there a demon in the castle?" Shippo asked fearfully.

"Keh, who knows, but it won't be here for long," Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed Tessaiga.

Inuyasha quickly dispatched the demon in one swing of his mighty sword as the group ran over to Alice.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I don't know I just can't move. That demon…" Alice stopped as she saw a glimmer of light on her arm.

_Is that a spider web?_ Alice thought as she began to notice the clear strands that covered her body. _Maybe if we find the source of these strands I'll be able to move again…_

Alice looked around until she spotted the source of the strands and yelled out, "Inuyasha, that tree over there!"

Inuyasha quickly turned around and swiped at the named tree. A scream came out of the tree as a small spider demon crawled out, desperately trying to escape. But Inuyasha was too fast for it and it was soon slain.

The moment the spider had disappeared in a cloud of dust, Alice felt her hands twitch as she let out a sigh of relief before getting up onto her feet.

"Where'd the headman go?" Alice asked after she looked around and saw that he was nowhere to be found.

"I told him to go back since it was dangerous," Kagome replied as Alice nodded in understanding.

"If they've taken over the entrance than I can't imagine what's going on inside, I hope everyone is okay," Miroku stated worriedly.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Kagome agreed.

"Well the let's go in and see for ourselves, but let's try not to wander too far away," Sango instructed with a glance towards Alice who along with Inuyasha was impatiently waiting for the others at the castle's entrance.

"Let's do this thing," Alice said as she led the way into the darkness of the castle.

_Here I come Naraku, and this time neither of us can wake up like our previous encounters. It's time for me to end this thing and for you to pay for what you have done __to everyone._

* * *

**With courage flaring brightly in their hearts, the group takes their first steps into the darkness**** but what dangers await them?  
Find out in the next chapter!**

_**Please read and review~**  
_


	19. Sacrifice

**Chapter 19: Sacrifice**

The wooden floor creaked under Alice's feet as she walked through the dark castle.

"This place could really use a makeover," Alice muttered to Kagome, who was to her right.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kagome agreed while looking around the dimly lit hallway.

As they headed down the stairs into the basement of the castle, Alice felt even more uneasy than before. Fog seemed to be forming under the castle, making it difficult to see much of anything; even candles were burned out thanks to the dampness of the room.

_Let's get out of here quickly_ Alice thought as she spotted a stairwell leading up and out of the basement and quickly climbed it. As she rounded the corner of the stairwell, Alice saw yet another set of stairs and decided to go up them as well. _The farther away I am from that creepy basement the happier I'll be._

But when Alice came to the room at the top of the stairs she gasped. Two fallen samurai and a priest lay dead on the ground in front of them.

"How horrible," Alice murmured when she saw the corpses.

"Indeed, but there's nothing we can do for them now, let's just head back downstairs," Miroku advised as they left the room.

Alice took one last sad glance back before joining the others downstairs and into the basement again. She, as well as the others, hurried through the basement and up the stairs.

"This sure is a big castle," Shippo pointed out from his position on Kagome's shoulder.

"No kidding," Alice agreed while walking down one of the seemingly endless hallways.

Just then, Alice made out a voice echoing through the halls and stopped to confirm she heard it. After a second voice followed she looked back at the others who by their expressions clearly heard the voice as well. Alice ran toward the sound of the voices, heart pounding in her chest as they grew louder.

Turning a corner, she saw three Samurai backed in a corner by three demons. Though they were badly out matched skill wise, the three stood bravely against the demons.

The head Samurai called out, "Demon, face me in battle!"

The demons immediately lunged toward the three men and started attacking them viciously. Two of the Samurai cried out in pain as the claws of the demons met flesh and blood poured down their arms.

"Are they working in the castle?" Kagome asked as the group looked on in shock.

"Who cares? They're being attacked by demons, let's help them!" Alice yelled while unsheathing her sword and running towards the demons.

"She's right, there's no way that they can beat them on their own with such little experience," Sango agreed as she ran after Alice, holding up her Hiraikotsu ready to strike.

The demons heard Alice's approach immediately and turned around to face her. With her sword raging with cold fire, Alice swiped at the demon to the far left and managed to separate it from the group. The demon snarled and clawed at Alice but got nowhere as she easily dodged the strikes.

This enraged the demon even more, causing the blows to come faster and faster. Alice was doing a good job of dodging the attacks but she knew it wouldn't be long until one of those deadly claws made contact with her.

_Just wait for it… There!_ Alice swung her sword down at the precise moment the demon's defense was at its weakest, killing the demon easily. Sango and Inuyasha had just as easily taken care of the other two demons and were now heading towards the injured Samurai.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Kagome asked as she knelt down next to the two Samurai that were hit by the demons.

"Stand back," Alice instructed Kagome as she knelt down to the nearest of the two that were injured.

Kagome did as instructed and Alice quickly got to work with healing their wounds. After she was done, all three Samurai looked at her with amazement in their eyes before bowing their heads in gratitude.

"Thank you for saving us and for healing my comrades wounds," the head Samurai said.

"No problem, you were in trouble and we were there at the time, we couldn't have just walked away you know," Alice replied.

"We can't thank you enough," the Samurai to the left said gratefully.

"Yeah, but do you guys know what happened to the castle? Why are there so many demons here?" Alice asked.

"Yes, the castle is crawling with demons mainly because the king himself is possessed by a demon," the head Samurai explained.

"Is Naraku behind all of this?" Inuyasha immediately asked.

"It would make sense since Kagura claimed to be the castle messenger back in Kururugi Town," Miroku replied logically.

"Well then, if that's the case let's destroy them," Inuyasha growled.

Alice nodded and was about to leave the room when another Samurai ran through the doors and addressed the head Samurai, "Yukimara, there you are! Urgent news, everyone in the second squad assigned to the tower was reported dead."

The head Samurai Yukimara replied in astonishment, "What, the whole second squad? That leaves only us to protect the castle."

"Yukimara, is that your name?" Alice asked the head Samurai.

"It is; why do you ask?" Yukimara replied.

"We met your wife in the town outside of the castle. She gave us something to give to you," Alice explained as she reached into her bag and brought out the handkerchief that covered the rice balls that were given to her by the Samurai's wives.

"Here," Alice finished, handing over the rice balls to Yukimara.

"Oh, these rice balls were made by my wife you say?" Yukimara stated in surprise before looking down at the rice balls with an expression mixed with love and sorrow.

"Everyone is worried about you guys and what you're facing here in the castle, so a bunch of women, including your wife, have started to come up with ways of getting you guys help," Alice explained.

"I see, thank you. We can hold on a little longer thanks to everyone's kindness," Yukimara replied as he re-wrapped the rice balls and placed them into a pocket hidden by his red armor.

The other three Samurai nodded in agreement, determination flashing through their eyes.

"We'll take care of things here, you guys should head back to your families," Alice advised.

The Samurai all looked over at Alice before Yukimara shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid we can't do that, we still haven't saved everyone in the tower."

"What are you talking about? You have people who care for you down there! Haven't they waited for long enough to see you return?" Alice objected, "Besides, aren't you at least a little scared for your own lives? There's no point in staying here and dying."

"We are Samurai; it is our duty to protect the King and the people. But we've failed to protect the King, and we can't fail the people as well. We must see to it that everyone still alive in this castle is safe, that is our duty and we must carry it out, even if it means sacrificing our lives in the process," Yukimara argued, as the other Samurai nodded in agreement.

"Still, what will you're families do if you die?" Alice argued back.

Yukimara sighed, "They should understand, even my wife…"

"How could they possibly understand something like that," Alice snapped in frustration.

"It's already decided, there's no turning back from here for us," Yukimara replied simply.

"I don't get you guys, you're supposed to protect the people but when will you realize that you're a part of 'the people' as well," Alice finished while letting her bangs hide her eyes.

"Come on Alice, we've stayed here long enough. Naraku's going to get away if we stay any longer," Inuyasha called from the other side of the room.

"You're going after the demon?" Yukimara asked Alice as Inuyasha left the room, quickly followed by the others.

Alice nodded as he continued, "Then be safe, the demon is located in the castle tower. We stand no chance against the demon, but you may be able to pull it off. Please, take our place and save the King from the demon!"

Alice nodded, walked towards the door of the room and turned back towards Yukimara and the others saying, "You'd better make it out alive, a lot of people care about you out there and desperately want to see that you're okay with their own eyes."

After seeing the Samurai nod in agreement, Alice ran after everyone else. _So much for staying together_ Alice thought with a sigh as she raced down the halls, trying to locate everyone else.

After a few minutes she saw Inuyasha and the others heading up a set of stairs and called out, "Thanks for waiting!"

"Keh," Inuyasha replied as he let Alice pass him and take the lead.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Alice came face to face with a girl roughly her age, wearing a pink kimono.

The girl had a look of pure terror on her face and once she saw Alice and screamed, "Demon! Help!"

"Not this again, I thought all that demon stuff was over," Alice muttered in frustration as everyone ran over to the girl who was now huddled up in the corner of the room.

"Calm down, we're not demons," Kagome said kindly to the girl, who lifted her head and looked back at Kagome in confusion.

"You're not demons?" the girl replied as Alice cut in, "Hey, are you Toki by any chance?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, that's my name."

"Great, your brother asked that we'd give you this," Alice explained as she handed Toki the scarlet pinwheel, "He made it himself, for you."

Toki held the pinwheel and lightly tapped its red blades while smiling. "I see, that means he's okay then. I'm so happy," Toki trailed off as she looked up at everyone with gratitude shining in her eyes.

"The Samurai are downstairs helping the people who couldn't escape, you should head down there and join the others. If you make it there then you'll be able to escape from the castle with the others," Shippo explained.

"Thank you so much," Toki replied before heading down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Alice called after her.

"Good, now we should be able to find Naraku without any more distractions," Inuyasha stated as they ran down the hallways of the upper part of the castle.

_Right_ Alice thought as she realized that with each step she took she was getting closer and closer to where Naraku lay.

Determination flashed in Alice's eyes as she remembered that he was the reason she was here and for so much more pain inflicted upon everyone else. _You better be ready for this Naraku, because after we're done with you death will seem like a blessing_ Alice thought as they climbed up the last set of stairs.

The top floor of the castle was very similar to the basement in which a seemingly thick fog enshrouded the whole floor. But one look of the fancy walls was all it took Alice to realize that Naraku was somewhere on this floor.

"You ready for this?" Kagome asked Alice while readying her bow and arrows. Alice nodded, unsheathing her sword which immediately burned with a bright flame.

Determination filled everyone's eyes as Inuyasha growled, "This is it, no turning back now."

Inuyasha took the lead as the group entered the sole room at the top of the tower. Alice looked around warily for any signs of Naraku when she stiffened at the sound of his laugh echoing throughout the room.

"Your late," Naraku called out towards the group.

"That voice…" Miroku started as Sango finished, "Naraku."

Alice narrowed her eyes as they ran around the screen placed at the entrance of the room and came face to face with Naraku himself.

"Hmph, about time you guys showed up," Naraku addressed the group as they filed out to face him, eyes glowing in hatred.

"Naraku!" Alice spat venomously as she glared up at Naraku who in turn looked towards Alice, grinned and replied, "Alice, nice to see you again."

Everyone glanced at Alice, confusion sparkling in their eyes and when Naraku saw this he let out another creepy laugh, "My, I thought you'd tell them by now. Not very trusting are we?"

"Shut up! You're the one who sent me here weren't you?" Alice demanded angrily.

"You'd like to know?" Naraku replied evenly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alice yelled back.

Ice blue eyes met crimson red ones as Alice waited for him to answer, her grip on her sword growing ever stronger.

But instead of replying to Alice's demands, Naraku simply turned his head to look back behind him and murmured, "Looks like Alice was the girl."

"What're you mumbling about this time? Naraku get ready, cause you're going down" Sango yelled angrily.

"What a fool," Naraku chuckled as he narrowed his eyes at Sango.

"Shut up! It's time to end this Naraku," Inuyasha growled as everyone prepared for the attack.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled while swinging his sword.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango added in as she threw the boomerang that was now covered in sacred sutras, courtesy of Miroku.

Kagome let loose on of her sacred arrows while Shippo added his fire bombs to the mix. Finally, Alice swung her flaming sword, producing a wave of flames raging right towards Naraku. The attacks fused together before hitting their target dead on and a cloud of smoke filled the room.

"Is it over?" Alice asked, trying to peer through the smoke.

"Let's not get our hopes up just yet," Sango, who was the closest to Alice, replied.

Alice nodded and waited for the smoke to clear and when it did she couldn't believe her eyes. Naraku was in the same position as he was before, not even a scratch on him as he stared back at the group uninterestedly.

"Hmph was that all you guys could do?" he asked with little enthusiasm.

"Not even close," Alice yelled back though her thoughts told a totally different story.

_Even though that attack wasn't out strongest, it still was pretty strong. But in the end it did nothing to Naraku._

"My turn," Naraku grinned as he sent out a wave of miasma that filled the room.

"Don't breathe it in!" Miroku warned Alice as the purple cloud of miasma enshrouded them.

"Wha...?" Alice replied before she covered her mouth and held her breath.

Seconds ticked by and the miasma in the room only seemed to grow stronger as Alice fought to hold her breath. _I can't hold it for much longer_ Alice thought as she looked to see how the others were doing.

Everyone seemed to be doing fine but Alice saw movement within the cloud and soon saw just what that movement was. In a flash, a tentacle had slammed into Miroku, easily knocking him out.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she ran over to the unconscious monk.

But it wasn't long until Sango herself succumbed to the miasma and fell down nest to Miroku. Alice was desperately trying to control herself and not to breathe in the toxic air but she was at her breaking point. Kagome and Shippo had already reached their own breaking points and gasped for air a few seconds after Sango hit the ground.

They too fell to the ground as Alice heard Inuyasha yell, "Kagome!"

_No Inuyasha! Don't speak or else you'll breathe in the miasma_ Alice wanted to call out to him, but it was too late as Inuyasha fell to his knees beside Kagome.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Alice heard Naraku's voice echo through the cloud of miasma, "But just how much longer can you hold your breath?"

_He's right; I can't hold it any longer!_ Alice thought as she closed her eyes tight. _Come on, just a little longer_…

But Alice's pray went unanswered as she couldn't hold her breath any longer and took in breath after breath of the toxic air. Luckily for Alice, the cloud had thinned drastically when she opened her eyes to breathe, but she took in enough of the miasma that it brung her to her knees.

_I can't move!_ Alice thought as she tried desperately to grab her sword to protect herself and everyone else.

"Damn," Alice heard Sango's voice from behind her and a wave of relief went through Alice to know that she was okay.

"It's over," Naraku finished as he turned towards Alice who looked up at him with anger and a little fear in her eyes, which she desperately tried to hide.

He began walking over to Alice, but before he could even take one step Inuyasha jumped in between the two. _Inuyasha! _Alice thought as she looked up at the hanyou.

"Not one more step!" Inuyasha growled as he swung his sword towards Naraku.

"Hmph, it's useless," Naraku pointed out as the Tessaiga bounced of a barrier and sent Inuyasha to his knees once more. _I see so it was a barrier that protected him from our attack!_

"Inu…yasha…" Alice rasped as she tried to move closer to him but her body wouldn't let her so she fell on one side facing Inuyasha.

_My vision, it's getting blurry_ Alice thought as she lay there on the ground as Naraku laughed, "Those who go against me die a painful death."

Naraku then shot forward a tentacle, which knocked Inuyasha away before shooting straight towards Alice. Alice slammed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact, but it never came. Alice's eye flew open as she saw the she was in a Samurai's arms and the Naraku had missed his target.

"Naraku!" Alice widened her eyes in surprise as she recognized Yukimara's voice.

_What's he doing here? I thought I told them to get away from the castle_ Alice thought irritably as she looked over at Yukimara and the team of Samurai he brought with him.

"How is it that you survived, you're supposed to be dead," Naraku addressed Yukimara before continuing, "What is it that you want?"

"I will avenge my king, die Naraku!" Yukimara yelled as he and the other Samurai raced towards Naraku.

"Stop you don't have a chance in beating him," Alice rasped as she looked up into the eyes of the man who held her, desperately hoping that he would talk some sense into his comrades.

The man looked down at Alice, sorrow and knowing shining brightly in his amber eyes, "I know, but like Yukimara said, it is our duty to protect you guys and the castle, even if it costs us our lives."

Alice stared up at him in horror but before she could reply, the man ran over to a wall and sliced opened one of the pictures along the wall.

"Please, tell my wife I love her!" the man whispered to Alice.

"What are you…?" Alice was cut off as the man yelled to the others, "Everyone, use this passage to escape, we'll hold him off."

"Foolish humans, die!" Naraku yelled angrily as he sent a wave of miasma towards Alice and the man.

But before the cloud of toxic fumes could reach them, the man dropped Alice down the passage.

"No!" Alice yelled as she fell into the darkness.

She could barely make out Yukimara's voice saying, "Don't run away, we have to buy them more time!"

_Yukimara, no…_ Alice thought before she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

/././././././

Alice's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up. She was on the bank of a small lake and for a second forgot about everything until memories came crashing down on her.

_Everyone!_ She thought as she looked around frantically until her eyes met five motionless figures. _Oh no, oh no!_ Alice crawled over to the spot where they lay and looked down at the worriedly.

"Guys… Wake up… Please, wake up," Alice said shakily as she shook Inuyasha's shoulder.

Alice drew her hand back in a gasp. _He's burning up!_ She thought in horror as she looked at Inuyasha then to the others. She quickly checked everyone else's temperature and experienced the same thing as Inuyasha.

"Wake up!" Alice yelled at them, tears threatening to poor down her face, "Wake up! Why won't you wake up?"

"They've all taken in a massive amount of poison my dear," a sympathetic voice stated from behind Alice.

Alice jerked around to see Kakuju standing behind her and said frantically, "Kakuju! Kakuju! Please tell me what to do so I can heal them!"

"Hmm… There is a way to heal them, but it's very dangerous. Why don't we…" Kakuju began but Alice quickly cut him off, "Tell me!"

Kakuju sighed as Alice looked up at him with pleading eyes and whispered, "Please, I have to help them."

"Very well then," Kakuju replied, "I'll tell you how to heal your friends."

Alice looked up at Kakuju, with gratitude shinning in her eyes as she said, "Thank you."

Kakuju then moved over to Alice, placed his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes. Alice mimicked Kakuju and closed her eyes as well. Almost instantly the two were plunged into a vision.

The scene was strikingly similar to Alice's current situation in which five bodies lay motionless due to breathing in too much poisonous air. A lone woman stood and gazed down at her companions with a sorrowful expression in her eyes.

After a few moments, the woman sat down, meditated, and after a few minutes of meditating stood in the middle of the group.

Once there, she raised her hand, which held a massive ball of Shikigami, the biggest Alice had ever seen, and called out, "Shikigami, I invoke thee, cast your rays of light down on the one's in front of me so that the darkness that now dwells within them may be banished!"

In a blinding flash of light, the woman released her Shikigami, which in turn flew into all of her companions. The companions glowed with light before the Shikigami left their bodies to return to the woman's. This time however, Alice noticed that the Shikigami glowed a blackish purple instead of the pure white that it had before.

"What's…?" Alice started but before the Shikigami reached the woman and Alice finished, the vision was over.

_What was that?_ Alice thought as she looked expectantly at Kakuju who turned towards her.

"You're wondering what happened aren't you," Kakuju replied as Alice nodded. Kakuju sighed before explaining, "When the Shikigami entered the bodies of the five that lay there it merely transferred the toxins from their Shikigami to the woman's. Once done with this task, the Shikigami will return to its owner, bringing with it all the toxic fumes that it absorbed from the victims."

"I see," Alice replied while nodding her head and proceeding to sit down and close her eyes.

"Wait, you know that if you perform this on your friends you'll only be transferring the miasma to yourself and that you'll have to face it on your own."

"I'm aware of that, but I'll do anything to keep them safe," Alice vowed while looking up at Kakuju with determination in her ice blue eyes.

She then looked over at everyone before closing her eyes and meditating.

_Focus, you need to bring out a large amount of your powers after all_ Alice told herself. After a few minutes of constant meditation Alice opened her eyes. _I'm ready_. She slowly got up and stood in the middle of the group looking at each one before taking a breath and raising her hand.

A massive amount of white Shikigami formed from her hand instantly as she yelled, "Shikigami, I invoke thee, cast your rays of light down on the one's in front of me so that the darkness that now dwells within them may be banished!"

And with these words spoken Alice released the Shikigami she held in her hand. The Shikigami then swirled up in the air before splitting into five even strands and shooting towards everyone's bodies. Alice stared in awe as each body glowed with her pure Shikigami.

"Here it comes," Kakuju warned as the Shikigami began to leave the bodies, each piece now glowing with an impure light.

Alice braced herself as the Shikigami reformed and shot towards her. On the moment of impact Alice gasped and clutched her chest. _It hurts!_ Eyes opened wide Alice just stared at the ground as the miasma from her companions spread around her body until she was practically glowing purple from the miasma.

"Kakuju…" Alice rasped as she let her bangs cover her eyes, "Make sure they're safe, I wouldn't like it if I did all of this to see them hurt again."

And with that, Alice limped over into the woods to find a suitable spot to fight of Naraku's miasma.

* * *

**Alice puts herself in danger yet again for the sake of her friends, but what are the consequences of her actions and what will everyone think about her decision?  
**

**Find out next time!  
Chapter 20: Retrace: Purification **

**Please read and reply~**


	20. Retrace: Purification

**Chapter 20: Retrace: Purification**

Kagome gasped. _No, if I breathe in the miasma…_ She was cut off as she felt herself fall to her knees and saw Shippo fall of her shoulder and land in front of her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice yelled from behind her.

_No Inuyasha, please don't breathe in the miasma!_ Kagome desperately wanted to call out as she turned in time to see Inuyasha fall to his knees next to her.

_Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought as he inched towards her and held her in his arms, trying to keep her from breathing in anymore of the toxic fumes.

Glancing up, Kagome saw Alice stare at the two in horror as she realized she was the only one left standing. _Alice please hold on a bit longer!_ Kagome begged silently. But she felt her heart fill with dread as she heard the smooth voice of Naraku echo throughout the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me now. But how long can you last?" Naraku taunted Alice.

Kagome looked up at Alice in horror as she closed her blue eyes shut and desperately fought to hold on. To her relief, Kagome noticed the miasma thinning and hope flooded through her veins. _Come on Alice, just a little longer!_

But to Kagome's disappointment, Alice gasped, suddenly unable to hold her breath any longer. _No, Alice!_ Kagome thought as Alice fell to her knees, panting hard. Beside her, Inuyasha flinched and his golden eyes narrowed as he saw Alice fall.

"Damn," Sango muttered in frustration from where she lay near Kagome.

"It's over," Naraku finished as he proceeded towards Alice.

_Alice!_ Kagome thought widely as she struggled to get up and protect her.

But Inuyasha was faster as he quickly jumped up in between Alice and Naraku, growling, "Not one more step."

In a flash, Inuyasha swung his sword down; only to have it reflected right back sending him to his knees. _Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought as she stared at him in horror. As if things couldn't get any worse, Kagome saw Alice succumb to the miasma and slump down on the floor with her back towards Kagome.

Naraku, who also noticed this, grinned, "Those who go against me will die a painful death."

He then shot out one of his tentacles, easily knocking Inuyasha out of the way and redirected it so it was heading straight towards Alice.

Crash! In a flash of red, Kagome gasped as she saw Alice was saved from Naraku's tentacle and was in the hands of a Samurai.

"Naraku!" Yukimara yelled as Kagome turned her attention towards the other Samurai.

To Kagome's amusement, Naraku frowned at the new arrivals before replying, "How is it that you're alive, you're supposed to be dead? What is it that you want?"

"I will avenge my king, Naraku die!" Yukimara answered bravely before racing towards Naraku.

_Stop Yukimara-san! You can't beat Naraku!_ Kagome desperately wanted to call out.

"Everyone use this passage to escape, we'll hold him off," the Samurai holding Alice instructed from where he stood next to a hole in the wall.

Kagome looked at the man in confusion before Naraku yelled furiously, "Foolish humans, die!"

"Alice!" Kagome managed to yell as Naraku let out another massive cloud of miasma straight towards the two.

However, before the deadly cloud hit, Kagome saw Alice drop from the Samurai's hands and plummet into the passage.

Her scream echoed the room, "No!"

Everyone stared in horror as the unfortunate Samurai fell to the ground and lay their motionless.

"Don't run away, we have to buy them more time," Yukimara ordered the remaining Samurai who immediately ran towards Naraku.

Anger and determination flowed through Kagome as she rose to her knees.

"Naraku, I'll never forgive you for this!" Kagome yelled as she aimed her sacred arrow at him and released it.

The arrow was instantly surrounded by a glowing pink light as it smashed into Naraku's barrier, threatening to pass through it.

"What? You still have enough power to fight?" Naraku questioned as he looked over at Kagome, surprise flashing for a moment in his crimson eyes but it was quickly replaced by hatred.

Kagome glared back at him before she felt one of the Samurai grab her arm and lead her to the passage Alice fell down moments ago.

After gathering everyone to the spot, Yukimara turned to face them saying, "This is it. All that is left is for you guys to escape and come back when you're stronger. Please, save the castle and the people!"

"Baka! You think I'd come all this way to just run away when things get rough?" Inuyasha snapped back.

Another cloud of miasma enshrouded the group as they gasped, breathing in more of the toxic fumes. _Ugh!_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes, pain creeping up her throat.

"I leave the rest to you," Yukimara rasped as he pushed Inuyasha into Kagome, which cause the whole group to fall into the blackness of the passage.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome closed her eyes tight, bracing herself.

/././././././

There was nothing but darkness that surrounded Kagome as she floated somewhere within her mind. _It hurts…_ Kagome thought as she saw Naraku's impure miasma surround her _I must've breathed in too much of the fumes… Hopefully everyone else is okay._

Minutes ticked by and Kagome only felt the pain grow worse as she curled up in a ball in an attempt to stop the pain from spreading. _Please, make it stop…_ Kagome prayed as she closed her eyes shut.

Just then, the darkness that surrounded Kagome was instantly transformed into light. Kagome stared in amazement at a purifying light that she felt take away the toxins in her body.

"What is this?" Kagome murmured to herself as she held up a hand and turned it over in awe as the light gathered to it.

"I don't know who you are or why you saved me, but thank you," Kagome started before she saw movement in the corner of her eyes and turned to face the new arrival.

"Alice!" Kagome exclaimed before she smiled and waved her hand towards her.

Alice smiled back at Kagome, but that was as far as she could go before an impure light engulfed her.

"Alice!" Kagome yelled in horror as the purple light fully surrounded the girl, who now lowered her snow white bangs, which were fading slowly into an impure blackish color, to cover her eyes.

Kagome tried to run towards Alice to help her but for some unknown reason was unable to reach her or stop her from turning around and walking away.

"Alice, wait!" Kagome yelled after her.

"Kagome… Please, be safe," Alice's voice echoed around Kagome as she watched in horror as Alice dissolved from her vision.

/././././././

"Alice!" Kagome gasped as she sat up from where she lay.

Sweat trickled down the side of her cheek as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, you're finally awake I see," a voice sounded from behind Kagome as she turned to see who it belonged to.

"Grandpa Kakuju?" Kagome stated in surprise as she recognized the old man standing in front of her. "What happened, where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked around the unfamiliar hut.

Kakuju sighed. "We are in Rindoh Village at the moment, in a friend of mine's house to be exact. I will tell you more in detail once everyone wakes up."

At these words Kagome gasped and jerked around to face the others who were lying down next to her.

"Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she moved near them and looked down on them worriedly.

Muffled groans of pain responded to Kagome's words as they all slowly opened their eyes and painfully sat up.

"What happened, where's Naraku?" Miroku rasped, using his staff to support himself.

At this everyone immediately looked around the room for any signs of the mentioned person.

"Guys, guys! Naraku isn't here, you see we're in Rindoh Village," Kagome explained as everyone settled down.

"Rindoh Village? But that's on the other side of the mountains from where Naraku's castle is," Inuyasha replied in shock.

"Heh, so much for a good morning," Sango put in bitterly.

"Yeah, Grandpa Kakuju will explain everything to us," Kagome continued as everyone acknowledged the old man's presence, "we just need to wait until Alice wakes up..."

Kagome trailed off as she felt her face turn pale. Out of everyone in the room, Alice's figure was nowhere to be found and within a few painful seconds, everyone was aware of the fact.

"Where's Alice!" Sango said, panic filling her gaze.

Kagome looked towards Kakuju expectantly, "Grandpa Kakuju, where's Alice?"

Kakuju sighed as he beckoned everyone near him. "Now that you're all awake, I will explain to you what has happened," he started as everyone gathered around the old man.

"It was not long ago that I heard your friend Alice yelling something by a pond on the outskirts of the village. Her voice was filled with worry and sorrow so I decided to investigate," Kakuju began as everyone leaned in to hear every detail, "It was then that I felt a strong, poisonous aura around her and each one of you as I encountered Alice herself."

"Poisonous aura, you must mean Naraku's miasma," Miroku corrected as glanced over at the monk before returning her gaze towards Kakuju.

"Yes, exactly, but the amount of miasma radiating from your bodies was massive, which cause Alice to panic over your well-being. After arriving, she asked me how she could assist you in fighting off the miasma."

"Wait… wasn't Alice exposed to Naraku's miasma as well? Shouldn't she have been in the same condition as we were?" Shippo asked.

"Well, Alice was exposed to the toxic air but not for as long as we were, remember?" Sango replied as Kakuju put in, "Yes, she did have the same aura around her but it was much weaker than the one that surrounded the rest of you."

"That would make sense seeing as she left before us," Miroku agreed before Kagome continued, "What happened next?"

"Well as you might've guessed, Alice was desperately trying to help you guys, seeing as your conditions were declining so fast. So she asked me to help her and I did. I showed her a new technique that would heal you guys, but at a price," Kakuju explained.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked as a shiver went down Kagome's spine.

"I tried to warn her but my warnings went unnoticed…" Kakuju trailed off while shaking his head before facing the group, "You see she used her Shikigami in an attempt to heal you all but the technique she used didn't necessarily heal you, it merely transferred the toxins to her."

At this everyone flinched as Kagome gasped, "So that's why I saw her become enveloped in that ominous aura!"

"What? You saw that too?" Shippo exclaimed as everyone turned towards Kagome.

"Yes, did you have the same vision as well?" The group slowly nodded as they all realized that they witnessed the same vision.

"Well this is surprising and all but what about Alice? She couldn't possibly handle all of the miasma we held in our bodies by herself," Miroku pointed out.

Eyes widened with fear and worry Sango asked, "Kakuju, where's Alice? Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure, she walked off after preforming the technique on you," Kakuju replied a little frustration showing in his tone.

"Damn, what was she thinking?" Inuyasha growled as everyone stood up and headed out the door.

"Grandpa Kakuju, you stay here, we'll find Alice and bring her back!" Kagome instructed before turning around and racing after everyone.

"I can't locate her scent but I can smell a massive amount of miasma from over there," Inuyasha stated while running towards the outskirts of the village.

_Alice, what were you thinking? I thought we told you to not endanger yourself!_ Kagome thought angrily at her as she wished Alice could be at least a little more conscious of what she was doing.

"That must be the pond Kakuju was talking about," Shippo pointed out as they passed the pond.

"Yes, and that means we're going the right way,' Miroku replied as they picked up their pace.

"Alice!" Kagome called out, praying that she would answer, "Alice, where are you?"

Everyone looked around frantically as Inuyasha growled, "She has to be around here somewhere, the scent of miasma is everywhere."

"Alice!" Kagome repeated before she made out a lake in the middle of the forest and walked towards it.

_What is…?_ Kagome thought as she walked to the edge of the lake and jumped in surprise. "Alice!"

Everyone gathered around Kagome as she stared into the depths of the murky water to see Alice floating somewhat peacefully underwater.

"Is she okay?" Shippo asked timidly, but no one replied to the kitsune's question.

Instead, Miroku lowered Shippo from his shoulder and stepped into the lake, followed by Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome. Once in, Kagome gasped as everyone else flinched.

"The water must be polluted by the miasma," Miroku pointed out grimly.

"Keh, this is nothing," Inuyasha growled as he walked over to where Alice lay.

"Let's focus on getting her out for now," Sango instructed as she lead Kagome and Miroku back while waiting for Inuyasha to bring Alice over to the bank.

But when Inuyasha leaned down to pick up Alice, Kagome noticed him bite down on his lower lip and flinch when he touched her arm.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, taking a step towards him.

"What? I'm going as fast as I can so just wait for a bit," Inuyasha growled back as Kagome watched him pick up Alice and jump to the bank where everyone waited.

Once there, he gently laid Alice down and backed up a bit to give her some space. The scorches on his hands however didn't go unnoticed by his companions as they looked at him worriedly, but before any of them could say anything a burst of coughs came from Alice as she curled into a ball, holding on to her stomach painfully.

"Alice, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly as she reached out a hand to comfort her.

Instantly a flash of pain went through Kagome, almost causing her to scream out, as her hand made contact with Alice's wet skin.

As Kagome pulled her hand back Alice turned over on her back and rasped, "K-Kagome…? Is that you?"

"Yeah, we're all here," Sango replied as Alice tried to open her eyes.

What met Kagome next made her breath catch in her throat. Instead of ice blue eyes, the group was met with crimson red ones.

"Alice… Your eyes!" Shippo yelled worriedly as everyone stared at her in horror.

"Her hair as well…" Miroku trailed of as Kagome noticed that her once pure white bangs were now stained black.

"Hmph, looks like my appearance has changed. Oh well, at least people will stop calling me a demon," Alice joked coldly before turning towards Kagome.

When Kagome looked into Alice's now red eyes she felt a shiver go down her spine. _They're just like Naraku's_ Kagome thought with a sense of dread.

Alice narrowed her eyes, making them seem that much more similar to Naraku's, as she said, "Kagome, I know what I did was careless but please, I need your help."

"Yeah… What can I do?" Kagome replied, her gaze growing serious.

"Please, help me purify the miasma inside of me. I've done my best to purify most of it but there's still some left and I don't think I'm strong enough for another go on my own," Alice replied exhaustedly.

Kagome nodded as Alice turned to Miroku and continued, "Very well, Miroku, you possess spiritual powers as well right?"

"Right," Miroku confirmed, "I would be glad to be of assistance if you need me."

"Good, I could use all the help I can get. But before we begin, I must warn you, they technique that we will be using will transfer not only the miasma within us but it will drive it out as well," Alice's red eyes became serious as she finished, "In order to stay safe we _must_ keep the miasma circling within ourselves at all times or else it could overwhelm one of us and break the cycle."

Miroku and Kagome both nodded in determination as Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango backed away to give them room.

"Alright, when we all hold hands I will begin by passing it to you Kagome. Once you get it, quickly purify as much of the toxins as you can before passing it on to Miroku who will pass it back to me, remember you must be quick or else a buildup will occur," Alice warned as she shakily got to her feet.

Kagome took a deep breath before holding Miroku's hand and offering her other hand to Alice.

"Ready? Then let's go!" Alice stated as she grabbed Miroku and Kagome's hands.

Instantly, Kagome felt a wave of miasma come over her as she purified a small section of it before passing it over to Miroku, who after flinching did the same and passed it back to Alice.

The process repeated over and over again, and with each time the miasma went full circle it fanned out farther from the group, encircling them until Kagome couldn't spot Inuyasha anymore.

"Don't worry, we're almost done!" Alice shouted above the raging wind that tossed their hair around, "When I give the signal give it your all!"

Kagome nodded as she purified another portion of the miasma and passed it on to Miroku. Once the miasma was passed from Miroku to Alice, Kagome watched as Alice forced it out in the middle of the circle they created and yell, "Now!"

In a flash, Kagome released a massive amount of her spiritual powers and watched with relief as each person's aura purified the miasma until it shone with a pure light, clearing the fog that surrounded them. They all stared in awe as the sphere spiraled up in the air before shooting towards Alice.

Once it made contact, the sphere entered Alice, who glowed with a pure light momentarily before slowly closing her eyes and falling to the ground.

"Alice!" Sango yelled as she jumped to catch Alice before she hit the ground.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and after seeing that she was okay, he walked over to Alice.

"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha asked, a flash of concern going through his golden eyes.

"Yeah… I think," Alice murmured as she opened her eyes a fraction of an inch, revealing that they had now returned to their normal icy blue color.

"Your eyes are back to normal, that's great!" Shippo exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but your hair is still the same," Miroku pointed out.

"Oh well, at least I won't stand out as much," Alice replied.

"No you'll still stand out a lot," Inuyasha grinned as Alice smirked and countered, "At least not as much as you and your dog ears."

Everyone laughed before Sango helped Alice onto Kirara and back to the village. _Thank goodness Alice is okay, now all that's left to do is go back to Kakuju. Lucky for us we will be able to make it back just in time for dinner_ Kagome thought as she looked up at the rainbow sunset that filled the sky.

* * *

**Omg! Nyan cat is sooooo annoying! xP  
Search it**** up on google or whatever you use and listen to it for a minute.  
Uh huh, yep. Take it all in. Pretty fun stuff right?  
Ha! Try writing a chapter of the top of your head while listening to this. Not so fun anymore huh? Especially when its been on for 4 hours! =.=  
Happy thoughts...Happy thoughts...  
**

**Please read and review~**


	21. Spirit of the Wind

**Chapter 21: Spirit of the Wind**

"So, he got away huh?" Alice said disappointedly as the group told her of their experiences after she had fallen into the dark passageway, "Damn."

With her fist clenched in frustration Alice glared down at the cup of lemon tea in her hand, wishing that by some unknown means she could make things better.

"Yeah, at this rate we can do nothing to harm Naraku, thanks to his barrier," Miroku pointed out.

"Well we have to do something, let's think about it for a second. Kakuju, do you have any ideas?" Alice asked the old man who sat next to her.

"Hmm, from what you guys have said I'm guessing that your powers weren't strong enough to break the barrier," Kakuju started, "But if you still wish to continue to fight, then I might know of a way."

"Really? Please tell us!" Sango replied as everyone eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I will tell you. As you might've noticed, Rindoh Village sits at the base of the mountain known as Mount Houoh. In order to break the barrier of your enemy, you must first scale the mountain and locate the tree that bears the Magatama fruit."

"A Magatama fruit… Okay, but why the fruit, how will it help us break Naraku's barrier?" Kagome asked as everyone stood up to get ready to leave.

"Once you return with the fruit I will tell you how to use the technique that will break the barrier," Kakuju replied simply.

"Great then we'll be back in a few," Alice called as she headed towards the door.

"Wait," Kakuju called as he grabbed Alice's arm to stop her, "First I must tell you something that could benefit you in your fight against your enemy."

"I'm listening," Alice stated interest glowing in her eyes.

"It is clear to me that you have succeeded in preforming the Miracle of Light ritual, but as I told you it would come with great dangers but I forgot to mention the benefits of it as well, the benefits that directly affect the user."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as Kakuju continued, "What I mean is that now that you have successfully endured the technique your body is now immune to the toxins that you've purified. If you come into contact with that poison again you won't be affected as you were before the ritual."

"Really? That's great!" Alice exclaimed jumping in the air in happiness, "No more miasma problems for me!"

"Yes, now you can fight against Naraku without worrying about his miasma," Shippo added as everyone smiled at the newly found information before Inuyasha impatiently growled, "Let's get going already!"

Alice giggled as she followed the hanyou out the door and towards Mount Houoh.

"I've heard rumors about Mount Houoh other monks," Miroku began as they walked through the village, "It seems like the mountain itself is protected by the Spirit of the Wind and the only way to pass is to prove you are pure in heart, after all it is a sacred mountain in which many monks gather to train."

"Keh, whatever as long as we can get that fruit I don't care what tests this so called spirit gives me, I'll pass them all," Inuyasha boasted.

"There it is," Sango pointed out as the group reached the edge of the village and looked up at the huge mountain.

"Ahh," Kagome said as she took a deep breath in, "This is amazing, I can feel the cool, crisp air even from down here."

"I guess that since it's a sacred mountain I wouldn't be surprised if there's something that can bring down Naraku's barrier," Miroku pointed out.

"Quit talking and let's go already," Inuyasha cut in impatiently as Shippo agreed, "Yeah!"

They then walked up the trail that led to the top of the mountain until Alice spotted an old looking building ahead and asked, "Hey, what's that?"

As the group came to a halt at the old building Miroku explained, "This is the hut where monks stay when they hone and sharpen their spiritual powers."

"What a dump," Shippo muttered as Miroku, who clearly heard the kitsune's comment, responded as a matter-of-factly, "Well monks don't need luxury to get by, they only need a good roof above their heads to keep them warm and dry when the weather turns for the worst."

"Yeah, we can also stay here if we are ever in the area, so it's a good find," Kagome pointed out.

"Right," Sango agreed.

Alice was just about to agree when she felt a strong pulse of energy flow through her. _Huh?_ Almost against her will, Alice felt herself walk, in what felt like a trance, pass everyone and towards a cliff that was nearby the house.

Just barely she heard Inuyasha complain, "What now, let's go already!"

_This cliff…_ Alice thought as she stretched out a hand to touch it.

"Hey Alice, what're you doing? Let's go, we're wasting daylight," Inuyasha called out.

His words seemed to free Alice from her trance as she pulled her hand back and murmured while still staring at the cliff, "This cliff, something's not right about it… I sense something weird but at the same time familiar from it..."

"Hmm? I don't sense anything at all, are you sure?" Shippo asked as he jumped up onto Alice's shoulder and looked around.

"Indeed, it does appear to be just your average cliff. But then again, something is off about it, after all there is a faint wind blowing from it," Sango stated as Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, we need to hurry! The faster we get that fruit the faster we'll be in defeating Naraku," Inuyasha growled as he headed down the trail.

Alice and the others nodded before catching up to Inuyasha just in time to come face to face with an opening in the mountain.

Inuyasha then lead the group through the cave by using his sense of smell as a guide to reach the exit. Once out Alice moved to the front of the group and stared out in awe at the view.

"Wow, this sure is something," she stated as the wind blew her hair around her.

"Here, climb on Kirara and we'll fly up the rest of the mountain, it's a lot faster this way," Sango offered as she and Miroku climbed onto the cat demon.

After seeing Kagome get on Inuyasha's back, Alice took Miroku's hand and sat behind him as Kirara took to the air and flew up the mountain, closely followed by Inuyasha.

Once at the top, Alice jumped off of Kirara, who transformed back into her smaller form, and ran ahead of the group until she faced a sheer mountain cliff.

"Wow, the pressure at this altitude is really something, my body feels so much heavier than it did before," Shippo stated as Miroku added, "The wind's getting fiercer, but it's strange…"

Miroku was cut off as a massive gust of wind blew around the group, forcing them back a few feet.

"Ahh, help!" Shippo yelled as Alice glanced back to see that the tiny kitsune was almost airborne.

"Shippo!" Alice yelled as she grabbed his furry tail the moment he flew into the air.

As Alice stood her ground while holding onto Shippo, Inuyasha was busy protecting Kagome while Sango and Miroku both helped each other to stand up against the harsh wind. _Where's this coming from?_ Alice thought as she looked around.

"What's that?" Sango yelled above the wind, just in time for Alice to spot a glowing orb appear before the group.

"You who have stepped onto this sacred mountain, state your purpose or leave immediately!" the spirit commanded.

"Are you the Spirit of the Wind that guards this mountain?" Miroku asked as the spirit replied, "Indeed, I am. Now state your purpose!"

After another strong burst of wind Alice yelled, "We've come for a Magatama fruit if you must know."

"A Magatama fruit? Many mortals have come here seeking the fruit and it's powers, but so far none have been worthy of it," the spirit replied, "You must have more than just power to possess it. You're required to have a pure heart and courage to obtain the fruit and its powers."

"Very well then, I'm sure we are worthy of the fruit, now please show us where we may find it," Kagome stated.

"Ha, I'll go first!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped forward, leaving Kagome to hold onto Alice's arm, only to be blown straight back where he was moments ago.

"What the?" Inuyasha started before Miroku called out, "Wait Inuyasha, we must go together, less we get blown of the mountain. Remember what Kakuju said to us way back then? We are stronger when we work together, and if we stand together now I'm sure we'll be able to pass through."

After a nod from everyone, Miroku started forward as the rest filed in behind him, each supporting the person in front of them.

"Stay strong!" Sango yelled as the wind blew ever stronger, threatening to blow them all off the mountain.

"Almost there…" Miroku stated as Alice closed her eyes and gave it everything she had.

"There!" The moment the words left Miroku's mouth, the fierce wind vanished, causing everyone to tumble down onto the monk.

"Ugh," Alice grumbled as she held her head with one hand.

"You have proven to me that your intentions are pure, now proceed and take what you have come for," the spirit commanded before vanishing with the wind.

Alice smiled as she quickly got up and called out over her shoulder as she ran, "Let's get a fruit!"

As she turned the corner of the mountain, Alice spotted a small tree growing on the edge of the mountain.

"So this is the Magatama tree Kakuju was talking about… It's beautiful," Kagome said in awe as they stared at the glowing tree.

"It seems like the light is coming from the tree itself," Sango pointed out as Miroku added, "Yes, this proves that it has some sort of spiritual power."

"Yeah," Alice agreed as she reached towards the tree to grab a fruit.

She then grabbed one of the soft, small, green fruits in her hand and gently pulled it off the branch it was on.

"There, let's head back to Kakuju now," Alice said as she turned towards the others, who were already one step in front of her and were waiting for her to jump onto Kirara.

Alice smiled as she got onto Kirara and the group quickly descended the mountain.

"Wow, that was a lot quicker than going up," Shippo said happily as they arrived at the entrance of Rindoh Village in less than ten minutes.

"Yeah, it was," Alice agreed as they headed towards the hut the left Kakuju in.

"Kakuju, we're back and we've got the fruit too," Alice greeted as she entered the hut to find Kakuju talking to its owner.

"Well that was fast," Kakuju chuckled as Shippo stated, "Well it wasn't easy I was almost tossed of the cliff!"

"Yes, but you managed to earn the Spirit of the Wind's trust and retrieve a Magatama fruit. That in itself is a great accomplishment," Kakuju praised the group.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

Kakuju chuckled before turning to Alice and saying, "Are you ready to learn how to break a barrier?"

"Yes," Alice replied excitedly as she walked over to Kakuju and placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

After a few minutes of silence, Alice felt her hair being lightly tossed around her head as her Shikigami flared out to meet Kakuju's. Once both Shikigami made contact with one another, Alice felt her Shikigami grow in power as it flowed back into her, granting her the power to break any barrier.

When Alice opened her eyes Kakuju started, "Great, now you should be able to take down any barrier in your path."

"If there's no barrier then we can easily defeat Naraku," Kagome said excitedly as Alice thanked Kakuju and stepped back in her place among the group.

"This time we'll destroy Naraku for good," Inuyasha put in happily.

"It looks to me like your enemy is pretty strong, so be very careful on your journey," Kakuju warned the group.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Alice reassured the old man.

"Let's get going, it's still bright out and we might as well get a head start on our journey back to the castle," Sango stated as she turned to the exit of the hut.

"She's right, we must get going. Stay safe Kakuju," Miroku called as he and Sango left the hut.

"See you later!" Alice called as she followed the others out of the hut. "Stay safe!" Kakuju called after them.

/././././././

"Are we there yet?" Alice complained as the group walked along the forest path that led to the Castle Town.

"For the hundredth time, no!" Inuyasha growled back at her, "Good Kami, you're just as annoying as when I first met you!"

"Well sorry, it's not like the past three days have gone by fast for me," Alice muttered as she turned her head away from Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Alice, we're almost there. Just a little father and we'll be at the Castle Town," Kagome said sympathetically as she laid a gentle hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice looked at Kagome, feeling grateful for her support when a wave of uneasiness rushed through her.

"Did you feel that?" Sango murmured as everyone flinched at the sudden disturbance.

"Yeah, and I can tell you that it's nothing good whatever it is," Miroku replied darkly.

"Let's hurry and get to the Castle Town," Kagome said as they all ran towards the direction of the town.

_Almost there…_ Alice thought before she and the others came to a screeching halt.

"Oh kami no…" Alice whispered.

The one peaceful, bright town that had greeted them when they first arrived was now long gone. In its place stood a dark, desolate town where not even a speck of life echoed throughout the battered streets.

* * *

**Please read and review~**


	22. Into the Darkness

**Previously…**

_Almost there…_ Alice thought before she and the others came to a screeching halt.

"Oh kami no…" Alice whispered.

The one peaceful, bright town that had greeted them when they first arrived was now long gone. In its place stood a dark, desolate town where not even a speck of life echoed throughout the battered streets.

**Chapter 22: Into the Darkness**

"What happened here?" Shippo exclaimed.

Alice merely shook her head, still recovering from the shock of the scene that lay in front of her.

"Naraku," Sango spoke up in the silence that shrouded over the whole town.

Everyone looked over at Sango, suddenly realizing that she was more than likely right.

"Yes, Naraku must have been the cause of all this," Miroku agreed with a slight amount of anger breaking in his voice.

"If Naraku's allowed to stay in the castle, then the whole town…" Kagome started before Alice cut her off, "We can't allow that, let's get going."

Without waiting for a reply, Alice set off into the ruins of what once was such a peaceful town. _I know what Kagome was going to say next, but I don't want to think about it now… Yukimara, Toki, everyone! You'd better be okay!_

But as Alice was about to cross the bridge Inuyasha darted in front of her and growled, "Kagura!"

"Kagura?" Alice said in confusion before she saw the named person walk up to the group, standing between them and the ruins of the Castle Town.

"You sure kept me waiting, I was about to fall asleep," Kagura mocked the group as Alice unsheathed her sword.

"So sorry," Alice snapped back as her sword became a lit with a red flame.

"What's your purpose here Kagura?" Miroku demanded as he stepped forward to stand beside Alice.

"I was merely waiting here for you all to come, I knew that you'd come here eventually so I just sat here and waited," Kagura replied.

"What do you want?" Kagome called out as Alice grew more frustrated due to Kagura avoiding the question.

"Answer it already," she snapped while pointing her sword at Kagura.

Kagura grinned at Alice before replying, "It's simple really. The only thing I need from you is your soul."

A flash of surprise and fear charged through Alice's veins as she stared at Kagura with anger and a little confusion in her gaze.

"My soul? Yeah right, just try it!" Alice yelled back while Inuyasha growled, "Don't be too sure about that, you're gonna die right here, right now!"

"Have you forgotten already? I have a barrier fool, you can't even lay a finger on me," Kagura shot back.

At this Alice grinned, which caused Kagura to take a step back in confusion.

"I would get my hopes up if I were you," Alice stated as she raised her sword higher, which now glowed with a pure blue light.

Confusion gone in a flash, Kagura replied, "I see you're just filled with confidence, but don't get too full of yourself! Though, I wouldn't mind seeing your hopes crumble when you see that your efforts are useless. Just go ahead and die already!"

With this said, Kagura unleashed her wind blades, which Alice nimbly dodged.

"What are you aiming at?" Alice taunted as she pushed forward to attack Kagura.

_Here it comes…_ Alice thought as she swung her sword down on the barrier that protected Kagura. The instant the sword made contact with the barrier Alice felt her Shikigami tear through the protective shield until it shattered from underneath her.

"Ha, not so powerful now huh?" Alice said as she smirked at Kagura, who was now glaring at her in frustration.

"The barrier, it's gone!" Kagura said in shock as Alice glared at her and replied, "Of course, you didn't think I'd actually let you take my soul, did you?"

"Great job Alice," Shippo called from Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah now get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled as Alice glared at him before jumping back behind him.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted as the attack raced towards Kagura.

"Keh," Kagura muttered as she jumped onto one of her feathers, just barely dodging the attack.

"Wait Kagura, I'm not finished with you!" Inuyasha called after her while Alice glared up at the woman.

When Kagura and Alice's eyes met, Kagura grinned and murmured, "I'll let you live for now, seeing that you could be useful to me later on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice demanded but before she could say anything else, Kagura took off with a gust of wind.

Inuyasha and Alice glared after Kagura in frustration before Alice felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kagome.

"That was amazing Alice, you really destroyed the barrier," Kagome stated in amazement.

"Were there any doubts?" Alice replied while smiling.

Kagome and Sango giggled, while Miroku and Inuyasha turned away from Alice.

"What, you guys didn't think I could do it did you?" Alice said more seriously.

"I believed in you," Shippo replied innocently.

"Thanks Shippo," Alice responded while she bent down to pat the kitsune on the head.

"We can finally beat Naraku now, no doubt about it," Inuyasha said happily, trying to change the subject.

This seemed to lift everyone's spirits until Miroku pointed out, "But now Naraku is aware that we are able to break his barrier."

"Yeah, and? It'll be easier to get to Naraku now since he won't have any barrier to protect himself," Inuyasha growled.

"Right, let's get going already before Naraku decides to chicken out and run away," Alice stated as she walked towards the castle.

"How horrible," Kagome whispered as they walked through the ruined town, "I hope everyone's alright."

"Yeah," Sango agreed while Alice nodded.

"Come on, we're almost there," Inuyasha stated as they saw the entrance of the castle come into view through the dark mist that enshrouded the town.

As Alice took the first steps into the castle, she shivered as a wave of uneasiness raged through her.

"Ugh, it's even worse than before," Alice muttered as they walked through the creaking hallways of the castle.

"It looks like the castle is in no better condition than the town," Shippo pointed out.

"Keh, looks like Naraku wasn't too happy that we got away," Inuyasha growled.

_I wonder, if we had stayed would this have never happened?_ Alice thought as a wave of guilt passed through her.

Miroku, who seemed to notice this, spoke up saying, "I think that with Naraku in the castle this all was bound to happen eventually."

"Yeah," Sango agreed as Alice looked over at Miroku and smiled thank you.

But just as the group was about to walk up a set of stairs, Alice stopped as she saw a glimmer of light underneath the first step.

"What's this?" Alice murmured as she knelt down to investigate.

Her eyes widened in concern as she pulled out the red pinwheel that was in Toki's possession last she saw of it.

"This is Toki's pinwheel, why is it here?" Alice questioned as she dusted the pinwheel off.

"It couldn't have been _that_ Toki," Kagome trailed off as she stared at the pinwheel in shock.

"I guess she wasn't able to escape," Sango said sadly as Alice felt a wave of sorrow run through her.

"I pray that isn't the case," Miroku said as Shippo added, "Yeah, she could've just dropped it on her way out."

_Let's hope so…_ Alice thought as she placed the pinwheel in her kimono's obi and stood up to face everyone, determination flashing in her eyes.

"Regardless, let's go and find Naraku," Inuyasha stated as the group headed up the stairs.

_Yes, for Toki_ Alice thought as she followed the group up the stairs. Once at the top, the group was greeted with a dead end.

"Now what?" Shippo asked as they looked around.

"What else, we keep moving forward," Inuyasha replied as he climbed through a window that led to the roof of a section of the castle.

"Did I mention I'm not so good with heights?" Alice said fearfully as she slowly followed the others across the narrow roof.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Sango reassured her as she climber through the window on the other side.

"You can face demons without flinching but you cower at heights? How pathetic," Inuyasha stated with a slight grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Alice snapped as she glared at him and within a few moments she was standing right beside the group, safely inside the castle.

"Let's go," Kagome said as Inuyasha led the way while Alice took up the rear.

After a few seconds, Alice heard a familiar buzzing sound and the group stopped to see a whole swarm of Saimyosho blocking their path.

"Oh no, the Saimyosho," Miroku pointed out as Alice narrowed her eyes.

"They're everywhere," Sango added as she lost count of how many there were.

"Damn annoying pests," Inuyasha growled.

"We have to get away from this place, or Naraku might find us," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, let's get going," Miroku said as they retraced their steps back to the window.

"Jeez guys, do you want me to have a heart attack," Alice complained as she looked out the window.

"Quit your complaining," Inuyasha growled.

"Easy for you to sayyyy" Alice started before she felt Inuyasha pick her up and throw her across the roof and into the other window.

"Ahhh!" Alice screamed as she flew into the other window and landed hard.

"See, it's not so bad," Inuyasha smirked as Alice glared up at him while the rest of the group quickly filed into the hallway.

Kagome and the others sighed before continuing through the castle.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Alice asked Inuyasha as they walked through the endless hallways of the castle.

"Keh" Inuyasha replied as they stepped into a mini courtyard and looked around the tattered place.

"What's that?" Sango asked as they walked up to a bed of flowers in the corner of the courtyard.

The whole bed of flowers was a mess and Alice assumed it was partially due to the lack of care it received. But one flower stood out among the rest, perfectly healthy among its dead or withering companions.

"Oh, a flower, and it's beautiful," Alice stated as she stared at the pink flower in awe.

"Indeed, it is beautiful, but it's not just looks. This flower is called a Pyrethrum, and when you burn it the smoke that it gives off is able to kill any insect," Sango explained, "It should work on demons as well, as long as they're insects as well."

"Wonderful, we can use it to get rid of the Saimyosho," Kagome pointed out happily.

_How convenient _Alice thought as she picked the flower and placed it beside Toki's pinwheel in her kimono's obi.

"Let's head back to where those Saimyosho are. Now that we have this flower we can kill them and pass through," Miroku instructed as they headed back to where they had been moments ago.

"Okay, this is the last time I'm going across this roof," Alice vowed as she ran swiftly across the narrow roof.

"But what if we need to escape from this side of the castle?" Shippo asked while looking back at Alice.

"Well then I'll just find another way to get out then," Alice muttered.

"Look, there they are," Kagome pointed out as the group reached the spot where they spotted the swarm of Saimyosho.

"Okay Alice, do you're thing," Sango instructed once she place the Pyrethrum down in the hallway in front of them.

Alice nodded and used her fire Shikigami to catch the flower on fire. After a few minutes, the flower began to give off its insect killing smoke, and within seconds Alice heard the buzzing of the Saimyosho die down until she heard light thumps on the floor.

"Great it's working!" Alice cheered before turning to Inuyasha, who was holding his nose and making a strange face. "What's your problem?"

"What a nasty scent!" Inuyasha complained while Alice finally remembered his strong sense of smell.

"Hang in there Inuyasha, just a bit longer," Kagome soothed as she put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It looks like it worked," Sango called out happily as the group turned the corner to see a pile of dead Saimyosho.

"Great, now we can finally get going again," Alice pointed out happily as she took the lead through the hallway.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha grumbled from behind her, "Let's get away from here fast."

But when Alice entered a nearby room she came to a stop.

"What is _that_?" she asked while pointing to a beaten up man that was walking towards the group.

"They're all over the place," Inuyasha growled as more mysterious, battered men walked into the room.

"Yeah, and they're headed in our direction," Miroku pointed out.

"I'm guessing they're after us…" Inuyasha started.

"No duh," Alice cut in dryly before she gasped in recognition.

"That armor, it's the same at the Samurai that helped us!"

"What?" Shippo replied in confusion before realizing that Alice was right.

"It is them," Kagome agreed, brown eyes opened wide in shock and confusion.

"But weren't they all slain by demons?" Sango questioned as Miroku replied, "Yes, but it seems like some power is controlling their dead bodies."

"What?" Alice couldn't believe her ears or eyes.

"This is defiantly not good, they're aware of our presence in this room, and there's too many to fight off on our own," Miroku warned.

"We've got to get out of here before we're surrounded," Kagome said but Inuyasha argued, "No we must stand our ground!"

"Are you kidding me? There's no way we can take on all of these dead Samurai, and even if we did win I doubt we'd leave unharmed. Besides, they helped us before, we can't just fight them like it was nothing," Alice countered.

"Stop arguing, it will get us nowhere and we'll be cornered if we delay for too long," Miroku pointed out.

"But…" Alice started before Miroku interrupted, "They can sense our living auras, we need to get away while we still can, and maybe we'll lose them."

"Exactly my point," Alice muttered as she unsheathed her sword, "I'll distract them, so run!"

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Alice swung her sword and a huge gust of wind circled throughout the room, trapping the dead Samurai where they stood.

"This won't last forever, so run!" Alice ordered as the group ran out of the room and down the hallway.

But as they ran further down the hallway, Alice found herself slowly being left behind by the others and called out, "Wait guys, you're going too far ahead! We need to stick together!"

To Alice's relief, everyone slowed down and looked back to wait for her to catch up. Alice smiled but before she could take one more step she heard a bone chilling snap from underneath her feet and within a heartbeat the floor from underneath her crumbled into nothing. Time seemed to drag on slowly as Alice watched everyone's eyes slowly fill with horror as she fell.

"Inuyasha!" Alice screamed as she reached out a hand in his direction.

Inuyasha immediately dashed and reached for Alice's hand. _Please make it!_ Alice thought as she stretched out her hand a little further. But to her horror, Inuyasha's hand, as well as the rest of his body, was repelled by a barrier that somehow made its way around her.

"No…" Alice whispered as she pulled her hand back an inch, a little sorrow adding to the fear in her heart.

The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's face, filled with frustration and fear, while he and everyone else's yell echoed around her as she fell into the darkness below.

"Alice!"

* * *

**Cliffy xD**

**Alice falls into the darkness, what awaits her at the bottom? New characters arise in the dark castle, but are they friends or foes?  
**

**Please read and review~**


	23. Golden Eyes and a Purple Crescent

**Chapter 23: Golden Eyes and a Purple Crescent**

Pain fluttered through Alice's body as she shakily raised a hand to her head while using the other to help her sit up off the cold, hard floor she laid on.

Gingerly opening one of her ice, blue eyes she murmured, "What happened? Where am I?"

After slowly looking around the dimly lit room, memories came flooding back to her:  
A deafening crack, feeling the wind rush against her skin, reaching out towards Inuyasha, seeing his frustrated expression as he was repelled by a barrier, her friend yelling her name, echoing sounds in her ears, finally surrendering to the darkness only to feel the horrible impact of her body smashing into the wooden floor below; it all became clear and with a painful grunt, Alice moved to her feet to stand on shaky legs.

"I have to find the others…" she whispered to herself as she began to walk towards the door before mentally slapping herself.

_I should probably heal myself first before going out to look for them; I'm still in Naraku's Castle after all._ And with a sigh, Alice knelt down and began to heal the many scratches and bruises that were scattered across her body.

_Still, wouldn't they have found me by now? I mean, I couldn't have been knocked out for too terribly long…_she thought as a soothing feeling engulfed her body as her healing Shikigami took effect.

"Ah, much better," Alice said happily as she stretched out her arms before returning to her feet, "Now onward to look for everyone else."

And with these words said, Alice made her way through the castle in search of everyone else. But as she walked deeper and deeper into the dark castle, Alice felt herself wishing that her friends would show up soon.

_This place is even creepier than last time; I guess I have Naraku to thank for that… Ugh! Focus Alice! What's the best thing to do now? I guess heading to the castle tower isn't such a bad idea. I mean, we did see Naraku there last and I'm sure that's where everyone else is headed to… I just hope I'm going the right direction._ (A/N: Alice = directionally challenged xD)

Room after room passed by and still Alice couldn't even come close to recognizing where she was. _I don't think things could get any worse…_she thought bitterly before walking headlong into a cold, armored chest.

"Hey, watch it!" Alice snapped as she looked up to see the person she had bumped into.

Pure dread coursed through her veins as she stared into the cold, lifeless eyes of a Samurai that she and the others had encountered moments before their separation.

Stifling a squeal of surprise, Alice immediately jumped back just in time to see a sharp blade slam down where she had just been standing.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she screeched at the Samurai, unsheathing her sword and raising it for protection against the crazy corpse.

A creek for behind caused Alice to turn in a flash, only to see a dozen or more dead Samurai behind her, all raising their swords threateningly. _I'm surrounded!_ Alice tried to keep calm but the situation was slowly spiraling out of her control as she fell to a knee when the blunt end of a sword slammed into her side.

"Stay back!" Alice warned as she held her side with one hand and held her sword with the other, "I said, stay back!"

In a flash, half of the Samurai that surrounded her were obliterated by a flash of green light.

"Huh?" was all Alice could say as she spotted a flash of silver from her left before the rest of the Samurai around her disappeared in another wave of green.

When the smoke cleared, Alice was left staring in amazement at a demon, she presumed due to the attack she witnessed, with long, flowing, silver hair that easily came to the figure's knees.

The demon itself was clothed in a magnificent red and white honeycomb kimono, decorated with strong looking armor, a spiky chest plate, and a yellow and purple obi that held everything together. Across the demon's left shoulder was a long fuzzy looking boa, completing the demon's elegant and somewhat royal look.

"Who are you?" an annoyingly high pitched voice demanded from behind Alice, who in turn looked back to see a lizard-like frog clothed in a simple brown kimono and holding a two headed staff.

"I beg your pardon? Who are _you_?" Alice replied with a little irritation slipping of her voice.

The little demon was about to reply but Alice merely turned away from him, eyes immediately focusing on the demon that had saved her.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Alice questioned, tilting her sword towards him.

Slowly, the demon turned his head ever so slightly so he could take a look back at Alice who immediately flinched at the site of the demon's golden eyes.

_Those eyes… Where have I seen them before?_ As the demon turned fully towards Alice, she widened her eyes at the crescent moon on his forehead, accompanied by two crests that adorned his cheeks.

"Humph, it seems like I'll have to be the one who talks first huh?" Alice sighed, "My name's Alice, what's yours?"

Seconds ticked by in silence as the two just stared at each other before Alice snapped, "Hey speak up already would ya?"

"Silence girl!" the shrill annoying voice commanded from behind as the little demon walked past Alice to stand next to the other demon, "You should be bowing your head in respect to Lord Sesshomaru not speaking to him in such a tone as before!"

"Oh, and why should I pipsqueak?" Alice replied while glaring down at the little demon, who in turn glared back but before he could reply Alice continued, looking towards the silver demon, Sesshomaru she presumed, "Anyway, do you know how to get to the castle tower from here?"

"Of course girl, what do you take us for?" the tiny demon replied which earned him a doubtful look from Alice. "Okay then, which direction is the tower?" Alice asked with a slight smirk. _Let's see if you can do what you actually say you can do._

The tiny demon in turn merely huffed and turned towards Sesshomaru, who looked expectantly at him, before saying, "Just a moment Lord Sesshomaru, this girl distracted me and now I'm looking for the path again."

Alice couldn't believe her ears but before she could yell at the tiny demon, Sesshomaru spoke up with a smooth and somewhat displeased tone, "Jaken, don't tell me you forgot the way."

_So he does speak_ Alice thought with a sigh as she glanced towards Sesshomaru.

"No, of course not!" Jaken replied shakily as Alice sighed, "Yeah right, you have no clue where we are."

"Silence! Who asked for your input anyway?" Jaken retorted, "Besides, you don't even know the way." Alice glared at Jaken before noticing Sesshomaru walking away from the two.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called before running after him and with a reluctant sigh Alice followed.

But when she rounded the corner, Alice flinched at the sight of a huge miasma cloud covering most of the hallway.

"I guess this is where we part girl," Jaken said in a mocking and pleased tone as the two faced the cloud.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alice replied as she began walking through the cloud, leaving the tiny demon behind.

"Hey!" Jaken yelled out but Alice ignored him, focusing on keeping up with Sesshomaru.

Within a few minutes, the three were safely outside of the cloud as Jaken turned to Alice and demanded, "Girl how is it that you can pass through that cloud of miasma? No human should be able to accomplish such a task."

"First, stop calling me girl! I gave you my name so start using it," Alice snapped, "And second of all, I'm immune to this poison so it's no surprise to me that I can walk through it unharmed."

As Alice turned around though she let out a slight sigh of relief, "I know where we are now!"

"You do? Then lead us to the castle tower," Jaken ordered.

"Humph, I'm only doing this because you helped me here," Alice muttered as she walked past Jaken and up to Sesshomaru.

"Lead the way then," Sesshomaru stated as Alice passed him and took the lead.

_What a bunch… I hope we can find Inuyasha and the others soon because I don't know how much longer I can stand that little nuisance. But then again I guess it's a good idea to stick with them due to all of those demons and Samurai in the castle. You know what they say, power in numbers._

While walking through the halls, Alice became more and more excited as the pathway around her slowly became more familiar with each step. But when she turned into a central room she came face to face with a familiar looking girl.

"Toki?" Alice exclaimed in disbelief as she stared at the girl.

Toki, immediately sensing the groups living presence, began walking towards the three in a somewhat threatening manner. In a flash of silver, Sesshomaru stepped in between Alice and Toki and instantly Alice knew of his intentions as he brought out his sword.

"No, Toki isn't the enemy! Stop!" Alice yelled out but she was too late and watched in horror as Sesshomaru brought his sword down on the girl, easily dispatching her.

Tears filled her gaze as Alice glared at Sesshomaru as snapped, "What was that for? You monster, she was just an innocent girl!"

Without waiting for a reply, Alice ran over to Toki's motionless body and knelt down beside it tears threatening to drip down her face. Almost instantly, Toki's body lit up with a blindingly pure light that made Alice wince at its brightness.

"Thank you for everything," the orb spoke in Toki's voice.

"Huh? Toki, is that you?" Alice whispered in shock, looking up at the orb floating over her and Toki's body.

"Really, thank you for everything. Because of you, I was able to escape that evil man's spell and now I can finally rest," Toki responded.

Realization hit Alice in a wave of sorrow. _ I see, so this is her soul. But what does she mean by 'that evil man's spell'? Does she mean Naraku? Is he the reason why all of those corpses are walking about? _

But before Alice could say a word, Toki's soul floated up until it vanished with a burst of light. "Toki!"

While Alice looked up sadly at the spot where the soul disappeared, Jaken spoke up, "You see girl, my Lord's intentions were good. If you destroy the corpse, the soul is freed."

Not even bothering to yell at the tiny demon for saying girl again Alice sighed, looking towards Sesshomaru, who had his back towards her, "I see."

"Don't waste our time! Get up and lead the way already!" Jaken demanded in a harsher tone.

Alice merely glared at the little demon before taking out the red pinwheel from her kimono's obi and placing it in the now cold hands of Toki.

"Rest well my friend," Alice murmured as she hid her now closed eyes behind her bangs.

"Hey girl! Get a move on already, don't make Lord Sesshomaru wait any longer," Jaken yelled but before Alice could reply Sesshomaru cut in, "Jaken."

"See, I told you! What is it my lord?" Jaken replied.

"Leave her be," Sesshomaru stated simply but with a serious note in his otherwise emotionless tone.

Jaken looked a bit taken back when Alice turned to look at the two.

_Wonder what his problem is _Alice thought as she walked up to Sesshomaru and as she passed him she murmured under her breath so only the two could hear what she said, "Thanks, and sorry for what I said before."

Knowing that the demon wouldn't reply, Alice followed the path that lead to the tower. But after climbing a set of stairs, the trio came face to face with a hoard of demons.

_Good, I could use a good fight_ Alice thought with a smirk as she unsheathed her sword which immediately became a lit with a bright red fire. Not bothering to see if the two behind her were going to aid in the fight, Alice leapt forward and destroyed the first wave of demons in front of them.

From the corner of her eyes, Alice saw Jaken raise his staff and looked on in surprise as a burst of fire came from one of the heads atop the staff.

"Die you pests," the little demon yelled.

Within moments, most of the demons were gone and Alice turned to look at Sesshomaru and muttered, "Is he even going to try and help?"

Apparently hearing Alice, Sesshomaru glanced over at her before charging in her direction, unsheathing his own sword. Alice took a step back in surprise as Sesshomaru closed in on her and before she could even bring her sword up for protection, the demon lord swung down his sword.

Eyes closed in fear, Alice waited for the impact to come but it never came. Turning around in confusion, she noticed that a huge demon, that went unnoticed by her, was destroyed in a flash of green light. Turning back to Sesshomaru, Alice sighed and muttered her thanks.

_Show off_ Alice thought as she sheathed her sword and continuing down the hallway that was now adorned with royal patterns.

"We're almost there," Alice stated as she narrowed her eyes at the familiar pathway.

_The room where we encountered Naraku last isn't far now. I hope everyone is okay._

"Hey, you never answered my question from before. Why are you guys here anyway?" Alice asked, trying to start a conversation amidst the awkward silence that hovered over the group.

"I mean what connection do you have to Naraku anyway? Did he attack you're pack or something?" Alice continued as she turned a corner, only to slam into a hard chest.

After taking a swift step back, Alice held her head and snapped, "Hey watch where…"

Words catching in her throat, Alice recognized Inuyasha's face as he looked down at her, a little surprise showing through his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha! There you are!" Alice exclaimed happily before continuing, "It's good to see that you're all safe seeing as this place is crawling with demons. I was starting to get worried about you guys when you didn't show up."

"I'm glad you're okay too! After seeing you fall like that we were all worried," Kagome replied, walking up to Alice.

"Yeah, the further we went, the more corpses we encountered," Sango explained.

"But why were they only going after you and us?" Shippo asked Alice.

"I don't know. But their efforts weren't very good, but maybe that's was because there were three of us," Alice replied as she looked up in thought.

"Huh, _three_ of you? What do you mean?" Kagome asked as a confused look passed over the group.

Alice turned her attention towards them and pointed back to Sesshomaru and Jaken standing behind her, "Yeah, these guys were traveling with me and helped me find my way here."

"Sesshomaru? What're you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

At the familiar note in his tone and on the face of everyone else, Alice tilted her head questioningly before asking, "Do you all know Sesshomaru or something?"

"Know him? He's Inuyasha's older brother!" Kagome replied in surprise.

"Brother?" Alice echoed as she looked between the two. _So that's why he looked so familiar…_

After a few seconds of silence, Sesshomaru walked forward until he stood in between Inuyasha and Alice and stated, "So Inuyasha, this girl is one of your companions?"

"So, what about it?" Inuyasha growled as Alice sighed and muttered under her breath, "Really, how long is it going to take you to start using my name."

"Alice, this is where we part." Sesshomaru stated as Alice's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name coming from the demon lord.

"Yeah, I guess so. Safe travels then," Alice replied as Sesshomaru cast a quick glance back at her before saying, "Jaken, let's get going."

"Where are you going off to?" Inuyasha demanded as Sesshomaru walked by him, completely ignoring his younger sibling.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken stated as he followed Sesshomaru into the other room that was connected to the one Alice and the others were currently in.

"Oi! Wait a second Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled after them, but it was too late as the two disappeared into the other room.

"Now that we're all together, we'd better get going too," Miroku stated with a look towards Alice, who in turn nodded in agreement.

"Knowing Sesshomaru, he's probably after Naraku too," Shippo stated as Alice walked ahead of the group in the direction Sesshomaru went in.

"Yeah, you're right, I mean why _else_ would he be here? Let's get going then," Alice said as Inuyasha put in, "I won't let him get to Naraku before me, he's going to go down by my sword."

Alice smiled. _Am I sensing some sibling rivalry here? Well, we'll just have to wait and see who gives the final blow._ But when she turned the corner into the other room, Alice came to a halt as she spotted Sesshomaru encircled by a mass of dead Samurai.

"Sesshomaru!" Alice and Inuyasha called out in sync.

"Look at all the corpses! There's so many of them!" Kagome stated in surprise.

"Yeah, and they're all attacking Sesshomaru," Sango added.

"We should go ahead while Sesshomaru deals with them," Miroku offered as they headed towards the door leading out of the room.

"Too bad Sesshomaru, looks like we'll be going on ahead of you," Inuyasha teased with a smirk as the group ran by him.

While passing Sesshomaru, who was valiantly fighting off the mass of corpses, Alice looked on worriedly before stepping into the other room.

But as they stepped into the other room, the group came face to face with none other than the corpse of Yukimara.

"Yukimara!" Shippo yelled in disbelief.

"Indeed, it is Yukimara," Miroku agreed with a look of shock on his face.

After a quick glance around the room Alice narrowed her eyes in frustration while saying in a cold and frustrated tone, "Looks like Naraku's nowhere to be found."

"What? Naraku's not here?" Inuyasha growled in anger.

Yukimara, as if on signal, then began walking slowly towards the group as Sango warned, "Be careful everyone, here he comes."

"There's a demonic aura coming off of Yukimara. Naraku must be using his corpse to control all the others," Miroku pointed out.

"But we can't just attack him, he saved our lives back then," Kagome argued as Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga.

"Exactly, that's why Naraku used him as the source of the spell since he knew that regardless of the fact that Yukimara is a walking dead we wouldn't be able to kill him," Miroku explained angrily.

"Stupid Naraku! Playing tricks and cheating as usual," Shippo growled but this came on deaf ears to Alice who was staring at Yukimara in horror.

_If you destroy the corpse the soul is freed_ Jaken's words came flying back to her as she looked towards Yukimara, who came to a halt facing the group.

"I see, then there's no other option huh?" Alice murmured as she let her bangs cover her eyes, feeling everyone's stare boring into her.

"Alice?" Kagome asked as Alice bit her bottom lip.

_I have to do it! If I don't Naraku will win and Yukimara's soul will never be free. Just think of that and nothing else!_

After a moment of silence, Alice unsheathed her sword, which glowed with blue fire, granting her a quick, quite gasp from Kagome who stood next to her. Lifting her head to face Yukimara, a few tears formed in Alice's eyes as she raced passed her surprised friends and towards Yukimara, who in turn unsheathed his sword and pointed it challengingly at Alice.

"Alice stop!" "Don't do it!" "Come back!" A chorus of yells from behind her stated but Alice ignored them, determination shining in her eyes.

Easily dodging the sword Yukimara swiped at her, Alice quickly used her sword to fling Yukimara's from his hands. The sword flew and spiraled until sticking in the ground a few feet away.

In a flash Alice pulled back her sword, aiming for Yukimara's stomach. Gasps were heard from behind her but Alice knew it was too late to do anything to stop her as she closed her eyes and pushed forward with all her might. Her sword instantly went through the man's corpse, blood dripping from the end.

A second ticked by, but it felt like an eternity to Alice before she pulled back her sword that was no covered in the man the rescued her's blood. The action caused some specks of blood to appear on Alice's body, but no one spoke in the few short moments of shock that purged through them.

Yukimara then began to fall forward, unable to stand any longer and Alice immediately dropped her sword, grabbed him so he wouldn't fall to the ground, and came to her knees, slowly lowering him onto her lap. Unable to control her tears any longer, Alice buried her face into Yukimara's cold shoulder and cried.

"Yukimara, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Alice sobbed as she held his body closer.

Seconds ticked by and in between hiccups Alice could make out the light tap of feet on the floor coming towards her. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Yukimara's body begin to glow with a pure light that engulfed her for a moment.

_It's so warm…_ Alice thought as she looked up to see Yukimara's soul drifted away into nothing.

"Alice?" Shippo asked timidly while Alice let her bangs cover her eyes once more, ashamed to look at any of them.

"I had to do it. If I didn't Naraku would've won and Yukimara's soul would be trapped forever," Alice murmured.

"I see, so if the corpse is destroyed then the soul will be freed," Miroku stated, repeating the exact same word said by Jaken.

Alice nodded as Inuyasha growled, "Damn that Naraku! I'll never forgive him for this!"

"Alice, here," Kagome said as Alice turned to face Kagome who had a wet cloth in her hand. Alice gratefully took it and wiped the blood from her face and the traces of tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Kagome," Alice murmured.

"I've had just about enough of Naraku!" Shippo growled as Alice laid Yukimara's body down on the floor and prayed for his happiness.

Miroku and Kagome joined her for a moment before Alice's blood ran cold at the familiar sound of buzzing that filled the room.

Jerking her head up, Alice spotted a Saimyosho looking directly at her and the rest of the group.

"A Saimyosho!" Sango gasped as Inuyasha added, "Damn, it must've seen the whole thing."

Instantly, rage poured through Alice as she grabbed her sword and ran towards the Saimyosho that was now flying away from the group. Red glazed over Alice's vision as she yelled out, raising her sword to bring down on the bug, but as she was about to reach the bug, the floor beneath her split open.

_Not again!_ Alice gasped as she felt herself fall, but not even a second passed before she felt a strong hand grab her arm, keeping her from plummeting down into the darkness. A quick glance up brought another gasp from Alice as she recognized the golden eyes and purple crescent moon on her rescuer's forehead.

"Sesshomaru…" Alice whispered as he pulled her up to stand beside him. After catching her breath, Alice narrowed her eyes at the sight of the Saimyosho flying away through a hole in the tattered ceiling.

"It looks like it's headed towards Ayame Village," Jaken's voice sounded from behind Alice.

With one last glance at Alice, Sesshomaru walked towards the exit and stated, "If Naraku isn't here than there is no reason for us to stick around. Let's go Jaken."

And with these words said, the two left the room.

"Alice are you okay?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Alice and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Alice replied simply as she flicked her sword and put it back in her kimono's obi, "Let's get going. If Sesshomaru is right, then Naraku should be somewhere near Ayame Village."

Everyone nodded as Alice looked back at Yukimara's body. _I'm sorry for what has happened to you Yukimara. I promise we'll avenge your death along with everyone else's. Just wait, we'll bring Naraku down! _

And with one last glance back at Yukimara, the group headed onward towards the village known as Ayame.

* * *

**Done with updating all the chapters! Yay! ^w^  
**

**Enter Sesshomaru~ Oooh I loove this guy /huggles/**  
**But what does Alice think of him? Friend, foe, or something more?**

**Wanna know the next chapter's title? Well here it is:**  
**Retrace: Resolve**  
**Yay for Retrace's xDD And this time I'm taking a slight break from Kagome and moving onto another character**

**Please read and review~**


	24. Retrace: Resolve

**Chapter 24: Retrace: Resolve**

"No…" Alice's quite, defeated voice echoed in Inuyasha's ears as he stared in shock as the girl slowly faded away from his vision.

"Alice!" Sango and Kagome's voice yelled out while all Inuyasha could do was bite down on his lower lip in frustration. Thoughts of the group's last encounter with Naraku in the castle flashed through Inuyasha's mind as he worried for Alice's safety for a brief moment.

_Baka, she can defend herself pretty well now_ Inuyasha told himself before another thought popped up. _But after that big a fall she'd be knocked, after all she's only human. And if this is true than she'd be defenseless against any attack or ambush Naraku has…_

Shaking his head to banish the thought from his head, Inuyasha stood up and faced the rest of the group. "Let's go, we need to find Alice before one of those dead Samurai or Naraku do first," Miroku instructed as he looked at the spot where Alice disappeared.

"Yes, but it won't be easy seeing as Naraku placed a barrier around the spot," Sango pointed out as her gaze traced Miroku's to the gaping hole behind Inuyasha, "We'll have to find a way down to the spot where she is and hopefully not get lost in the process."

"Well then, let's get going," Inuyasha spoke up, impatient to go and find Alice. _The sooner we start moving, the better. _As Inuyasha took the lead through the hallway, he tried to catch the heathery scent of Alice but only smelled the rusty, old scent of the castle boards beneath him.

A sudden creak from the unstable boards near him alerted Inuyasha to another presence in front of the group as he came to a silent halt, motioning to the others to keep quite so they could stay hidden.

The smell of dead and decaying flesh instantly swept up Inuyasha's sensitive nose as he cringed in disgust. True he had smelt a scent similar to this but that person's scent was much more appealing to him than the current scent drifting about the castle.

Another creak from the floor jerked Inuyasha back to his senses as he peered around the corner to see a group of corpses walking in and out of the other rooms in the hallway. _What the…? _Inuyasha thought before seeing the group move towards the room he and his companions were in.

In a flash, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, who muffled a quiet squeak of surprise, and jumped over to a screen located in the corner of the room, placing Kagome behind him while unsheathing his Tessaiga. Seeing Miroku and Sango hiding behind another screen on the opposite side of the room allowed Inuyasha to relax a little before spotting a lone figure in the middle of the room.

_Shippo, baka what're you doing?_ Inuyasha thought as he glared over at the tiny kitsune while Kagome whispered urgently, "Shippo, over here!"

Once golden eyes met teal ones, Shippo let out a small sigh of relief before jumping over to the spot Inuyasha and Kagome were. But just as the kitsune was about to reach them, a cold, unforgiving hand flashed out and grabbed the fox's fluffy tail.

"Shippo!" Kagome called out as Inuyasha jumped from his hiding spot to confront the corpse.

"Let him go," Inuyasha growled while holding up the Tessaiga.

Backed by Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha was confident that they would win the fight, but much to everyone's amazement, the corpse merely looked around the group, as if looking for something, before dropping the scared kitsune to the ground.

Inuyasha stared in confusion as Shippo jumped into Kagome's hands as the corpse turned and walked away.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo cried as he hugged his adoptive mother, tears forming at his eyes.

"It's alright Shippo, you're okay," Kagome soothed as she rocked him back and forth.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked, lowering her Hirakotsu, "Why did that dead Samurai catch Shippo only to let him go moments later?"

"Good question," Miroku stated before continuing, "It seemed to me like the dead Samurai was using Shippo as bait to get us out in the open."

"But then why did it let him go when we came out?" Kagome asked, with a glance over to Miroku.

"Maybe it's because the Samurai wasn't looking for any of us, but a specific person in particular…" Miroku started with a worried look towards the door the Samurai exited.

"They must be looking for Alice!" Sango answered as Miroku's gaze was followed by four other worried glances.

"We must find her before they do," Miroku said while looking back at the group.

"But where do we start? I mean this castle is huge," Kagome pointed out with a wave of her hand.

"The castle tower," Inuyasha spoke up, sheathing his Tessaiga.

"Huh?" Kagome responded with a confused look towards Inuyasha.

"Keh, where else would that reckless baka go if she was on her own?" Inuyasha continued with a glance towards everyone, who slowly nodded in agreement.

"Well then let's go already, no use in staying here," Inuyasha finished with a step towards the door. With everyone following closely, the group swiftly made their way through the castle and within moments was heading up the tower's stairs.

"Hey Inuyasha? Can you scent Alice yet?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence that enshrouded the group.

Inuyasha shook his head, so far the now familiar heathery scent wasn't in the direction they were going; however, Inuyasha could faintly pick up what he thought was the scent leading up the stairs but it was stale, probably days old.

This somewhat bothered the hanyou, seeing as his scent from his last visit here was even staler than the scent. _Why is Alice's scent fresher than anyone else's? She couldn't have come back here without one of us knowing…_ Inuyasha thought, trying to untangle the thoughts so it would become clearer.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha decided to leave the thought until later when they reunited with Alice. Looking up, the familiar fancy, yellow walls sparked a flash of anger through Inuyasha as he growled; knowing his most hated enemy was near.

Picking up his pace, Inuyasha practically dashed into the room they saw Naraku in last, unsheathing his sword in the process. A few muffled foots steps quickly followed him into the room and soon the whole group was fanned out, ready for battle.

"It looks like Naraku isn't in here," Miroku observed, lowering his hand that held a batch of sutras.

"Damn, and it doesn't look like Alice is here either," Sango put in disappointedly.

"What now? Do we wait here for Alice to come, or do we go and find her?" Shippo asked.

"Keh, that's easy. We'll wait here for a bit and if she doesn't show then we'll go and find her," Inuyasha growled, sheathing his Tessaiga.

Everyone nodded and began inspecting the room for any unwanted guests. Inuyasha was about to join in the search when a faint noise caught in his ears. _What was that?_ Inuyasha thought as he turned around to face the direction the noise came from.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called from the other side of the room, curiosity glowing in her warm chocolate eyes. Ignoring her, Inuyasha attempted to take a step towards the door, only to have a figure collide with him in the doorway.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise as the figure quickly took a step back before snapping, "Hey watch where…"

Inuyasha smirked; staring up at him with surprised ice blue eyes was a slightly embarrassed Alice.

"Inuyasha! There you are!" Alice exclaimed happily, "It's good to see that you're all safe seeing as this place is crawling with demons. I was starting to get worried about you guys when you didn't show up."

Inuyasha was about to reply to the black haired girl when her scent, mingled with another familiar yet aggravating scent caught his nose. _What's he doing here?_ Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked over Alice, waiting for the scented person to show.

Meanwhile, Kagome replied, "I'm glad you're okay too! After seeing you fall like that we were all worried."

"Yeah, the further we went, the more corpses we encountered," Sango put in.

"But why were they only going after you and us?" Shippo asked Alice.

Tilting an ear to stay in the conversation, Inuyasha heard Alice respond, "I don't know. But their efforts weren't very good, but maybe that's was because there were three of us."

"Huh, _three_ of you? What do you mean?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha diverted his gaze so it rested on Alice questioningly.

Alice, in turn, looked towards Inuyasha and the group before casually pointing behind her. Following her finger, Inuyasha immediately narrowed his eyes at the sight of his elder brother Sesshomaru standing behind the girl.

"Yeah, these guys were traveling with me and helped me find my way here," Alice explained like it was common sense.

"Sesshomaru! What're you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at his brother.

Inuyasha held his ground, waiting for Sesshomaru to answer him, ignoring the confused look on Alice's face, accompanied by an innocent question of, "Do you know Sesshomaru or something?"

Looking down at Alice, Inuyasha heard Kagome answer, "Know him? He's Inuyasha's older brother!"

"Brother?" a look of realization flashed through Alice's blue eyes as Inuyasha frowned at the mention of the relationship between him and his brother.

A short moment of silence followed before Inuyasha picked up the slight sound of steps and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in between him and Alice.

The emotionless look in his eyes made Inuyasha's blood boil but he remained silent as Sesshomaru spoke, "So Inuyasha, this girl is one of your companions?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes for a mere second, quickly enough that no one else but Inuyasha's sharp eyes could catch the action. "Alice, this is where we part," Sesshomaru continued as another wave of anger raged through Inuyasha at his brother ignoring his question.

"Yeah, I guess so. Safe travels then," Alice replied as Sesshomaru glanced back at the girl. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, was that regret he heard in Alice's voice?

"Let's go Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice cut through Inuyasha's thoughts as he saw his brother turn to leave.

"Where are you going off to?" Inuyasha demanded, growling angrily as Sesshomaru merely walked by him and into the other room.

"Oi! Wait a second Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled after him but frowned when he realized that he was too late.

"Now that we're all together, we'd better get going too," Miroku's voice snapped Inuyasha's gaze back to the others.

"Knowing Sesshomaru, he's probably after Naraku too," Shippo stated while Alice walked by Inuyasha in the direction of where Sesshomaru disappeared to.

Slightly narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha wondered if the girl felt something towards his brother. _Keh, she wouldn't be_ that_ stupid. Sesshomaru cares for no one, anyone could tell that after spending just a few minutes with him._

"Yeah, you're right; I mean why _else_ would he be here? Let's get going then," Alice spoke up as Inuyasha shook his head slightly to clear his mind from the thoughts.

"I won't let him get to Naraku before me, he's going to go down by my sword," Inuyasha growled under his breath.

Following slightly behind Alice, Inuyasha turned the corner to see a somewhat pleasing sight.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's voice mingled with Alice's as the two stared at Inuyasha's brother. Sesshomaru was surrounded by a whole swarm of dead Samurai, which were ruthlessly attempting to harm his brother.

"Look at all the corpses! There's so many of them!" Kagome's voice stated in surprise from behind as Sango's added "Yeah, and they're all attacking Sesshomaru."

"We should go ahead while Sesshomaru deals with them," Miroku offered as Inuyasha took Miroku's offer and continued forward smirking at his brother in triumph.

_Serves him right_ Inuyasha thought bitterly as he called out, "Too bad Sesshomaru, looks like we'll be going on ahead of you!"

Not bothering to see his brother's reaction, Inuyasha dashed into the next room, abruptly halting at the familiar sight of red armor.

"Yukimara!" Shippo called out, echoing Inuyasha's disbelief.

"Indeed it is Yukimara," Miroku added while Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the man.

_I can smell the scent of death from him, which means he didn't survive his encounter with Naraku… It's not surprising but…_

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short at the cold, frustrated voice coming from Alice filled his ears, "Looks like Naraku is nowhere to be found."

Disbelief and rage flowed through Inuyasha, after smelling the air to see that what Alice said was true. He growled, "What? Naraku's not here?"

A sudden movement alerted Inuyasha's attention towards the dead Yukimara taking a step towards their direction.

"Be careful everyone, here he comes," Sango warned as Miroku put in, "There's a demonic aura coming off of Yukimara. Naraku must be using his corpse to control the others."

At the mention of Naraku's name, Inuyasha bit down on his lip in anger at the more than likely true fact that he was the cause of all this. Unsheathing his Tessaiga, Inuyasha was about to confront Yukimara when Kagome's voice stopped him, "But we can't just attack him, he saved our lives back then."

"Exactly, that's why Naraku used him as the source of the spell since he knew that regardless of the fact that Yukimara is a walking dead we wouldn't be able to kill him," Miroku agreed angrily as Shippo added, "Stupid Naraku! Playing tricks and cheating as usual."

Inuyasha frowned, one side of him was saying kill Yukimara, since he was dead already but the other side said for him to not kill the man who saved them in their previous encounter. _Damn!_ Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga's handle in frustration.

"I see, then there's no other option huh?" Alice's quiet voice echoed through the silence.

At the haunted note in her voice, Inuyasha turned to see Alice's eyes covered by her jet black bangs that were once snow white. _What is she talking about?_ Inuyasha thought as he saw Kagome take a step towards Alice while saying in a concerned tone that mirrored the group's reaction, "Alice?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as Alice whipped out her sword, which immediately glowed with blue fire. Even the startled gasp from Kagome couldn't tear Inuyasha's gaze from the girl as she swiftly brought her head up, the salty scent of tears located at the corners of her eyes drifted into Inuyasha's nose as he took a slight step back in surprise.

In a flash, Alice raced by Inuyasha, sword poised for attack. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing as he jerked around to see Alice running towards Yukimara. _She couldn't be…!_ Realization slammed into the group as a chorus of yells desperately tried to halt Alice's attack.

Inuyasha took a step forward to try and cut Alice off, but after seeing her nimbly dodge Yukimara's attack and render him unarmed Inuyasha felt like time around him slowed down so that he was going less than half his normal speed. Gasps of surprise and horror filled Inuyasha's ears as he stared helplessly at the sight of Alice pulling back her sword for the final blow.

_Don't do it!_ Inuyasha thought, but he soon realized that no matter how fast he ran now, he wouldn't be able to stop Alice's attack. _Damn!_ Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration, willing that he would somehow make it in time.

The scent of blood almost instantly hit Inuyasha's nose as he came to a gradual halt, three feet away from Alice, who after a few seconds pulled her sword back towards her. Blood trickled down the black blade and all Inuyasha could do was stare in shock at what Alice had just done. He didn't know what to think of her actions.

The slow decent Yukimara's body made to the ground made Inuyasha jerk forward to catch the body but Alice beat him to it. The loud clang of her sword as it hit the ground was a distant noise to Inuyasha as he saw Alice crumble to her knees, holding onto the now lifeless body of Yukimara.

Sobs from Alice as she buried her head into Yukimara's shoulder sliced through the shocked silence that enshrouded the room.

"Yukimara, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Alice's distraught voice whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it clearly.

Inuyasha looked on in frustration that he couldn't stop her in time, but the light sound of footsteps alerted his gaze to Kagome who walked towards him. When she stood right next to him, Kagome gave Inuyasha a sad and worried glance that made Inuyasha's heart break at the sight of her once so happy eyes being filled with sadness.

A bright light diverted the two's gaze to where Alice knelt. A closer look revealed to Inuyasha that the light was coming from Yukimara's body and before he even had the chance to wonder what it was, the light engulfed Alice for a few moments before drifting up and ultimately disappearing.

Inuyasha stared at the light in awe and a wave of understanding hit him as he realized the light was Yukimara's soul.

"Alice?" Shippo's voice seemed to pierce through the kneeling girl as she flinched at the sound of the kitsune's timid voice.

After lowering her head in an attempt to avoid the other's gaze Alice spoke in a low, sad tone, "I had to do it. If I didn't Naraku would've won and Yukimara's soul would be trapped forever."

A wave of sympathy washed over Inuyasha as he realized that Alice's actions weren't committed by her totally willingly, and were indeed the only option she had.

"I see, so if the corpse is destroyed then the soul will be freed," Miroku's voice stated from behind as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger.

_How dare Naraku do this? How low could he possibly go?_ Inuyasha thought while growling, "Damn that Naraku! I'll never forgive him for this!"

The sight of Kagome moving towards Alice sparked a flame of worry in Inuyasha's heart as he wondered whether or not Alice was stable enough to approach.

To Inuyasha's relief, Alice did nothing as Kagome held out a cloth to the girl while murmuring, "Here."

When Alice turned her face so Inuyasha could see it his eyes widened. Blood was spattered around her left eye, right cheek, and all over her once clean kimono. Seeing Alice smile warmed Inuyasha for a moment as she gratefully took Kagome's cloth as wiped her face.

"I've had just about enough of Naraku!" Shippo's growl rung through the quiet room as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in agreement.

The group watched in silence as Alice laid Yukimara's body down on the floor and began to pray. She was shortly joined by Miroku and Kagome while Sango and Inuyasha kept watch for any other threat that could be lurking in the shadows.

A low buzzing sound caught Inuyasha's ears as he jerked around to spot its source.

"A Saimyosho!" Sango confirmed Inuyasha's sight as he growled, barely able to control his temper, "Damn, it must've seen the whole thing." _Which means Naraku was watching us the whole time and we never noticed._

A sound from behind him made Inuyasha look back to see Alice grab her sword and run past him.

_Don't start this again._ Inuyasha thought as he stepped forward to stop her, but her enraged yell caused him to halt and let her continue on.

_If she and I are as similar as everyone says than she needs this to work out some of that anger and pain._ But much to Inuyasha's horror, a spine chilling crack was heard before the floor under Alice's feet disappeared. _No!_ Inuyasha thought as he raced towards Alice_ I won't let this happen again!_

But before Inuyasha could take one step, a flash of silver crossed his vision. After blinking Inuyasha recognized his brother's figure, his only hand holding Alice's arm thus keeping her from falling. Within moments, his brother pulled Alice up until she stood next to him.

While Alice tried to catch her breath, Inuyasha could only stare in annoyance and surprise at Sesshomaru's actions, which made no sense to him whatsoever. The fading of the buzzing of the Saimyosho brought Inuyasha's gaze to the disappointing site of it flying away through a small hole in the roof. _Damn._

"It looks like it's headed towards Ayame Village," the small, annoying voice of Jaken sounded from near the door of the room.

_Ayame Village?_ Inuyasha thought as he heard Sesshomaru speak, "If Naraku isn't here than there is no reason for us to stick around. Let's go Jaken."

With a glance over at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru left the room, his younger brother's gaze boring into the spot he had vanished from.

"Alice, are you okay?" Kagome's kind but concerned voice asked as she walked by Inuyasha and laid a gentle hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice merely flicked her sword and returned it to its place in her kimono's obi before replying, "Yeah. Let's get going. If Sesshomaru is right, then Naraku should be somewhere near Ayame Village."

Though her voice was stronger than before, Inuyasha could sense that the turmoil that raged through Alice's body before was still there, no way she could recover_ that_ quickly, and Inuyasha's eyes met Miroku's purple ones and both Sango and Kagome's chocolate ones.

The moment all of their eyes met a silent agreement passed through each person, this would be the last time that Naraku would ever hurt any of the people they held dear. A nod from each one of them sealed the resolve as they turned to follow Alice out of the room and castle.

But Inuyasha stayed where he was for a moment, narrowing his eyes. Images from when Alice was just about to attack Yukimara flashed through his mind.

Narrowing his eyes to mere slits, Inuyasha bit his lower lip. _What was that?_ Just as Alice's head whipped up, Inuyasha was almost dead certain of what he saw. Her normally ice blue eyes were stained the same red as his enemy Naraku and they glowed with almost the same hatred.

* * *

**Warning: Epic Fail DDx  
Inuyasha is sooo hard to write for DDx But I had to try working with him, it was bound to come around eventually... But you can count I probably won't do another Retrace with him V.v""**

**But thank you soo much Dreamhare for the review!**  
**It really helped~**

**Well due to my busy schedule the next chapter won't be up for a while, but I will still work on it! And sorry people for the delay with this chapter, again my busy schedule gives me little free time V.v""**

**Please read and review~**


	25. Himitsu no Dokutsu

**Chapter 25: Himitsu no Dokutsu**

Sunlight filtered through the thick grove, casting warm rays of light onto Alice's back which she happily welcomed.

"What a beautiful day it is today!" Kagome stated as cheerful as ever.

"Indeed. Since this spot is so peaceful how about we take a nice, short break from traveling and eat lunch here?" Miroku offered with a glance back at Inuyasha to see if the hanyou agreed.

"Keh, that's all you guys want to do now and days," Inuyasha replied, annoyance flashing through his golden eyes.

Hushed voices responded to Inuyasha, they were too quiet for Alice to hear so she looked up to the sky and closed her eyes, taking in all the warmth the sunlight could give her. When she felt her companion's eyes on her, Alice slowly opened her eyes, a frown forming on her face.

_They're worried about me again? I wish they'd see that I'm perfectly fine and there's nothing to worry about_ Alice thought with a small sigh.

Putting on a bright and somewhat forced smile, Alice turned around and asked the group, "So Inuyasha, are we staying here for lunch or shall we wait a little longer until we find another spot to eat?"

Adverting his gaze from Alice, Inuyasha sighed before replying unenthusiastically, "I guess we can stay here for a short while, but kami please not the whole day. We've been resting way too much lately."

"Great!" Alice responded while walking over to another patch of sunlight in the middle of the clearing, "Let's eat over here."

"Sure, it's a perfect spot to eat while enjoying the warmth of the sun," Sango agreed as she walked over to join Alice where she sat.

While Kagome pulled out some bentos from her yellow bag, memories flashed through Alice's mind.

_I remember helping Kagome make these, but that was almost a whole month ago. Wow time really does fly by here._

At the sight of Alice's wide eyes, Shippo cocked his head and asked innocently, "Alice? Is something wrong?"

Blinking back into reality, Alice noticed the worried look the tiny kitsune gave her and smiled back at him reassuringly.

"Nothing is wrong Shippo, don't worry. I was just thinking about the day Kagome and I made these bentos," Alice explained as Shippo nodded in understanding, relief showing in his aqua eyes.

"Wow that was some time ago," Kagome chuckled as she opened up on of the bentos.

"Yeah, almost a month has passed since we left Kaede's" Sango put in.

"I know, it's amazing how fast time flies by here," Alice pointed out, voicing her thoughts, before an image of her home flashed through her mind causing her to suddenly look down.

"Alice?" Shippo's worried voice once again brought Alice back from journeying through her memories. This time however, everyone was looking at her in concern.

Rather than wait for someone to ask, Alice just came out and explained what was on her mind, "It's been over a month since I arrived here, since I've seen my parents. And it makes me wonder, what are they doing right now? Are they worried? Sad? Scared? And for myself, will I return or be stuck here forever?"

"We've come so far but it seems like I've only taken a step towards getting back home," Alice finished with a defeated sigh.

Worry and sadness flowed through Alice's veins as she looked up at the others, hoping that they could somehow reassure her.

Miroku's indigo eyes sparkled with sympathy as he spoke in a comforting tone, "I know how you must feel about returning. Not seeing a loved one for a long period of time can wreak havoc on one's soul. But don't think that we've come so far only to learn so little. Look at all the information we've discovered so far. We know Naraku is somehow connected to you being here and that in itself is a huge step."

"I know but we don't even have the slightest clue of _how_ he brought me here or why," Alice replied, worry still remaining in her heart.

"Don't worry about it. When that time comes we'll find out why you're here and how to get you back home, but until then relax. It's been a long, rough few weeks for you and the best thing to do now is to rest and recover your energy," Sango advised.

Hearing Sango's words brought some soothing warmth and peace to Alice's chaotic heart. It wasn't enough to put her mind at ease but it did brighten her up enough to truly smile while replying, "Yeah, I guess so."

Settling down in one of the many trees that surrounded the clearing's roots, Alice closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over. But before the darkness got hold of her, Alice once again made out the hushed murmurs of her friends.

Straining her ears to hear what they were saying more clearly, Alice frowned as she realized their voices were only becoming fainter as they walked away from the clearing. Opening an eye to a mere slit, she looked around to find the clearing completely empty, with the exception of her and Kirara, who stayed behind to bask in the sun next to Alice.

Settling back down into the groove of the roots, Alice let out a sigh. _And they say _I_ wander off too much_.

A flash of movement halted Alice from fully closing her eyes as she bolted up and looked around the clearing for any signs of a threat.

At the sight of Alice getting up so urgently, Kirara transformed into her true form and growled a warning to whatever creature was watching the two.

Unsheathing her sword, Alice moved towards the spot at the edge of the clearing where she spotted the creature disappear. With Kirara at her side, Alice was confident they could outmatch their opponent, if it truly was an enemy.

However, much to both Alice and Kirara's surprise, a tiny speck of light flew out of the bush and towards Alice.

"What's this? A firefly?" Alice questioned while tilting her head in confusion.

Her stance was copied by Kirara, whose eyes were curiously following the small, glowing, bug, which circled the two over and over before 'jumping' up and down.

"I think it's trying to tell us something…" Alice started with a look towards Kirara while the firefly twirled around her, 'jumped', and flew off into the woods.

Alice, still curious about the firefly, started after the bug but was held back by Kirara, who held Alice's gray kimono's white rim firmly in her mouth.

"Don't worry Kirara. We'll only be gone for a few minutes; no one will know we've gone. Besides it's a _firefly_. It's not like it's going to be any trouble," Alice said.

With a reluctant whimper, Kirara released Alice, who continued after the firefly which was eagerly waiting for the two to follow.

The firefly led the two deep into the forest and the further they got from camp the more uneasy Kirara became. The neko's demonic aura repeatedly flared up and died down and the further they went from the camp the longer the demonic aura stayed flared up.

"Calm down Kirara, your aura might attract some unwanted attention," Alice whispered while petting down the fur on Kirara's back.

At the nervous and uncomfortable look Kirara gave her, Alice gently patted her head and spoke kindly, "Don't worry. If we don't arrive in the next few minutes we can turn around and go back."

This seemed to lift the neko's spirit for a while, that is until the firefly led them to a dark cave. Kirara growled in warning as Alice took her first step into the dark cave; fire Shikigami newly afloat on her hand.

Alice sighed, "Come on Kirara, this is the place. You can either stay out here and wait for me to return or come along with me," Alice finished impatiently.

She then turned her back on the neko and continued into the darkness of the cave. Relief flooded through her as she heard the light steps of Kirara trailing behind her. The cave consisted of many tunnels that went up and curved down, and Alice feared that she would get lost, so having a familiar face with her was very reassuring.

_Still, I hope this firefly knows where it's going. Getting lost in here is not on my list of fun things to do and Inuyasha would have a fit trying to find us down here_ Alice thought as she lost count of the pathway back.

The cold, damp walls pressed uncomfortably on her skin, making it feel as if she were being squished. At one point, the walls were so close together that Kirara had to revert back into her smaller form and Alice had to carry her through the tight gap.

As the tunnel continued to carry on Alice looked back at the direction they came, suddenly wishing that she had listened to the neko's warnings and headed back to the camp site.

_This isn't good… At this rate we won't get back before the others…_

A light breeze flowed through the tunnel, making Alice's hair flow around her and cutting her thought off. At the cool, refreshing touch of the breeze Alice immediately picked up her pace, easily overcoming the firefly, only to come to a halt as a faint glow lit the tunnel.

Cautiously, she moved towards the light, shielding her eyes with her one free hand while Kirara curled into Alice her eyes closing to mere slits. Once she stepped into the tunnel, which opened up into a massive cave, Alice gasped.

Light danced off the walls in a wonderful scene while drops of water added sound to make the scene appear almost dream-like. At the site of all of this, all of Alice's fears melted away into awe as she and Kirara marveled at the show before them.

After closer examination, Alice found many fireflies flying around in the cave. Their light reflected off of giant crystals that hung on the wall, floor and ceiling. Within minutes of seeing the glowing lights, an idea sparkled in the two's mind as their eyes met and a plan formed in their head.

/././././././././././././././././././

"Come on, it's just a little farther!" Alice pleaded as she led Inuyasha and the others through the dark tunnels of the cave.

"Keh, this is stupid. We're gone for what, five minutes? And you just decide to go who knows where while we waste more of our time trying to find you when we should be going after Naraku. Why'd you bring us here anyway?" Inuyasha's growl bounced off the tunnel's walls.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, it's alright. We found them remember? And plus it can't be that bad to see what they want to show us," Kagome replied.

"Yeah and we have to take a break every once and a while or we'll pass out from exhaustion. Plus we're almost there so there's no use in turning back unless all of this walking was for nothing," Alice added as she let her fire Shikigami dim down, making the tunnel that much darker.

A small whimper from Shippo sparked sympathy in Alice as she looked back at the tiny kitsune and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Shippo; everything will be fine, you'll see."

Letting the fire fully die out, Alice quickly grabbed Inuyasha's kimono's sleeve and called out, "Grad onto the person behind you, we don't want anyone getting lost in here."

After hearing a shuffle of feet Alice clearly made out Sango's voice as she yelled, "Miroku!"

The sound of a hand making contact with the skin of a face was quickly followed by a sigh from everyone else in the tunnel as Miroku spoke up, "I was only doing what Alice told us to do, nothing more."

"Oh sure, I'll believe that when the sun shines at night," Sango muttered.

"Okay Alice, I think we're ready now," Kagome's voice echoed from behind.

Smiling, Alice started forward, tugging Inuyasha's kimono's sleeve as a signal to start moving forward. The tunnel winded back and forth multiple times before a familiar faint glow lit the tunnel. Looking back, Alice grinned at the curious looks her friends were giving accompanied by Inuyasha's snow white ears perking up in curiosity.

Letting go of Inuyasha, Alice walked ahead of everyone, her hand raised up, egging them onward. "Come on!"

After a few hesitant moments the group finally made it to its destination. Once there, gasps of surprise echoed throughout the cave as lights danced around the group.

"Alice… What…" Kagome started, eyes wide, taking in all she could.

Alice giggled, "So do you like it? Not so stupid now huh?"

While Inuyasha was too busy looking all over the cave, Miroku turned to Alice while saying, "It's amazing. Are those fireflies?"

"Yeah, you see their light reflects off the crystals creating this," Alice explained with a wave of her hand.

"Wow…" Sango murmured as the spectacle around them unfolded as moonlight filtered into the cave from the opening above earning gasps of awe from everyone in the room including Alice.

"So does this place have a name?" Shippo asked, eyes glowing with curiosity.

"A name? Why would we name a cave?" Inuyasha spoke up.

"Well this is a special place and special places deserve to have a name at least," Kagome answered with a nod towards Alice, "So what do you want to call it?"

Alice and Kirara looked at each other, happiness glowing in their eyes, "This cave is called Himitsu no Dokutsu, the Cave of Secrets.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter! Yay! And I'm done with five tests~ Next up is finals xPPP**

**But I thought a little break from all of the sad events would be nice, so following fireflies it is! xD Don't ask me where I got the idea cause I really have no clue where I got it, it just sorta popped into my head ^-^""**

**But next up we go back to the story of chasing after Naraku~ Funness~**

**Please read and review~**


	26. Accusation

**Chapter 26: Accusation**

"Ugh… What's that horrible smell?" Inuyasha growled while holding his nose and sticking out his pink tongue in disgust.

"Hmm? What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Alice asked, looking back at the hanyou.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Can't you smell it? It's disgusting," Inuyasha replied while making a sick face towards the direction of the Village of Ayame's entrance.

"Well sorry my sense of smell isn't as strong as yours," Alice said before muttering, "I'm not a dog like you."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled, forgetting about the scent that flowed from the village for a moment to glare at Alice, who in turn glared back at him.

"Well Inuyasha's smell is far greater than a human's so it's no wonder he can smell something that we can't," Miroku said while Sango and Kagome sighed as the other two stood where they were, still glaring at each other.

"Hmph, whatever. Let's get going already," Alice muttered, breaking the glare between her and Inuyasha to walk towards Ayame Village.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered while the rest followed Alice into the village, which consisted of a few tiny wooden houses and farms like most villages in the area.

Just as the group got towards the middle of the small village, Alice cringed and held her nose while her eyes watered up at a strong scent.

"Ugh! That's awful!" Alice complained, suddenly realizing that Inuyasha wasn't kidding about the smell.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Shippo trailed off as he hung his head over Miroku's shoulder while the monk looked down at the tiny kitsune with a worried expression.

A man selling garlic, who was near the group, laughed at the disgusted faces that Alice, Inuyasha and Shippo made. "Of course it smells bad," he chuckled.

"Is that garlic?" Kagome asked the man politely.

"Yes, and though their smell isn't to pleasing they're very health to eat," the man explained before offering, "Do you want to take one with you? I'll give it to you for free."

At this Inuyasha, Alice and Shippo immediately shook their heads in refusal to take the clove of garlic with them.

_Ugh please no! The smell is killing me!_ Alice thought as she fought to hold her breath so she wouldn't breathe in anymore of the nauseating scent.

"Uh, no thank you," Kagome answered after a look at Inuyasha's disgusted face.

"Okay then. Come back whenever you feel like buying one!" the man laughed as the group quickly headed away from the stand.

Once a ways away, Inuyasha and Alice gasped taking in lung fills of fresh, garlic free, air.

"Never… again…" Alice trailed off as she shook her head to get rid of the after smell while Inuyasha had a relieved look on his face to get away from the wretched smell.

"I don't know what you guy's problem is. I think garlic smells nice," Sango stated as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"What? You've got to be crazy to like that smell!" Inuyasha argued.

Alice was about to back up Inuyasha when an item on the shelf of a nearby store caught her eye. Walking over to the store Alice could make out the item.

"Snowshoes? It can't be why would you sell these when winter doesn't even come around for a couple of more months?" Alice asked the shopkeepers, who were an elderly husband and wife.

"Hey traveler, you must have a good eye if you saw these out of everything else we sell," the man said with a smile.

"A good eye?" Shippo repeated while tilting his head in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Is this guy trying to pick a fight with us or something," Inuyasha growled, hands reaching towards his sword.

"No, he's just saying that we chose well," Kagome explained to the two.

"Oh, you mean those big shoes?" Shippo asked.

"They're called snowshoes," the man explained while Alice narrowed her eyes in annoyance due to the man ignoring her question, "With these shoes you can walk over snow without sinking into it."

"Yeah, yeah. We know, but why are you selling them now?" Alice repeated, annoyance sparkling in her eyes.

"Well you never know when you'll need them," the man answered, "So do you want them? They're at a good price now."

"We have no need for them, oji-san," Inuyasha stated, "Snow isn't gonna come around for months anyway."

"See, what did I tell you? I knew we shouldn't have bought those things, but no, you wouldn't listen to me and now they're just a waste of space," the woman snapped at her husband.

The man sighed, "I guess I'm no good at this after all."

"Oh come on, everyone makes mistakes. Don't give up now," Kagome stated reassuringly to the old man, who in turn smiled gratefully at the young priestess.

"Hey, do you guys have any place to stay for the night?" the woman asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Everyone looked at each other before Miroku spoke up, "No but…"

The woman cut him off saying, "There aren't any more houses or inns around here for at least a day's trip away. Why don't you come and stay at our inn? It's not much but you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thanks for the offer but I think we'll be fine," Sango replied.

"Oh well, that's too bad. But if you change your minds you guys know where to find us," the woman said.

Saying their goodbyes to the couple, the group started off into the woods that surrounded the small village. The walk was relatively silent as the group took in the scenery of the woods.

_This is such a nice place, aside from the swamp_ Alice thought with a sigh at the swamp that stretched on endlessly next to the path they walked on.

While turning a corner, Inuyasha growled and walked ahead of Alice, sniffing the air with a look of disgust.

"I smell wolves," he growled as his white ears perked up to hear any sounds while his golden eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Wolves? That means…" Kagome started, her eyes widening a bit in surprise and understanding.

"Yeah, scrawny wolf," Inuyasha spat the name out as if he were saying a hated enemy's name.

_What's so bad about a couple of wolves?_ Alice thought, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Alice followed Inuyasha and the others, who took the lead down the forest path. Surprisingly there were almost no demons in sight and this made Alice wonder just why they weren't around.

"Say, have any of you noticed the obvious lack of demons in this area?" Alice asked as they came to a dead end.

Before anyone could reply, Alice heard a snap of a twig behind her and spun around to come face to face with what looked like two wolf people.

_Huh? What are these things?_ Alice thought as she grabbed her sword's hilt and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"They're wolf demons, is this your first time seeing them?" Sango explained.

Alice nodded, still focused on the two wolf demons before her, ready to defend herself if they chose to attack. But before the two even made a step towards the group, Alice's hair was blown back as yet another wolf demon raced up to her, stopping only inches from where she stood.

The wolf demon had jet black hair, tied up in a ponytail, and wore armor adorned by brown fur and a matching brown tail that swung from side to side. Cautious ice blue eyes met enraged deep blue ones as the two tried to make out what the other was thinking.

"What are you talking about? This isn't the first time you've seen a wolf demon. Don't lie!" the wolf demanded, fury glowing in his blue eyes.

"What are _you_ talking about? I'm not lying at all, this is the _first_ time I've seen a wolf demon before. I should know," Alice snapped back.

"Shut up! You can't play dumb on me! What did you think I would forget what _you_ did?" the wolf growled.

"You would know," Alice muttered before speaking up, "How stupid can you be? I _know_ I've never met you before!"

"Lies! I'd _never_ forget the face of a person who attacks my pack every day!" the wolf demon growled.

Alice was desperately holding herself back from slapping the demon, and after a deep breath she replied in forced calmness, "What are you talking about? I have _never_ seen a wolf demon before now so tell me just _how_ could I be the one…"

"Shut up! You know what you did but are too cowardly to take the blame. This ends now, it's payback time," the wolf interrupted Alice as he held up his fist, poised for attack.

"Wait Koga! Alice has been with us for a while now, there's no way she can be the same person you're talking about," Kagome stated as she moved in between the two.

"Move Kagome, there's no way I'll let her go," Koga growled, completely ignoring what Kagome was trying to tell him.

"Kagome come back over here, Koga isn't listening to you and you'll be in danger if you stay there for much longer," Miroku warned as Inuyasha jumped to stand next to Kagome in front of Alice.

"The monk's right Kagome go stand over near Sango," Inuyasha instructed and once Kagome did as she was told to Inuyasha faced Koga and grinned, "Great, now we'll finally get to see who the stronger one is."

Narrowing his eyes Koga muttered, "Just stay outta my way mutt." Before ordering the other two wolf demons, "Let's go! Get the girl!"

Instantly the peaceful clearing broke out in fight. While the two other wolf demons faced Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Shippo, Inuyasha and Alice faced Koga, who swiftly pushed Inuyasha back and bolted towards Alice.

_He's fast!_ Alice thought as she raised her sword to protect herself from the wolf demon's blows. As the blows came faster and faster Alice began to panic. _I can't hold them off forever…_

Just as the thoughts crossed her mind, Koga swung, knocking Alice to the ground while her sword spiraled away. Hitting the ground hard, Alice looked up to see Koga standing above her, hand raised to give the final blow.

"This is it! You should've thought twice about attacking my pack," the wolf demon growled darkly as he raised his hand higher.

Alice stared at him in horror as he brought his hand down but before his hand reached its target a gust of wind followed by a sword swung inches above Alice's head stopped Koga's attack and sent him back a few feet.

"Keh, so close," Inuyasha growled from behind Alice as she fought to catch her breath from the near death experience.

Once recovered Alice rounded on Inuyasha yelling, "What was that for? You could've killed me!"

"Shut up! I did just save your sorry life didn't I?" Inuyasha snapped back as Alice glared at him before retrieving her sword and facing Koga.

"Damn, you don't know when to give up," Koga growled as Inuyasha lunged at him, Tessaiga raised for attack.

"Keh, I could say the same for you," Inuyasha countered as Koga aimed a kick to the hanyou's head which missed, causing a massive hole to form in the ground where Inuyasha stood moments ago.

"This is pointless!" Alice yelled as she dodged a kick from Koga that sent her hair flying back, "When will you realize that I don't know you!"

"Shut up! As if mere words could make up for what you've done!" Koga snarled while dodging an attack from Inuyasha.

"Koga!" Kagome spoke up as everyone froze to look over at the young priestess, "Stop this at once!"

"Kagome no matter what you say I will get my revenge," Koga growled, trying to control his temper so he wouldn't snap at the girl.

"Just listen to me for once!" Kagome snapped, "Alice isn't the person you are looking for. But until we can prove to you that she isn't the one take me as your hostage."

Alice couldn't believe her ears. _Kagome! What… What are you thinking!_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha voiced Alice's surprise as everyone in the clearing looked over at Kagome in shock.

"Really? And if they fail to prove that Alice," Koga spat the name in disgust, "isn't the one, then what?"

"We'll figure that out later," Kagome replied.

"Well I have a better idea, if they can't prove that she is innocent then you'll become my girl," Koga stated, brightening up at the thought.

Both Inuyasha and Alice had a look of disbelief on their faces as they heard the wolf demon's words. _What! Is this guy serious?_ Alice thought as she looked between Kagome and Koga.

"Like I'm going to let that happen. Who does this guy think he is anyway?" Inuyasha growled under his breath as he started towards Koga.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, halting the hanyou's approach by making him face plant into the ground five feet away from where Koga stood, courtesy of the magical beads that adorned his neck.

"Kagome… Why you…" Inuyasha growled, furious at the girl who stood in front of him.

"See you later mutt," Koga stated with a smirk on his face, "Okay everyone retreat!"

Before Alice could say a word, the wolf demons along with Kagome vanished in a gust of wind.

"Kagome!" Alice yelled after them, knowing it was already too late she bit down on her lower lip in frustration.

"Damn," Inuyasha growled as he stood up from where he laid, dirt covering his face, "We need to go after them!"

"Wait Inuyasha," Miroku cut in as he blocked Inuyasha from going in the direction Kagome and the wolves disappeared in, "If we do that then Kagome becoming a hostage would be pointless."

"I know but…" Inuyasha started before Sango cut him off.

"Let's use the time Kagome has bought us wisely. We should search the forest first. Remember that Koga said these attacks have been reoccurring daily so we may be able to find who is doing this and at the very least some clues."

The group set off into the forest, eyes alert for any signs of movement. But while the others were focused on finding clues, Alice found it hard to focus with the anger that built up inside her.

_Who does that Koga think he is? King of the world? He had no right to accuse me of killing his pack. And the way he look when he took Kagome… Ugh! I just want to slap that annoying smirk off his face_.

With each passing moment Alice clutched her hand harder as the thoughts rolled through her head and after a few minutes she unconsciously muttered, "I'll show him…"

Looking up, Alice noticed everyone looking back at her with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What?" Alice asked, narrowing her eyes as if to dare someone to say she was guilty.

"Oh nothing," Miroku replied as Alice huffed and walked by them, not bothering to look at their faces as she walked by.

Within moments Alice saw something on the path in front of them and stopped in her tracks. _Is that a wolf demon?_ Alice thought as she looked at the familiar clothing that the man wore.

"Why is he on the ground?" Shippo questioned from atop Miroku's shoulder, as the monk took a step towards the demon.

"Be careful, it could just be a trick," Sango warned as she gripped her Hirakotsu's handle.

After a cautious approach it was clear that the wolf demon was playing no trick. Alice flinched at the sight of his wounds and fresh blood that soaked into the ground around him.

"What happened to him?" Shippo asked while looking down at the unconscious, beaten up wolf demon.

"We can't just leave him here. Let's bring him over to the shade and mend his wounds," Miroku stated with a glance towards Alice, who sighed, knowing the monk was referring to her ability to heal almost any wound.

"Alright, but if he tries anything…" Alice trailed off with a reluctant glance towards the wolf.

"It'll be alright, he won't get the chance," Sango reassured her as Alice knelt down next to the injured wolf and began to heal his wounds.

As Alice healed the wounds of the wolf demon she frowned. _These burn marks look familiar, like Shikigami caused them. But who would do this and why?_

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, Alice focused on healing the wolf demon's wounds. _Let's hope that he can give us some answers once he wakes up, after all Kagome's safety and his own pack's could very well rely on what he has to say._

* * *

**Kagome is captured by Koga! Does this fallen wolf demon hold the answers to the problems that surround the Wolf Demon Tribe?**

**Thank you Dreamhare for the reviews!  
**_  
_**Please read and review~**_  
_


	27. Where is the Killer?

**Previously…**

"It'll be alright, he won't get the chance," Sango reassured her as Alice knelt down next to the injured wolf and began to heal his wounds.

As Alice healed the wounds of the wolf demon she frowned. _These burn marks look familiar, like Shikigami caused them. But who would do this and why?_

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, Alice focused on healing the wolf demon's wounds. _Let's hope that he can give us some answers once he wakes up, after all Kagome's safety and his own pack's could very well rely on what he has to say._

**Chapter 27: Where is the Killer?**

At the painful moan of the wolf demon, Alice flinched in surprise. Everyone stared down at the fallen wolf to see him slowly come back into consciousness.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shippo asked as she bent down to kneel next to Alice.

The wolf demon stiffened at the sound of Shippo's voice and slowly opened up a golden eye to see the whole group. Though once his eyes met that of Alice's he jumped, panic flashing through his eyes, and in a flash he pushed Alice away, who fell two feet away from the wolf landing roughly on her bottom. At this Shippo jumped in surprise and flung to Sango's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alice snapped at the wolf, one eye closed from the sudden move while she held a fist up at the wolf.

"It's you!" the wolf demon gasped as he backed away from Alice, holding his hands in front of his face in protection.

"Wait a second! Alice won't hurt you," Sango said in a soothing tone towards the wolf.

Ignoring Sango, the wolf demon fixed Alice with his panicked yellow gaze while warning, "Stay away from me! I don't want you anywhere near me, especially since you'll just attack me again."

"Sure, sure. I'll just walk up and attack you right after I finished _healing_ your wounds," Alice muttered as she rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"What's going on here?" Shippo whispered to Sango.

"I don't know but Koga said the exact same things as this wolf demon," Sango murmured.

"Calm down," Miroku stated calmly, "And please tell us what exactly is going on around here."

"Yeah, no need to re-open your wounds," Sango added while Alice huffed.

"No kidding. Just warning you that if you do re-open them I won't be healing them again," Alice muttered while Sango shot her an annoyed look while mouthing 'You're not helping.'

"Lies! Why would you heal my wound when you yourself are the one who gave me them? You're just here to finish what you started a few minutes ago," the wolf demon growled.

"Yeah, cause that makes _so_ much sense," Alice replied, rolling her eyes before stating more seriously, "Look, I wasn't the one who attacked you, that burden belongs to someone else."

"But you were just attacking us a little while ago! Not to mention you attack us every day," the wolf demon countered.

"Hey, weren't you listening to a word I just said?" Alice yelled at the wolf, making him flinch.

A few seconds later, the wolf recovered and glared at Alice while saying, "You'd have better be prepared because Koga will never forgive your crimes."

"Excuse me, but what you're saying makes no sense," Miroku interrupted, "We have just arrived in this village, so tell me, how Alice can be the one who is attacking you _every day_. If you ask me, I'd say we have an imposter on our hands that is pretending to be Alice."

"That would explain why Koga and his men want revenge on you," Sango added, with a glance towards Alice, who looked back at them, understanding glowing in her blue eyes.

"Yes, it all makes sense now," Alice murmured, "But why would someone do this?"

"That's not fair! You've done nothing wrong but are taking the blame for someone else's crimes," Shippo stated.

"Heh, that's life I suppose," Alice responded bitterly before sighing and turning her attention towards the wolf demon, "Hey, let me at least put some bandages on your wounds so all that effort healing them won't be a total waste."

After a reluctant nod from the wolf, Alice pulled out a strand of gauze and wrapped the wolf's injuries up.

_I swear, if he kicks me he'll want that imposter to kill him_ Alice thought as she tightened the knot of the bandage and got up, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"There all done," Alice stated, happy that she finally mended all the wolf's injuries, "Now take it easy or those wounds will re-open."

"You're kidding right?" the wolf demon replied, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hmm?" Alice responded, while looking back over her shoulder at the wolf demon.

"You're the person who's attacking us, but you just healed my wounds," the wolf started, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah? Go on," Alice said, turning around to face the wolf

"You're scent and aura are a little different than before, so maybe you're not the person who has been attacking us," the wolf concluded.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed, "It's about time one of you made some sense out of all of this."

"No kidding, you wolves are really slow on this sort of thing. This is what we've been trying to tell you all along," Inuyasha put in.

"S-sorry," the wolf stammered, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Alice soothed as she put a hand on the wolf's shoulder, causing him to look back up at her as she continued, "I'm just glad you've finally come to your senses."

"Now all that's left to do is clear up this misunderstanding with Koga," Miroku stated.

"Yeah, but I doubt it will be easy. This is stinky wolf we're talking about, remember?" Inuyasha countered.

"If it helps, I can talk to Koga about it," the wolf demon offered, brightening up a bit, "He might have an easier time believing it if I told him rather than you guys."

"That would be very helpful," Sango agreed while nodding her thanks.

"No problem, it's the least I can do in return for you guys helping me," the wolf demon replied, "Well, I guess I should get going. Telling this to Koga will be no simple task and I might as well get this over with. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, we'll good luck," Alice stated before something popped in her mind, "Hey where…"

Alice was cut off as the wolf sped away into the forest, leaving behind no trace he was there other than the shifting of the leaves. Frustrated, Alice frowned and looked in the direction the wolf left.

"Dang, I was just going to ask for directions to the hideout so we won't have to wonder around here," Alice sighed.

"Yes, it is unfortunate. But perhaps there are other wolf demons in the area who can point out the direction," Miroku offered.

"Yeah, but I doubt they'll be too happy to tell us. Remember, I'm still a murderer in their eyes," Alice argued while taking a step in the direction the wolf vanished in.

"Well they'll tell us even if we have to force it out of them," Inuyasha growled as Alice and the others sighed, knowing the anger in his voice was due to the fact that the hanyou just wanted to get Kagome back.

Seconds ticked by and the group came to another clearing and in the middle of the clearing stood two wolf demons, scouting the area for any trouble. However, once they spotted the group, specifically Alice, they flinched and went into defensive positions.

"Hey, do you two know where Koga is?" Alice asked.

"It's that girl!" one growled in surprise, ignoring Alice's question.

"Run away!" the other commanded and in a flash the two were gone.

Alice sighed, "Well that went well…"

"Don't worry, we'll catch them next time," Sango reassured.

After setting off at a brisk pace after the two wolf demons, the group quickly rounded a corner coming face to face with the same two wolves.

"Damn it, she followed us!" the first growled.

"Run away!" the second yelled.

"Wait!" Alice yelled, taking a step towards them only to find them gone with a gust of air blowing her hair back.

"Ugh! This is getting us nowhere!" Alice grumbled in frustration as she chased after the two.

"Every time those wolf demons see you they run away," Miroku pointed out from behind.

Alice rolled her eyes at the statement. _Of course they're running away baka! They think I'm the killer_ she thought as they came into another clearing, finally having caught up to the two and once there the two wolf demon's glared at Alice while catching their breath.

"Again? How annoying!" the second muttered loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear.

"I swear… If you run… away… one more time…" Alice said in between gasps of air.

In a second the wolves vanished, leaving a very much angered Alice, who collapsed onto the ground with a frustrated sigh, "Damn them!"

"Whoever is pretending to be you must've done some pretty terrible things to make them that scared of you," Shippo pointed out.

"No kidding," Inuyasha growled, annoyed at the situation as much as Alice was, "Let's just catch one of them and force them to tell us where Koga is!"

"No we can't do that. If we force them to tell us that then we will really be the bad guy," Miroku objected.

"Miroku's right. I know how you two feel but we have to take things slowly or else we might get into even more trouble," Sango agreed.

"But…" Inuyasha started.

"They're right Inuyasha. We can't just go attacking them or else this impossible task might become even harder to complete than it already is, though I highly doubt it could," Alice interrupted.

A moment of silence followed as each person tried to find a solution when Alice spoke up again, "Hey Inuyasha, why don't you just find Koga's scent and follow it to his lair? They're too fast to follow on foot but if we follow there scent…"

"Don't even bother, I've already tried scenting them but there's so much wolf demon stench around that I can trace it," Inuyasha cut her off.

"But the scent might be clearer now," Alice argued.

"Yes, we may be nearer to Koga's hideout than we were before," Sango added.

"Well alright, I'll try again. But don't get your hopes up yet," Inuyasha muttered as he stepped forward and sniffed the air. After a few minutes he shook his head and growled, "Nope, the scent is still too faint."

"So if the scent was stronger, then you'd be able to follow it?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha nodded.

_A stronger scent huh? What could we use that Inuyasha can smell miles away…_ Alice thought before realization hit her.

"Back to the village, I have an idea," Alice stated as she retraced her steps back to Ayame Village with everyone close behind her after a moment of confusion.

"What do you have in mind?" Sango asked Alice.

"I know a way to make the scent stronger and unforgettable," Alice replied with a slight wince at remembering the foul stench.

Within minutes the group was back in the small village, Inuyasha cringing at the nauseating stench in the air that grew closer as Alice led the group to the garlic stand they had come across when they first entered the village.

"I see so if we use the garlic the scent will become stronger. Great thinking Alice, Inuyasha can smell this scent even from far away," Miroku praised while Alice nodded while holding her nose.

"Yeah so now following the wolf demons will be much easier," Sango added.

"Can we just get this over with," Inuyasha muttered, pinching his own nose as well.

Inuyasha, Alice and Shippo wore disgusted faces as Sango and Miroku approached the stand owner.

"Did you change your mind? I knew you would think better of your health and return," the man chuckled.

"Well that's not exactly the reason we have returned. But I'd like the strongest smelling one you have," Sango corrected.

"Sure, take anyone you'd like. They're for free so it makes no difference in which one or how many you choose," the man replied.

Looking through the rows of garlic, Sango and Miroku carefully picked out three large cloves of garlic before bowing to the man in respect and gratitude before saying their own thanks and heading back to where Inuyasha, Shippo and Alice stood.

"Ugh! That's horrible," Alice muttered as she fanned away the stench.

"Get those away from me," Inuyasha growled while jumping away from Miroku and Sango.

"Let's just get this over with," Shippo complained.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, obviously wondering how the smell of garlic could affect the three so much, before shrugging and starting towards the forest. After distancing themselves from the two, Alice and the other's followed.

Not even two minutes had passed when Alice spotted the wolf demons, who turned to face her while saying, "Look it's that girl again, run away!"

"You guys can't run this time," Inuyasha yelled with a smug look on his face despite holding his nose.

In a flash, Sango threw the three cloves of garlic at the two before they could move an inch. Each clove hit its target as Sango smiled triumphantly while Alice let go of her nose and breathed in a sigh of relief to find the stench gone.

After recovering from the shock of the action, the first wolf glared at Sango before sniffing the air and making a disgusted face that was mimicked by his companion.

"What's that rotten smell?" the second wailed while holding his nose.

"I can't stand it! Ugh!" the other put in while shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear the air. Seeing that it was useless, the two took off to get away from the overpowering scent.

"Now Inuyasha! Follow the scent," Shippo instructed, while Inuyasha made a disgusted face.

"No way! I'll die before I breathe in that scent again," Inuyasha argued, arms folded defiantly.

"Come on Inuyasha! You're the only one who can do it," Alice snapped before smirking and saying more softly, "Plus, don't you want to get Kagome back from Koga? Or do you _want_ her to spend more time with that wolf?"

In an instant Inuyasha's stubborn expression lit up in worry for a few seconds before dying down to a more emotionless state, "Keh, why should I care? Kagome went to him on her own accord anyway."

"What? Then why...?" Alice started, annoyed at the hanyou's stubbornness.

"But I need to find Kagome so I can give her a piece of my mind," Inuyasha quickly cut in.

Alice sighed while Shippo whispered, "I think he's actually more worried about Kagome's safety than yelling at her."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Inuyasha blushed a bit before saying, "Shut up! Are you guys going to stand here all day or are we going to find Kagome?"

"We'll we are waiting on you…" Alice muttered while Inuyasha 'Keh'd' and started to follow the scent with a reluctant but determined look on his face.

Inuyasha led the group through the forest at a surprisingly quick pace, but once they reached the swamp he slowed down, frowning.

"The scent around here is really faint…" Inuyasha murmured, "I can barely make it out."

"How about this way Inuyasha?" Alice offered, pointing towards the swamp, "Scents disappear around water so that would explain why you can't find it as easily."

Taking a step towards the swamp, Alice stopped at the edge, just barely standing on the dry ground that bordered the mushy ground. Looking out, Alice tried to spot any wolf demons that might be in the area.

Suddenly, Alice heard Sango gasp and before she could even turn around, Alice felt the ground beneath her shift causing her to plummet into the muddy swamp. After recovering from the shock, Alice looked up to see herself covered in mud.

"Ugh!" Alice spat in disgust as she shook her hands to get the mud off of them.

"Sorry! I saw the ground shift but I guess I was too late to warn you," Sango apologized.

"No it's fine, I was just standing a little too close to the swamp," Alice sighed.

"Here, let me help you out of there," Miroku offered as he held out a hand which Alice gratefully held onto as he pulled her up to stand next to everyone.

"Ugh, I'm covered in mud," Alice complained, "Is there any way I can change into something less muddy?"

"Well we have the outfit Kaede gave us, if that'll do," Sango offered as she pulled out the priestess clothing from Alice's bag.

"Wow, I almost forgot about them," Alice replied before smiling, "But yes, they'll be just fine."

Walking over to a secluded section of the forest, Alice glared at Miroku, silently warning him to stay away. She then went behind a thick tree and changed into the priestess attire. Once securing her sword in the outfit's red hakama's loop, she walked out and twirled around, her cobalt hair shimmering in the sunlight.

"Wow Alice, those clothes look nice on you. Do they fit okay?" Sango asked.

"Thank you Sango! The sleeves are a little big but hey, it's better than being muddy," Alice chuckled as she placed her muddy kimono into her bag.

"I must agree with Sango. You have always looked beautiful in your kimono before, and this outfit is no exception to that," Miroku praised.

"You think so?" Alice responded with a slight blush.

"Of course, why would I joke about such a thing? Now how about you let me hold onto your bag so you don't have to carry it around," Miroku offered.

Smiling gratefully at the monk, Alice handed him her bag before looking towards Inuyasha and saying, "Sorry about delaying us for so long."

"Keh, whatever. Let's go already," Inuyasha replied as he turned and continued to follow the scent.

Alice nodded and soon followed after the hanyou. _Wow, it's going to take some time to get use to walking in these_ Alice thought as she carefully placed her feet on the ground in each step she took.

A few minutes later, Alice got the hang of it and the group set out on a brisk pace after Inuyasha. Within moments, Alice heard the murmuring of a river as Inuyasha's ears perked up, catching the river's sound as well and led the group straight to it.

"I'm pretty sure the wolf demon's lair is somewhere over there," Inuyasha stated while pointing upriver.

"Great, let's get going then," Alice responded while walking past Inuyasha to take the lead.

"I hope Kagome is alright," Shippo murmured worriedly.

"Of course she's okay! Why wouldn't she be?" Inuyasha growled.

Sighing, Alice picked up her pace wanting to see with her own eyes that Kagome was safe and sound. Not even a minute had passed when Alice spotted a bridge and headed towards it. However, once she reached it she stopped in surprise.

"Those are wolf demons!" Alice gasped as she saw the two dead wolves lying in front of her.

"How horrible," Sango murmured as she cast a sad look towards the fallen creatures.

"I don't know who is responsible for this, but whoever it is they couldn't have gotten too far," Inuyasha pointed out, "Their wounds are still fresh."

With a glance towards the two wolf demons, Alice realized that Inuyasha was right. _This is unforgivable! How could anyone go this low?_ She thought as she made her way around the two bodies.

Once across the bridge, Alice came face to face with an injured wolf demon that was leaning against a tree, clutching his side in pain as blood trickled down his claws.

At the moan of pain coming from him, Alice gasped and approached the wolf saying, "Hey, this one's still alive! Are you okay? Here let me help."

Opening up one emerald green eye, the wolf demon stiffened and let out a small whimper at the sight of Alice, who murmured, "Don't move. I'm trying to heal your wounds and if you freak out they'll just get worse."

Confusion blotted the wolf's eyes but after glancing down to see that Alice's words were true he laid his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

_Thank kami. I think this whole thing is actually starting to look better. Maybe luck is on my side for once since this wolf actually trusted me and didn't freak out. Now all we need to do is get Koga to believe…_ Alice thought before she stiffened at the sound of footsteps approaching.

Looking up, Alice heard the startled gasps and saw the expressions of two wolf demons standing in the entrance of the cave that was known as their lair. At their horrified expressions, Alice looked to the injured wolf thinking that his injuries weren't _that_ bad when the sight of fresh blood on her hands, from pressing against the wound, caught her eyes.

_Oh this is just perfect_ Alice thought as she waited for the wolf demons to say something.

"What did you do to my friend?" the wolf on the left snarled, rage flooding his gaze.

"Wait, listen to me! I haven't done anything wrong, I was just _healing_ his wounds not inflicting them," Alice defended herself.

Ignoring Alice the wolf demon on the left turned and said, "This is terrible! I must go and tell Koga this immediately!"

"Wait!" Shippo yelled, but it was too late. The wolves had already vanished into the darkness of the cave.

"This is bad, they've mistaken us as the killers once again," Miroku warned, eyes darkening with worry.

"How will we convince Koga now? Those wolf demons seemed pretty certain that we were the cause of their friend's injuries," Sango put in.

"Well we'll just have to find a way won't we? Let's get going, Kagome must be in that cave and we can't waste any more time than we've already have," Inuyasha stated.

"Right," Alice agreed as she took one last glance at the injured wolf, praying for his safety, before charging into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

**Hey people! Well here's chapter 27 and the group has finally reached the cave where Kagome awaits their arrival~  
But I've noticed something! Hakku and Ginta aren't in the game! OOO:  
Poor wolf buddies... V.v  
But maybe they'll show up in the next chapter hm? ;D**

**Please read and review~**


	28. Mistaken

**Chapter 28: Mistaken**

Drip, drop. The water streaming down the cave wall made nostalgic sounds as Alice and the others walked through the dimly lit cave in search of their missing companion, Kagome. Other than the dripping of the water into tiny pools that gathered on the cave floor, the only sound present was the tapping of footsteps and the slight brush of the red hakama Alice wore.

The group continued on in silence, wary of any sudden movements that would alert their positions to the angered wolf demons that thrived in the cave. Gulping, Shippo looked from side to side, a worried look coming upon his face. At this, Alice looked at him and smiled, reassuring him a bit, before turning the corner to see a bright torch illuminating the room.

"Kagome!" Alice gasped as she recognized the figure that sat alone in the corner of the room.

"Everyone, you're here!" Kagome replied happily as she got up to greet her friends which were now running over to her to see if she was unharmed.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha called, but before Kagome could answer a gust of wind swept through the cave, revealing five wolf demons, amongst which was Koga.

Stopping dead in their tracks, the group looked slightly surprised at the sudden appearance of the demons but after a moments delay they regained their composure.

"You didn't think you could actually take Kagome away without me knowing did you?" Koga growled as he glared at Alice and Inuyasha.

"What? You want to fight me, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled back in equal anger.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight pup. I could knock you down easy," Koga retorted.

Alice sighed_. Is this how it's going to be every time we meet Koga? Kami, they're both acting like little kids…_ Looking up, Alice studied the wolf demons standing before her; hand ready to grab her sword if they chose to fight but a familiar face stopped her in her tracks.

"It's that wolf from before," Alice whispered to Sango, who also recognized the wolf demon Alice healed not too long ago.

Clearing his throat, the wolf demon turned to Koga and started, "Um, Koga…?"

Forgetting about Inuyasha for a moment, Koga looked over at his pack mate and narrowed his eyes before growling, "Didn't I already tell you? There's no way I would mistake the scent of the wretched person who killed our brothers! Plus, how can I believe your story so easily without taking at least some sort of precaution."

"I know what you're getting at Koga. That girl looks exactly like the killer, but trust me when I say she is _not_ the real deal," the wolf tried to explain.

"You'll have to do better than that if you expect me to believe this," Koga replied, calming down a bit before turning to Inuyasha, "Unless that is if you just give up and hand her over to me."

Growling in annoyance and anger, Inuyasha glared at Koga while Alice didn't know what to do. _Why is it so hard for Koga to see that I didn't kill his friends? I mean, that one wolf demon saw it. Kami, even the _injured_ one saw it!_

Glancing over at Kagome, Alice saddened a bit. _We need to get Kagome out of here. I'll do whatever it takes to see it through. And if it comes down to a fight… No! I won't let it come to that! I just have to calm down and breathe…_

Straightening up, Alice looked at Koga and stated clearly and confidently, "Okay Koga, I'll listen to what you have to say, if you're willing to let Kagome go free that is."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Sango gasped, a shocked look flashing across her face.

Alice looked back at Sango and the others, smiling, as she winked, letting the others know that she would be okay. At this, the group seemed to settle down a little but was still tense.

"So you finally admit that you're the killer huh?" Koga replied with a confident smile on his face.

"No, I never said I was the person who attacked your pack," Alice countered, "But I can't let Kagome stay here any longer than she already has."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Inuyasha asked Alice, eyes wide in surprise while a frown marred his face.

"Of course, I'm fully aware of what I'm doing Inuyasha," Alice replied, casting a glance back at Inuyasha before returning her gaze to Koga, "So Koga, do we have a deal or what?"

"Deal," Koga growled as he let Kagome pass him so she could rejoin the group.

Seeing that Kagome was safe and sound, Alice took a deep breath before walking closer to Koga saying, "Okay then, you fulfilled your promise now it's my turn."

"Great, then come over here," Koga demanded.

"Sorry, but I think I'll stay over here," Alice replied giving the wolf a doubtful look.

"What! If you don't get over here right now then you're breaking the deal we made," Koga snarled.

"No I wouldn't. Koga, you fail to realize the terms of the deal which I am clearly following," Alice explained, a smirk forming on her face as she continued in a somewhat amused tone, "I said that if you let Kagome go then I would _listen_ to what you had to say. I never said that I would do what you want me to do."

Fury lit Koga's gaze as he snarled at Alice, "You tricked me! This proves that I was right all along, you really are the killer!"

At this Alice frowned and replied seriously, "I'm not the killer Koga. I don't know how to prove to you I'm not the guy because there's no way to do that unless we find out who really killed your friends. Nonetheless, I did not kill your friends. But instead of wasting our time arguing, why don't we find out who the killer is together."

Koga's infuriated gaze died down at Alice's words as his eyes shimmered in sorrow as he responded calmly, "You're right, I can't make myself believe you until I know for certain you're not the killer. But can you honestly blame me for not believing you because your evidence depends solely on your word."

"Of course, anyone would do the same in your position. It's just there are better ways to deal with the problem than throwing accusations here and there," Alice finished, smiling a little in understanding.

The moment that passed through the two was cut short at the sound of a growl coming from one of the other wolf demons, "Shut up! You think you're so smart, trying to get away from the heat? Well words can't save you now. Let's get her!"

At the wolf demon's start, two out of the four remaining wolf demons joined him in walking up to Alice, claws ready to tear her apart. The only two who stayed behind were the wolf demon from before and Koga, who was staring out into space, deep in thought.

Alice flinched in surprise at the wolf demons approach and in an instant her hand went to her sword. _No! I have to prove to Koga that I'm not the one who killed his friends! If I fight these wolves now then Koga will never forgive me_ Alice thought as she reluctantly pulled her hand away from her sword.

"Alice, watch out!" Kagome warned as Inuyasha drew his own sword, ready to fight the approaching wolves.

"No Inuyasha, we mustn't fight them," Alice objected, blocking the hanyou's way.

"What? They're the ones asking for trouble," Inuyasha argued.

"Yes, but think about it. They're doing this to get revenge for their fallen comrades of which many the loved and cared about. Tell me that you wouldn't do the same if someone you loved was killed and you wanted to avenge their death," Alice shot back.

At this Inuyasha visibly flinched as a wave of sorrow flashed through his golden eyes. Kagome, who Alice spotted over Inuyasha's shoulder, looked down at the ground at Alice's words, making Alice wonder just what the two had been through before she met them.

"These wolves are Koga's friends, and I won't allow anymore of his friends to get injured over this ridiculous misunderstanding," Alice finished, standing her ground in front of Inuyasha.

By now, everyone in the room had come to a standstill at Alice's words. Shock, sadness, and understanding flashed through the gazes of everyone in the room while Alice's own ice blue eyes were a lit with determination.

Sighing, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and looked away from Alice, who sighed in relief and turn towards the wolf demons. The wolf demons, after catching Alice's gaze, looked at each other, confusion clouding their gazes as the lowered their claws and looked back at their leader.

"You really mean all of that? It's not another one of your tricks is it?" Koga spoke up, doubt painfully obvious in his voice.

"Yes, every little word," Alice replied.

The wolf demon who stayed by Koga's side the entire time leaned over and murmured something in Koga's ear. After a brief moment of discussion, Koga sighed and returned his attention towards Alice and the others.

"I see… This girl is not the killer," Koga announced, earning himself gasps of shock from both sides.

"Really! Well it's about time you figured it out," Alice grinned as Koga looked away from her but smiled as well.

"This little girl couldn't possibly be the one who killed our friends. The killer would be way more _skilled_ than her," Koga finished smugly.

In a flash, Alice's smile was replaced with an annoyed look as she yelled, "Wha…?"

However, before she had the chance to finish, Miroku stepped forward and covered her mouth whispering, "Let's not push our luck Alice. Koga finally believes us after all and we don't want to throw away this good fortune."

_Good fortune? Like I care! How dare he think so little of me?_ Alice raged as she saw Koga give her an amused look which only seemed to add more fuel to the fire burning within her.

"Thank you for understanding us Koga," Kagome spoke up, gratitude shining in her warm eyes.

Blushing a tiny bit, Koga replied in a smooth voice, "No problem."

The calmness in the room seemed to kill the rage that Alice held in her heart as she let of a breath and Miroku released her from his grasp. Casting a look towards Kagome, Alice smiled, grateful to see her back among the group where she belonged.

"Hey mutt!" Koga's shrewd tone woke everyone up from the happy moment that was now shattered.

"What now you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha replied in an annoyed tone.

"Kagome is _my_ girl. You can have her back for a little while longer but you'd better not try anything," Koga warned.

"Who do you think you _are_ mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the wolf in front of him.

"Shut up! Kagome needs a real man like me, not some little pup who wandered out into the forest," Koga retorted.

"Hey, does anyone care about how I feel? Or do my thoughts just not matter to either of you?" Kagome yelled out.

The three took turns yelling at one another, leaving everyone else in the room to sigh and shake their heads.

"Excuse me guys. I don't mean to interrupt whatever is going on here but don't we have a murderer to catch?" Alice spoke up.

At this, the three stared blankly at Alice before looking either down or up in embarrassment. It wasn't until a few moments later when Koga started, "Well… Uh…"

"We'll help you search," Alice finished for the wolf, "Let's go find the killer then."

"Yeah, that's a good idea and all but just how do you think we are supposed to find this killer?" Koga questioned.

"Well the best thing to do first is to go to where you last saw the killer," Sango stated.

"Do you think I'm some kind of idiot like that mutt?" Koga started while anger lit Inuyasha's gaze.

"What? You mangy wolf…" Inuyasha growled about to hit Koga when Kagome yelled, "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground at Kagome's command and stayed motionless for a moment before getting up, pebbles rolling off his head. "Kagome… Why you…" Inuyasha growled.

After letting loose a slight grin at the hanyou's face plant, Koga continued on, "We've already tried that days ago but no matter where we look we can't find who is responsible."

"But isn't the killer showing up around here every day? If this is true then they must be nearby in order to lessen the energy used to attack," Miroku added after sighing at the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha arguing in the background.

Instantly, Koga's gaze lit up in understanding as he said, "That's it! The killer must be hiding there!"

Kagome and Inuyasha immediately stopped fighting at the wolf's knowing tone and looked towards the wolf prince. But before anyone could say a word, Koga vanished in a gust of wind. What was left were five confused, but not totally surprised wolf demons and a group full of annoyed, unsurprised, and surprised people.

_You'd think he'd learn to think a little more before he goes rushing off. I mean really. He could've at least said where he thought the killer might be_ Alice thought with a sigh.

"Let's go!" Miroku stated as the group followed the monk out into the forest, following the trail of dust left by Koga.

In a few minutes, Alice could make out the swamp she fell into and cringed at the thought of getting muddy again. In front of the swamp stood Koga, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Koga! What was that all about?" Alice called out as they caught up to the young wolf.

"What took you guys so long?" Koga complained as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Well unlike you, we can't run all that fast," Alice defended, "Besides, you're the one who ran off without a word."

"Shut up," Koga grumbled before glaring at Inuyasha, "And wipe that smug look off your face mutt!"

"What was that you just said?" Inuyasha growled at Koga while Alice let out an annoyed sigh.

"Both of you cut it out! This is getting old fast," Kagome yelled at the two.

"They're both such mindless idiots," Shippo sighed while Alice, Miroku, and Sango shook their heads.

"Never mind all of that. Let's focus people, there's a killer out there and we have to find them," Kagome finished.

Looking up from his glare at Inuyasha, Koga spoke up, "Right. So looking back, this is the only area in my whole territory that has yet to be checked."

"Well it's a good place to hide. The water in the area masks the scent so there would be almost no worry in you finding out where they were hiding," Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, but there's one problem…" Alice trailed off, looking at the mud with an unpleased look on her face.

"What? It's just mud for kami's sake! Here _I'll_ go," Inuyasha stated as he walked pass Alice who held out a hand to stop the hanyou. Sadly she was too late and the ground gave way underneath Inuyasha, causing him to face plant into the mud with a startled yelp.

"Having fun playing in the mud dog?" Koga laughed while Inuyasha stood up on shaky legs, brown mud staining his once pure white hair.

With a quick shake Inuyasha freed himself from the mud while Alice snapped, "Hey watch it!"

Glaring at Alice for a second, Inuyasha turned to Koga and growled, "Quit your laughing wolf boy."

"Well at least now we know to walk more carefully," Miroku stated, holding back a laugh of his own.

Grumbling, Inuyasha stepped back into the muddy swamp, this time acting more careful than before. After seeing Inuyasha make it through, Alice followed by stepping in the holes Inuyasha made in the mud as everyone did the same. Even Koga took his time through the sticky substance.

Luckily, the farther they went from the forest, the more stable the ground became and soon the group didn't have to worry about falling in the brown mud.

"Finally, I never thought that was going to end," Alice grumbled as she shook a foot to clean the mud off of it.

"Great, now I can finally avenge my friends," Koga growled before speeding away into the swamp.

"Wait, Koga!" Kagome called out, but it was too late, the young wolf prince had already vanished among the reeds.

"He has no patience whatsoever," Miroku sighed.

"No kidding," Alice muttered before continuing, "Let's go. Whoever this killer is, they're not just Koga's problem anymore."

Nodding, the group filed in behind Inuyasha as he took the lead through the swamp, following Koga's scent. The swamp wound back and forth, and after a while Alice couldn't see the tall green pines from the forest anymore.

_Oh, let's just end this quick_ Alice thought with an unwilling look at the seemingly ceaseless swampland that lay before her.

"Almost there," Inuyasha's announcement sparked fury and determination through Alice as she picked up her pace to match Inuyasha's stride for stride.

Turning the corner however, brought the group to meet a hunched over Koga, who was holding his torso in pain.

"Koga!" Kagome gasped as she ran over to the wolf to examine his injuries.

While Kagome was worried about Koga, Inuyasha and Alice's focus were pinned on the other two figures standing in the muddy clearing.

"That's Kagura and Utsugi!" Sango gasped as the two named turned to face the group.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his Tessaiga, mirrored by Alice who unsheathed her own sword.

"Watch it mutt. They used some strange power that's no joke," Koga warned while opening one eye to glare at Kagura and Utsugi.

"Humph, it's still not enough," Utsugi murmured in an emotionless tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled suspiciously.

"It's been quite some time since we've last met huh, Inuyasha?" Kagura greeted while holding up her fan to cover her mouth, "Though it seems that you were smart enough to not fall for our tricks since _all_ of you are here…"

Seeing Kagura glance in her direction, Alice narrowed her eyes in hate. "So you're the ones who set that wolf and his friends on me…" Alice stated in a venomous tone.

"Huh. It's not our fault that those wolves were so gullible. They feel for our trick easily," Kagura explained in a smooth voice.

"Regardless of what you say, the blame still lands on you and it's about time you face the consequences of your actions," Alice spat as she charged towards Kagura.

Smirking, Kagura let a barrier form around her, halting Alice's attack for a mere second before she retorted, "Baka! Don't you remember? I can break that flimsy barrier of yours now."

Swinging her sword, which now became a lit with a pure green light, down on the barrier, Alice shattered the barrier with ease, smiling in triumph as Kagura frowned at her attack. However, instead of attacking Kagura again, Alice turned towards Utsugi and narrowed her eyes.

_Utsugi also has the power to use Shikigami if I remember correctly… I have to be careful when fighting her since she must have more experience than me_ Alice thought before letting out a tiny smile. _But that doesn't necessarily mean that she'll be _stronger_ than me does it?_

Seeing Inuyasha and the others, with the exception of Kagome and Shippo, who were caring for Koga, charge at the now defenseless Kagura, Alice charged towards Utsugi, sword glowing brightly green. Utsugi nimbly dodged Alice's first attack and the two quickly became engulfed in battle.

With each swing of her sword that missed, Alice became more and more annoyed, but after seeing Utsugi hesitate for a mere second Alice took the opportunity at hand. Slamming down her sword on Utsugi's barrier, Alice cringed as she realized it was harder to break than the one Kagura had.

Sparks flew off of Alice's blade as she pushed down harder on the barrier, determined to destroy it. Utsugi, on the other hand, had her hands, glowing with Shikigami, held up to try and repel the sword. In the end both got a little of what they hoped for.

Wincing as her sword was ripped from her hands, Alice narrowed her eyes at Utsugi. The sword itself spiraled off into the swamp, taken out of the battle.

"Humph, no need. I can fight perfectly fine without my sword anyway," Alice muttered as her hands began to glow with red fire.

"You can try but don't even think about underestimating me," Utsugi warned as Utsugi's own hands glowed with blue fire.

At the sound of Utsugi's voice Alice narrowed her eyes. The voice sounded almost _familiar_ to Alice, but the thought was cut short as Utsugi lunged towards Alice.

The two fought bitterly against each other, not one gaining the upper hand for even a moment. It was clear that the two were evenly matched. Alice tried to cut Utsugi off guard but the opportunity never seemed to come as she and Utsugi twirled around the fighting that occurred between Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagura.

"Enough of this fooling around!" Inuyasha eventually yelled out as he unleashed his attack, aiming for Kagura, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Unbeknownst of Inuyasha, Alice and Utsugi were right behind Kagura when he unleashed his attack and once Kagura nimbly dodged his furious attack this was clear to all in the area. The white and gold flames raged towards the two, who were locked in battle. Only the sound of her friend's warning her did Alice realize what was happening.

Gasping, Alice quickly backed out of the way of the attack, falling down into the mud in the process. Protecting herself with her arms, Alice closed her eyes as the attack passed mere inches away from where she sat in the mud. The sheer force of the attack made Alice's hair fly back while her skin burned at its closeness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alice felt the air in front of her cool down, signaling the end of the destructive attack. Opening one of her ice blue eyes, Alice looked around to see the path that the attack made which cut a clear line through the swamp, dividing Alice and Utsugi on either side.

_Baka! You could've killed me! _Alice thought while glaring at Inuyasha for being so careless. She then straightened up from where she sat in the mud to see if anyone was hurt. _Kagome, Koga, Shippo, Sango… _Alice counted the heads of everyone before letting out a sigh of relief to know that they were all okay.

Coming to her feet, Alice returned to her wary position as she eyed Utsugi with caution. _What's with Utsugi? Why won't she move?_ Alice thought, though she didn't let her guard down for an instant in case Utsugi took advantage of her lack of concentration.

Suddenly, the creepy mask that shielded Utsugi's face from the world cracked, the sound shattering the silence that hovered over the area. A clear, straight line appeared down the center of the mask just seconds before it fell off Utsugi's face into two halves.

"Wha-What?" Alice stammered as she took a step back in shock at the site of Utsugi's face. It was like staring in a mirror. Utsugi's cobalt hair and ice blue eyes matched perfectly to Alice's as if they were twins.

All around the clearing gasps could be heard at the revelation of Utsugi's face. _Well this explains why I was so easily framed… Utsugi is freaking identical to me! But why? How? _Alice thought as she fought to control the rising number of questions that flowed into her mind.

"What's going on here? Alice?" Kagome spoke up looking between Alice and Utsugi, confusion blotting her chocolate eyes.

_Don't tell me you can't tell us apart Kagome!_ Alice thought as fear coursed through her veins. _Kami, this could be a real problem if the others don't recognize me…_

Inuyasha growled at both Alice and Utsugi, also unable to determine which was which, pointing his sword at both of them, ready to attack. While Utsugi and Alice remained calm at this motion, panic flowed through Alice as she realized that Inuyasha could very well _kill_ her by merely mistaking her for Utsugi.

"How dare you try and attack me," Utsugi started with a cold tone towards Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Why must you be so dull all the time?" Kagura sighed from where she stood on the edge of the clearing.

At a standstill, the group stared between Alice and Utsugi, unable to figure out which was the enemy and which was the ally.

"How can we fight if we can't even figure out who's who?" Sango murmured while narrowing her eyes in suspicion at the two identical girls before her.

"It's just attempting to confuse us, that's all," Miroku explained, "Utsugi is a demon remember?"

"Demon? Me?" Utsugi responded to the monk as Alice saw what appeared to be sorrow mixed in with anger flash through Utsugi's icy eyes for a mere second before they turned emotionless again.

"Enough, the plan failed. Let's just take this perfect opportunity to leave," Kagura ordered before twirling around with her fan outstretched. "Dance of Blades!"

Alice gasped as dust and debris began to swirl around her from the wind Kagura was making.

"Ugh…" Alice grumbled as she held up her hands to defend herself from all the stuff flying through the air.

"Kagome, stay close," Alice heard Inuyasha's voice order as the dust became thicker.

Kagome's small gasp was soon followed by Sango's slightly panicked voice saying, "I can't see a thing in all of this!"

In mere minutes, darkness covered Alice's gaze. The only thing telling her that she was still awake was the dust and air swirling around her as she took a step towards her friends, desperate to find them. However, before she could take another step, a cold hand grabbed her own hand that was reaching out in the darkness.

_Who is that? Inuyasha? Kagome?_ Alice wondered as the hand pulled her forward in the darkness. The unknown person guided Alice along an unseen path through the clearing and Alice hoped that whoever they were, they knew just where they were headed to.

Alice was about to speak up when the person spoke up, "Hurry up! This cover won't last forever!"

Horror flooded through Alice's veins as she recognized Kagura's voice. _Oh no! Kagura mistook me for Utsugi! What a baka, how can she…_ Alice trailed off knowing that she would very well make the same mistake in Kagura's position.

Gathering her remaining strength, Alice was about to pull her hand away from Kagura and tell her that her luck was poor for mistaking her when she felt something soft and feathery brush against her feet. In a flash, Alice felt herself being pulled up in the air and fought back a squeal of surprise as she rose into the air.

Coming out of the cloud of dust, Alice noticed the feather Kagura rode away on in their last encounter, but this time it was _underneath_ her. Before Alice could say a word, Kagura flew off, away from the swamp, away from Koga and the wolf demons, away from Utsugi, away from Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

**Wow this scene is really dragging out huh? What this scene takes like 5 minutes in the game? Lol oh well, things are always longer written out than they are on the screen xD  
**

**But Omgness! Utsugi + Alice = lookalikes?  
You can bet that I didn't even expect this O.o" I mean I knew Utsugi was a girl because of her voice (it sounds wayy more like a girl than a boy) but _still_.  
Oh well, enough of me ranting on about this xD**

**Next up, Naraku and Alice meet once again but this time the tables are turned as Alice is mistaken by yet more people as being Utsugi~**  
**(And don't worry I'll include a Retrace on what Utsugi experiences with Inuyasha and the others~ The only thing I need to work out is whose POV it will be in... Any suggestions?)**

**Please read and review~**


	29. Working for the Enemy

**Chapter 29: Working for the Enemy**

The wooden floor creaked under Alice's footsteps as Kagura led her through the dark castle that belonged to Naraku. Panic made her heart cold as ice as she realized that there was almost no chance that she would get out of this mess. Luckily for the Shikigami user though, Kagura didn't seem to notice her mistake in taking Alice instead of Utsugi back to Naraku's castle.

_I should be safe for now but Kagura has always been an easy one to trick… I highly doubt that it will be the same for Naraku_ the girl thought worriedly. _If he does find out what then? This castle is surrounded by a barrier and I have no clue where I am, not to mention Naraku has the home field advantage here._

At the sight of Kagura coming to a stop in front of one of the rooms, Alice halted and looked over at Kagura who teased, "You sure had a hard time did you?"

At her humiliating tone, Alice felt anger boil up inside her but fought to keep it down. _I'm Utsugi now remember? Unless I act like her I can't fool Kagura into believing me. Now calm down Alice… Think emotionless _she thought, taking a breath in and clearing her thoughts.

"I miss calculated, nothing more or less," she replied in an emotionless tone.

"Don't worry, the failure with the wolf demons isn't that big of a problem. I just thought I'd lessen the effort by setting them on Inuyasha to keep him busy while I took care of the others," Kagura explained while Alice fought down another wave of irritation towards the wind sorcerer.

"I see," the girl replied as Kagura looked her up and down.

"You could've at least tried to fight a little cleaner. You're filthy for kami's sake!" Kagura observed before sighing, "Whatever, I'll see you later. But you'd at least better be clean by then."

Watching Kagura walk away, the Shikigami user quickly went into the room and closed the door. Her heart was pounding and she was almost certain that the wind sorceress had seen through her disguise. Sliding down the door, Alice hugged her knees as she sat alone in the dimly lit room.

_Oh kami, what am I going to do?_ Alice thought with a look up to the ceiling above her. _I barely know anything about Utsugi, let alone just what she did while staying in this castle. What should I do? Should I just stay here or venture around?_

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts in her mind, she slowly stood. _Regardless, I need to get out of these dirty clothes. Sorry Kaede, but I won't be returning this outfit you so kindly gave me._

Walking over to the doorway that connected the room to another, Alice pushed back the screen and saw what looked like a wardrobe in the corner and hastily walked over to it.

_Great, these are Utsugi's clothes_ she thought as she pulled out the clothes that were identical to what she was wearing right now, but only less dirty. Quickly, Alice changed out of the muddy priestess outfit she wore, making use of the cloth and bucket of water in the corner of the room to clean the remaining mud that stuck to her body off, before changing into Utsugi's clothes.

_Wow, these fit much better than the clothes Kaede gave me. But I guess that's because Utsugi and I are practically twins_ the girl reluctantly thought as she imagined her lookalike more as an evil clone than a loving sister. Going back over to the main room, Alice looked out the sole window, wishing that she could be out _there_ instead of being trapped in here. Seizing a delicate comb on a nearby table, she proceeded to comb her hair that was covered in snarls.

_I guess that mask was a onetime thing huh?_ Alice thought as she wasn't able to find a replacement mask among Utsugi's attire. _Oh well, that thing's creepy as Hell. No way would I be able to stand wearing it. Though it would help disguise me even more… I'll just have to deal without it then huh?_

After finishing combing her hair, Alice smiled at how the comb made her hair silky smooth. Her eyes widened at its increased length that had her hair coming down to her stomach instead of the longish hair that came down just below her shoulders when she first arrived in the era.

_I guess a lot of time really did pass… Okay the first thing I'm going to do when I get back is cut some of this hair off_ she thought, though she liked the way her hair brushed against her back with each turn of her head.

Getting up, Alice decided that a walk around the dark castle wouldn't be such a bad idea. _It will let me get to know my surroundings, and I'm sure I'll be able to think of an excuse if anyone finds it suspicious_ her thoughts reassured her as she stepped out of the room and into the long hallway.

After a brief moment of deciding which way to go, Alice went right, following the path Kagura led her on to take her to the room. But the farther she moved away from the room the more painful the headache, which she received after first entering the barrier, became.

_Ugh this is horrible… It must be the miasma that's causing this_ she thought while she rested a bit to let the headache pass. _How can Kagura and Utsugi stand this?_

Opening her eyes once more, the girl continued down the halls until a familiar figure caught her eyes. _Kohaku!_ Alice barely kept herself from calling out as she picked up her pace to walk towards the young demon slayer. When she was right next to the boy, the Shikigami user assumed her would at least greet her but his position staring off into space with empty brown eyes remained the same.

_Kohaku?_ Alice thought as she looked at the kid worriedly. _What happened to you? I've never seen him so out of it… This must be what Sango meant by Naraku controlling him. Is Naraku keeping him from feeling _anything_ at all?_

"Don't waste your time with Kohaku. He can't feel a thing since he's Naraku's puppet, remember?" Kagura's cold voice made Alice jump out of her skin as she casually turned her head to see the sorceress over her shoulder, careful to make sure her eyes weren't betraying her shock.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that," Alice murmured as she turned her back on Kagura and let her eyelids cover most of her eyes as she worried about Kohaku's safety and possible future.

"Anyway, Naraku wants a word with you," Kagura's voice broke through the moment of sorrow Alice was feeling as she glared at the corner of her eyes in annoyance.

Turning around, she let the incarnation lead her through the castle rooms and hallways until she stopped at a door and nodded for her to continue on. Alice nodded and as soon as Kagura saw this she huffed and walked away to some unknown place in the dreary castle.

_This is it, don't screw this up,_ Alice told herself as she took a deep breath in and out before placing an emotionless expression on her face and walking into the room in which Naraku stayed in. The crimson eyes of her enemy met her own emotionless blue ones as she entered the room.

"Utsugi," Naraku greeted in a smooth voice that sent chills down the girl's spine, "Kagura tells me that the plan to use the wolf demons as bait for Inuyasha's group failed. It seems like you lost your mask in the fight as well," he finished while narrowing his eyes at Alice.

Cold dread pored through Alice's veins at the dark hanyou's eyes that were narrowed in suspicion as she began to doubt if she could trick him like she did with Kagura. Nonetheless she stayed quiet and still as she stared right back at Naraku's gaze.

"I can't believe you'd have such a difficult time fighting Inuyasha or even the girl, Alice," Naraku continued as Alice almost jumped at the sound of her name coming from the man's lips.

The tension of the moment seemed to drain her of all her power as she fought to control her rising emotions. Looking away from his gaze, Alice slowly breathed in and out, desperately trying to calm herself.

"What's wrong Utsugi?" Naraku's voice sounded closer to Alice as she looked up to see him standing right next to her.

"Nothing, why would there be?" Alice started, "And the thing with Inuyasha was a mere miss calculation of their power on my part."

"Hmph. Anyways, your next mission will be to find a girl named Rin," Naraku went on, eyes looking over Alice's shoulder, "Kagura, you will accompany Utsugi."

" Fine," Kagura replied with little enthusiasm before turning to Alice, "Well, let's go already."

Nodding, Alice proceeded to follow Kagura out of the room but right as she passed Naraku, she felt a rough, cold hand grab her own. Her skin seemed to burn at his touch as she held back a scream of pain while the look of shock that formed on her face was quickly hidden, as she turned her head to see what he wanted with her.

"Utsugi, don't fail again," Naraku merely said with a cold almost threatening note in his tone.

_That's all he had to say? Then what's with making a scene out of it?_ Alice thought as she pulled her hand away after it was released from Naraku's grasp. Turning around to follow Kagura, who was waiting for her, she looked down and noticed a trickle of blood running down her palm.

_What was that all about?_ Alice thought as she clutched her hand and looked out the corner of her eye where Naraku stood with narrowed eyes and the slightest of smirks.

/ . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . / . /

"Here we are, the Field of Ignorance," Kagura announced as she landed the feather she and Alice rode into the middle of a wide field.

Gracefully stepping off of the feather, Alice watched as it returned to its original, smaller form and the sorceress put the small feather back in her hair. Once done, the two examined the area which was filled with green grass, flowers of every color under the sun, and small streams here and there.

"It's very odd to me of why you'd team up with someone like Naraku," Kagura spoke up as Alice turned to face her, "I mean you were a priestess in the past after all."

_A priestess? Utsugi? So she really isn't a demon after all. But what caused her to change and team up with Naraku nonetheless?_ Alice thought.

"Anyway, the girl known as Rin should be around here somewhere," Kagura stated, looking around, "Let's split up and find her."

"Sure," the girl agreed in a monotonous tone as she watched Kagura fly away.

Once she was sure Kagura was out of sight Alice let her emotions run wild as she held her head and said aloud, "Oh kami! What have I gotten into? Ugh! I'm such an idiot! I should've just jumped off that feather the moment I knew it was Kagura!"

Letting out a scream in frustration out of the mess she got herself in. Alice looked around and started walking.

"Field of Ignorance huh? Kami I have no _clue_ where I am," she talked to herself as she looked around the unfamiliar place.

"Oh what the heck, it doesn't matter now! I need to find Inuyasha and the others!" Alice told herself as she crossed a wooden bridge.

Looking up, the Shikigami user stopped at the sight of a young girl picking flowers before her. The girl was dressed in a short orange and yellow kimono, tied together with a green obi. Her dark - almost black - brown hair was left down except for a small tuft of hair tied up with an orange hair band.

"Hello, are you Rin?" Alice asked the girl, assuming she was Rin since Naraku wouldn't send her out in the middle of nowhere if he didn't know the girl was nearby.

At the sight of her warm chocolate eyes, Alice fought back the urge to hug the girl who reminded her of Kagome the instant their eyes met. The girl looked up at her innocently, hanging onto the two flowers she had just picked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am," the girl known as Rin replied in a small voice.

"Really?" Alice responded, eyes widening a bit in surprise.

_What does Naraku want with a girl like this? She's hardly a threat and I don't sense anything special about her whatsoever._

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Alice continued kneeling down to the girl's height.

"Well, I'm picking flowers to make a bouquet," Rin answered with a smile.

"That's sweet. Hey, do you want me to help pick flowers with you?" Alice offered, smiling warmly at the little girl.

"You'd help me? Thank you" Rin replied happily as she hugged the Shikigami user, whose eyes immediately widened at the sudden bond of trust the young girl had made with her.

_She's so innocent. I can't think of any reason Naraku would want to capture her. Does she have some connection to Inuyasha and the others or something? _she thought as the girl backed up and smiled brightly at her.

"Okay, first we need to pick six different color flowers," Rin explained while leading Alice over to a patch near the two.

Smiling, the two pick a wide variety of different color flowers. Some were purple, others were the color of the sun shining down on them. With each minute that passed by, Alice felt her heart warming up with happiness at spending time with the innocent young girl. _It's amazing how some people can have this effect on others even just after they've met_ Alice thought with a smile as she picked a sky blue flower and handed it to the child.

After an hour of picking flowers, Rin smiled and tied a white ribbon around the newly made bouquet, marveling at their effort. Alice smiled with her, enjoying her presence more and more with each passing moment.

"Thank you so much for helping! The flowers are beautiful," Rin thanked happily.

"No problem, it was nice to spend some time with you picking them," Alice replied, "So what are you planning on doing with them anyway?"

"I think I'm going to put them around the fire and show them to Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered with a smile.

"That's nice I'm sure… Wait," Alice trailed off, "What?! Sesshomaru?"

"Yep, he's very strong and kind to me so I thought that I'd repay him some way or another," Rin smiled innocently while Alice couldn't believe her ears.

"I see, well that's nice of you," she chuckled as Rin nodded.

_So she doesn't have a connection to Inuyasha but rather his _brother_ Sesshomaru… I'm beginning to see just why Naraku wants to capture this girl. He wants to use Rin as bait to trap Sesshomaru!_ Alice thought as she narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, a worried look appearing on the young girl's face. "Is something the matter?"

Eyes widening in surprise at her worried expression, Alice smiled warmly and patted her on the head. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she lied not wanting the little one to feel sad at any time.

"Okay, but whatever it is I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru can help. Here, let's go," Rin exclaimed as she grabbed Alice's hand and led her through the field.

_I highly doubt that Rin…_ the Shikigami user thought as she let out a quiet sigh, making sure that she couldn't hear its doubtful note.

"I'm back!" Rin called out as she led Alice to a spot next to a huge river that cut through the endless field of green.

"Rin, you're late! Just what were you…" an annoying voice replied, "Rin, who's that with you?"

Frowning at the sight of Jaken, Alice let the little girl explain her being here, "She helped me pick flowers so I thought it would be nice if she stayed with us for a while."

Running up to the green imp, Rin showed him their effort, while Jaken replied in a slight impressed tone, "Flowers huh? I see."

"Yep. I'm going to put the flowers all around the fire like this, see?" Rin responded cheerfully as she flung the petals of the flowers she and Alice had collected around a fire pit, "Isn't it pretty?"

"No, no, no. Don't waste your time putting them around the fire, they'll just get burned. Plus Lord Sesshomaru won't be pleased," Jaken scolded her.

"Why should he be mad? I mean it's not like the flowers are harming anyone," Alice defended Rin, raising an eyebrow.

"Silence girl! You're not a part of this conversation," Jaken yelled.

"I think she's is right Master Jaken. Sesshomaru won't be mad at this," Rin defended Alice this time, frowning at the green imp, "In fact, I think he'll like it."

With this said, Rin handed some flowers to Alice and the two threw the petals around the fire while Jaken watched on with an annoyed face.

"So where is Sesshomaru anyway?" Alice asked once the trio settled down next to the warn fire.

"That's none of your business," Jaken snapped as she glared at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru went out on a walk," Rin replied while Alice smiled at the young girl as Jaken shot her a frustrated look.

The sun was hanging low in the sky, making the light blue sea turn a dark navy blue. Birds began to chirp their farewells to their friends as they flew off towards home.

_If this takes any longer I think I'm going to have to stay with these two for the night_ Alice thought as she stared into the fire. _Not that I'd mind, anything's better than staying the night at Naraku's place. _Just then, she heard the sound of footsteps light on the ground and turned to see a familiar figure standing above her.

"Sesshomaru, so you finally choose to show up huh?" Alice greeted as she stood up next to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru stared at her with an unreadable expression in his golden eyes before Rin spoke up happily, "Lord Sesshomaru look! This girl helped me pick all of these beautiful flowers and then helped me spread them around the fire."

The demon lord merely nodded while Alice sighed. _Still emotionless as ever huh?_

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru? Can she stay with us? Please?" Rin begged, clasping her hands together.

"I don't think…" Jaken began before Sesshomaru spoke up in a smooth voice to Alice, "You may do as you please."

"What? Are you sure about this Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned in disbelief.

"Great! I'm so happy that you can stay with us," Rin cheered as she grabbed Alice's kimono's sleeve and jumped for joy.

"Thanks," Alice replied as she made a small bow towards Sesshomaru to show her gratitude.

Nodding, Sesshomaru walked over to the huge rock that stood in the clearing and sat while the other three resumed their positions around the fire.

"I don't have the slightest clue of why Sesshomaru cares a bit about you," Jaken muttered to the girl as she tilted her head.

"Sesshomaru cares about me? How do you know?" Alice replied disbelieving, "Personally I think he's ignoring me half the time."

"Humph," Jaken sighed as he turned his attention back to the fire, ignoring her question.

Alice sighed, not wanting to start an argument with the little imp again she looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. _Jaken must be hallucinating if he thinks Sesshomaru cares about me that much. I mean we've only met one time before this._

"Sesshomaru doesn't talk much huh?" Alice said to Rin, seeing if she knew the reason the demon lord didn't talk much.

"You don't think so?" Rin replied.

"Yeah, but hey, not talking at all is a way better thing than talking too much," Alice chuckled.

"I guess but I wouldn't mind seeing a talkative Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled as the two looked over at the said person, giggling.

"That would be a sight," Alice chuckled, imagining what Sesshomaru would be like if he talked as much as his younger brother did.

Both laughed before Rin asked, "Hey, aren't you hungry?"

"Well it has been a while since I've eaten anything," the girl trailed off, thinking _No thanks to Naraku… In my whole time there I haven't even seen a crumb of food._

"Well then how about we go and get some food?" Rin offered, taking Alice's hand in her own small one and helping her up.

"Sure," Alice smiled as the two walked out of the makeshift camp.

On their way out, she caught Sesshomaru's eye and smiled at him, silently reassuring him that Rin would be safe in her hands. Giving her a small nod, the demon lord diverted his attention back to the river in front of him while the girl let Rin lead her out.

The two walked off into the field and at one moment Alice thought they might've wondered too far but Rin's innocent voice broke through her thoughts, "I've been thinking. Since you're going to be staying with us for now we should have a special dinner for the first night."

"You think?" Alice replied, though she doubted she would stay for long.

_Inuyasha and the others may be nearby and they'll pick me up or Naraku might grow impatient and send Kagura to find me. Either way I don't think I'll be staying for very long, sorry Rin _she thought.

"What do you have in mind?" Alice continued brightly.

"Hmmm... I know! I remember that I once ate the meat of this huge wild boar, it was so delicious!" Rin replied, "I think we should have wild boar tonight."

"Sounds great, but do you know if they even live around here?" Alice asked.

"I think so," the little girl said as she pointed to the mountains behind her, "I think I saw them over there in the mountains last."

"Great," Alice responded as Rin started towards the mountains ahead of her.

"Wait a moment Rin!" the Shikigami user called out to the girl.

"What is it?" Rin asked, turning around to give her a curious look.

"It's not all that safe in the mountains, so why don't you wait here and let me get so boar meat?" Alice offered, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"You'd do that?" Rin replied in surprise as the girl nodded.

Though the child's face was happy, her eyes betrayed her emotions inside as a flash of worry went through them, failing to get past the girl as she spoke up, "Rin is something the matter?"

Frowning Rin started, "Well not really… It's just...

"Yes? It's okay Rin you can tell me," Alice soothed.

"Well, promise me that you'll come back okay?"

"Huh?" Alice replied in disbelief as the little girl looked up at her with her brown pools of worry.

"Rin, what brought this up? Why'd you think I was going to leave you here all alone?" Alice thought as she pulled the girl closer, trying to reassure her.

"I don't know but I just got this feeling that you weren't going to be staying for long and… Well you've become like a sister to me and I don't want to see you go away," Rin mumbled.

"Oh Rin! Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere!" Alice said, even though she knew she might very well be lying.

Pulling Rin back so the tiny girl was looking into her eyes she continued, "I've never had any siblings before but you're like a sister to me too. But look, I have to go and get that meat or else we'll both go hungry, and doing that will definitely take some points off the responsible older sister stats huh?"

At her teasing tone and grin, Rin smiled and nodded. After a quick hug she let Alice stand up and called out to her, "Don't take too long sis!"

"Don't worry I won't," Alice called over her shoulder as she continued towards the mountains.

Once at the base of the mountains, Alice began her search for the wild boar and found one surprisingly quick. Dispatching it with ease, she knelt down and used her fire Shikigami to sear away the meat of the boar, leaving the remains for a scavenger in the woods to feed off of.

Gathering the meat into her kimono's sleeve's inner pocket the girl stood up and smiled, "Great, now all I need to do is go back to Rin before she starts to worry."

The thought of the little girl being sad tugged at Alice's heart as she retraced her steps back to the spot where she left the lone girl. Looking up she saw that the sun was even lower in the clouds so that one could see violet waves beginning to form within the navy blue sky, yet the puffy white clouds still remained. But when Alice returned to the spot she left Rin, the girl was nowhere in sight. A bolt of panic suddenly rushed through her as she worried about the little girl's safety.

"Rin?" Alice called out while scanning the area, "Rin?"

_Where could she have run off to? Kami, I have to find her or else Sesshomaru's going to through a fit_ the girl thought as she continued calling Rin's name.

"Good job Utsugi," Kagura's voice startled Alice as she turned to see the woman approach her from behind.

"Kagura?" Alice replied, suddenly remembering at the last moment that she had to act mellow in front of the wind sorceress.

_If Kagura is here then that means… Oh crap!_ _That means that Naraku has Rin now! Damn! He'd better not hurt her or else he's in a world of trouble_ Alice thought as she clenched a fist within her kimono's sleeves.

"I was impressed of how quickly you earned the girl's trust," Kagura praised as she walked up to her.

"It wasn't difficult. Where is the girl now?" Alice asked in a monotonous tone.

"I already took her to Naraku's place," the incarnation replied, "But I don't have a clue of how he plans to use her."

_Damn! I was hoping that Kagura hadn't taken Rin already… If she hadn't then I could've stayed with Sesshomaru and never have to go back to Naraku's place. Ugh! Well it can't be helped. I must go back and get Rin out of there - no way am I leaving her alone._

Though Alice's fury was mainly pointed at Naraku, some of it was directed at herself for being so foolish as to actually _help_ the diabolical hanyou catch Rin.

"Okay, let's get going. If Sesshomaru shows up we'll be in a world of trouble," Kagura instructed while Alice mentally rolled her eyes thinking _You have no idea…_

Looking up for a moment the girl let her thoughts wonder while Kagura prepared to get the two out of the field. _I have to make my stay there quick. The longer I stay at Naraku's the more likely I'll be found out not to mention I'll probably go crazy if I stay there for too long. I wonder, have the others found out that Utsugi was left behind with them? Did they mistake her as Kagura did me? No, they couldn't have I mean we're two totally different people. _

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts away, she focused on her current mission to rescue Rin. Grabbing Kagura's waiting hand, Alice was swept up into the sky, heading back to the nightmare house.

* * *

**First chapter up for Summer Break~ Yay!  
Well this is a fun chapter, I wonder what it would be like to work for your arch enemy?  
Can't be an easy task, that's for sure**

**Well next up we find out what happens when Alice returns back to Naraku's Castle once more to rescue Rin. But danger lies in wait as the longer Alice stays in the castle the more danger she faces.**

**Oh! And before I forget... If any of you readers want to request a character for me to write in their POV then ask away~  
The character will be used in an upcoming Retrace on what the group does while Alice is at Naraku's~**

**Well that's enough talking for now, Bai!**  
**Please read and review~**


	30. Bound by Blood

**Chapter 30: Bound by Blood**

Once again she was back at that dreadful castle, but this time Alice was determined to make it her last visit. The sun had gone down and the castle was even darker than before, the moon hidden by the dark clouds that hovered in the sky. Kagura had led her back to Utsugi's room with orders to stay in the room until Naraku called for her. And so the girl sat next to the window, staring up at the waning moon behind the clouds. Regret and anger tore at her as she realized that she was the reason why Rin was somewhere in the castle by herself.

_Ugh! I'm such an idiot! Why'd I even think of letting her stay by herself when I knew Naraku was after her? How much stupider can I get? _Alice clenched her fist before glaring down at the ground. _I should've never listened to Naraku and stayed with Sesshomaru or done at least _something_ to stop him…_

Her rage was soon replaced by a chill of fear and sorrow. _Who am I kidding? There was no way to save Rin from getting taken. I doomed her the moment we met and now I'm trying to save her when I can barely keep the fact that I'm not Utsugi from Naraku. Maybe I'm in over my head this time around after all. _

Sighing, Alice turned her attention to the doorway, hoping yet not hoping that Kagura would show up so she didn't have to stay in the room. But a last, the wind sorceress had yet to show and the night was already upon the girl.

Slowly getting up, the Shikigami user made her way to the futon in the corner of the room and sat down on it. Grabbing the porcelain brush from before, Alice combed her hair in an attempt to calm herself down. Unfortunately, it had little effect as she fought to remain calm.

_What if Naraku finds out I'm not Utsugi while I'm asleep? What if Rin gets hurt and I don't come to help her in time?_ she thought before a growl of her stomach woke her from her thoughts. She pulled out the boar's meat she collected from before sighed.

"So much for my luck," Alice grumbled as she threw the raw meat out the window and laid down on the futon.

For the first few minutes she just laid there, arms stretched out wide on the bed as she stared at the ceiling. Rolling over so her back faced the door, Alice closed her eyes in an attempt to get some rest, pushing down the thoughts that entered her mind.

Almost instantly she found herself in a dream world where everything was sunny and bright. Smiling, she walked over to a sakura tree and marveled at its beauty. Breathing in its sweet aroma soothed her very soul as the girl closed her eyes in serenity. Suddenly, the aroma was gone and Alice's eyes snapped open to see that she was in a different part of the forest, but something didn't seem quite right. Surprise glittered in her blue eyes as she looked down to see her cobalt sword in her right hand.

"How did…?" she started before gasping and dropping the sword as if it were on fire.

Alice held her hands close to her chest as she stared at the sword in horror. A stream of red was trickling down the blade of the sword into a puddle of scarlet liquid. Shakily, she brought her hands to her face before recoiling at their damp touch. Her face visibly paled at the sight of her own bloodstained hands as the girl fought down a scream of horror.

"This isn't happening! This…This is just a dream Alice, remember? Just wake up and it'll all be gone… Come on you can do it," she told herself in a shaky voice.

But no matter how hard she tried, Alice remained trapped in the dream that had so quickly turned into a nightmare. Panic began to take its hold of her as she found herself struggling to breathe. Taking a step back, the Shikigami user's foot bumped into something soft and she whirled around.

This time a scream left Alice's mouth as she stared in horror at Inuyasha's bloodstained body lying before her.

"In-Inuyasha…No…Thi-This can't be happening!" Alice whispered as she fell to her knees, eyes locked onto the wound in the hanyou's chest.

Grabbing her head, Alice shut her eyes and felt warm tears wash down her face. She heard voices all around her say how she murdered Inuyasha. That it was all her fault and she betrayed her friends.

"Please…Make it stop… Just… STOP!" she screamed out wishing away all the voices in a flash.

Alice jerked awake as she grabbed her chest and shot up from where she lay on the futon. Eyes wide in horror, sweat dripped down her forehead as her breaths came in short gasps. Gulping and sitting up straighter, the girl moved her hand to her temple and tried to calm herself down. After a while her efforts were rewarded as she felt her heart slow down and her shaky hands come to a still.

"That's it! No way am I staying here another night, I can't take it!" she told herself as she got up from the futon and straightened her rumpled clothes.

Looking over at the window, Alice saw the first streaks of dawn light up the sky, giving her some hope in this otherwise hopeless situation. _Inuyasha and the others will come and find me, I know it. But for now I need to find Rin and do what I can to escape_ she thought as she walked to the door before hesitating momentarily.

"What am I doing? Who cares what Naraku says I need to find Rin," Alice said aloud as she slid open the door and walked down the hall.

Looking around, she realized that walking through the castle alone wasn't such a good idea, mainly due to the fact she had no clue where she was going. Sighing, Alice walked into the room on her left and saw that it was empty so she turned to leave when something caught her eye.

"Huh? What's that?" the girl murmured as she walked closer to the object.

_It's some sort of cocoon_ she thought as she neared the pinkish purple glowing sphere that came to a height a little taller than her. Suddenly, the cocoon shifted towards Alice as she fought to keep a squeal of surprise and shock from spilling out of her mouth at the sudden action. A growl of some sort followed the movement and alerted her to the presence inside the web. _Something's inside of it, but what?_ she thought as she cautiously looked at the egg.

"It's Naraku's new incarnation," a monotonous tone sounded from behind Alice as she turned to see a white child holding a mirror before her.

Settling down her shock Alice asked the girl, "Yeah? How do you…Well, who are you?"

"Kanna," the girl replied emotionlessly.

"I see," Alice murmured as she looked quizzically at the little girl's soulless black eyes.

_I wonder what she's doing here… She's not human but she doesn't appear to be a demon either… Just what is this girl who calls herself Kanna?_ she thought before her attention was drawn to the mirror in Kanna's small delicate hands.

_A mirror? Why would she keep something like that? There's something about it… Like the mirror is pulling me towards it as I look at it_ the girl observed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror before shaking her head and looking at the white child.

"It will be born very soon," Kanna explained softly.

_Born? That thing inside of the cocoon? _Alice thought as she looked at the mass of webs over her shoulder.

"It's inevitable, no one can stop it from happening," Kanna continued.

_Things just can't be simple around here can they? _Alice sighed. _But one thing's for sure, I'm getting out of here now, no way am I staying here for even a second longer with this… this, whatever it is, and this creepy kid._

Not even blinking or showing an emotion, Kanna turned and left the room as if being called to go somewhere by an unheard voice. Alice just stared as the little girl departed before letting out a sigh of relief to see her go away.

"Now let's find Rin and get the heck out of here," she told herself as she walked out the door only to come to a grinding halt as she met her reflection.

"Utsugi!" Alice gasped as she took a step back in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Mentally slapping herself for asking such a stupid question, Alice narrowed her eyes as Utsugi pointed out, "When you stand like that and wear my clothes you really do look like me…"

"Yeah, well, okay. What's your point?" Alice asked warily.

"Nothing but an observation," her reflection replied monotonously.

Sighing at her emotionless tone the girl looked up and muttered, "Wow you sure seem happy to see me again… Why are you even after me anyway? Is there some kind of reason or do you just simply hate me?"

She merely stared at her in silence as the girl waited for the woman to reply. Biting down on her lower lip, Alice felt annoyance bubble up inside her as Utsugi ignored her question. But realization hit her hard as her eyes widened in anger.

"You…You're the reason why I'm stuck here aren't you?" Alice accused with venom in her voice, "Well then you'd better send me back right this instant!"

Narrowing her eyes in the first sign of emotion Alice had ever seen, Utsugi murmured, "If you can prove yourself to me than I will."

"Fine, this should be interesting," Alice replied darkly as her hands became a lit with blue Shikigami.

"Indeed," Utsugi agreed as her hands glowed with red Shikigami.

Instantly the two powers clashed together as Alice and Utsugi charged towards each other. Both swiped at each other, coming dangerously close to hitting the other but never making contact with anything except for the walls and floor which were torn away at the first touch of the Shikigami.

Alice swung and missed her target by mere inches as Utsugi called out, "What was that? There was hardly any focus in that swing."

"Shut up! You're not doing any better," Alice snarled as she dodged Utsugi's own swing and tried to kick her feet from out under her.

The two tumbled over each other and jumped around the wide hallway, destroying everything in their path. Holes were visible everywhere in the floor, wall and even roof as the two were intently focused on their battle.

"You think you can stop him? Naraku?" Utsugi asked as she blocked Alice's attack and swung.

"Of course! Naraku stands no match to me!" Alice retorted, ducking to avoid her hand and retaliating.

"Fool, you're far too weak to face him on your own. You can't even protect your own friends and companions, let alone yourself. You'd only get yourself killed if you fought Naraku on your own," Utsugi replied earning herself a deadly glare from Alice.

"You…You just…SHUT UP!" Alice screamed as she felt her vision turn red and her Shikigami flare out around her.

Fear shot through Utsugi's eyes for a moment as Alice's Shikigami swept over her. In a useless attempt to protect herself, the reflection held her arms up but she was soon overpowered and thrown roughly to the opposite wall. Through all of this, Alice felt her rage control her body as she walked over to Utsugi and glared down at her.

"I should kill you right here and now but you're the only way for me to get back. Consider yourself lucky then," she said darkly as she watched the light from Utsugi's eyes die out as she slumped to the floor in defeat.

Calming down a bit, Alice looked at the destruction made in the dark halls. _What a mess… I guess I should go and get Rin and leave. There's no way Naraku didn't hear all of this and I'm certain he's on his way _she thought as she glanced down once more at Utsugi, narrowing her eyes in contempt, the red hue still slightly present in her gaze.

"What a surprise, it seems we have a guest," Naraku's voice sounded behind Alice, causing a wave of horror to rush over her as she spun around to see the dark hanyou and Kagura before her.

"Naraku…" Alice narrowed her eyes as her hands once again became a lit with a blue light.

Memories of what Utsugi had told her made her vision glaze over red once more as she charged towards Naraku. _I'll show her that I can too beat him by myself_ Alice thought as she pulled her hand back in preparation for the attack.

But when she was mere feet away from her target, a blinding pain shot up Alice's body causing her to gasp and come to an abrupt stop. The force was so sudden and intense that her Shikigami was blown away from her hands and she grabbed her arms, eyes wide with pain and confusion.

"What the…?" the girl started as she looked down at her feet to see that she was standing in a purple circle that had mysteriously appeared around her the moment she stepped in the middle of it.

"You didn't think I had actually fallen for your act did you Alice?" Naraku sneered as the named narrowed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip.

"I knew from the start that you weren't Utsugi. But your help with capturing that little girl was very much appreciated," Naraku finished with a smirk that sent a wave of rage through Alice.

"Then why…?" she began.

"Those who rush events face a greater chance at failure dear Alice," Naraku interrupted, "I knew that if I waited and took the time to set some traps you would easily get caught when you attempted to escape."

"Why you…" Alice spat angrily, her Shikigami returning with force at her hands as her pain was forgotten, "Die Naraku!"

"Hmph," Naraku merely narrowed his eyes, not even flinching, as her hand flashed towards him with considerable force behind it.

Suddenly an unseen force slammed down on the Shikigami user, making her collapse to her knees and let out a scream of pain as the force seared her skin. The wave, unlike before, didn't die down and continued to pummel Alice with invisible fire.

It was all she could do to struggle to bring her head up shakily to glare at Naraku with hatred showing in her stained eyes. When her eyes met his, Alice saw Naraku's eyes widen a fraction of an inch and saw what appeared to be a small, quick flash of surprise go through them but it was so swift and sudden that she just assumed the pain was getting to her.

A smirk lit Naraku's face as he looked down at Alice and chuckled, "Indeed you are strong but I wonder…Just how _long_ will you last?"

Unable to reply because the agony of the ceaseless attack claimed her voice, Alice narrowed her eyes one last time in hatred at Naraku before letting her head hang down while her shaky arms fought to keep her up. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to endure the attack as long as she could, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of seeing her fall at his feet.

However, though her will was strong, her body was only human and her arms soon gave out in exhaustion, sending her crashing into the cold, wooden floor. Black dots clouded Alice's vision as she fought to stay awake but her body went numb, betraying her.

Slowly she was swallowed by the blackness but not before hearing Naraku's evil laugh saying, "Sweet dreams Alice."

/././././././

A moan escaped from Alice's lips as she slowly moved into consciousness. From behind, she felt the rough bristling rope that bound her hands together and the unrelenting wooden beam brush up against her back roughly. A sigh was released as she realized her encounter with Naraku was no dream.

_Why? Why can't it ever be just a dream?_ Alice thought as she attempted to get in a more comfortable position until she was stopped by a sudden pain that raged through her entire body.

After a gasp of pain that caused her eyes to snap open wide, she bit down on her bottom lip as tears threatened to spill over. Regaining herself after a few moments, she looked down to examine the feat of her injuries. All along her pale legs, which were now visible due to her hakama being torn - due to Naraku's brutal attack she presumed - were terrible burn scars. Tracing her eyes up to her shoulder, Alice found the same burns trailing all over her body, though they seemed more sever on her left side than right.

_What was that?_ Alice thought as she leaned her head back to rest against the post. _How did Naraku do that? I thought I was immune to his miasma but then why are these scars here? _she thought with a sigh. _More importantly how am I going to get out of this one?_

"Awake now are we?" a voice greeted Alice as she narrowed her eyes as the last person she wanted to see stepped into the room with his usual purple and black attire.

In a smooth motion Naraku walked over to where the girl was and looked down on her with his crimson eyes while Alice spat, "Naraku, why is kami's sake did you tie me to this poll? Don't tell me that this huge castle of yours doesn't have a _single_ dungeon in it."

"Of course it does, but we both know how long you'd actually stay put in a cell," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"So you thought that tying me up would restrain me longer?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the better of the two options since you'll have a significantly harder time getting out tied up here than in a flimsy cell," Naraku answered simply.

Alice merely huffed and averted her gaze from the man, which was no simple task seeing that she could only turn her head in a limited amount of directions, no thanks to the wooden beam keeping her immobile.

Naraku chuckled at this and went on a knee to lower himself to her height, "I must say that you put up quite a fight back there. No surprise to me since you obviously inherited Utsugi's and your other descendant's power. Really Alice, you should be thanking Utsugi for your powers not fighting her."

"Huh?" the girl questioned looking at Naraku from the corner of her eyes, "What do you mean? Utsugi isn't my ancestor, she can't be."

"My, my Alice, and I thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out by _now_," the dark hanyou mocked as she glared at him, "Really now, hasn't it ever occurred to you how _similar_ the two of you are?"

"Shut up! Don't compare me to her. We are _nothing_ alike," Alice objected in a venomous tone, though a part of her knew his words rang true.

"Such harsh words coming from you, do you really hate your own ancestor_ that_ much?" Naraku stated while her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What do you mean…?" Alice started as she felt Naraku's cold hand grab her chin, directing her gaze towards his.

"Simple, it's just like I said," he smirked before leaning his head closer to Alice's, who closed her eyes as his warm breath down her neck sent chills up her spine, "Utsugi is your ancestor and you're her descendant. You're bound by blood Alice."

Alice's eye snapped open as Naraku let go of her and stood up, laughing at her shock and realization.

"No…It can't be…You're lying! I…She…" she fumbled for words as her mind processed that Utsugi really was her ancestor.

"Don't try to deny the truth Alice. The two of you are related and nothing can change that. You cannot kill her simply due to the fact that if she's gone then you'll cease to exist," Naraku sneered as he grinned triumphantly down at Alice.

Biting down on her bottom lip Alice glared up defiantly at him, "Don't think you've won so easily just because you think I can't kill her. Besides, Inuyasha and the others will be here any moment now so you'd best be ready."

"Hmph, I don't need to bother myself with worrying about that pitiful hanyou. Though it surprises me that you think Inuyasha and his companions actually care about you that much," Naraku stated, the grin disappearing from his face.

"Of course they care about me we're…" Alice started.

"Friends? Come now Alice do you honestly believe that?" Naraku interrupted.

"Why wouldn't I? We're a team so everyone looks out for one another, though I guess you wouldn't know what it's like," she countered.

"Well if your bond is so close then tell me, why is it that they couldn't tell the difference between you and Utsugi?" the dark hanyou shot back with a slight grin.

Alice's eyes widened for a mere second before narrowing as Naraku laughed, "Admit it, your so called 'bond' with Inuyasha and his companions is nothing more than an illusion."

"Shut up! I know the others can tell the difference between us! They're not blind to the truth. So do us both a favor and Leave me alone!" the girl snapped as she glared up at him with all the hatred she could muster in her gaze.

"As you wish my dear, but the question is what about yourself? Are _you_ blind to the truth that's in front of your very eyes?" Naraku questioned Alice as he turned and departed from the room.

Once gone, the girl let her head hang in defeat as a lone tear streamed down her cheek. All the information she learned in the short time Naraku had visited her was burning through her mind.

_Utsugi's my ancestor? Then why is she trying to kill me? _Alice thought with a sigh. _So much for family bond… You'd think she'd be grateful to meet her great great great grandchild but instead she had to go and make things a whole lot more complicated. _

Looking up, Alice saw that the room had darkened signaling to her that the sun had set and the moon now reigned over the sky. Realizing that she was going to have to stay yet another night in the ominous castle but this time tied up, she sighed and tried in vain to move to a comfortable position. But with her hands were bound together behind her and the pain that shot through her body every time she flinched, the task seemed to be impossible.

Finally the Shikigami user ceased her efforts and began working on untying her hands, knowing that it was going to be a long night's work since her powers held no use in breaking the rope binding her hands together. Ignoring the pain that flashed up her arms due to the scars, Alice wriggled her hands so her nails could slowly work at untying the rope.

No one had to tell her that is was going to be a long, tiring night. She was already fully aware of the fact as the first trickle of blood swiveled down her wrist before falling to the ground with a quiet drop.

* * *

**The truth between the bond between Utsugi and Alice is revealed! But the question remains why does Utsugi desire Alice's downfall and just how did she bring Alice to the feudal era? Also what is the meaning behind Alice's nightmare?**

**Okayo so there might be parts in this chapter that get confusing, so here's an explination~**  
**So whenever you see "red hue" or anything having to do with red and Alice's eyes that signals her eyes changing to a scarlet red color. Why are Alice's eyes changing color? Well you'll find out about that later on ;D  
Also, the attack thingy that Naraku used was sorta like where Kagome was trapped in the blood circle by Hitomiko in the Final Act where Alice couldn't escape but instead of being burned by flames she was hit by Naraku's poison, thus giving her the scars.  
(Sigh, Alice just because you're immune to the poison doesn't mean you're not affected. (Just thought I'd answer that question for Alice xD)  
**

**Next up we see what life was like for Utsugi when she was with Inuyasha's group told from Sango's POV in the next chapter Retrace: Suspicion.**

**Please read and review~**


	31. Retrace: Suspicion

**Chapter 31: Retrace: Suspicion**

Blackness was all she could see as dust and debris tore at Sango's arms, legs and back and she held onto Miroku. Years of slaying demons had made Sango's skin tough so the impact of each unknown object caused her body little pain but the constant darkness around her was making her feel uneasy.

After what seemed like hours, the dust storm caused by Kagura's wind cleared. Opening her eyes to look around, Sango frowned at the absence of Kagura and Utsugi. Looking to her left, she saw Inuyasha holding Kagome, who stood in front of the injured Koga. Alice stood alone in front a short way off from the group, one hand grabbing an arm in pain while her head was tilted up towards the sky.

"Damn she got away," Inuyasha growled as he glared up at the sky where Kagura and Utsugi made their escape.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Sango pulled away from the comfort of Miroku's hold on her and walked over to where Alice stood, "Hey Alice, you okay?"

For a moment Alice just stood there as if she didn't hear Sango, but before Sango could repeat herself Alice slowly nodded her head. Worry over the girl in front of her coursed through Sango's veins as she looked over to see her own worry reflected in Kagome's eyes.

"Well this is unfortunate," Miroku spoke up as a light breeze swept through the swampy clearing, lightly tossing Sango's ponytail about.

A grunt of pain from Koga alerted everyone to his position as the young wolf prince stood up on shaky legs, a trail of blood running down his arm. Out of the corner of her vision, Sango watched as Kagome ran over to Koga and supported him while Inuyasha growled at the action but did nothing to stop Kagome.

After a few moments of murmuring something inaudible to Koga, Kagome looked over at Alice and asked, "Alice, if you wouldn't mind could you please heal Koga's wounds?"

Again Alice said nothing but merely nodded, walking up to where the injured wolf stood supported by the young priestess, but before she could start healing him Sango spoke up, "Wait a moment, why don't we start this on drier land?"

"I agree. Sturdier ground will aid in the healing process," Miroku agreed as everyone nodded.

Inuyasha took the lead while Miroku helped Kagome in supporting Koga, leaving Sango with Shippo perched on her shoulder to take up the rear. Alice found her sword lying on a slumped over fern, and after a shake to clear the mud from it she returned it to the loop in her hakama. Once on dry land, Sango shook her feet so the mud clinging to her boots would fall off.

Looking over at Alice, who was literally covered in mud, Sango sighed. _Poor Alice, she just changed into new clothes a few moments ago and now she's covered in mud again._

But after looking into Alice's eyes, Sango flinched at how cold they appeared as Alice kneeled down and began the process of healing Koga's wound. _What was that? I know Alice must be frustrated, but I've never seen her eyes look _that_ cold before_ Sango thought as she stared at Alice.

Nonetheless, Sango stayed put while Alice got to work on healing the wolf and after a few moments she stood up, the job finished.

"Thanks," Koga huffed as he got up, strength revived.

Alice merely nodded while Inuyasha stated, "Keh, you're so pathetic you mangy wolf. How did you let someone like Kagura beat you?"

"Shut up! I just mistook that other woman's power _not_ Kagura's flimsy one," Koga defended himself.

"Keh, excuses will get you nowhere," Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms.

The others sighed along with Sango as the two continued to bicker while Kagome spoke up, "Anyway, who is this Utsugi anyway? Why did she look exactly like Alice?"

The question stopped Inuyasha and Koga's argument in its tracks as everyone looked over to where Alice stood emotionlessly. A light gust of wind blew through the area as silence hung over the group and the question remained unanswered.

"I don't know, but whatever the case let's get going. We've stayed here for long enough," Inuyasha spoke up, breaking the lingering silence.

"Inuyasha's right, we'll accomplish nothing by just standing here," Miroku agreed.

"Yes, and we might find clues that explain the reason why Alice and Utsugi look alike on the way," Shippo added while Sango nodded.

"Hmph, you guys do what you want," Koga stated before taking Kagome's hands, "Kagome if the mutt ever gets to be too much you know where to find me."

"I guess… Well stay out of trouble Koga," Kagome stated as Inuyasha growled and swung his sword at Koga, who nimbly dodged it and yelled his farewell to the group before disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Stupid wolf," Inuyasha muttered as he placed Tessaiga back in its sheath.

Sighing, Sango looked up to see Alice walking away, ahead of everyone. Setting off at a brisk pace to catch up with the girl, the group soon fell into place behind her as Alice led the way through the forest. Silence hung over the group as Sango looked over to Miroku, who walked next to her, with a worried look.

Catching her gaze, Miroku gave Sango a small smile which made Sango's heart warm at its sight as he said in a hushed voice, "What is it?"

"Alice," Sango replied looking up at the back of the spoken girl, "Ever since Kagura and Utsugi got away she's been well…different."

"Indeed, Alice has been acting quiet different since that incident but after what we've seen who can blame her?" Miroku stated, "I mean, she must be just as confused, if not more, than we are about Utsugi's appearance."

"Yeah but…" Sango trailed off.

_She's usually never like this… I mean she'd at least say _something_ and not be totally quiet_ Sango thought as her worry spread to Miroku and soon to the whole group.

/././././././

"What a delicious meal, thank you Kagome!" Miroku praised as he lowered his empty cup of ramen and sat back in bliss.

"Aw it's nothing really," Kagome smiled, a light pink hue appearing on her cheeks, "Just instant ramen."

Sango chuckled while setting down her own cup, looking up at the indigo sky, "It sure is a nice night out tonight."

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement while Inuyasha was too busy eating his second helping of ramen to notice. Alice, who remained in the priestess clothes that she got from Kaede, was busy at cleaning her jet black sword and seemed to be in her own little world to notice Sango's comment.

As if she could feel the gazes from everyone in the clearing pinned on her, Alice looked up from her job cleaning and stared back at everyone with a hint of curiosity in her ice blue eyes as she spoke up in a slightly worn tone, "Yes?"

Sango flinched at the sound of her companion's voice, which remained dormant for almost the whole day. Looking around she could see her surprise reflected in the rest of the group's eyes as their eyes stretched a little wider than normal at the sudden noise coming from Alice.

"N-Nothing just wondering if you're alright Alice, since you've been so quiet lately," Kagome replied honestly.

Alice nodded in understanding, "I see…"

"Aw, cheer up Alice, I know that seeing Utsugi get away is frustrating but we'll find her again, don't worry," Sango added, moving closer to the girl while placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Sango felt Alice slightly stiffen at her touch and Sango herself looked on with confusion due to not only the strange reaction but because Alice felt almost cold to the touch. But before anyone could say a word, a blinding light shot out from Alice's sword, illuminating the clearing.

Gasps were heard from everyone as Sango shielded her eyes with her arms as the light engulfed everyone in the clearing. Slowly, Sango felt the sudden sensation that she was floating and opened her eyes to see that her sensation was true and she, along with everyone else, was floating in a sea of white.

"Wha-What happened? Where are we?" Shippo asked timidly, as he looked around to see nothing but white.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell not staying here," Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his Tessaiga.

But before Inuyasha could make a move Alice swung out her hand to stop him saying in a clear tone, "Wait!"

"Huh? What are you doing baka? Can't you see that I'm trying to get us out of here?" Inuyasha retorted.

Alice looked at Inuyasha with eyes that warned not to challenge her as Kagome spoke up, 'Calm down Inuyasha, we'll get out," Kagome soothed before turning to Alice, "What is it Alice?"

"This place… The cause of it is due to Shikigami," Alice explained, lowering her arm and meeting Kagome's gaze.

"Shikigami but how…?" Miroku was cut off as the whiteness suddenly gave way to a moonlight room.

Blinking away surprise, Sango examined the dark room. A wooden post stood off towards the far window of the room and Sango could vaguely make out what seemed to be a person leaning against the post.

"Where are we now?" Shippo asked, looking around the room from where he was upon Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know but…" Sango trailed off as she pointed to the figure by the window, "We aren't alone."

Following Sango's finger, the group spotted the figure and slowly approached it, ready if it made any sudden movement to attack them. Moonlight glittered through the window, casting a dim light on the figure's legs, revealing horrible burn marks.

"Oh my, such terrible burns," Miroku observed with wide eyes, "I wonder just what caused these injuries?"

"Well we're about to find out," Inuyasha replied, moving closer to the figure with less caution.

Within feet of the figure, Sango could see that it was a female with midnight hair that covered her eyes as her head was draped down in defeat. She wore the clothes of that of a priestess but it was in terrible condition, the white sleeves bore holes in them while the red hakama was torn up, stopping at her battered up knees.

The battered attire revealed even more of the burns along her body, trailing all the way up to the girl's face, curving along her cheek. Though the burns were seen throughout her body, Sango noticed that the more severe burns were located on the left side of the figure.

"How horrible…" Kagome murmured as she reached a hand out to see if the girl was okay.

However, right when Kagome's hand made contact she flinched saying, "That's odd… My hand should've touched her but…"

"It's an illusion," Alice spoke up from behind, "Therefore it's no surprise you can't touch her."

"Oh..." Kagome replied, pulling her hand away.

"An illusion huh? Then how do we get out of here?" Inuyasha asked, looking back at Alice.

Just then, an all too familiar flash of blinding light engulfed the room, causing Sango to shield her eyes once again. At the light breeze she felt on her skin, Sango opened her eyes to see that they were back in the dark clearing, the fire crackling, sending embers into the air.

"We're back," Sango murmured as the other looked around the clearing with confusion in their eyes.

"What was that?" Shippo asked, looking towards Alice.

"Like I was trying to say earlier, that vision was caused by Shikigami, more precisely the leftover Shikigami within this sword," Alice explained.

"Shikigami? I knew it could do a lot of amazing things but I'd never thought it could cause visions," Miroku stated.

"Well it's no surprise seeing that only time Shikigami can cause illusions," Alice went on, looking at the sword with more interest in her eyes.

"Time Shikigami? What's that?" Shippo asked.

"I've heard about it from talking to the villagers in Kasasagi Town, but apparently it's Shikigami that can let the user see events in the past or future and in some cases go back and forth through time," Sango replied, "Apparently it's very rare and only few Shikigami users can use it."

"So since the Shikigami was from your sword, that means that you can use time Shikigami Alice," Kagome pointed out.

"Cool! Why didn't you tell us this before?" Shippo asked, jumping up onto Alice's lap.

"She probably was unaware of this as we were," Miroku answered as Alice nodded in agreement to his words.

"Well if you can use time Shikigami than that means that you might be able to transport yourself back to your era," Sango pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, she could," Kagome added as everyone gave Alice excited yet sad looks.

Seeing the sadness in everyone's eyes, Alice frowned and said, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"No it's just..." Sango started before looking away from Alice.

"We'll miss you when you leave," Shippo finished, looking up at Alice with sadness in his teal eyes.

A soft smile lit Alice's face as she hugged Shippo, "It's okay, I won't be leaving that soon. It will probably take a while to learn how to jump through time and when I learn it I can always come back here whenever I want."

"Your right, so I guess we have nothing to worry about then," Miroku stated as the spirits of the group lifted.

Within moments they were back at their usual conversation, this time Alice taking full part in it. Sango smiled at Alice, glad she was looking happier than before. An hour passed and the group lay down on the forest floor, all passed out with the exception of Sango, who lay against the transformed Kirara staring at the stars.

_Kohaku… Where are you now? Are you safe? Will we ever get you out of Naraku's grasp?_ The questions filled Sango's mind as she stared at the lights in the sea of black. Suddenly a star shot across the sky, leaving a sparkling trail of light in its wake.

_A shooting star!_ Sango thought, remembering what Kagome told her about stars streaking across the sky and people making wishes on them. Folding her hands Sango murmured in a barely audible tone, "Please let us defeat Naraku quickly and safely so everyone can live happily."

And with her wish said, Sango closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

/././././././

"Alice!" Sango called out, shortly echoed by Miroku who stood behind her in the grassy clearing near the campsite they stayed in the night before.

"Alice!" Sango repeated, her voice fading amidst the endless green trees that spread out before her.

"It's no use, she's not here," Miroku stated as Sango turned to face him.

"Dang, but why would she leave so suddenly…" Sango murmured, lowering her head so her dark brown hair covered her eyes from view.

Feeling Miroku's strong hands grab hold of one of her arms, Sango allowed herself to be pulled into Miroku's arms. Warmth spread throughout her body as she felt herself blush at being so close to the monk, but her bliss was cut short as she felt the monk's hand wander to her rear.

"Miroku, really? Now is _not_ the time!" Sango yelled, pushing away from the monk to give him a slap to the cheek.

"I'm sorry Sango, it's this cursed hand of mine. I can't seem to control it," Miroku defended himself, frowning as he clutched his hand while giving it a scolding look.

"Miroku, Sango any luck over here?" Kagome's voice drew Sango's attention to the young priestess as she ran over to meet the two.

"Sadly no," Sango replied, shaking her head, "It seems like she just vanished."

"Yeah, no kidding. I wonder why she left without telling any of us, I mean she didn't even bring her sword or bag," Kagome stated, nodding to the plain tan bag that held Alice's now clean gray kimono along with her jet black sword that hung next to the bag.

Sango nodded. It was one thing for Alice to leave the group without warning, but another to leave all her possessions behind and say nothing of her departure or leave no hints of to why.

_Something's up, Alice is smart enough to know that running off somewhere without anything to support herself is careless. Maybe she was captured by someone, but then Inuyasha would've heard the struggle. That is unless she went _willingly_. _Sango thought as her eyes narrowed at the endless explanations that could be used in this situation.

"Oi!" Inuyasha's voice caught everyone's attention as Sango looked up to see him jumping down from a tree, "I've found her scent."

"That's great Inuyasha! Let's go, maybe we can catch up to her," Kagome responded as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

Sango and Miroku, accompanied by Shippo, climbed onto Kirara's back and quickly followed Inuyasha through the forest. _Please be safe_ Sango thought as she couldn't push away the feeling that Alice was in danger.

Suddenly, Inuyasha called out in a confused and irritated voice, "What the?"

Before Sango could do a thing, she felt herself slam into an invisible wall. Letting out a startled yelp, she was thrown from Kirara and landed roughly on the ground. Looking up she saw Miroku next to her and Inuyasha, still holding Kagome, standing before her.

"What was that?" Sango stated, getting up to look forward where the group should've passed through with ease.

"It must be some sort of barrier," Miroku answered, holding out a hand that suddenly met the invisible wall with a spark not strong enough to send Miroku flying but strong enough to push back on the monk's hand.

"Yeah, Alice's scent cuts off here," Inuyasha agreed, narrowing his eyes at the barrier, "And that's not all, the barrier has Naraku's scent in it as well."

"Naraku?" Kagome repeated in disbelief as Sango stared wide eyed at Inuyasha before looking back at the barrier.

_Why would Alice rush into danger without saying anything? She knows Naraku is not an enemy to take lightly. Baka!_ Sango thought as she bit her bottom lip.

"This isn't good, we must break this barrier quickly or Alice may be in danger," Miroku stated in a serious tone.

"May? Don't be a fool Miroku, Naraku's after her and she was stupid enough to come to him willingly," Inuyasha growled.

"How do you know? She could've been…" Kagome started.

"Kagome there's no sign of a struggle whatsoever in the area, that's evidence enough to show she went freely," Sango interrupted, looking into her friend's worried eyes.

"But why would she do that? Alice is smart enough to see that facing Naraku alone is a stupid idea, especially when she had us to help as well," Shippo stated.

"I don't know but standing here isn't going to get us anywhere," Inuyasha growled, charging towards the barrier once again while yelling out, "Kaze no Kizu!"

The attack slammed into the barrier with a tremendous force that sent a gust of wind blowing through Sango's pulled up hair. But nonetheless it did nothing to weaken the barrier. Annoyance showed in everyone's eyes but as Sango looked closer, a slight flicker of suspicion was faintly present in Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes.

_They're being to get suspicious of Alice… Well I guess it's no surprise seeing as she willingly went to Naraku without telling anyone and has been acting quite strange for the past two days_ Sango thought as she raised her Hirakotsu and charged towards the barrier to give Inuyasha some sort of assistance.

The group charged at the barrier, giving it all they had. But once the dust cleared from their onslaught, frowns lit their faces as the barrier remained standing.

"Damn," Inuyasha growled, using his Tessaiga for support.

"Well this is Naraku's barrier we're facing, no one said it'd be easy to break," Sango huffed as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Hmm, if only Alice was here. Then she could break the barrier easily, I'm sure of it," Kagome murmured to herself before gasping and reaching to the side of Kirara hidden from Sango's view.

"Kagome?" Miroku stated, looking quizzically at the young girl as she pulled out Alice's black sword from where it lay next to her tan bag.

"I've got it," Kagome replied, getting up and running up so she stood next to Inuyasha, who gave her the same look as the monk, "Last night Alice said some of the remaining Shikigami on the sword caused the illusion. So that would mean that there could be some of her Shikigami still left on her sword to break the barrier."

"Oh I see, so with Alice's sword we can break the barrier," Sango concluded as Inuyasha smirked and grabbed the sword from Kagome's hands.

"Fantastic, now let's get this over with," Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the sword down onto the barrier.

The barrier pulsed and for a moment Sango saw what appeared to be a castle, but it was cloaked in mist, making it almost impossible to see. But just as the castle appeared Inuyasha grunted as the barrier pushed back with a force that sent him back to where Sango and Miroku stood five feet behind him.

"Damn, that should've worked," Inuyasha growled as he let the sword drop from his hands.

"The sword probably didn't have much Shikigami left in it," Miroku stated as Sango stepped forward to pick up the sword.

"Yeah, it was probably used up for the most part last night with that vision," Sango agreed.

"Keh, then we'll just have to do it the hard way then," Inuyasha growled as he picked up his Tessaiga from where it stood embedded in the ground and charged at the barrier once again.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the attack, Sango charged forward with Miroku by her side to try and breakdown the barrier. They continued on throughout the remainder of the day, with Kagome and Shippo giving the three reassuring calls and water when they needed it.

But as the sun began to give way to the darkness, the three slumped down around the fire Kagome had made in exhaustion. Sweat was present on each of their heads as Kagome handed Sango a bottle of water along with a bento filled halfway with food.

Nodding her thanks, Sango took a drink of water, basking in the soothing feeling it gave to her dry throat. Taking a bite of a rice ball, she leaned back, using an arm for support, and let out a weary breath. Everyone was too exhausted to say a thing as the bright moon drifted into the sky.

After finishing the rest of the bento, Sango laid back against Kirara, letting the neko's tails drape over her in a makeshift blanket. Looking up, Sango saw the stars in the sky shining just as bright as they did the night before.

Thoughts of Kohaku entered her mind as always but were accompanied by one's of Alice this night. _I wonder just what was she thinking going to face Naraku by herself? Is she alright? _The thoughts raged through Sango's mind before she let out a sigh.

_There's nothing I can do about it right now except to get some rest so I'm ready to go tomorrow_ Sango thought as she cleared her mind and closed her eyes. Her body began to feel numb as the weight of the days actions set in, allowing Sango to relax a little more than normal.

No sooner than she fully relaxed did Sango feel someone brush up against her knee. Opening one eye, Sango stared in surprise at Miroku's form lying next to her, head resting peacefully on Kirara. His peaceful expression brought a smile to Sango's face as she closed her eye and let out a quiet sigh.

As long as he didn't try anything Sango wouldn't mind sleeping so close to the monk. Scooting a little closer to him, Sango let herself drift to sleep next to the one man that could make her heart jump and send butterflies in her stomach by merely saying her name aloud.

* * *

**Yeah I admit this isn't my best chapter... But hey here it is!  
Unknown to the group, Alice is no longer with them but Utsugi is. This strikes suspicion in the hearts of most of the group as Utsugi leaves to return to Naraku's castle but not before revealing the truth about the rare time Shikigami.  
Now the only question is, who's Shikigami was left on the sword? Utsugi's or Alice's?**

**Next up we see how Alice is managing in the dark castle~  
Will she escape from her bindings and rescue Rin?**

**Please read and review~**


	32. Unforeseen Events

**Chapter 32: Unforeseen Events**

Sunlight trickled into the small castle room casting light on the wall in front of Alice while warming her hands that were burning with pain from the night's task of trying to unwind the rope that bound them together. Usually she would be happy to see the sunrise and its promise of a new day and experiences, but in this dark and lonely castle, happiness was far from what she felt.

_Almost there…Just one more knot_ Alice thought as her nails tugged at the last knot that the rope held. She'd had little sleep that night due to the pain of the burns along her body but managed to get pretty far in untying herself.

The sudden sound of the door opening made Alice jump in her skin as she quickly stopped picking at the knot and hid her progress with her hands. Stepping into the room was Utsugi, closely followed by Kohaku who held a bowl of rice in his hands.

"Up I see," Utsugi greeted in her usual monotone voice, but this time Alice noticed there was a slight emotion in Utsugi's voice that she'd never noticed before.

Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, Alice warily replied, "What do you want? Cause I highly doubt you're here to wish your distant _grandchild_ a good morning."

"I'm just here to give you food, nothing else. You have to eat sometime don't you?" Utsugi countered as she and Kohaku knelt down to where Alice sat.

Alice continued to look at the two doubtfully, wondering if what Utsugi said was her true motive for visiting her. Looking down at the bowl of rice in Kohaku's hands, Alice felt her stomach softly tremble. She didn't blame it though, it had been a full day since she last ate something and was starving.

"So are you going to untie me or just let me stare at it all day?" Alice asked, looking up from the bowl momentarily to glare at Utsugi.

_If they untie me I can just grab the food and go, simple and easy. Utsugi won't know what hit her and Kohaku… Well, I'll just stun him if he chases me. After all he is Sango's little brother and I don't think I would be able to hurt him anyway_ Alice thought as she waited for Utsugi's answer.

"No, your hands will remain bound; we can't take any chance now can we?" Utsugi responded, earning her another glare of annoyance from Alice.

"Then how in kami's sake am I to eat?" Alice snapped, hunger making her more irritable than normal.

A slight spark of amusement flashed in Utsugi's eyes for a mere second as she replied calmly, "Simple, Kohaku can feed you."

"Humph," Alice muttered as Kohaku held out a spoonful of rice.

She was about to open her mouth to eat it when a thought hit her. _What if the food is poisoned? I wouldn't put it pass Naraku to do something like that_ Alice thought as she eyed the food suspiciously, refusing to open her mouth no matter how much her body screamed for her to open it and get some food in her.

"It's not poisoned you know," Utsugi stated, as if reading Alice's mind, "What good will that do? I need you alive so poisoning you would go the total opposite way."

After giving the woman a doubtful glare, Alice slowly opened her mouth and let Kohaku poor the spoonful of rice in. The rice was flavorless and a little hard, but to Alice it was good enough to her empty stomach as she swallowed and opened her mouth again to receive the next awaiting spoonful.

Silence hovered over the room as Alice ate but she didn't mind it. _I don't care if Utsugi doesn't wish to speak to me. She tried to kill me for kami's sake! And in no way am I going to let her forget that, even if she tries to make up for it with some petty speech on why she's doing it_ Alice thought as she swallowed and rolled her tongue to get the remaining bits of rice from her teeth.

She was then provided with a few sips of water and once done, Utsugi dismissed Kohaku, who silently picked up the dishes and walked away without saying a word the whole time. Moving her stiff neck around, Alice sighed before looking up at Utsugi.

"What, you're still here? Go away already. I don't care if you're my ancestor, all that you've done is tried to get me killed, and that alone should say enough about how I feel about you," Alice spoke up, looking into Utsugi's ice blue eyes which, for a second, betrayed a flash of pain which only added fuel to the fire of anger in Alice.

"Don't go feeling sorry for yourself! I did nothing to you but apparently that in itself is enough to have you hate me so much as to kill me. And for what? So you can live knowing you're descendent is dead by your hands?" Alice snapped.

"Stop, if you knew my motive for this then…" Utsugi began.

"Your motive? Yes I would like to know just why you want me dead, did you think I wouldn't care why someone wanted to kill me?" Alice retorted as she felt a mixture of pain and anger well up inside her.

The woman in front of her was trying to kill her, she knew that. But she was also Alice's ancestor who held promise to actually understanding her. No one, not even her parents held this potential but instead of helping her, Utsugi was trying to kill her, which for some reason, made Alice's heart break in half. One side wanting to get to know Utsugi, to have fun moments together like a normal family would do, while the other hated her for not even trying to bond with Alice but instead kill her for some unknown reason.

"Why? Why did you have to pick me? Isn't there someone else's life you could ruin?" Alice practically whispered as she let her bangs cover her eyes, hiding the obvious pain they held from view.

Silence followed and for a second Alice thought that Utsugi wouldn't reply but a light touch on her shoulder, that, by whatever means, didn't hit one of her sore spots, made Alice's head slowly rise to meet Utsugi's sympathetic eyes, "Your soul is the only one that can aid me in my task, no one else's but yours. Know that if there was a way I wouldn't have chosen to bring you here and threaten your safety, it just couldn't be helped this time and for that I'm sorry."

Alice's eyes widened, this was the first time she had ever seen so much emotion from the woman who looked identical to her. A part of her wanted to forgive Utsugi and say it was alright because she had no choice but another burned with confusion and anger to go as far as trying to apologize for killing her.

It was like someone saying to a dead corpse, 'Oh yeah, sorry I killed you. I didn't mean to but this problem I have is way more important than you. No hard feelings right?'

"That doesn't make up for what you're doing," Alice replied bitterly, eyes hardening while another flash of pain went through Utsugi's eyes, "What could be so important that you have to sacrifice your own flesh and blood?"

Utsugi shook her head wearily, as if the conversation between the two had took every ounce of her energy from her, "I cannot tell you for if I do it my ruin the success of me overcoming my problem."

Alice remained in silence, anger burning from within at Utsugi and her motive. The two stared at each other, ice blue met an identical ice blue before Utsugi tore her gaze away from Alice's and sighed while standing up. She quietly walked towards the door, sliding it open.

But before leaving, Utsugi paused, "If by some chance you escape from your bindings, Naraku's barrier will prevent you from leaving. But if you manage to destroy the crystal in the courtyard that is the center of the barrier, then it may be possible for you to escape. Your friends won't be able to break through the barrier and save you, so breaking that crystal is your only option for escape."

Not bothering to hear a reply from Alice, Utsugi closed the door and left Alice in solitude. _What was that? It's like Utsugi wants me to get out of here… But that makes no sense, why would she go through all that effort in catching me only to practically tell me how to escape?_ Alice thought as confusion raged in her mind.

_Ugh, never mind that. I can think about Utsugi and her motives later but for now…_ Alice thought as the ropes around her hand loosened and fell to the floor _I need to find Rin and get out of here._ Rubbing her sore wrists, Alice shakily got up and was met with a stab of pain throughout her body.

Wincing, Alice slowly caught her breath and took a cautious step forward towards the door, leaning on its frame for support. _Wow that hurt whole heck of a lot more than I thought it would... But I can't let this pain stop me from finding Rin; I must endure it and move forward_ She thought as she quietly slid the door open to a crack, making sure the coast was clear, before walking out, closing it and swiftly moving throughout the halls.

_I don't have the luxury of looking like Utsugi now, so I must be careful not to be seen_ Alice thought as she looked at the burns that spread out on her arm and her shredded clothes. Luckily for her, the red hakama she wore was shortened from the attack and she didn't have to worry about tripping over it anymore.

Her heart hammered in her chest as Alice wandered blindly through the dark halls, not knowing which way she was going. But the sudden sound of humming stopped her in her tracks. _That humming, it's Rin! I'm sure of it!_

Back tracking, Alice raced through the hallway she passed moments ago, only to come face to face with a demon. Swiftly, so the demon couldn't call out in alarm, Alice brought her hand, which glowed with blue Shikigami, down on the demon easily and silently dispatching it. Seeing the demon disappear in a cloud of dust, she ran forward and saw Rin sitting by a window, humming to herself.

"Rin!" Alice called out in a hushed tone.

The little girl stiffened at the sound of her name being said but quickly turned around and smiled to see Alice, "Sister! It's you, you came for me!"

Opening the bared door, Alice immediately grabbed Rin and hugged her saying, "Oh thank kami you're alright. I didn't think that Naraku was going to grab you while I was gone… I'm so sorry Rin."

"Sorry? What for?" Rin replied, looking at Alice worriedly.

"For this! If I hadn't left you there in the fields by yourself none of this would've happened. You'd still be with Sesshomaru and happy and safe, not here in this horrible place by yourself," Alice explained, hugging the girl tighter.

"Don't say that sister, I'm fine really," Rin soothed her as Alice felt Rin's hand rub her back reassuringly, "None of this is your fault, there was no way you could've known this would happen, besides Lord Sesshomaru is probably almost here to save us anyway, so cheer up!"

Alice nodded, though guilt still clung to her because in some part of her mind she knew that this was going to happen but did nothing to stop it. Looking into Rin's warm brown eyes Alice nodded.

"Great, then all we have to do is wait for Lord Sesshomaru to come okay sister?" Rin continued.

"Sister?" Alice repeated, blinking in surprise as she finally seemed to hear what the girl was calling her, "That's right I never told you my name did I? Well my name is Alice, Alice Kururugi. You can choose to keep calling me 'sister' but I'd think that you'd like to at least know what my real name is."

"Alice? Wow, that's a pretty name," Rin replied, eyes widening in wonder.

"Thank you," Alice chuckled before standing up and saying in a more serious tone, "Rin, I'm going to get you out of here, I know Sesshomaru is going to come for us but for now you have to do exactly what I say okay? We aren't out of this mess just yet."

Rin nodded, taking Alice's hand, "Don't worry I'll do whatever you want me to do sister."

"Great, for now we need to get moving. Stay close to me and don't say anything until I say it's okay," Alice started before saying more sweetly, "Just pretend we're playing hide and seek."

"Oh, hide and seek? I'm good at that game," Rin smiled brightly, warming Alice's heart at the fact one as young as Rin could remain to stay happy in situations like this.

Holding onto Rin's hand, Alice quickly moved out of the room and back down the endless hallways. _Okay I've got Rin, now all I need to do is find that barrier crystal Utsugi was talking about and destroy it. After that we're home free_ Alice thought as she turned a corner and smiled at the sight before her.

The cobble stone edged dirt courtyard stretched before Alice's eyes as she led Rin down the steps into it. There wasn't much life growing in it except for the few shrubs and patches of grass here and there and a bush that grew next to a small pond to the left.

This didn't surprise Alice because she assumed that Naraku hadn't bothered taking care of the plants, not to mention the faint presence of miasma in the air that would kill any life it could. Checking the area to make sure the coast was clear; Alice brought Rin underneath one of the walkways they were just on.

Bringing a finger to her lips to warn Rin not to speak Alice whispered, "Rin, stay right here for me okay? I'll be back in a few minutes, but until then make sure you stay hidden. Don't come out for anything, not even if I'm in danger okay?"

Rin looked at Alice, worry flashing in her eyes as Alice continued softly, "It's okay, I promise I'll come back for you. Just think about that and that Sesshomaru is almost here and when we get out I promise we'll go and pick flowers again together."

This seemed to lift Rin's spirit as she nodded and scooted back further under the walkway, hiding herself even more. Warmth flooded into Alice at Rin's obedience and courage in the situation as she turned and cautiously looked around before stepping out into the courtyard.

_If Utsugi's words were true, which I totally wouldn't be surprised if they weren't, then that barrier crystal should be nearby… Now all I have to do is find it and destroy it_ Alice thought before doubting herself for a moment. She was injured badly and this would be the first time she attempted to destroy a barrier without the aid of her sword.

_What if I can't break it? Naraku is sure to hear the commotion and send someone…_ Alice thought._ No! I will be able to break it, now's not the time to doubt myself. I can't let Rin down; I _must_ break it for her safety._

Determination glowed in her eyes as Alice spotted the crystal and hurried towards it. _This must be the crystal Utsugi was talking about; I can feel the essence of the barrier radiating from it. So she told the truth huh? Well I'll have to thank her later, if I remember that is_ Alice thought as her hands glowed green in preparation to break the crystal.

"Okay, here it goes," Alice murmured to herself, her hands glowing even brighter than before.

Alice jumped, forcing all her strength in the blow as her hand slammed down on the stone. Instantly, the stone cracked and began breaking apart, but not without pushing back on Alice with considerable force. The force itself caused Alice to close an eye in pain as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out.

After what seemed like ages, the crack in the crystal spread until the crystal shattered into many pieces. Gasping for breath, Alice smiled at her accomplishment, "Fantastic, now to find Rin and get out of here before Naraku notices."

Turning around, Alice raced down the stone path back to the way she came. But just as she neared the place she left Rin, Alice heard the faint tap of footsteps on the wooden floor. Fear struck her as she looked over to where Rin was hiding to see her own shock and fear reflected in the girl's eyes.

Immediately, Alice rushed towards the cover of underneath the wooden pathway but as she was sitting down she let out a pained gasp as her leg scrapped painfully against the rocky ground. Praying that no one would notice, Alice looked over to Rin, holding out a hand to tell her to stay quiet and still.

The footsteps got louder, pounding above Alice's head. Rin looked on worriedly but remained silent where she was and Alice silently thanked kami for the young girl's obedience. Above the steps sounded closer and closer until they stopped, right above where Alice sat.

Rin's eyes widened as Alice heard Naraku's voice speak from above, "It appears that not only Sesshomaru but also Inuyasha and his companions are at the edge of the castle."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kagura's voice asked unenthusiastically.

Naraku chuckled darkly, "It doesn't matter whether Inuyasha is here or not, but instead of letting him come unchallenged, you will go and keep Inuyasha busy while I take care of Sesshomaru."

"You say it like it's not a challenge at all," Kagura muttered, "Well whatever, I'll go and meet up with Inuyasha and his friends."

The light sound of one set of footsteps above Alice trailed off, telling her that one person, Naraku most likely, remained above her not allowing her to grab Rin and leave. But other thoughts filled her mind, as she sat on her knees in silence, one arm supporting her as she stared down at the hand deep in thought.

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are here? That's great, then all I have to do is meet up with one of the two and if that doesn't work then I can always stick to the first plan_ Alice thought as she contemplated her choices. But as she looked over to Rin she saw utter horror in the innocent girl's eyes.

Confusion shot through Alice as she stared back at Rin, wondering what had her so startled and scared when the sound of wood snapping into many pieces followed by a shower of wooden splinters rained over Alice. Before she could even defend herself from the onslaught of falling wood, a tentacle suddenly wrapped around Alice's waist tearing her away from where she sat.

A gasp of pain was ripped from Alice's throat as the tentacle pressed painfully on her scars. Closing her eyes to control the pain threatening to overpower her, she vaguely felt herself being pulled up before being slammed roughly against the wall.

Another gasp left her throat as the air from her lungs was pushed out by the action, opening her eye to a slit Alice glared into the crimson eyes of her captor muttering, "Damn…"

"I thought I heard something," Naraku stated, keeping Alice pinned to the wall, "Though it's no surprise that you escaped so quickly. It's a shame that you'd give yourself away before you could accomplish much though."

"I wouldn't say that, in fact, I think I've accomplished quite a lot. Your barrier was easy to break even without my sword and now there's nothing stopping Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from coming here, which if I know them, they'll be here any minute," Alice replied triumphantly earning her a glare from Naraku that would normally send chills down her spine if not for the pain her flowing throughout her body.

The tentacle holding Alice suddenly disappeared, causing her to gasp in surprise before the gasp was cut short by a hand grabbing her by the throat, keeping her pinned to the wall. Alice instinctually grabbed Naraku's arm trying to get it to release her, but the grip only tightened making breathing even more harder than before for Alice.

"You need to learn where your place is and stay there," Naraku warned darkly, raising Alice up the wall as she narrowed her eyes, struggling to catch her breath.

Black dots started to form at the edge of her vision as Alice struggled in vain against Naraku's arm that held her, but before she could do a thing a voice sounded behind Naraku, making him turn his head to the new arrival, "Naraku, so this is where you were hiding all this time."

_Sess-Sesshomaru?_ Alice thought in surprise as she recognized the smooth voice of the demon lord, unfortunately she didn't have the time to wonder how he got here so fast because she was starting to feel herself fade away, lack of oxygen finally affecting her. Looking past Naraku, Alice met Sesshomaru's golden eyes for a moment before she closed her eyes and braced herself for the darkness of unconsciousness to take over.

But to Alice's surprise she could still clearly hear the conversation between the two as Naraku greeted, not softening his grip on Alice's throat the entire time, "Sesshomaru, you've arrived at last."

"Naraku, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru replied, his voice unwavering from its cold collected tone.

"Hmph, I wouldn't have thought you cared for anyone, much less this girl. After all she did aid me in capturing Rin," Naraku responded contemptuously, "But then again you can't stand anyone to take away what is yours, no matter the case, thanks to that immense pride of yours."

Silence followed and Alice wondered what was happening. Was Sesshomaru angry at her for getting Rin captured? Was he going to let Naraku kill her or save her to kill himself? So many questions filled her mind that was slowly, but surely, fading with time.

"Naraku, unhand her," Sesshomaru's threatening tone made Alice's heart skip a beat. He was going to save her! But was he really going to let her live or kill her when all of this was over?

"Fine by me," Naraku replied as Alice felt herself jerked from where she was pressed against the wall and flung in the air.

Opening her eyes she saw she was headed straight towards Sesshomaru, but from behind she saw a cloud of miasma trailing behind her, ready to hit Sesshomaru once she hit him.

"Sesshomaru, watch out!" Alice rasped as she felt herself collide with the demon's hard chest.

No even a second later, Alice saw Sesshomaru draw his sword, swinging it down in front of Alice to create an air current that parted the cloud of deadly fumes to the side of the two. Once the wind ceased, Alice looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and stayed where she was, pressed against his chest, for a few moments trying to catch her breath.

It was then that she realized how close she was to him that she felt her face flush and quickly backed away, looking everywhere but where Sesshomaru stood. Luckily for her the sound of Rin's voice calling to her and Sesshomaru eased the tension as Alice saw the little girl run up to the two, relief in her eyes.

"Sister, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she looked up at the two, "Thank goodness you're here."

Looking over at Rin for a second to see that she was safe, Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Alice and spoke, "So you helped her even after what you did?"

"Yes, but know this Sesshomaru, I did _not_ help Naraku knowingly. I was careless and forgot about the situation, realizing it moments too late," Alice explained before adding stubbornly, "And for that I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru slightly nodded in acceptation to Alice's words while Rin added, "Yes my lord, Alice helped me to escape and find you."

Looking away from Rin, Sesshomaru looked over at Naraku, anger slightly present in his gaze, "So Naraku, you used Rin to get me to come here huh?"

"I doubt you'd have come if I sent you an invitation, so of course capturing your companion was the obvious way to get you to come," Naraku replied smugly.

Alice glared at Naraku for capturing and using someone as innocent as Rin to lure Sesshomaru out when he could've simply met the demon lord himself, saving her and everyone else the trouble. _Always have to make things complicated huh Naraku?_ Alice thought.

"Fool, you think you can just go and take these humans hostage without facing the consequences," Sesshomaru responded in a threatening tone, and from where Alice stood she could see his grip on his sword tighten.

"Hmph, I knew you wouldn't sit back and let it happen, your pride wouldn't let you," Naraku stated, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you going on about?" Sesshomaru demanded as his gaze remained unfaltering as Alice's on the dark hanyou.

But instead of answering the question, Naraku's eyes widened slightly. This sparked confusion in Alice as he remained silent but nonetheless she spoke up in an annoyed tone, "Hey, baka we're still here you know!"

Alice raised her hand, which glowed with blue Shikigami, at Naraku in preparation for attack as Sesshomaru added, "Naraku, are you foolish enough to ignore me when I stand before you?"

Blinking, Naraku returned his gaze to the two saying, "Sesshomaru, a nuisance has appeared. So this conversation will have to wait until next time."

"What?" both Sesshomaru and Alice replied at the same time.

"Don't fret, we'll meet again, that is for certain," Naraku smirked as Alice narrowed her eyes as he continued, "But for now I have business to attend to."

Naraku then raised a hand and immediately a miasma filled the room, causing Alice to back up a step. Looking back she saw Sesshomaru swing his sword to part the poison while standing protectively in front of Rin who covered her mouth.

Seeing that Rin was being protected by Sesshomaru, Alice turned her attention to where Naraku stood. Gathering her energy, she jumped up onto the wooden pathway next to him. In a swift motion, she swiped her hand, trying to hit him with her Shikigami. But Naraku was ready and dodged each blow easily before retaliating with a blow of his own.

Missing getting hit by an inch, Alice jumped back in time to see the miasma dissipate around her and grinned saying, "Looks like you'll be staying a while longer huh?"

Naraku glared at Alice, anger clearly visible in their crimson depths, but before he could say a thing a familiar voice sounded from behind Alice, "Found you Naraku! Take this, Kaze no Kizu!"

Alice stared in shock as she saw Inuyasha swing his sword down, unleashing the devastating attack straight towards the two. At the last second, Alice jumped down from the pathway next to Sesshomaru while Naraku jumped back to dodge the attack.

When the dust cleared, Inuyasha growled at seeing Naraku unharmed, "Damn, missed him…"

Alice couldn't believe her eyes, in a swift movement she looked up at Inuyasha and glared at him while yelling, "Baka! Have you ever heard of warning someone? You could've killed me!"

Surprise flashed in Inuyasha's eyes as he looked over at Alice as he murmured to himself, "Those burn marks… So Alice was the one we saw in that vision…"

"What are you talking about?" Alice snapped, still cross at the hanyou for almost killing her.

Shaking his head Inuyasha recovered himself, "Keh, that's the thanks I get for coming all this way to save you?"

"Save me? Yeah right, says the person who almost killed me moments ago!" Alice retorted as Inuyasha huffed.

From behind Inuyasha, Alice saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running up to Inuyasha. Happiness glittered in Alice's heart as she saw their familiar faces. _They came for me! Naraku was wrong, they care about me, why else would they be here?_ Alice thought as she waved over at the group.

"Hey everyone, nice to see you're all safe!" She called out in a happier tone.

"Same here Alice!" Kagome replied happily.

Alice smiled before seeing Sesshomaru step out beside her, sword raised threateningly, "Leave Inuyasha!"

An eyebrow raised in surprise Alice looked at Sesshomaru quizzically as Inuyasha growled, "Shut up! Naraku's _my_ prey, so _you_ leave!"

"Don't get in my way Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned as Alice sighed.

_Seriously, you'd think that they'd work together instead of bickering like little kids_ she thought as she shook her head._ Besides while they're busy fighting amongst themselves, Naraku could easily…_ Alice's thoughts were cut short as Naraku unleashed another cloud of miasma that easily enshrouded the group. Stepping back to protect Rin, Alice braced herself as the cloud of noxious air swept through the courtyard.

"Ugh, a miasma!" Inuyasha growled amidst the poison air.

"Sesshomaru, this fool has arrived and disrupted our conversation. But it can always wait until later," Naraku's voice spoke as Alice could vaguely make out his figure walking away from the group.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! He's getting away!" Alice called out, unable to move since she was protecting Rin.

Beside her, Alice saw Sesshomaru jump up where Naraku stood moments ago, confirming that Naraku had left. As the miasma cleared, Alice stood up from where she held Rin and looked around, making sure everyone was safe.

"Fool I won't let you get away that easily," Sesshomaru stated as he raced down the hall where Naraku had disappeared from.

A tug at her sleeve made Alice look down to see Rin smiling up at her, "Thank you sister for saving me and bringing Lord Sesshomaru here. I would ask that you come with us but your other friends must be missing you so maybe we'll pick flowers later?"

Alice smiled, "Yes, I must stay with my friends, they need me, but I promise next time I see you we'll pick a thousand flowers and make hundreds of beautiful bouquets."

Rin nodded happily, excitement showing in her eyes, "Yeah, it's a promise! Until then, goodbye!"

With her farewell said, Rin ran past Inuyasha and the others in the direction Sesshomaru vanished in as Alice called out, "Stay safe Rin!"

"I will, don't worry!" Rin's voice sounded far off as Alice smiled, happy to have met the girl and got to know her.

Her moment of bliss was cut short as she felt Inuyasha's fist slam down on her head as she felt tears form at her eyes as he growled, "So mind telling us what in kami's name you were thinking?"

"Baka! What was that for Inuyasha?" Alice snapped as she held her head, as if her body wasn't in pain already, "And what do you mean what was I thinking?"

"Keh, don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Inuyasha replied, folding his arms into his haori's sleeves.

"Yeah, everyone was really worried about you because you just vanished without saying a thing to anyone," Kagome added before noticing Alice's burn marks and torn clothes, "Alice! What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Giving her a small yet reassuring smile Alice nodded, "Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks, honestly. But I'm sorry I left so suddenly, it couldn't be helped. Besides a lot has happened since we parted ways."

This seemed to lighten Kagome's mood a little as Miroku spoke up, glancing at Alice with a mixture of relief, happiness and some worry in his violet eyes, "All that matters is that we're all together again but from now on don't run off without saying anything to us, it's very worrying when you do that."

Alice smiled up at the monk and nodded saying, "Yeah, I'll try not to do it again."

Miroku chuckled, "Good, but that barrier sure was strong thought huh? I'd never thought that we'd get through until it started to dissolve before our very eyes. I'm surprised you got through so easily Alice, but then again you do have the help of your Shikigami so the task would be so much easier."

"Huh? Barrier? When did we ever have to go through a barrier?" Alice asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"Don't you remember? We followed your scent to Naraku's barrier but you had already gone in before us," Kagome explained, "We were so worried about you the whole time we never gave up until we got through, and here we are now."

"Wait a second! I was separated from you guys back in Ayame Village with Koga and the other wolf demons remember? There were no barriers that we had to go through there, so what's this you're telling me now?" Alice questioned as her heart began to beat a little faster on its own will.

"What are you talking about? After Utsugi and Kagura got away you brought us here, don't you remember? We saw that vision and you talked to us about time Shikigami," Inuyasha stated, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"What are _you _talking about? I told you I left you guys back at the wolf demon forest," Alice repeated confusion growing, but deep inside her she felt her heart start to sway with grief.

_They…They mistook Utsugi for me… But how? We're totally different. I know that we look alike but shouldn't they have seen the difference between us? Naraku could, or at least he told me he could, so why couldn't they? Couldn't they tell that _Utsugi_ led them here not me? Was Naraku right? Is our bound so weak that they can't tell the difference between the two of us?_ Alice thought as she stared at the ground wide eyed, tears starting to form at the edge of her eyes.

"Alice, are you okay?" Sango's voice sounded, but it was like hearing it through layers of cotton.

Suddenly Alice felt very tired, as the day's events finally settled in. Her body ached from the pain of her burns while her heart ached at the fact the others mistook Utsugi for her. Slowly Alice felt her body start to fall forward as her eyes became soulless, caught in her own thoughts.

"Alice?" she heard someone call out worriedly but didn't have the strength to figure out who called her name.

"He was right…" Alice murmured to herself as she closed her eyes, letting the darkness swallow her.

* * *

**Chapter 32 finished!  
**

**The group is reunited with each other after days apart, but to Inuyasha and the others it has been only two days not the actual four that had passed since Alice left them in the swamp. Their confusion of Utsugi as being her deeply hurts Alice as she remembers Naraku telling her they wouldn't be able to tell the two apart.**

**Next up, will Naraku escape? How will the group deal with this problem on top of Utsugi's identity which was revealed to them by Alice herself? But more troubling problems are lurking within the castle walls as an egg starts to hatch into something that is out for blood and will kill any in its way, even its creator.**

**Please read and review~**


	33. Retrace: Rising Problems

**UPDATE 7/12: _Awww 100+ views in one day? Thank you readers! It means a lot to me! T-T_  
_Now onward to Chappy 33!_**

**DISCLAIMER:**_** (Oh my kami I think I haven't put even one of these in my story so far O.O") As you people may have noticed I don't own Inuyasha (that wonderful right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi~) and Alice, I guess you could say, is the only character I own but she is based on the Kaname in the PS2 game. Thank you all my lovely readers and now enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Retrace: Rising Problems**

"What are _you _talking about? I told you I left you guys back at the wolf demon forest," Alice retorted, annoyance and confusion growing in her light blue eyes.

Inuyasha mentally sighed. _How many times am I going to have to repeat myself to this dense girl! It's not like this happened two months ago. Did she forget or something? _Inuyasha thought before the scars along her body caught his attention once more.

_Those scars, there is no doubt that Naraku was the cause for them. Is that why she can't remember? Because she got hurt so badly as to get the memories ripped from her?_ Inuyasha pondered. _Damn that Naraku, he'll pay for this…_

Looking up with his amber eyes, Inuyasha saw Alice looking down at the floor, eyes wide in what Inuyasha presumed to be unwanted understanding. Her face got considerably paler than before and this struck concern through Inuyasha as he wondered if the damage from the scars were getting to her.

"Alice, are you okay?" Sango spoke up worriedly, taking a step towards the beaten up girl.

Silence answered her as Inuyasha looked in shock as the Shikigami user lowered her head as if in defeat and slowly fell towards the ground. Immediately, he felt himself reach forward to catch her before she hit the wooden floor, but the light sound of Alice's haunted voice reached his ears, making him stop in his tracks.

"He was right…" Alice whispered as she fell to the ground, only to be caught by Sango moments later.

_What was that? 'He was right?' Who was she talking about? _Inuyasha stared, puzzled, at Alice's unconscious form. Shaking his head, Inuyasha focused on the current situation at hand. _I'll ask her about it later but for now…_

"Alice!" Kagome called out running to the named person in Sango's hands, quickly followed by Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo, who held onto Miroku's shoulder.

Sniffing the air around Alice, Inuyasha spoke up, "Her body's reeking of miasma. It probably got too much for her to handle with all that running around."

"I see, then I'll give her an antidote right away!" Kagome said as she pulled out a tiny pellet of herbs that she collected while the others were busy at destroying the barrier.

Giving Alice the antidote, the group looked on worriedly for her recover, not knowing if she would wake up in a few moments or a few days. _In either case she's out of fighting for the day. I doubt she'll be happy about it when she wakes but it's for her own good_ Inuyasha thought as he knelt down next to Miroku, looking down on Alice.

"What do you think she meant by us parting ways in the wolf demon forest? I mean, it's not like we accidently took Utsugi with us right?" Sango asked, as she looked towards Miroku for an answer.

"I don't know, but there is a possibility that we might have. Both Utsugi and Alice are identical, so it would be hard to tell who is who," Miroku replied.

"Yeah, though Alice is probably right. Remember how different she acted on the way here?" Shippo put in.

"Your right, I can't believe I didn't see it before," Miroku stated, looking back down at Alice with sympathy in his indigo eyes, "And if this is true than that would mean she has been here with Naraku the whole time."

"How horrible!" Kagome gasped, "That's probably why she has these wounds now."

Grim faces nodded in agreement but before anyone could say a thing, a moan escaped from Alice, granting her the group's full attention. The girl in the tattered clothes wiggled a bit in Sango's grasp before slowly opening her eyes to see the group.

"Alice? You okay?" Inuyasha asked as he tilted his head to the side, worry flashing in his gaze.

"Inu...yasha?" Alice stated, her eyes narrowing a bit in confusion as she looked around the group, "That's right… You guys came for me."

Placing a hand on the ground, Alice attempted to get up but winced in pain while doing so. Instantly, Sango grabbed her shoulder and said, "Easy now, your body must be very weak from all that fighting."

"Heh, yeah," Alice huffed as she remained on the ground but in an upright position now, "But we must find Naraku before he escapes, this is the one time we can actually know for certain where he is and I won't let my pain stop us from defeating him."

"Don't worry about it, we'll find him and defeat him before he escapes," Inuyasha reassured as he looked around the group, proud at their combined strength.

Everyone smiled as their spirits were lifted, but Inuyasha could still see the haunted, sad look flowing through Alice's eyes. Her last words before fainting came back to him and more questions filled his mind but he once again decided to save them for a better time.

"Alright then, let's get going. Alice, you can ride on Kirara for now okay? I don't think it's wise for you to be moving around too much because of your wounds," Miroku stated as Sango and Kagome helped the girl onto the now transformed neko.

Alice looked as if she was going to object, sending a warm feeling through Inuyasha to see the girl's usual spirit still bright and stubborn as ever, but Kagome cut her off saying, "It's okay Alice, just rest for now. We can handle things here and we don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are."

A frown still remained on Alice's face but she offered no resistance and merely shifted her position on Kirara's back before saying, "Fine, but only for now okay?"

"Okay," Sango chuckled while Kagome added, "It's good to have you back Alice."

Smiling the three girls, along with Kirara, took the lead and began walking through the hallways. Inuyasha easily caught up to them and walked ahead, knowing that even though they were together again they still weren't out of trouble. And he couldn't have been anymore right as they came face to face with Utsugi as they rounded a corner.

"Utsugi!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his Tessaiga and standing protectively in front of Alice.

"Humph, and to think that the last time we talked to each other you had so much warmth and happiness in your voice. Some change of sides huh?" Utsugi replied, eyes hardening at the group.

"Shut up! It was a mistake and that's all," Inuyasha snapped as he pulled his sword above his head, "And not one that we'll ever make again!"

"Stop Inuyasha!" Alice's voice halted the hanyou's attack as Inuyasha looked back at the girl who had her hand held out to try and stop him.

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Inuyasha growled, annoyed at Alice's sudden intrusion on his focus.

"You can't attack Utsugi!" Alice continued as she gained the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Be-Because…Utsugi…Utsugi is my ancestor," Alice mumbled, turning her head to the side to avoid Inuyasha's shocked gaze.

"What? Your ancestor? Utsugi?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

"You mean Utsugi is your great great _great_ grandmother?" Kagome gasped in disbelief.

Alice nodded a grim and somewhat annoyed look on her face. Inuyasha couldn't blame her though, this woman in front of them, Alice's ancestor, was out for blood, Alice's blood to be exact. And this fact that the two were somehow related only made matters worse.

"Great, this means that you're fighting against your own ancestor. Can't make it easy can you?" Inuyasha growled as he shot Alice a sympathetic look, saying he felt sorry for the girl, before turning back to look at Utsugi.

"Huh, believe me, if I could I would make it so she wasn't my ancestor but it seems like fate isn't so kind to me in that decision," Alice replied, smiling for a second to thank Inuyasha for his concern.

"A shame, it would've offered immense help if it was that way," Miroku agreed.

Turning their full attention back to the enemy in front of them Inuyasha growled, "No it's a shame her ancestor is working for the likes of Naraku."

"And what may I ask are you going to do about it? It was by my own freewill that I decided to side with Naraku, no one forced me," Utsugi spoke up, "But then again there isn't much you can do is there?"

"What are you trying to say wench? I could take you down in one strike," Inuyasha growled, his grip tightening on his sword, ready for battle.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome ran over to his side and grabbed his hand, making Inuyasha look into Kagome's chocolate eyes in confusion, "You must stop Inuyasha! If you kill Utsugi then Alice will disappear as well."

"Kagome's right Inuyasha, you must stand down. Without Utsugi Alice would never be born and cease to exist," Miroku agreed walking up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled knowing that Kagome and Miroku were right as he reluctantly lowered his sword, hating how Utsugi gave him a slight triumphant look in her eyes. Alice herself looked ready to explode with anger as Inuyasha looked back to see the girl fuming from atop Kirara. Luckily she stayed put and Inuyasha mentally thanked kami that she listened to their order to stay put for once.

"That's right, now if you don't mind I'll be leaving," Utsugi said emotionlessly but Inuyasha could swear he heard a small smug note in her voice as the woman walked away right in front of the group's angered eyes.

"Damn, this is just perfect," Inuyasha growled as he replaced his Tessaiga back in its sheathe on his side, folding his arms in his haori's sleeves.

"I can't say this outcome is very good either," Miroku agreed, "This conflict with Utsugi is a no win situation for us."

"No kidding," Alice muttered, annoyance crystal clear in her voice.

"Yes, but let's put that behind us for now. We must focus on finding Naraku before he escapes. Alice? Do you know where Naraku might be if he's still here?" Sango asked as Alice thought over the possibilities for a moment.

_Keh looks like there was an up to having Alice stay here for a while. We know the layout of the castle for the most part so we won't be walking around aimlessly_ Inuyasha thought as he himself wasn't able to pinpoint Naraku's exact location because the overflowing scent of his enemy that drifted throughout the castle.

"Yeah, I think I may know where," Alice answered, as she and Kirara took the lead of the group and slowly walked through the dark halls.

The further in the castle they went the more anxious Inuyasha became. His enemy was near and he could finally settle things if he could only locate and kill him. The short breaths from ahead alerted his sensitive ears to Alice in front of him as he frowned.

_Just pointing out a direction is wearing her out. Are her injuries that great? We must finish this quickly before she does something reckless_ Inuyasha thought worriedly as he continued on in silence.

"Here…This is the place, I'm sure of it," Alice spoke in a light, worn tone as she stopped at a doorway.

Immediately Inuyasha took the lead and walked inside, his companions close behind. Almost instantly his gaze caught a dark figure in the room as Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his Tessaiga. Everyone was poised for battle, standing protectively in front of Alice, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat the name disgustedly as he glared into the blood red eyes of the dark hanyou.

"What Inuyasha? Why the angry face? I'd thought you'd be happy to see me," Naraku chuckled darkly, "Though you won't be around much longer."

"Shut up! _You're_ the one who's going to die Naraku," Inuyasha growled before a sudden movement from beside Naraku caught his eye.

_What the…?_ Inuyasha thought as his eyes narrowed suspiciously as the mass of squirming webs. Naraku, following Inuyasha's gaze, smirked causing Inuyasha's blood to boil at the smug expression. But the dark hanyou's attention wasn't directed at him or the mass of webs but from behind Inuyasha.

Turning his head, Inuyasha caught Alice's icy glare as she spoke coldly, "Naraku, what is the meaning of this?"

At any other time, Inuyasha would've shuddered at her cold tone but it didn't seem to have an effect on him, most likely due to the situation at hand as Naraku replied smoothly, "Come now, you should know what this is Alice, after all you have seen this before right?"

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Sango inquired as she shot Alice a questioning glance.

The girl merely sighed before explaining, "That _thing_ over there is Naraku's incarnation and by the looks of it I'd say we're about to meet it."

Inuyasha's eyes, along with the others, widened in shock as he returned his gaze on the bulging mass of webs thinking _So that's what it is. A new incarnation huh? What kind of powers will this one possess?_

"New incarnation? So that's all you had up your sleeve? I have to say I'd thought you'd try a little harder not to die," Inuyasha growled.

Turning his red gaze on Inuyasha Naraku smirked, "Oh I'm sure it'll be more than enough to end you and your bunch. But sadly you'll have to wait a bit longer for your demise," Naraku gave a smug smile as his gaze returned to Alice, "So Alice, were your eyes finally opened or are you still trying to close them to the truth?"

Confusion blotted Inuyasha's mind as he turned to see Alice's eyes widen in shock before she looked down dejectedly. At the obvious secret meaning behind the words, Inuyasha growled and glared at Naraku for whatever he had said or done to the once fiery girl behind Inuyasha.

"What the crap is that supposed to mean?" he growled.

Instead of replying or even looking at Inuyasha, Naraku narrowed his eyes triumphantly and laughed menacingly, "Looks like you finally see the truth, though not very surprising that you'd want to deny it. What, did you think that all truths in the world would be welcomed with open arms? As you may have figured out not everything in the world is kind dear Alice."

Once again Alice made no attempt to reply as she hid her eyes behind her bangs, refusing to look at anyone in the room. The mysterious words that only seemed to hold meaning to two of the seven people in the room seemed to affect Alice greatly as Inuyasha observed her visibly shake. Kagome had attempted to comfort the girl but it seemed like her efforts were to no avail.

"Enough Naraku, it's about time you do the world a favor and die," Inuyasha growled as he raised his sword high above his head, cold determination glowing in his golden eyes.

However, a second before he brought down his sword, a blinding light filled the room. The sudden event caused Inuyasha to lower his sword as a shield to the light. _What now?_ Inuyasha thought as he blinked his eyes to adjust to the dying down flash of light.

Admits the light, Inuyasha could make out what appeared to be the skeleton of a rather big demon, easily towering over him, clothed in a simple blue outfit of the time. Kagome's gasp alerted Inuyasha that the others spotted the monster as well and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, wary for any sudden movements.

But what happened next made his golden orbs widen in disbelief. The newly born incarnation turned its head and attacked, not Inuyasha or any of his companions, but Naraku himself. In one swift blow, the incarnation decapitated Naraku, sending his body and head to the floor.

"What the?" Miroku gasped as his violet eyes reflected everyone's confusion.

"Is-Is he dead?" Shippo stuttered fearfully as he hung onto Alice's sleeve from where he sat on Kirara behind the girl whose icy stare was wide and uncertain.

A laugh echoing through the room answered the question and the decapitated head of Naraku looked up at the incarnation from where it lay on the floor, "I set you free and this is my reward? How heartwarming."

"Wha-What is this? Shouldn't he be _dead_? He got his head cut off for kami's sake!" Alice gasped, fear and disbelief clearly evident in her voice.

"No, this is merely a puppet of Naraku's, not the real thing," Miroku explained, not taking his eyes off the incarnation for a second.

"Yes, Naraku uses them frequently to do his work for him and they can be quiet a handful at times," Sango added, her brown eyes narrowed in rage and frustration.

"Damn, all this effort to see a mere puppet?" Inuyasha spat, just as angry as Sango.

"Don't sound so disheartened, after all you'll get what you deserve. This incarnation of mine is strong enough to kill all of you without hesitation," Naraku sneered, "And even if it fails you'll never reach me alive."

"Shut it!" Inuyasha snapped as the boney form approached the group, claws ready to do to them what it did to its creator.

"Careful Inuyasha, it's coming," Sango warned as the beast lunged, causing everyone to scatter across the room.

Inuyasha and the demon slayer ended up in the far corner of the room, Kagome and Miroku were safely on the other side of the room where the incarnation was moments ago while Alice, Kirara and Shippo were to the left of the two. Inuyasha growled at the despicable beast as it turned its empty eyes to him and Sango, who was poised for battle with her Hirakotsu raised for attack.

The beast itself seemed unsure of who to attack, looking back and forth between the two groups. Glaring at the incarnation, Inuyasha felt his body scream to go and re-group with the others but he couldn't leave Sango by herself.

Even if the demon slayer was strong he couldn't risk her getting in harm's way and besides, Miroku was there right? The monk would protect Kagome and the others, Inuyasha was certain of this as he remained by Sango's side, waiting for the monster to lung.

And it did, but the action cause cold horror to run through Inuyasha's veins as it turned to attack the larger group who was just inches closer to it than Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku's indigo eyes reflected his surprise while Kagome let out a squeal of shock; however, Alice seemed to be in her own world as she stared blankly at the shredded remains of the puppet.

_What the hell? It should've attack us since _we're_ the smaller of the two groups! _Inuyasha thought as he and Sango immediately rushed after the incarnation.

"Watch out!" Sango called as Inuyasha saw the clawed hand of the incarnation slam down where Miroku had been moments ago.

Swinging his sword down, Inuyasha growled angrily, "Stay away from them!"

Unfortunately his sword also missed its target, making the hole in the floor bigger than before. Cursing he swung at the monster over and over but to no avail as it dodged each swing. Jumping back defensively, Inuyasha looked to make sure everyone was okay.

Miroku's shock was still evident in his gaze but it seemed to have died down as Sango rushed over to check if he was injured. Kagome seemed to be scared but physically okay from where she stood between the monk and demon slayer. Alice, Inuyasha looked over to the named girl, hadn't moved an inch from the attack was still in her own world but looked up to meet Inuyasha's gaze.

Her own empty gaze made chills run down Inuyasha's spine. _What's wrong with her? Where's her spirit?_ Inuyasha pondered. _What happened to you Alice?_

His thoughts were cut short as the incarnation once again lunged, this time at Inuyasha, who was ready this time and blocked the attack easily with his massive sword before retaliating. Sango and Miroku quickly joined Inuyasha in attacking it while out of the corner of Inuyasha's eyes he saw Kagome run over to where Alice and Shippo sat atop Kirara.

But he had no time to think more of it as Inuyasha's focus was pinned on the rabid demon in front of him. The incarnation was fast, he would give it that much credit, but eventually Inuyasha knew he would see a pattern in its movement and strike it down but for now all they could do was wait and dodge its deadly blows.

The battle raged back and forth and for a moment Inuyasha thought that he wouldn't be able to spot the weak point of the demon until it suddenly came. Instantly the three charged in for attack.

"Got you! Take this Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled as Sango and Miroku chimed in with their own attacks.

In a seemingly useless effort, the incarnation raised its claws in defense as the attack ravaged its boney body. Inuyasha smirked in triumph as his golden eyes watched the attack hit its target dead on. But as the smoke cleared his smile turned upside down as he glared in annoyance at the still moving demon.

"Damn this thing just doesn't know when to give up," Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, but we still have the advantage. This'll just take a bit longer than usual," Miroku stated while using his staff to deflect a blow.

"Well it is Naraku's incarnation so that's to be expected right?" Sango added.

The demon made a growling sound as it looked between the three, taking a step backwards. The action cause triumph to fill in Inuyasha's gaze as he realized the battle may soon come to an end. But before anything could be said or done, the demon jumped over all three of their heads and lunged towards Alice and Kagome.

Disbelief and shock filled Inuyasha's gaze as Sango yelled, "Kagome, Alice watch out!"

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and clenched his fist together as he realized he most likely wouldn't make it in time to save the two, so as a last ditch effort he yelled out, "Alice!"

The sound of his voice must've penetrated the young girl as she blinked free from the spell on her, eyes becoming clear and quickly focused on the fast approaching demon. From where Inuyasha was he saw her eyes widen considerably with shock before turning to see Kagome next to her.

What happened next seemed to pass by in slow motion in everyone's eyes. Upon seeing the situation she was in, Alice immediately got up off of Kirara, making Shippo fall off on the other side in the process, and shoved Kagome out of the way seconds before the sharp, unforgiving claws of the incarnation sliced down.

"Alice!" Sango and Miroku's voice seemed to echo around Inuyasha as his nose instantly caught the rusty stench of blood in the room mixed with the heathery scent that belonged to Alice.

The named person was on the ground barely conscious as she gripped her side in pain, blood trickling between her fingers. The incarnation towered above her, ready to finish off its prey, but before it could do a thing, the dull sound of an arrow sounded through the air.

In a flash of pink, the demon's raised arm was purified and it let out a loud yelp of pain. Turning its enraged boney head, the demon glared at Kagome, who stood her ground with another arrow already prepared to strike down the incarnation before her.

The incarnation, however, paid no heed to her arrow and curled its claws threateningly. This cause fear to sparkle in Kagome's brown depths and Inuyasha growled. There was no way in hell he would let the beast harm Kagome!

Before the incarnation could make a move, Inuyasha swung his sword down the middle of the incarnation's demonic aura and yelled, "Bakuryuha!"

Instantly Inuyasha's attack swirled towards the demon who yelled out angrily as it made contact. The attack ripped it to shreds, leaving no trace of it left in the room except a huge hole that cut across the whole castle. Using his sword as a crutch, Inuyasha leaned on it while he caught his breath from the attack. Once accomplished, he walked over to where Alice lay, now with the whole group looking on her.

"Alice, stay still you got hurt pretty bad," Kagome instructed as she placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

Alice did as instructed and Inuyasha flinched at the sight of her blood pooling around her injured side. _Did she not have the strength to heal herself like the times before?_ Inuyasha wondered as he and Miroku gave the woman space to wrap up Alice's wounds.

"This is quiet troublesome," Miroku started as his violet eyes scanned the room.

"No kidding, Naraku got away again," Inuyasha growled as he saw Miroku nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I think that Naraku's intentions were for us and Sesshomaru to get killed today all at the same time," Miroku agreed.

"Humph, we're not dead but I wouldn't say we're all unharmed," Inuyasha mumbled as the two cast a glance back at the injured member of the group.

"Indeed, but for now all we can do is wait for Alice's recovery and go after Naraku once more," Miroku stated as Kagome and Sango helped Alice back onto Kirara's back.

"Yes, next time we'll get him," Inuyasha growled as Sango stepped in to the conversation.

"But the problem is where has Naraku escaped to," Sango started, "This time he left no clues to where he might've gone."

"You're right. But for now we should head back to Lady Kaede's village," Miroku instructed, "She may know something that can give us a clue of Naraku's whereabouts."

"Yes, besides we haven't seen Kaede in quiet sometime. She's probably worried about us," Sango agreed.

"Okay, then let's head back to Kaede's," Kagome instructed, taking the lead back to the old priestess' village, leaving behind the crumbling remains of the dark castle in a cloud of dust.

* * *

**Okay so first off sorry for the long wait!  
A lot of things have happened in the past few weeks making writing almost impossible.  
But here's Ch. 33 for you all~  
Inuyasha tells the story this time cause I guess I just felt like giving the hanyou another chapter to talk ^^  
**

**Please read and review~**


	34. Undisclosed Secrets

**Chapter 34: Undisclosed Secrets**

Everything was black. No matter where she looked, all Alice could see was the endless sea of nothingness. The only thing that remained was a worn dirt path on which she stood, stretching as far as she could see until it faded away into the distance.

Whether it was the absence anyone or anything, some part of her knew that she was in a dream. Looking lazily from left to right, Alice's eyes filled with worry. _I know this is a dream, but where is everything?_ She thought as she turned right and headed down the worn dirt path.

Unlike her previous dreams, this one felt like a void, empty of all emotions. A sudden light appearing in front of her made Alice quicken her pace to the point that she was practically sprinting towards the warm, welcoming light.

However, once she reached the light it vanished and before Alice could let out a cry of frustration a cloud of mist surrounded her. Gasping in surprise, she whipped around to see a deserted, worn down town.

"Where am I?" Alice murmured as she looked around at the deteriorating houses and her feet began to move on her own around the mysterious town.

Stopping, Alice looked to her left and shuddered at the sight of a massive tomb stone in front of her. Something about it made her feel very uneasy, the whole scene in fact had the same effect on her and now she wanted nothing more than to wake up to see the welcoming sky and faces of her companions.

A sudden pain flashed through Alice as her breath caught in her throat. Something heavy had slammed into her stomach as she stared in disbelief at a dark figure in front of her. Falling almost in slow motion, Alice's mind was in chaos from the pain in her stomach to the dark figure that caught her in its strong arms.

The figure held Alice close so that her head was pressed against its hard chest. The musky scent of the figure ran through Alice's nose as she scrunched it up in disgust. Looking up, she tried to identify the figure but it was still shadowed by some unseen force making the features indistinguishable, even at the close view Alice had.

"Thanks for catching me, but could you let me go?" said Alice as she began to try and wriggle out of the figure's strong grasp, but her efforts were in vain as the figure continued to hold her tight.

"I said let go! Let go of me!" Alice snapped as she thrashed more violently to free herself from the figure, but once again her efforts were to no avail as she remained pressed firmly against the dark figure.

_Fine, I warned him. If he won't let me go then I'll have to resort to…_ Alice's thoughts were cut short as she felt the figure bend over so she could feel its warm breath on her bare shoulder. Suppressing a shudder, Alice tried to turn herself to get away from the figure's breath but when she turned her head around to see what it was up to her eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"What are you…?" Alice gasped as she saw a sharp fang accompanied by another belonging to the figure as it bent down so the sharp fangs were inches above her shoulder.

A fiery bolt of pain seared through Alice's shoulder as she let out a scream of pain as the figure bit down. Instantly Alice thrashed with all her might to get away from the figure but she could do nothing as the fire of pain was soon replaced by a bolt of pure agony as she felt it spread from her shoulder to her entire body, making every cell feel like it was on fire.

Screaming in pain, Alice gave on last attempt to free herself from the figure. Placing her hands on its chest, she pushed with all her might and found herself quite suddenly crashing into the cold dirt floor below. Instantly she curled into a ball, tears streaming steadily down her face as the pain only grew in size.

Faintly she could hear what sounded like laughter, but it was like listening through multiple layers of cotton. Opening one eye to a crack, Alice tried to find where the laughter was coming from but at the sight of her reflection in a broken piece of glass lying near her, her eyes widened is shock. Staring back at her with blood red eyes was herself in the exact same position as she was in now.

_No…No! Th-This isn't real! I-I-_ Alice's mind was in chaos. Between the pain of her shoulder and her reflection, Alice felt her heart pound inside her as fear rose up. The only thing she could do at the moment was scream. Scream in horror and pain as her eyes slammed shut and she held her head.

"Alice…?" spoke a soft yet urgent voice amidst the chaos, "Alice? Alice wake up. Alice… Alice!"

Gasping, Alice's eyes snapped open as she jerked awake, cold sweat running down her forehead. She was greeted by a dusky night sky outlined by the overhanging branches of the trees above her head and the shadowy outline of a figure kneeling next to her.

"Alice? You okay?" a high pitched hushed voice asked her nervously.

Blinking so her eyes could adjust to the dimly lit surroundings, Alice made out the fiery orange hair of Shippo, accompanied by Sango's warm yet slightly worried brown eyes. Fur brushing up against her back alerted her to Kirara on whom she rested slightly upright.

"Where are we?" asked Alice in a raspy voice that hadn't been used in days.

Her side was killing her and she could dully feel a soft pain radiating from her body as she looked down to see the faint remains of scars on her body. Memories came flooding back to her as she remembered the events that took place in Naraku's dark castle: being trapped, saving Rin, fighting Naraku's incarnation, pushing Kagome out of the way, then blank. Frowning, Alice tried to remember what happened next but after pushing Kagome out of the way the memories faded into black.

Taking a breath, Alice proceeded to push herself up from where she lay, only to feel a gentle hand rest on her shoulder and keep her down as Sango instructed, "Easy Alice, your wounds have yet to fully heal. We don't want them to open so just stay where you are. Right now we're on the outskirts of Tsuzumi Village."

"Tsuzumi Village?" Alice repeated, voice laced with confusion, how had they got there?

"Yes, you've been out for about three full days Alice," Shippo explained as his bright green eyes sparkled with relief but still held streaks of worry in their depths.

"I see…" Alice murmured.

The thought of herself being asleep for almost three whole days bothered Alice. She knew her injuries were nothing to overlook but she didn't expect them to be _that_ bad.

Noticing the lack of voices and presences in the area, Alice looked over at Sango and asked, "Where are the others?"

"Miroku and Inuyasha decided to go on ahead of us to see if Densuke, remember that man that let us stay at his house the last time we were here?" Sango paused and waited to see if Alice remembered and once she nodded Sango continued, "Well they went to see if Densuke was still there and if we could spend a day or two with him while you recover. Kagome went with them to see if she could find any bandages since she was running low."

Alice nodded in understanding then settled back into the natural curve of Kirara's body, letting the neko's warmth soothe her scars until she became drowsy once more. While Sango returned to keep watch next to the fire that was built before Alice awoke, Shippo snuggled in next to Alice and quickly fell asleep with one of her arms draped across him.

Minutes passed and still there was no sign of the trio. Alice had tried to stay awake to see them when they arrived but her eyelids seemed to be weighed down by bricks as her whole body became numb in relaxation.

A sudden snap of a branch and rustle in the bushes nearby however, caused all of Alice's weariness to evaporate as her body suddenly stiffened, causing Shippo to open his sleepy, teal eyes in question to what was going on. Sango had risen from where she sat near the fire, Hirakotsu ready for any sign of suspicious activity from where the noise was heard.

The noise grew louder and louder until Alice could make out three shadowed figures approaching the camp. She attempted to get up to help Sango but a sharp pain exploded from her shoulder as she proceeded to stand, causing her to slump back down on her knees while holding onto the frightened kitsune in her arms.

"Alice stay where you are! I can handle things here," Sango ordered with her sharp brown eyes still pinned in the direction of the figures.

"But-" Alice started before Kirara swooped under her and with a startled yelp Alice found herself on top of the neko who had made a quick ascent and was now hovering a good 20 feet above the area.

The figures seemed oblivious to what was occurring and continued closer to the tense camp site. Just as Sango was about to give a warning throw at the opposing group, the fire dimly lit up the features of the head figure.

Bright red robes and gleaming white hair greeted Sango and the other to the return of Inuyasha and Miroku and Kagome who stood behind the hanyou with questioning looks as Inuyasha looked around the area saying, "Hmm? What is it?"

Letting out a relieved yet semi frustrated sigh, Sango lowered her Hirakotsu and shook her head, "It's nothing, did you guys find Densuke or are we staying here for the night?"

"We found him, it took a while because all the villagers were preparing for a festival but we somehow managed to find him through the crowd and asked him and he agreed to let us stay," Kagome explained.

"That's great, but what's this festival that you mentioned? I didn't think there'd be any kind of festival until Hatsuyuki (A/N: First fall of snow)," questioned Sango with a tilt of her head.

"Same here, but apparently this festival is only celebrated here in Tsuzumi," Miroku answered, "It's called Dorama. The whole village takes part in a sort of competition involving drums."

"We were thinking of joining in since another group had to drop out to tend to something important. Sound okay to you Sango?" Kagome questioned, the excitement shinning in her eyes clearly visible from where Alice and Kirara hovered unnoticed above the group.

"Yeah but-" Sango started.

"Keh, we're only staying as long as Alice remains asleep. If she happens to wake up before this festival we'll be leaving," Inuyasha interrupted with a look to where Alice had woken up moments ago, only to find her absence.

"Alice!" Kagome gasped as the three noticed for the first time since they had returned that Alice wasn't where they had left her.

"Where could she have gone? And without Sango noticing?" Miroku pondered while scanning the area.

"That baka probably wandered off somewhere thinking she'd be able to handle herself when she clearly ca-" Inuyasha was cut off by a sudden yelp in surprise, quickly followed by Shippo hitting him square in the face, knocking him down in the process.

"What was that Inuyasha? Cause I'm pretty sure I can kick your butt even in the state I'm in," Alice growled as everyone looked up at her, Sango with a sigh, Miroku and Kagome with surprise while both Inuyasha and Shippo we're recovering from the impact.

As Kirara descended from where she and Alice hovered, Inuyasha got up and growled back, "Why you-" while raising his fist threateningly.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome commanded and instantly the hanyou fell face first into the leafy ground as Kagome scolded, "Inuyasha! Don't go and make Alice's injuries worse! I just finished bandaging them up only a few hours ago and I'm not going to let that effort go to waste."

Lifting his leaf strewn head from the ground Inuyasha moaned, "Kagome, why you…"

"Anyway," Alice continued as Kirara landed, paying little attention to the recovering hanyou beside her, "I think this Dorama festival thing sounds great. It'll give everyone a break from traveling and while you guys are drumming away I can get to work on finding out possible places to where Naraku escaped to."

"Great idea Alice," Kagome answered happily as Miroku helped Inuyasha off the ground and onto his own two feet, "Though it stinks that there isn't enough room on the team for you to join in."

Alice chuckled, "Come now Kagome, I know I have recovered enough to be awake and moving but I doubt that I have recovered enough to handle all that drumming."

"Yes, and Alice won't be totally left to do nothing. She'll be looking for signs of Naraku as well, so that should keep her busy enough without pushing herself too hard," Miroku added while Alice nodded in agreement.

"And she'll have Kirara with her too," Sango put in with a nod towards the neko.

"Of course, and maybe if I finish early we can come and enjoy the festival with you all," Alice stated warmly while stroking the head of Kirara lovingly.

"That would be great!" Kagome smiled happily, her brown eyes shining with warmth and happiness.

"Yes, it would be a pleasure to enjoy the festival together," Sango agreed, "But how about we start heading towards Densuke's? Together or not, no one is going to be very happy if we don't get at least some sleep tonight."

With that, everyone laughed and began the walk towards Tsuzumi Village and Densuke's house and while the others walked in front of her, Alice felt some warmth reach her heart which had been chilled by her dreams and the memories from before.

Looking up at the midnight sky, her smile faded away as she thought _Where could Naraku have escaped to? What is he planning next? And Utsugi, why was she helping me back there? Is she trying to atone for trying to kill me?_

With an exhausted sigh Alice shook her head. Kirara curiously looked back at Alice with her warm ruby eyes and nuzzled one of her legs. Alice bent down to pat Kirara on the head while murmuring, "I don't know Kirara. Everything seems to have gotten that much more confusing. There are just too many secrets lying around and no answers to any of them."

/./././././•/././././././

"Ready to head on out Kirara?" Alice asked the neko from where she sat in Densuke's house.

They had arrived as planned at the man's house and were unsurprisingly surprised to find the village lit up with many torches and decorations, matching the multicolored leaves that covered the ground. Only a few moments ago, the group along with Densuke had headed out to the town's central plaza to start the main event, the drumming competition, leaving Kirara and Alice to finish their meals that Kagome had prepared in peace.

Kirara gave a little shake of her fur and then transformed before walking over to Alice and helping her onto her back. Once atop Kirara, Alice let the neko take her outside and up into the fresh mountain air, breathing it in with a relaxed yet determined sigh.

"Let's go," Alice stated and Kirara began to fly north towards the towering peaks, laced with patches of white among their colorful tops.

Feeling the cold, crisp air sent a chill through Alice and she suddenly wished that she was back in the clothes she had borrowed from Utsugi.

The clothes she wore now were that of a light, almost white, blue kimono with and intricate design flowing down the right side. The sleeves came to just above her hands, hiding them under the fabric, but her shoulders were bare seeing as the kimono abruptly stopped at the shoulders, leaving the sleeves to start in the middle of her upper arm. Finally, each sleeves, as well as her kimono, were adorned with a few strands deeper blue ribbons that wove elegantly around her.

Covering her frigid shoulders from the wind, Alice shivered at the sight of the first of many destinations she and Kirara would go to that day. Landing gracefully, Kirara proceeded to continue on with Alice on her back but Alice halted her with a light tug of the neko's scruff.

"Hold on Kirara, you don't have to go carrying me anywhere while I can just as plainly walk with you," Alice said as she began to get off Kirara, who gave a worried yet stern growl.

"Oh come on, I'll be fine. And if I need to rest I'll tell you," Alice replied stubbornly as she set her two feet on the ground.

Instantly she felt the stinging sensation from the night before jolt up her legs and throughout her body, making her wince. Kirara immediately proceeded to get Alice back up on her back but Alice refused, keeping Kirara back with a strong, determined hand.

"You don't understand, I _must_ do this," Alice hissed in pain, her blue eyes narrowed in pain, "If I don't that would mean _he_ won and I won't lose, not to trash like_ him_."

Kirara let out a worried whimper but stayed back as Alice took a deep breath and shakily started forwards. _He's wrong, they care… They care! I'm not just with them as a tool to find Naraku and fight him! I won't let him deceive me like Utsugi!_ Alice shouted in her mind as her legs began to numb to the pain.

But with each bolt that passed through this barrier the words came back. Back with the feeling of utter confusion and despair. Back to that dark, lonely, miserable room. Back to staring into those crimson eyes that left her paralyzed and unable to say a word, even though her friends were among her.

_Damn him!_ Alice clenched her fists so that her nails dug into the skin of her palm, coming close to drawing blood. Ever since that day she couldn't shake off the feeling that he was right. She had tried to push it away by telling herself that her friends enjoyed her company and were worried about her, but then came that dark feeling that they were only worried because she was of some use to them and once that purpose was all used up she would be left for dead.

Her feet meeting the hard, echoing floor of a snow bordered cave interrupted her thoughts as she came to a halt in front of the entrance. With an encouraging nudge from Kirara, Alice proceeded further into the cave to talk to an old man that might hold the answers to some of her many questions.

"Hey there old man, how's the digging coming along?" Alice greeted the elderly man in front of her who immediately whipped around, shovel raised threateningly.

Kirara let out a warning growl, fur bristling with confusion and aggression. Alice merely stopped the shovel from proceeding any further with one swift movement of her hand while the other was held up to tell Kirara to stay back.

"Trying to steal my gold are you?" the old man yelled, giving the two newcomers suspicious glares.

"Of course not, you remember me don't you old man?" Alice replied calmly as she let go of the shovel.

The old man gave her a questioning look before recognition shinned in his old gray eyes, "Oh! It's you! I'm terribly sorry, old habits really," the elder chuckled, "So did you manage to find that boy, Kohaku was it?"

At the mention of Kohaku's name, Kirara perked her ears up and listened more intently while Alice sighed, a pleasant memory tainted with a not so happy ending reforming in her mind, "Yes, though he is not with me now, and that's why I've come to see you. Have you seen that boy anywhere, or perhaps heard of him in some village?"

"Well you've got a mighty hard friend to keep track of young lady," the elder smiled before continuing on more serious, "But to answer your question, no I have not seen this boy around, nor have I heard of his whereabouts."

"Shame, it would've helped me greatly to know where he might possibly be," Alice murmured in a defeated tone, "Before I leave you to your work can you answer one more question of mine? You've lived here in this world for a while now and rumor has it that you've traveled quite a bit in your youth, am I correct?"

"Absolutely young miss, I traveled all over this land when I was your age! Seeing you now reminds me of those days, where weariness never bothered your body and nothing could ever bring you down," the man trailed off, appearing to be lost in thought.

Alice softly narrowed her eyes with a slight smile that fooled the man into thinking she was agreeing with him but how she wished her life could've been as carefree as this man's past, "Great, then with all those places in your mind can you answer this question? If you wanted to be in a place where no one could find you, where would you go?"

"Hmm, tough question there. Where no one would discover me… I don't know young lady but if I were to hide somewhere it would be a place that no one would _want_ to go to. It would be obvious but that's what would also keep me hidden seeing as the people trying to find me wouldn't think of looking there _because_ it's so obvious. It would be in plain sight but also _hidden_ by the person's thoughts."

"I see… Well I'll let you get back to your work. Good day old man," Alice called over her shoulder as she bowed respectfully and turned towards the exit.

_Somewhere obvious yet not; a place no one would want to venture to. The old man's onto something I'll give him that, but this gets me no closer to finding Naraku than where I was before._ Alice frowned; it was going to be a long day.

/./././././•/././././././

"Alice over here!" Kagome called as Alice turned to watch Kagome along with the others enter Densuke's house and run up to her gleefully.

"Alice, Alice! Look we won! We won!" Shippo cheered, holding up a small bag.

"Oh that's great Shippo," Alice praised as she scooped the young kitsune up into her lap, "What did you win?"

Shippo instantly waved a small bag in front of Alice and from within she could hear the high pitched jangle of many coins inside, "We got some money and we even got this cool medicine that is only made here in Tsuzumi. Sango says it's a really rare and good medicine that can heal almost any wound perfectly in a day."

"Wow, that's amazing! Congratulations on winning," Alice smiled.

"Thank you. So did you have any luck on your end?" Kagome asked as she, as well as the others settled in beside her.

Alice shook her head, "Unfortunately it seems as if Naraku just vanished off the face of the earth. No one I've spoken to has any information or clues to his whereabouts. We've got nothing," Alice finished, clenching her fist with a frustrated glare away from everyone.

"Hmm, this is unfortunate. I'd thought for sure someone here would know _something_ of some use to us here. But alas I guess we have no choice but to continue on to Lady Kaede's village," Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, we'll it's still light out so let's get a move on," Inuyasha instructed as he stood up.

"Yes, if we leave now we should make it to Kaede's village by sundown," Sango agreed as the rest stood up and began to get ready to leave.

Kirara transformed and looking questioningly at Alice to see if she wanted to ride on her back but Alice remained where she was, looking down at the ground, mind lost in thought. _We have to find Naraku so he doesn't get the upper hand again. But I guess everyone is right, if anyone would know what to do it'd be Kaede _Alice thought as she stood up.

"Alice? You should ride Kirara it-" Kagome started.

"No, I'm fine, I will walk," Alice interrupted, causing everyone's attention to gather towards herself.

"What? Baka don't be stupid. You know you have to take it easy," Inuyasha objected.

"I will walk," Alice repeated with more force, and before anyone could say anything or stop her she grabbed her sword, placed it within her blue obi's loop, and headed out the door towards Kaede's Village.

* * *

**Sorry for the endless wait! Dx  
I've had this writing block for two months now and I've tried to get out of it but it ish hard TuT"**

**But onward to the chapter, this one is mainly focused on Alice's anxieties over what happened in Chapter 32 and all that she has experienced/heard in Naraku's castle. The title _Undisclosed Secrets_ was chosen because as Alice says more and more secrets are popping up, such as whether Naraku was right, what Utsugi's motives are, what the dream was about, and where exactly Naraku might be hiding. (I love how I'm finally fitting the title in with it all :DD)**

**And a big Hoopla to MoonDancer89 for all those wonderful reviews which I somehow missed until just recently O.o""  
Thank you! ;D**

**I hope to get the next chapter out within this month but thank you too all those who've stayed with me until now ^-^  
**

**Next up: Alice and the others hear some valuable information from an unexpected source and head out to find out if this information holds any answers to their questions. But Alice's worries still remain and are getting worse by the minute as she soon will have to make a decision that could affect the outcome of this struggle against good and evil.**

**Please read and review~  
**


	35. Breaking Point

**Chapter 35: Breaking Point **

Kagome let out a long, relieved breath of air as the group set foot in Kaede's Village, "Wow, it's good to be back."

"Yeah, it seems like we haven't been here in ages," Shippo put in from where he was atop Kagome's shoulder.

Alice smiled, as the group nodded in agreement and started towards Kaede's house. The journey to the village had ended up taking two days instead of the projected one since Inuyasha had the sudden urge to stop that night.

Looking back Alice couldn't believe her ears but agreed to stay the night in the forest. It was only until later that she was given the true reason behind Inuyasha's sudden change of mind.

/././././././ [FLASHBACK]/././././././

_Alice sat in front of the warm fire, letting it soothe her aching feet. What a baka she had been. She should've let Kirara carry her in the first place but once she decided not to let the neko carry her it wasn't as if she could just suddenly change her mind. That would destroy her pride, not to mention not ever giving her a break from Inuyasha's teasing._

_Unexpectedly Inuyasha himself actually offered up staying the night in the remote woods they were currently in. Alice thought that maybe the hanyou had seen through her act and did it out of compassion but if he did there was no way of asking him since he, as well as the majority of the group (save Alice, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo) had vanished along with him since just before sundown._

_Alice sighed as she looked up at the dark sky. It was the night of the new moon so the forest was darker than usual, making it that much more mysterious. More like creepy for Alice as she stayed up on lookout while Sango and Shippo were sound asleep._

_Resting on the palms of her hands while leaning back, Alice looked around the clearing to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Once confirming everything was alright she got up to walk to a nearby stream to wash off a bit._

_Coming to the stream, Alice shivered at its cold touch but nonetheless scooped up handfuls of the icy liquid and washed her face clean, her sword resting against her knee if anything happened. Just as she was getting up to return, Alice saw movement in the bushes nearby and quickly grabbed her sword._

"_Who's there?" she called out, but no answer came and the rustling came to an abrupt halt._

"_I know you're there so come out!" Alice repeated, this time more threateningly as she approached the bushes._

_Suddenly she saw a flash of black hair gleam in the dim light as the figure turned to run. Instantly Alice went after it and soon caught up with the figure._

"_Stop!" Alice yelled and with a wave of her glowing hand the figure fell to the ground in a gush of wind._

_Before the figure could do a thing, Alice placed a foot on its chest and pointed her blade at its throat, "Now that you've finally stopped, would you mind telling me who you are and what your business here is?"_

"_Keh, baka! Get off me!" the figure's gruff voice replied._

_That sounds just like Inuyasha! But it can't be, this guy has _black_ hair not Inuyasha's white. Not to mention this guy's plainly a human Alice thought as she kept her position firm._

"_Unless you want to get seriously injured, I suggest you answer my question," Alice spoke icily._

"_Baka! Listen I-"_

"_Alice wait!" Kagome's voice cut in as Alice looked out of the corner of her eye to see the girl coming towards the two._

"_Stay back Kagome this gu-"_

"_No Alice that guy isn't an enemy, he is-"_

"_Why there you are Inuyasha," Miroku cut in, "Say, how about next time you go running of you tell someone okay?"_

"_What?"_

"_Miroku!"_

_Alice looked from Miroku to the man underneath her before gasping, "Inuyasha? What happened to you you're a-"_

"_Human? I know, now will you get off me?" Inuyasha growled._

/././././././ [FLASHBACK]/././././././

Alice still couldn't fully believe that Inuyasha actually had period where he was human, she would've never imagined him having times where he would face the hardships of not being able to take a stab to the gut and not survive.

Nonetheless, Kagome had told her that this was a normal thing among hanyous, and it occurred to Inuyasha every night of the new moon. Alice inferred that this was to be something only the group should know about since Inuyasha hadn't bothered telling her. This seemed to bother her a bit but seeing as it came from Inuyasha it made it a little less painful to accept.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, you've returned at last. How was your journey?" Kaede's greeting cut Alice's train of thought as the old priestess walked up to the group.

"It was good Kaede. We didn't manage to defeat Naraku but…" Kagome started, but Alice let her voice fade as she walked on ahead, away from everyone else.

Ever since escaping from Naraku's castle, she had felt disconnected from everyone else. Little things that wouldn't have bothered her before bothered her so much now that she couldn't fall asleep easily. What was happening to her? Was she losing her bond between herself and the other members of the group?

"My, what a distraught aura you have my dear. Would you like to confine in me?" an old, kind voice called and Alice turned to see Kakuju standing a ways from her.

"Kakuju!" Alice greeted, instantly brightening up at the sight of the old man as she ran over to stand under the oak tree beside him, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just passing through that's all," Kakuju chuckled, "So how is your quest to finding Naraku coming along?"

"Mmm, not so well Kakuju," Alice replied in a sadder tone, "You see we found him a few days ago but he got away and now we have no clue where he might be…"

"Well that seems to be quiet the issue you have there. I wish I could tell you where Naraku is but I haven't heard a word of him or his whereabouts anywhere," Kakuju spoke with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, you're not the only one. It seems as if no one knows where Naraku might be hiding," Alice told the old man.

"Hmm, I may not know where Naraku is but I do know of a place that has been experiencing some, well, peculiar occurrences as of late," Kakuju started and instantly Alice's eyes brightened up.

"Really where?" She asked excitedly.

"It was near a village called, Minamo Village. Apparently the villagers around there have been disappearing. They say that the missing people have been spirited away and the remaining villagers don't know what to make of the situation," Kakuju explained.

"Spirited away? It doesn't sound like Naraku's doing but I guess it won't hurt to check it out," Alice replied, folding her arms in her kimono's sleeves.

"I'm sorry that I am of little help to you, but I wish you luck on your journey," Kakuju finished with a small bow.

"Oh Kakuju you're of great help," Alice objected, hugging the elderly man, "And I'll tell the others right away. Thank you and safe journey to you as well."

"Yes, and if I should find something I will send word to you as soon as I can. Farewell Alice, until we meet again," Kakuju called as Alice turned to head back to the others and pass on the information that could lead them to where Naraku could be hiding.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Alice called once the group came into view, "I think I may have something!"

"Really what is it?" Inuyasha asked, ears perked as everyone turned their attention on Alice as she conveyed what Kakuju had told her.

"Spirited away you say? That is quiet odd. And you think Naraku might have a connection to this?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I must admit it isn't of his style but it can't hurt to check this out," Alice answered.

"I agree, after all the people in Minamo Village might know of some clues to where Naraku may be hiding," Sango agreed.

"Then it's settled, let's head on out to Minamo Village," Inuyasha instructed.

Kagome sighed, "Well I guess this is goodbye once more Kaede, sorry for arriving and then leaving so soon."

"No ill will my child. It is understandable, just make sure you all return together," Kaede smiled as she waved farewell to the group as the set off once more, this time to Minamo Village.

/./././././•/././././././

"Finally, we've made it!" Alice sighed in relief as the group set foot in the village after almost five days of camping out and hiking mountains.

"I'm starving, can we get something to eat?" Shippo asked.

"Looks like we'll be able to sleep in a bed tonight for once," Sango smiled as Kagome bent down to give Shippo a cookie, which he took gratefully.

"A bed? What's so bad about sleeping on the ground?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't be serious Inuyasha! A bed is way better to sleep in than on the ground, and it's a lot better for your back," Kagome argued, "Not to mention you don't have to worry about bugs or snakes."

"It's still up for questioning whether we'll stay the night here or not but I for one would love to have a nice warm bath," Miroku added with a smile as everyone, with the exception of Inuyasha, nodded in agreement.

"I hope you all aren't forgetting about the real reason why we came here. We're looking for signs of Naraku, not an inn to stay in," Inuyasha objected, arms folded in his haori's sleeves.

"Lighten up a bit Inuyasha, this is the perfect time to relax for a bit before heading out once more," Alice spoke up.

"Yeah, I for one agree with Miroku. A bath would be amazing. Not a cold one, but a real warm bath," Kagome sighed as Sango agreed.

"It's nice to see all of you getting along so well, but I guess that is what is to be expected since girls get along better amongst themselves," Miroku smiled.

"Exactly, there are some things that only girls can share with each other," Sango agreed.

"Yes, it's these things that Inuyasha would never talk to me about," Kagome sighed.

"I'm right here you know!" Inuyasha snapped, "And what, don't I protect you from bugs and snakes all the time?"

"Yes, yes. And we thank you for that Inuyasha," Alice said in a mocking praise like tone, a grin lightening her face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled, though laughter was clear in his eyes as everyone laughed.

"Come on, let's hurry and find an inn," Kagome stated as they began walking through the village.

For once, Alice felt her heart at ease. She wished moments like these could last, but some part of her knew they weren't and she was soon proven right as a wave of questions roamed through her head as she overheard a group of kids run by her.

"You're the best Sakura! I knew I could count on a friend like you to get just what I needed," A little boy praised the girl next to him.

"Of course, after all that's what friends are for right?" the little girl laughed.

Some part of Alice's heart, after hearing those simple words, ached. _Wh-why is this effecting me like this? We all do stuff for each other all the time, right?_ She thought as she cast a glance towards everyone's direction from where she stood at the back of the group.

"Oh my, women and young ones too," an old man said happily as they stopped to hear what he had to say on a small bridge within the village.

"Uh yeah," Alice replied, unsure what to say as a wave of uneasiness went through her at the thought of the man.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. This must have been quiet odd for someone as young as all of you to hear an old man say these words. All the young women have been spirited away you see. So you being here, well, cause some happiness to an old man like myself," the old man explained.

"Excuse me? If this village has no young women then what am I supposed to look at while I take a stroll?" Miroku asked in frustration.

Alice stared in shock at the monk, forgetting the lech he was, as Sango muttered, "Miroku…"

"But that's not all, the young men have also disappeared. At this rate we'll be a village of elders," the old man finished, shaking his head.''

"Who cares about that?" Miroku muttered unhappily.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as Alice sighed, it was better to leave the hopeless monk to Sango then to but in.

As they continued on through the village, Alice couldn't seem to find any inn or place they could stay at all. Eventually she saw a man tending to his livestock and walked up to him, asking if there was an inn nearby where they could stay.

"An inn? Hmm, I don't know if there are any of those around here, since I myself have yet to stay in one. Sorry about the lack of help," the man apologized as Alice sighed and walked up to the group and reported what the man had said.

"This village has nothing to offer us, let's move on to the next one. We may have better luck there," Shippo offered.

"I'm worried about where Naraku is and what he's doing, and this village seems to not know a thing about where he might be so I agree. It's probably the better choice," Sango agreed.

"Alright then, let's head on out," Miroku instructed as they began towards the village's exit.

While everyone began to move forwards, Alice stayed behind. The thoughts were back but this time she was more uncertain than the last. _Are we really friends? Or is it just some mask? I know we look after each other but-_

Alice's thoughts were cut short as she realize Kagome was still standing with her while the group looked back questioningly at the two. Inuyasha halted the group and went back to the two but as he was about to pass Kagome he stopped.

"Hey Kagome, you're sick aren't you?" Inuyasha spoke in a light tone towards Kagome as Alice's eyes widened in shock.

"Who me? No I'm fine," Kagome replied though for the first time Alice realized how pale the girl looked.

"You're lying. It's obvious by your scent you're either sick or not feeling fine at all," Inuyasha argued.

"Here, let me check…" Sango started as she walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her forehead, brushing away her ivory locks, "You're right Inuyasha, Kagome's feverish."

_I didn't even notice that Kagome was unwell until just now… But Inuyasha could tell and I'm sure the others could as well_ Alice thought as another pulse of pain went through her heart accompanied by one of guilt.

"It's really nothing guys, don't worry about it," Kagome tried to sound happily but a fit of coughs broke through the act as she started to fall to one knee.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught the girl in his arms, "Don't kid yourself. You're sick and we're all going to take care of you, so don't push yourself so hard."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome murmured as the hanyou helped her onto his back.

"No problem, it's what friends are for right?" Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo nodded in agreement.

Alice looked away. _What friends are for? They would do the same if I was in Kagome's position right?_ Alice thought though doubt filled her mind as she walked after the group.

"Haru I forgot to bring the item you wanted again," A girl spoke dejectedly from where she sat under a beautiful sakura tree.

"Oh don't worry there's always next time right?" the boy next to her spoke kindly.

"Really? You're so nice. I've forgotten it multiple times and you still forgive me every time," the girl smiled as she hugged the boy, who immediately blushed.

"N-no problem, we're friends right? It's what to be expected," the boy stuttered.

Another wave of uncertainty went through Alice's body as the group continued by the two. _To forgive multiple times for the same mistake… Are we like that?_ She thought as she looked on ahead at the backs of the group.

_No! I don't have time for these silly worries! Kagome's sick and we need to find a place to stay, just focus_ Alice thought as she closed her eyes and banished the nagging thought.

"Alice?" Shippo's voice asked and Alice opened her eyes to see the little kitsune, as well as the others looking back at her, "You okay? You have a weird look on your face…"

"Uh, it's not important right now… Ju-just forget it," Alice smiled as each person looked at each other before shrugging and continuing on.

Eventually they found a suitable inn to stay for the time being as the old man who ran the inn greeted, "Why hello young travelers. Do you need a place to stay for the night? You are welcomed to stay here if you choose."

"Yes, we'd like to stay if you have the room," Miroku answered.

"Of course. Honey, these travelers need a room to stay in for the night," the man called off into the building.

"Guests? Well invite them in already!" an old woman spoke as she appeared from within the depths of the inn, "Here, follow me and I'll show you all to your rooms."

"Rooms? Why that's silly they should all be together in the same room," the old man objected.

"Together, not of the sort! Women always sleep in a separate room from men," the woman argued.

"But if they sleep in separate rooms we'd be breaking apart the group," the man shot back.

"Wow, the two sure seem to not get along that well," Shippo murmured.

"Couples always get along but how they show it might seem strange to others," Miroku explained

"I guess, but I still don't get it all," Shippo replied.

"Well it comes from the fact that their bonds together are very close," Sango spoke, "And it's because of those bonds that they're still together. Fighting is just a normal thing and sometimes it's just the thing to get closer to one another."

Shippo still didn't seem to get it but his teal eyes brightened a bit from Sango's explanation. Meanwhile, the two inn keepers were still busy with their argument and Alice could feel herself getting impatient, and she wasn't the only one.

"Hey, can you two stop arguing and lead us to a room that can support all of us?" Inuyasha growled, obviously worried about Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it's alright," Kagome started weakly.

"Quiet Kagome. You need to get some sleep and the sooner we get you to a room the sooner you'll get better," Inuyasha replied.

"I'm sorry, it's just we haven't had guests in a while due to so many being spirited away. I guess we got carried away," the man chuckled.

"Yes, our apologies. Now if you'll all follow me I'll show you to your room," the woman instructed as she lead the way into the inn.

As they walked along the wooden floors, Alice suppressed as shudder of anxiety. Though different they may be, the halls and tatami walls reminded her of unpleasant memories of the castle. She laughed at herself mockingly for being so paranoid at the appearance of the place when the old woman came to a halt in the back of the inn.

"This is your room, make yourselves right at home and if you should need something just as either my husband or myself," the woman explained before bowing and leaving them in peace.

"Hey look! This room is called 'Kagome's Room'" Shippo gasped as everyone leaned forward to confirm what the kitsune had said.

"What a coincidence!" Sango smiled.

"Keh, what a dull name to use," Inuyasha said.

"Oh? And what exactly is so _dull_ about it?" Kagome snapped.

"Wow Inuyasha that was a bit harsh even for you. What's gotten into you lately?" Sango inquired.

"Oh it's nothing. He's just surprised that the room's name is Kagome's but is too shy to show it," Miroku answered with a grin.

"What? You're not even close monk," Inuyasha growled, though a very faint hue lit his face.

"Enough, let's just go in and get some rest already," Kagome instructed wearily.

Following Kagome's orders the group proceeded into the large room. Once in they immediately got to work on getting Kagome in bed and once accomplished they all sat down with a deep exhale in relief of the day's work.

"This room sure is small. I thought that the inn keepers said it was their largest room," Shippo stated with a look around the tatami room.

"It is big, it's just we fill it up because there are so many of us," Miroku explained.

"I'm sorry everyone. I hope you guys don't catch my cold and get sick yourselves," Kagome murmured from where she lay.

At this Inuyasha immediately got up, giving him the curious attention of everyone in the room, "Don't worry about it Kagome. You just focus on getting better and we'll handle everything else."

"That's right. You have to let us take care of you for now until you get better," Sango agreed.

"I'll be heading out for a bit then," Inuyasha stated as he turned towards the doorway.

"Huh? What for?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to catch a horse," Inuyasha replied simply as Kagome, along with everyone else in the room, gave Inuyasha a questioning look.

"A horse? Why are you going to catch one of those?" Shippo asked.

"They say horse meat lowers a fever right? So if I go hunt a horse and bring back some meat for Kagome to eat she'll feel better," Inuyasha explained.

Alice gawked at Inuyasha. She had no clue what the crazy hanyou was trying to say. Horsemeat couldn't take down a fever, anyone would know that. _I guess it's different here_ Alice thought. _Where Kagome and I come from this would be totally insane to even think of. _

Miroku sighed and shook his head, "You've got it all wrong Inuyasha. You don't _eat_ the horsemeat to recover from a fever; you place it on your head."

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up as the hanyou tore his confused gaze away from the monk to the sickly girl, "I know you're worried about me, and I appreciate it but it would make me happiest if you and everyone else just stayed here with me."

At this everyone in the room's eyes widened and Alice felt her heart skip a beat. _She wants us all to stay with her? Even myself?_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha blushed as he stared at the smiling girl, "Okay I'll stay here if that's what you want."

"Thank you," Kagome replied gratefully.

A knock at the door brought everyone to see the old woman at the door who asked, "How is the room? Is it to everyone's liking?"

But before anyone could reply she tripped on the floorboard and fell to her knees. Instantly everyone got up to see if she was okay.

"It's alright, I'm okay. I just tripped that's all," the inn keeper said from where she sat on the floor.

"Are you alright?" the old man spoke up from the hallway, obviously hearing his wife's fall.

"Yes I'm fine, now go on and get back to work," the woman stated.

"Your health's more important to me," the old man argued as he helped her up, "Honestly, you're so hopeless."

"Thank you. You've always looked after me even when we were friends," the woman beamed.

"Well, all friends look out for each other so it's not all that special," the old man stuttered, blush lining his cheeks as the two walked off.

Miroku, as well as the majority of the room, smiled, "My how heartwarming. It's these bonds of friendship that have kept those two together for so long and even if they argue they'll never stop caring about each other."

"Yeah," Sango agreed before turning to Alice, "Hey Alice? I was wondering, can you use your Shikigami to heal Kagome's fever?"

"Oh great idea Sango, maybe Alice can help Kagome get better faster," Shippo agreed as everyone turned towards Alice.

"Yes, exactly why you're being here benefits us Alice," Miroku chuckled.

It felt like Alice's heart caught in her throat as she stared wide eyed at everyone. _My being here benefits them? But what about when I'm no longer beneficial? Will they leave me?_ Alice thought before a voice spoke through her head, causing her to catch her breath.

"_They only think of you as a healer to heal their wounds, a benefactor that can easily be replaced or thrown away. They don't think of you as their friend, why would you ever think that way?"_

Instantly another bolt of pain raced through Alice as she looked away from everyone, "No. I don't think my Shikigami will have any affect."

"That's a shame, I guess we'll just have to stick to the basics and let Kagome get some sleep," Shippo sighed.

"Yeah, we'll I'll go get some water. Sleep helps but better safe than sorry," Sango said as she proceeded to get up but Alice stopped her.

"Wait Sango, you stay here and watch over Kagome. _I'll_ get the water," Alice smiled, and the demon slayer, though startled, nodded her head.

"Great, then I'll be back as soon as I can," Alice called as she left the room, smile vanishing instantly.

As she reached the entrance of the inn she faintly heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Kagome, "Kagome! What are you doing? You're sick and should be resting not up and about."

"I know but after seeing your expression…" Kagome trailed off, giving Alice a worried look.

"Oh," Alice replied, hiding her eyes behind her cobalt bangs, "It's nothing really. I just need to get some fresh air and I'll be alright."

"Okay, but if you need anything-"

"I'll talk to you about it later Kagome, don't worry. Now you head on back to the room already and get some rest," Alice smiled and Kagome gave a small nod and ran back to the room, looking back once as she went.

Once Kagome vanished, Alice ran out the door and out into the village. Her heart was aching and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to think, her mind was in a cloud of uncertainty.

Everywhere she looked she saw people marveling in their friendships, which only served to throw her into more doubt. Eventually she reached the edge of the village, coming to a halt and gasping for breath. A rustle in the grass behind her made her whip around; sword firm in her hand, but what she saw made her gasp in surprise.

"Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, when I looked back and saw you start to run away I couldn't help but follow after you," Kagome admitted.

"Y-you followed me?" Alice repeated, her eyes widening.

"Of course, I saw you were in distress so only normally I'd go after you. It's what friends are for right?" Kagome smiled.

"Friends? Us?" Alice stuttered though a smile was forming on her face as her heart felt warmer than it had for days.

"Yep, all of us are," Kagome hugged Alice who felt herself become wobbly in relief.

_We're all friends… What a fool I was to believe in that baka's words for even a moment_ Alice thought as she hugged Kagome back. But a glint of sunlight caught in her eye as she looked back to see Kagome holding a spear, pointed straight at Alice.

"Wha-?" Alice stared in horror as she instantly pushed Kagome back and distanced herself from the girl, "Kagome, what are you…?"

Kagome laughed menacingly, though it wasn't her usually laugh but a much deeper, more masculine, laugh, "You actually fell for it! I have to admit I thought you'd be able to see through the act since you're a Shikigami user but apparently you're just as hopeless as all those other women."

"What do you mean by that?" Alice gasped, eyes wide an unbelieving.

"Heh, I'm not Kagome you fool," the figure said as Kagome's form vanished in a cloud of smoke to be replaced by a monstrous boar demon, "I go by Mahoro, the demon that can transform into anything a person's heart desires."

"What? So then this all was an illusion?" Alice narrowed her eyes, grip tightening on her sword.

"Of course! Did you think that your companion would actually come up and say that to you? What a fool!" Mahoro laughed.

Alice bit her lip, how _dare_ he play her for fool, "So I'm guessing all those people in this village have been spirited away because-"

"Of me?" the demon grinned, "My you've found me out. It's a shame that won't do you much good since you're going to die right here and now, and with no friends to aid you you're as good as dead!"

Instantly the demon raised his spear and charged forward. But Alice stayed where she was, fury and rage clouding her vision. The demon would pay for tricking her, she would make sure of it.

As the demon swung down Alice quickly moved out of the way, landing lightly on the ground before pushing of and swiping at the boar who spoke, "You're quiet a fighter little girl, too bad you're out of your league."

The grin on Mahoro's face soon vanished as Alice looked up at him, eyes full of hatred and rage, "Oh no, I wouldn't say that. In fact I think it is _you _who is out of their league."

Before anyone could blink, Alice twirled and her sword became a lit with a blazing blue fire that instantly engulfed the demon before her. Mahoro screamed in pain and agony as the flames slowly devoured him while Alice stood back and glared at him.

It wasn't until a few minutes later than the demon slowly began to fade away, each moment as painful as the last. Through it all she just stood there, not even bothering to show some pity on the demon. He had deserved it and she knew it.

Though the demon was plainly dead, Alice still felt anger and hatred course through her veins and numbly she wondered why it was still there. But a sudden noise from behind shattered those thoughts as she whipped around, swinging her sword in the process and sending out a wave of blue flames.

What happened next tore every ounce of anger and hate from Alice's body as she recognized the new arrival to be Kagome. The girl stared in horror as the blue flames approached her and stopped only inches away from where she stood. Unfortunately, some had reached the girl and she let out a yelp of pain as she grabbed her arm.

"Kagome!" Alice gasped as she proceeded towards the girl, only to halt as she saw the obvious fear in the girl's chocolate eyes.

_Oh no… This can't be happening! I-I_ Alice thought as she stared in horror at what had just occurred.

"I'm sorry Alice. I know you told me not to, but I followed anyway. So don't worry about me-"

"No." Alice interrupted, "I should be the one apologizing Kagome. I'm the one who acted recklessly, not you."

"Alice…" Kagome murmured as she approached Alice, but instantly the Shikigami user backed away, holding out a hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't think I'll be traveling with you guys anymore," Alice smiled sadly.

"Alice! Why? What are you-"

"If I can't control my emotions I will end up hurting one of you, even to the point of death. Kagome, you must understand I can't let this happen. So it's probably best that I leave now," Alice interrupted.

"But-" Kagome tried to say but Alice raised her sword, which instantly became surrounded by a pale green wind, high in the air to the left of her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I truly am. Please don't try and follow me. I wish you and everyone else the best of luck… Farewell," Alice murmured as she swung her sword and instantly there was a barrier of wind between the two, sending debris flying into the air.

"Alice!" Kagome yelled, but the wind pushed her back.

Alice gave one last sorrowful look back at the girl before sheathing her sword and running away from all that she had cared about in this world in a gust of wind.

* * *

**Dang long Chapter O.o""" I didn't realize I wrote so much xD"  
Anywhooo~ I hope everyone likes the chappy! :DD**

**Preview: Alice's decision has been made, but with it comes a whole new set of dangers as she is soon confronted by Ustsugi, who unlike before is not out to help her. And a meeting with a familiar face helps guide Alice through these dark times as she realizes the true extent of her powers.**

**Crappy preview but oh well, until next time :DD**

**Please read and review~**


	36. Soothing the Soul

**Previously:**

"I'm sorry Kagome, I truly am. Please don't try and follow me. I wish you and everyone else the best of luck… Farewell," Alice murmured as she swung her sword and instantly there was a barrier of wind between the two, sending debris flying into the air.

"Alice!" Kagome yelled, but the wind pushed her back.

Alice gave one last sorrowful look back at the girl before sheathing her sword and running away from all that she had cared about in this world in a gust of wind.

**Chapter 36: Soothing the Soul**

The soft tap of feet against the cold, hard ground sounded through the mist. A dark figure ran along the path, not knowing or caring where it went. The only thought on its mind was to get away, as far away as it could from where it had just been.

_I can't ever rejoin them. If I do then they'll just end up getting hurt _Alice thought as her breath came out of her mouth in clouds of misty white air. Never again would she enjoy a bath with Sango and Kagome or play with Shippo; never again would she argue over petty things with Inuyasha or talk with Miroku; never again would she laugh or cry or fight with any of them, it was over and her decision was final.

Though some part of her was happy that she was away from them, it allowed her heart to shed some of the weight it had been bearing for the past few days. Unfortunately it seemed that the pain was only worse than before, for she felt in some part of her mind she betrayed them.

_I must stick to my decision. There's just no going back. I must go and find a way back home on my own. _Alice thought as she slowed to a walk. Absent mindedly she looked around and found herself to be in some abandoned, desolated town.

"Where am I?" Alice murmured as she walked along the path, which seemed to not have been used in ages.

_This place… It seems, so familiar…_ She pondered but she knew she had never been here before so it confused her greatly. The town itself looked to be uninhabited for years, plants growing everywhere. To be more exact, the place seemed more like a _graveyard_ than a town.

_It's a little creepy here, but I guess I'll make camp. I've got nowhere to go and who knows when I'll find another place to stay_ Alice thought as she began towards one of the rundown buildings only to come to a halt as a figure stepped out.

"Utsugi!" Alice gasped, startled only for a mere second by the Shikigami user's abrupt appearance, as she immediately unsheathed her sword, which glowed with blue fire, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question, though I already know the answer," Utsugi replied monotonously, though her eyes narrowed at the next part, "You abandoned your comrades out of a petty lie, making you even less worthy of that soul of yours."

"What? How dare you accuse me of willingly abandoning them! Did you think that I wanted to?" Alice snapped, not even questioning how Utsugi knew what happened, "I had to leave them, it was for their own safety that I left!"

"Then why is it that you didn't even try to find a solution in which you would remain with them?" Utsugi interrogated, leaving Alice lost for words.

"Whether your reason is just or not, you abandoned them and sealed your fate as well as their own," Utsugi continued, and from out of nowhere the white demoness Kanna appeared, mirror in hand, "It's time you hand over that soul of yours."

"Still going on about that?" Alice snapped, "Just try and take it! I'd like to see you try."

"Fool, Kanna go ahead and take her soul," Utsugi instructed the emotionless girl beside her.

Alice held her sword in front of her, prepared for anything the little girl might do. To her amazement, Alice watched as Kanna merely stepped forward and held out her mirror. Confused, Alice raised an eyebrow, expecting to meet more than a mirror with her reflection in it.

"That's all you've got? And here I thought-" Alice was cut off as she felt her voice catch in her throat.

Instantly she fell to a knee and gasped in pain, "Wha-what's happening?" she struggled to say as she saw a pale blue aura start to leave her body and enter the mirror.

"Stop trying to prevent this, it was meant to happen ever since you made your decision," Utsugi spoke up amongst the whirlwind of noises in Alice's head as she stood on her hands and knees, barely able to support her body, which was growing weaker by the second.

"Forget about everything. All your pain and sadness, let it vanish and find peace," Utsugi finished in a light, almost caring, tone.

"Forget? About all I've been through?" Alice stuttered, "No. Never! I won't forget about anything that has happened here, whether happy or sad I will not forget!"

And with these words spoken a sacred arrow shot through the air, piercing the mirror. Instantly, the mirror released the portion of Alice's soul it contained and with a light gust of wind it returned to Alice, who wobbly sat bat on her knees.

"Huh? That arrow, it couldn't be…?" Alice gasped as she looked forward from where the arrow had been released.

Very faintly she could make out the outline of a figure dressed in priestess garments. Long flowing black hair, tied elegantly back, accompanied by brown eyes greeted the three. In one hand was a long brown bow, accompanied by some arrows in a quiver drawn over the newcomer's shoulder.

"Kagome?" Alice spoke drearily, her body beginning to grow numb as she slumped down to the ground.

"I've finally found you. Tell me, where Naraku has hidden himself?" the figure spoke in a serious tone, one that warned of no games.

"Huh, the power of purification, that which can break any spell or barrier. So you've shown yourself at last Kikyo," Utsugi turned to greet the priestess.

_Kikyo? Who is she and why does she bear such close resemblance to Kagome?_ Alice wondered though her eyelids began to droop wearily.

"Though it's a pleasure to finally meet you I must be going," Utsugi spoke as she drew near Kanna, "Farewell Kikyo."

In a blinding flash of white, the two disappeared out of thin air, leaving Alice and this priestess called Kikyo alone in the abandoned town. The named priestess was looking up in the air for any signs of where Utsugi and Kanna could've escaped before turning her attention towards Alice.

Brown eyes met blue as Alice murmured, "Who are you?"

Before she had the chance to even hear an answer, Alice felt the world around her begin to dissolve as the woman slowly, but calmly, walked towards her. The last thing Alice heard were those wooden sandals tapping lightly against the ground in a rhythmic motion. Tip, tap. Tip, tap.

/././././././•/././././././

Alice let a moan escape from her mouth as she withered awake. A dull pain pulsed through her body as she opened her icy blue eyes to stare at the wooden roof of the house she was in.

_Huh? Where am I? What happened?_ Alice thought as she sat up and placed a hand on her forehead, trying to remember.

"That's right… Utsugi was trying to take my soul but that person saved me," Alice murmured, "Who was it? I think I heard Utsugi say her name was Kikyo?"

Looking around the room, she tried to spot the named person but found she was totally alone in the dusty house, which by the looks of it had been abandoned quite some time ago. Shakily getting to her feet, Alice used her sword as a crutch as she walked towards the door, thinking that the priestess would be outside.

Once she got out, however, her eyes widened in awe at the scene before her, clothed in the traditional priestess attire was the woman, who so closely resembled Kagome that they could be the same person, Kikyo. Floating around Kikyo were numerous balls of light, carried by snake-like demons that swirled around the priestess.

Alice couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the scene in front of her. _It's beautiful… Those orbs of light, what are they? Souls?_ Alice wondered. _But why would someone collect souls of people? And a priestess for that matter._

One of the souls drifted over to Alice, who held out her hand, curious to how the soul would feel. Softly, the soul hovered above her outstretched hand, which Alice carefully pulled back so the light of the soul illuminated her face in the dusk light.

Somehow, as Alice peered at the soul, she could see the person it belonged to's life reflected in its depths. It was a young woman who died from a disease, her last moments being with the man she loved most. _How sad, she was so young and had so much more to do in life_ Alice thought as the soul drifted away.

Following its path Alice's eyes widened as she saw Kikyo staring straight at her with calm, brown eyes. The soul, upon reaching her, instantly was absorbed into her body, leaving it with a faint bluish glow that eventually faded away.

"So you're awake are you?" Kikyo greeted, walking up to Alice, who bowed to the priestess.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me back there, who knows where I would be if you hadn't," Alice replied before looking around the clearing to see the snake-like demons' tails disappear admits the trees, "What was that just now? Were those lights souls?"

Kikyo remained silent and for a moment Alice thought she might've offended the priestess and quickly added, "Oh, you don't have to answer those questions if it makes you feel uneasy. It's just that was all so pretty."

A small, almost sad, smile appeared on Kikyo's face as she shook her head, "No, I'm fine. But pretty? I wouldn't think anyone would associate what just occurred to be pretty. As you guessed, those were souls, souls of deceased woman of this era."

"I see," Alice murmured, "So why are you collecting them, if I may ask?"

'It's a long story, but to put it in simple terms I'm required to collect souls if I wish to continue on in this world," Kikyo replied with a sad note that Alice almost instantly caught.

"Kikyo…" Alice murmured as she felt pity towards the priestess she knew practically nothing about, but all of the sudden her leg gave out and with a startled gasp she fell to a knee.

Instantly Kikyo was by her side as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest a bit more I guess," Alice chuckled as she smiled up at Kikyo, who after a moment smiled back softly and helped Alice back inside the hut.

Once inside, Alice let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Kikyo, it's very nice for you to help me and I'm grateful, especially for saving me back there."

"Yes, though I was only trying to find Naraku's whereabouts back there," Kikyo replied, sending a wave of surprise through Alice.

"Naraku? You're searching for him as well?" Alice gasped.

Kikyo nodded, "Yes, he is an enemy that I must defeat but come to think of it, Kanna and Utsugi were after you back then. So that must mean you have a connection to Naraku as well."

"Yeah. It's a bit of a complicated story but I'll try to fill you in as much as I can," Alice started as she began to explain everything that had happened to her since she entered this world, "And after that he just disappeared. I've been trying to find him but it seems that no matter where I look he's nowhere to be found."

"I see…" Kikyo replied, taking in all that Alice told her calmly, which surprised the Shikigami user since no one but Inuyasha and the others had taken it all in without flinching or showing any sign of question or surprise.

"Anyway, I must find Naraku because he might be the only person in this world that knows how I can return back to my era," Alice finished, though a sudden image of everyone appeared in her head, causing a wave of sadness to flow through her.

Kikyo, obviously catching this, looked up at Alice and questioned, "You seem to have something on your mind. Will you mind telling me what it is?"

Alice smiled weakly at the priestess. She was so similar to Kagome, not just in looks but in a way that drew people towards her. Her kind and caring attitude warmed Alice's heart at the same time as it caused more pain and sadness.

"You see, I forgot to mention that I was not alone on my journey to find Naraku. Along the way I traveled with a group of people that were also after Naraku. They were all so kind and thoughtful to me but something happened and well, I guess you could say I abandoned them," Alice admitted, looking away in shame from the woman beside her.

From the corner of her eye, Alice saw what looked to be surprise run through the priestess' brown orbs, but it soon vanished as she replied, "You abandoned your friends? What for?"

At the mention of friends Alice winced and Kikyo immediately placed a gentle hand on Alice's bare shoulder and murmured, "I'm sorry, did I bring up a bad topic?"

"No, it's just, well… I left because, I guess you could say, I felt like the bond between us had never been real. I don't even know if I could be called their friend, especially since I hurt one of them…" Alice trailed off.

"I see…" Kikyo replied before turning Alice towards her, "Listen girl, or-"

"Alice," Alice interrupted, giving her name.

"Okay, Alice. Listen here, I presume that the one who filled you with these doubts is Naraku if I'm not mistaken," Kikyo questioned and Alice's eyes widened, "I thought so. Anyway, you mustn't go believing someone like him so easily. What he's trying to do is separate you from your friends so you'll be more vulnerable. Your bond between your companions and yourself hasn't grown weaker since you all care about each other dearly and I'm sure they'd never think ill of you even now as we speak."

"Kikyo…" Alice murmured, eyes widening even more.

"So don't fret over things such as that. Be true to yourself and nothing can stand in your way, including Naraku. Your friends will love you for who you are no matter what, and in the end that's what counts," Kikyo finished, with a small, reassuring smile.

"I guess," Alice looked down and smiled before returning her gaze to Kikyo, "Kikyo, you're the best. I've only just met you yet I feel as if we were old friends meeting one another after a long time."

It was Kikyo's turn to act surprised as the priestess' eyes widened a fraction of an inch as Alice continued, "This might seem sudden but would you mind if I tag along with you for a little while? I know that what you've said is true but I don't feel ready to confront everyone again so soon after I left…"

Kikyo stayed silent, appearing to be thinking things over, before replying, "You may come with me, but you must promise me that you'll confront your friends in time. Scared or not, you can't run away from them forever or you'll never be able to move on."

Alice smiled and nodded, "Okay, I will."

"Good, then if you're ready, how about we head off then?" Kikyo asked and Alice nodded as the two stood up.

However, right as they reached the door, voices could be heard from outside. Giving Kikyo a questioning look, Alice followed the priestess out to meet three men, all with vacant expressions in their eyes. A shiver of fear went through Alice as she placed a hand on her sword, not because they had appeared so suddenly but they were all carrying a weapon of some sorts.

"Kikyo, I've found you," one of the men spoke up in an emotionless tone.

"You know them?" Alice whispered, seeing if the priestess recognized any of the newcomers.

But before Kikyo could answer another spoke up, "Give me your soul."

_That answers my question _Alice thought as she unsheathed her sword only to wince at the fact that the three in front of them were merely human. Instead, she stepped in front of Kikyo, holding her sword sideways in defense.

"What do you mean by that? Don't even try taking our souls," Alice snapped as a wind swirled around her sword.

"Alice, we must go! These guys are being controlled by Kanna," Kikyo warned as she pulled Alice back.

"Kanna?" Alice repeated while thinking, _I thought so. But how did they find us so quickly? I'm sure Kikyo wouldn't have left a very easy trail to follow…_

"Yes, they must've come to capture us, so we must leave now while we still can. We can't fight them so running is our only option," Kikyo replied while tugging Alice with her as she began to move away from the three.

Uncertainly, Alice began to follow the woman away from the villagers. _This will help us for now but what if they're more surrounding us?_ She thought branches and bushes brushed up against her legs. _I guess we'll just have to find out, there's just no going back now_ Alice concluded as she looked back to see that they had lost the men chasing after them.

"Hey Kikyo! I think we lost them," Alice called and the two slowed to a stop.

"Yes, it seems to be that way. Are you alright?" Kikyo asked, looking at the scrapes on Alice's skin.

Following her gaze Alice smiled, "Oh don't worry about me, these are nothing really," she reassured as she healed her scratches with her Shikigami, "See? I'm perfectly okay."

"So you're a Shikigami user," Kikyo observed as Alice nodded.

"Yep, and not too bad at fighting either," Alice grinned, "Anyway, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Kikyo answered simply.

"That's great, then how about we get going before they find us again okay?" Alice replied while starting forward.

"Wait," Kikyo stopped her with a gentle hand that felt cold on Alice's bare shoulder, "Before we continue on, you must know something."

"Okay, what is it you want me to know?" Alice asked as she turned to face the priestess, wondering what was on her mind.

"I'm not like your other companions, not in the least. Though we may both be searching for Naraku we walk different paths. This applies to you as well," Kikyo started as Alice tilted her head in question.

"You see, unlike you and your friends I am not one of the living," Kikyo continued, "Hence why you saw me collecting souls. This imitation body of mine cannot support itself without the help of the souls I collect."

"So that's why…" Alice murmured, beginning to understand Kikyo more.

"Yes, and even knowing this will you still accompany me? Agreeing would mean that you may be subjected to things you've never experienced before, some of which you might never want to experience at all," Kikyo explained.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, thinking out her options, before she opened them again, filled with determination, "I won't leave you Kikyo, not for a reason such as that. Like you said I may experience things I don't want to but no one can escape these occurrences, no matter who they are. So I'll keep to my word and travel with you, even knowing this."

"Very well, then let's-" Kikyo started before a loud rustling was heard nearby, cutting both off guard.

"They've caught up to us!" Alice gasped as she began to make out multiple figures through the brush, "And it looks like there are more than before."

"This isn't good, at this rate we'll be caught," Kikyo grimaced before looking over at Alice, "Alice, we have to split up."

"What?" Alice gawked, not understanding a word Kikyo said.

"Listen, if we go together then we're more likely to get caught then if we split up and confuse them," Kikyo explained urgently.

"But-"

"It will be okay, trust me. When you lose them head towards the village we first met in and I'll meet you there," Kikyo interrupted, the controlled men getting ever nearer.

"O-Okay, be safe Kikyo!" Alice called as she turned and ran the opposite direction of Kikyo, looking back once to see the priestess running away as well.

_Please be safe…_ Alice thought as she turned her head back and ran through the misty forest. It wasn't long until she lost the men chasing her and slowed down to a trot, breath coming out in gentle puffs of cloud. Looking up, she saw the faint outlines of the village Kikyo mentioned before and made her way through the trees towards it.

Once there she walked towards the center of the village, seeing if she could find a suitable place to stay. The sky was beginning to turn darker, telling Alice that night was about to fall on her at any moment. _I wonder if Kikyo is okay. Did she lose them or…_ Alice quickly banished the thought with a shake of her head.

_No I'm sure Kikyo's alright. She probably lost them and is heading here right now. It's just going to take her a while to get here since she has to work her way back without being seen_ Alice reassured herself, though the worry still remained.

Stopping in the clearing before her, she looked up at the misty sky, which was outlined by the ruined houses surrounding her, and murmured, "Kami let her return safely."

An echoing laughter suddenly sounded, scaring Alice out of her whit's as she stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice speaking so close to her that she could feel the warmth of breath on her cheek, "Now now, shouldn't you be paying more attention to your surroundings than worrying about a dead priestess?"

_It can't be…? _Alice gasped as she turned around; hand on her sword, ready to confront the person but suddenly felt all the air pushed out of her body as he slammed into her gut, making her choke. Unable to move, Alice started towards the ground only to be caught by the one who injured her.

Pain filled her as Alice struggled to catch her breath, all the while opening one eye to glare at the person who held her so close that his scent was practically suffocating her. Red eyes gleaming in triumph was her greatest enemy, whom at the moment she was powerless to fight off, Naraku.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! xD Another chapter and yay for being out of a writing block! /throws confetti in the air/  
**

**Anywhooo this was an interesting chapter to write~ Unlike the other chapters this one goes on a WAY different path than the game and steers the whole story in a different direction, so be prepared to see some changes ;D**

**On another note, yay Kikyo you've finally shown up! I love Kikyo, but only after she gets over the whole "Drag Inuyasha to Hell faze" =w="  
Other than that I adore her just as much as I do Kaggy ^^**

**Preview Time~**  
**_...She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared in horror at what lay before her.  
"It can't be...But that was just a dream!"  
_Short I know xD But there you go~**

**Please Read and Review~**


	37. Retrace: Breakdown

**I don't own anything except for Alice. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko and the basic storyline follows that of the game, that belongs to it's own rightful owners and creators. Thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

**Previously…**

An echoing laughter suddenly sounded, scaring Alice out of her whit's as she stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice speaking so close to her that she could feel the warmth of breath on her cheek, "Now now, shouldn't you be paying more attention to your surroundings than worrying about a dead priestess?"

_It can't be…? _Alice gasped as she turned around; hand on her sword, ready to confront the person but suddenly felt all the air pushed out of her body as he slammed into her gut, making her choke. Unable to move, Alice started towards the ground only to be caught by the one who injured her.

Pain filled her as Alice struggled to catch her breath, all the while opening one eye to glare at the person who held her so close that his scent was practically suffocating her. Red eyes gleaming in triumph was her greatest enemy, whom at the moment she was powerless to fight off, Naraku.

**Chapter 37: Retrace: Breakdown **

Turning her head so she could see if she was still being pursued, the priestess Kikyo let her pace come to a slow, yet somewhat brisk, pace. No one was to be seen behind her, telling her that she could relax for a moment, allowing the priestess to think about her current situation.

Though her face wouldn't show it, worry for her, possible, soon to be companion ran through her body because it wasn't just her Naraku was after anymore. The Shikigami user named Alice, though strong, was inexperienced and that could prove fatal in her fight against their deadly enemy.

The thought brought up yet another question of whether Kikyo should've agreed to allow Alice to travel with her. Traveling with the priestess may prove too much for the girl to handle, regardless of her skills. Though something about her made Kikyo come to respect her. Maybe it was the Shikigami user's strong aura which shinned just as bright, if not brighter, than her own, or maybe it was because she was all alone that led Kikyo into agreeing.

_She will have to learn quickly if she wishes to accompany me_ Kikyo thought before a meek smile crossed her face, _Though something tells me that she'll be just fine. After all her companions taught her well and she's survived to where she is now._

Resting underneath a willow, Kikyo looked up to see one of her faithful Soul Collectors arriving with a soul in its claws. Letting go of its package, the snake-like creature swirled round and round its master as the soul drifted towards her.

Once it made contact, Kikyo felt the all too familiar sensation of the person who had the soul last's feelings of happiness, sorrow, pain, and love run through her body. It was soothing but at the same time heart wrenching. Either way, it left with some peace that was clearly known as the person finding rest in the afterlife, something that the priestess herself envied a little.

Looking up at her faithful servant, Kikyo tilted her head in a thank-you like manner before murmuring, "Let's go. We have escaped and now all that's left is to re-group with Alice and take our leave."

A sudden pulse of energy wisped through the priestess right when she finished saying the words, as her eyes widened a fraction in disbelief. Cobalt hair swaying in the wind, Kikyo turned around suddenly with her bow held firmly in her grip. _Am I mistaken? This aura… It's…!"_

/././././././

Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching for the scent of Kagome amidst the other scents in the village. Normally he would be able to detect her scent no matter where she was, but for some reason he couldn't find it as easily, probably due to the fact that she was sick or the overwhelming scent of flowers and plants around the hanyou masked her scent.

"Any luck Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as the monk and demon slayer beside him eyed Inuyasha anxiously.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed in frustration, walking up a few paces to sniff the air in that area.

_Come on Kagome, where could you have gone?_ Inuyasha thought, worry ebbing at his heart. Though his face wouldn't show it, his eyes betrayed his thoughts and worries and the others standing near him caught this with a worried look of their own.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stiffened in recognition. He had caught a brief gush of Kagome's scent and his ears perking up alerted to the others that he had found her trail. Immediately, the hanyou began to follow the trail, narrowing his eyes in confusion as he saw it lead to the outskirts of the town.

But nonetheless, in a matter of seconds he saw the missing girl running towards him and Inuyasha instantly jumped over to where she was, "Kagome! Baka where have you been?"

"Inuyasha! I-" Kagome stumbled, trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome, there you are! Why did you leave? You know you're unwell," Sango scolded her friend, all the while hugging the girl in relief.

"I'm sorry but-" Kagome started.

"Yeah we were so worried about you," Shippo whined, clinging onto Kagome's leg.

"Guys," Kagome spoke a little louder than before, slicing through her friend's worried statements, "Look, I'm fine now really, all the walking I did helped me to work off the cold. But this isn't important now, you see Al-"

Inuyasha didn't manage to hear the last part as he stiffened at the scent in the wind. _This scent… Could it really be…?_

"Alice is gone, she… She just left," Kagome's voice resounded in his head as Inuyasha looked over at the young priestess with a shocked expression on his face.

"What? But why would she just leave without saying anything to us?" Shippo questioned worriedly.

"Yes, it doesn't seem in her character to leave so abruptly, especially to leave Kagome alone in her condition," Sango murmured before the named person's scorched arm caught her attention, "Kagome! What happened to your arm?"

"Ah, well…" Kagome trailed off as the demon slayer held her injured arm and began to inspect the burns.

"Hmm, they don't appear to be that sever but you should keep an eye on it in case it gets worse," Miroku advised from where he looked over Sango's shoulder.

"I will, don't worry," Kagome smiled, though Inuyasha frowned at the thought that the girl had gotten hurt while he was away from her side, "But first we need to find Alice. I'm sure she couldn't have gotten too far, but it's not safe for her to be on her own, especially with Naraku and Utsugi looking for her."

"Right, then let's gather our supplies and go after her," Miroku agreed as the three began towards the inn.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the area, tossing everyone's hair around their shoulders. Within that breeze was a faint, yet unforgettable scent that sent waves of fury through Inuyasha's veins. _I knew it! He's near! _Inuyasha thought as he growled, giving him the curious attention of his companions.

"Change of plans," he growled as he looked over at the four, "This scent, it's-"

/././././././

"Naraku…" Alice growled as she glared up into the crimson eyes of her captor which seemed to glow in the misty surroundings.

A grin lit the man's face as he looked down at the immobile girl in his arms, "Not happy to see me? Why I'm disappointed Alice, I thought after working for me you'd be less agitated in my presence."

"As if that would make me hate you any less," she retorted, struggling to get out of his strong grip but going nowhere, "Let go of me!"

"All in good time, dear Alice," Naraku replied smoothly as the Shikigami user continued to struggle in his grasp.

_I have to get out! I have to run…Run away and tell Kikyo_ Alice thought as she tried in vain to get free, her body still recovering from Naraku's initial blow. Suddenly a familiar feeling rushed through her body, almost like she had been in the situation before.

_What is this? It all seems so familiar… But I've never been here before, and especially _not_ in this position_ Alice thought as the déjà vu feeling remained, causing her efforts to weaken a little in thought.

Out of nowhere, she felt a warm breath on her shoulder and let out a small gasp as she jerked her head up to see just what her captor was doing. The sight that greeted her filled her with horror as a blurry image of a shadowed figure bending over her with a sharp pair of fangs cleared to show the features of the figure to be Naraku.

_It can't be! But that was all just a dream! How can it be happen-?_ Alice's thoughts were racing through her mind as Naraku bent closer to her bare shoulder. This seemed to amplify her struggles as she trashed more violently then before to get out of his grip.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Alice yelled out with a mix of fury and fear, her head was pounding with the urge to get away as fast as she could but her body was still numb from the hit to her stomach.

"Oh? Are you scared little one?" Naraku's voice spoke in mock sympathy as Alice stared in horror at him in the corner of her icy gaze.

"What are you-?"

Alice was cut off as she watched Naraku close the gap between her skin and his fangs, sending a fiery wave of pain racing through her body. Her breath was cut short as Alice tried to scream but nothing came out. She could feel the warmth of her own blood begin to drip down her shoulder as the intense pain was transformed into a pulse of pure agony.

Her screams returned to her as agonized yells filled the misty area. Nothing could have prepared her for the amount of pain her body was currently in, as Alice was unable to control the tears that began to streak down her face to join the scarlet stream that now soaked the majority of her left side. All that was left in her mind was to just get away from Naraku and her body obeyed by pushing away with the remainder of her strength.

It came to a numb shock to her that Alice fell freely to the ground, but her mind soon forgot its confusion and was once again focused on the massive pain that only seemed to worsen as time moved on. Curling into a ball, she tried in a desperate attempt to shield herself from Naraku if he were to attack again, but only got cruel laughter for a reply.

_Kikyo… Inuyasha, Kagome…. Somebody… Please help me! _Alice screamed inwardly as she struggled to open her eyes so she could see where Naraku was. Instead, all that she could see was the bottom of a wrecked house and a broken mirror leaning against one of its walls.

A pulse of fear went through her as she remembered the dream, as she slowly, almost reluctantly, raised her view to see her figure in the mirror. Once she could see her face, Alice snapped her eyes shut, afraid of what she would see. But the urge to see what greeted her was overpowering as she opened an eye to a slit.

In front of her was her own identical reflection, with one twist, her eyes were gleaming in a scarlet hue filled with terror. _No…No! This has to be another dream! It can't be happening! _Alice thought as tears streamed down her face.

In that moment, something inside her seemed to shatter as she let out a piercing scream that could be heard all over the deserted town. A strong gust of wind, decorated with debris and flames picked up around her and violently shook the area as Alice continued to scream on in horror while clutching her head.

/././././././

Kikyo stiffened in horror as she made out the sound of a person screaming in agony. Her stressed pace was then transformed into almost a run as she quickly followed the screams that lead straight to where Naraku's evil presence could be felt.

_What's happening over there? _The thought rushed through her mind as she suddenly realized the direction she was heading.

Her brown eyes widening in shock undistinguishable to many, Kikyo murmured, "Alice…"

The thought of the young girl facing Naraku by herself sent a wave of an emotion that Kikyo hadn't felt in years, worry. This emotion tore at her soul and briefly the priestess wondered why before another, more terrified, scream ripped through the air.

Looking up, Kikyo stared in a confined shock at the sight of a fiery whirlwind that rose up inside of the village before her. _Is that Shikigami? Does that mean Alice is the cause of the sight before me? _The priestess wondered before a familiar chorus of yells, followed by a small flash of red, which disappeared into the winds, caught her eye.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo murmured as she stopped in her track to see just what the hanyou was going to do.

/././././././

Inuyasha raced along the dirt path as he followed the faint scent of Alice, mixed in with a vial smell that seemed to weave itself around it, making the hanyou growl in rage and slight worry that was hidden from his companions' view. But he didn't even have to look back to know that each and every one of them were as worried as he was when they discovered the girl was missing and currently in the area of their greatest enemy's scent.

Frowning, the hanyou glared in front of him as he tried to pinpoint the two scents but the thick mist that had formed around them made the task difficult for his sensitive nose. _Damn, this fog is going to hold us back if it continues any further, and with Naraku in the area, Alice won't be able to fight him off on her own _Inuyasha thought with a growl.

Feeling Kagome's grasp on his shoulder tense up, Inuyasha could tell the girl was thinking the same thing as he was and knew that they had to find the Shikigami user fast. Increasing his pace, the hanyou rushed forwards, knowing that the others on Kirara could keep up with him easily.

Just then, the rush of a sickening, yet horrifying, scent brushed his nose as Inuyasha stiffened and stopped in his tracks, surprising his companions.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Miroku asked as he looked down at the named person, his indigo eyes tense with worry.

"Did you catch Alice's scent by any chance?" Sango added hopefully, though her expression remained serious due to the knowledge that the enemy could be nearby.

Clenching his teeth, Inuyasha growled, "Yes, but it's the scent of her blood mixed with Naraku's own stench."

Kagome gasped, "Oh no! She must be fighting him right now! We have to-"

The young priestess was cut short as a pain filled scream vibrated through the area, sending the group on end as Shippo yelled, "That sounds like Alice! She must be close!"

With a dreadful pulse flowing through his body, Inuyasha wasted no more time as he dashed towards the source of the scream. After weaving through the wrecked houses of a deserted town, he unsheathed his sword as echoes of Naraku's laughter sounded around him.

Not even a minute had passed when another scream sounded in the air, but this time instead of being filled with agony it seemed to be one overflowing with horror. With it came a sudden rush of wind that almost threw Inuyasha off of his feet, earning a startled squeal from Kagome. Bracing himself, the hanyou leaned backwards so he could avoid being sucked up into the vortex that was now adorned with debris and flames of blue fire.

Looking up, they all strained their eyes to try and see through the mess when a dark figure came into their sight. _What is that? Is it the source of the vortex?_ Inuyasha thought as he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to sharpen his view.

Just then, a gap of clear wind flashed before the group, lasting long enough for them to identify the figure floating in the middle of the twister. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he made out Alice, clutching her head in what seemed like pain while her eyes were pinned shut. Her calm blue kimono was stained a reddish purple on her left side, confirming the hanyou's words from before.

"Alice!" the four behind him chorused at once as Inuyasha quickly let Kagome off his back before hurdling himself inside the wind.

Almost instantly a stab of pain rushed through his body as he glimpsed down at his hand holding onto the recently transformed Tessaiga. All along his limb lines of scarlet blood formed and Inuyasha frowned when he realized it was his own.

Turning his attention back onto the girl floating about two feet in front of him, Inuyasha stiffened as he saw tears streaming down her pale face before another, weaker yet still shrill, scream erupted from her, accompanied by a rush of flames headed straight towards him.

Swinging his sword, Inuyasha deflected the majority of the flames but a few managed to avoid his attack and landed on his arms, searing the fire rat robe he wore. Flinching at the sudden pain in his arms, the hanyou once again turned his attention upwards only to frown at the sight of a barrier of blue flames in between him and Alice.

Bracing himself, Inuyasha swung his sword in front of him to create a path through the flames, only to have it knocked clear from his hands. Growling, he landed on the top of one of the few remaining houses left standing.

_What's wrong with her? Why won't she notice it's just us?_ Inuyasha thought before a chorus of yells sounded behind him once more.

Looking back, Inuyasha saw each of his companions struggling through the wind and flames, all covered in multiple scratches. Worry flooded through the hanyou at their reckless actions. He could easily stand to stay in the vortex for much longer but they were only humans and probably wouldn't be able to endure things much longer.

Clenching his teeth, Inuyasha glared at the fire before him, almost as if he was trying to will it away, and in an instant he jumped towards it yelling, "ALICE!"

/././././././

Birds sang loudly as Alice frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. Groaning, she rolled over onto her side, surprised that her body felt no pain whatsoever, to find a blinding light illuminating her eyelids to the point where she had no choice but to open them to the world.

When she did, a gasp escaped from Alice's throat as she jerked up to find herself under one of the Kururugi Shrine's magnificent oak trees. Stumbling to her feet, the girl looked around the area, almost terrified at the sight of her home.

"I…I'm back?" Alice murmured, looking up at the calm blue ocean in the sky, "But how…?"

"Alice?" the named person stiffened at the sound of her mother's voice and turned to see her warm face adorned with dark chocolate locks and two aqua colored eyes, "What's the matter honey? Did you forget something at school again?"

"N-no mom, I'm fine. It's just…" Alice trailed off, searching for the right words, before shaking her head, "Nothing, I guess I just fell asleep, nothing to worry about."

"Okay, but if you need anything, feel free to ask," Mrs. Kururugi smiled as she left her daughter by herself.

Alice's mind was filled to the brim with confusion, no matter what she told herself she couldn't come to a correct conclusion about what had happened to her. _Think Alice, you were miles away from the well at the time, so you couldn't have come back, at least not here… But if it was all a dream then that would make sense that nothing would make sense…?_

"Ugh!" Alice groaned as she ruffled her hair and shook her head, "None of this is making any sense!"

_What should I do? Should I go and try to find Kagome, after all she's from this era too and maybe she can tell me what exactly is going on. But what if she doesn't know me? That would prove all of that would've been a dream…_ Alice thought as she looked up at the dusk sky.

"Could it really all have been just that? A dream?" she murmured as the wind blew through the present day shrine and tossed the white dress she wore around her.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Happy belated Halloween! Hope you all had a wonderful one ;D**

**Anyways~ Sorry for the wait! Dx I've been in a writers block for months now and it seems like I've finally somewhat gotten out of it. So hopefully the next wait won't be as long ^^**

**Now onto this chapter, you can see that this one is based on three points of views: Alice, Kikyo and Inuyasha (though the majority of it is Inuyasha and the group's point of view) This was really to show what others were doing during the moment and to show the timeline, which is sorta messed up. Instead of a day passing, like in the game, only a couple of hours passed by since Alice left to where she ended up in this chapter. So basically, Alice running away: Early day (before noon) and chapter: near sunset. Sorry if it's confusing Dx If you need to, just imagine it as two separate days**.

**Moving on, so was it all a dream? Or is Alice mistaken? Well really the question should be which dream is really a dream? Where Alice is now or her experiences with Inuyasha and the others? You'll find out in the next chapter ;D**

**Thank you for reading,  
Tally.**

**Please Read and Review~**


	38. Reaching For You

**Chapter 38: Reaching For You**

A crisp autumn wind rustled the branches of the shrine's trees, causing them to tap against Alice's bedroom window. Sighing, the girl rested her chin on her hand and looked out the window lazily. It had been three whole days since her return and everything in the modern world had progressed slowly, as if something was missing.

Sure she had tried to find Kagome, but after failing to even find her family's name in the directory Alice began to feel as if looking was pointless. Was it really all just a dream? It definitely seemed that way but no matter how she or her parents who heard her story, which was now as clear as a fogged piece of glass, had tried to convince herself, the girl couldn't get the events to leave her mind for even a moment.

"What am I going to do?" Alice murmured while looking out at the oncoming storm while shaking her head, "I'm certain I went back in time but then where is Kagome? She said we lived in the same era didn't she?" she sighed, "I don't know what's real anymore."

Looking at her palms, Alice looked sadly down at them. _All I have is my Shikigami that much is certain. No matter if it was all a dream or not, I will always have it_ she thought as she conjured up a small flame that glowed in the dimly lit room.

Staring into the fire, the Shikigami user's eyes closed a little as images appeared in its fiery depths. A man with a huge sword, jerking his head as if he wanted her to come and spar with him. A woman with a young child, playing happily together and waving at her. Another man with a ringed staff standing next to a woman holding a small cat, both staring at her as if they were waiting for her to join them. A woman standing with dignity, a bow in one hand while the other extended towards Alice, inviting her.

_Who are these people? They seem so familiar… As if I should know them_ Alice thought as the images melted away into the embers coming off of the flame. She remained in the position, peering into the flicker of fire until a wet droplet suddenly caused the fire to sizzle.

The tip tap of the rain outside soon followed and signaled to her that the storm had arrived. Getting up slowly, she let the flame disperse from her hands and proceeded to close the window. All the while her mind was fighting to make some sense of the sights and people within her blurred mind.

* * *

Pain seared through his skin as Inuyasha flew through the wall of blue fire. Determination was strong in his gaze as he swiftly scanned the area for the person within the deadly vortex. Left. Right. Left. Right. Shards of wood and stone flew by him as the hanyou used his claws to deflect those heading straight towards him until something caught his eye.

_There she is!_ Inuyasha thought as he directed his body, which was being supported by the strong winds of the inner winds, towards the girl.

She was curled in a ball, hands holding onto her head as if it were about to break into a million pieces if she let go, tears streaming down her face. Scarlet blood spattered on the hanyou's cheek from the wound on her left side, making him grimace as he mentally growled in hatred towards Naraku for causing such terrible damage to her.

Wiping the crimson specks off with his sleeve, Inuyasha reached out a hand towards the girl before opening his mouth to call her name. To his surprise, he could barely hear his voice over the roar of the gales around him and found his breath torn from his throat.

_How am I supposed to get her attention when I can't even speak?_ Frowning, Inuyasha attempted to move closer but was only pushed back by the strongest of winds that cycled around the girl. Making a fist, he looked up at the girl wishing she'd wake up and see him so all the madness could be put to an end.

Gathering his breath, Inuyasha put all of his voice in one last attempt to reach out to the girl, yelling, "ALICE!"

* * *

Flash! A bright white light illuminated the room as thunder shook Alice's room. Gasping, she flinched away from the window, blue eyes wide in shock. _Wha-What?_ She thought as her heart pounded in her chest.

The sudden event had spooked her but it wasn't what caused her to almost fall to the floor. Within the rumble of the storm she could faintly hear something. Something that sounded painfully familiar, but it was faded, almost as if she had imagined it.

Gripping her head with one hand, Alice stared hardly at the floor beneath her, her mind desperately searching for an answer. _That voice… I know who it is but…_ Groaning she shook her head. _I _must_ figure out who it was! I feel as if I'll go crazy if I don't!_ She thought while taking a breath.

Within her mind, she saw the blurry image of the first man within the flames, his mighty sword held up easily over his shoulder; frowning Alice quietly questioned, "Who are you?"

Trying with all her might, she attempted to clear the person in her mind, all the while repeating slightly louder, "Who are you?"

However, not matter how hard she tried, Alice couldn't clear the person enough to see his face, crowned by snow white locks of hair and two strange ears, and furrowed her eyebrows. Grabbing onto his red haori, she then demanded, "Who _are_ you?"

"Keh, baka you already know the answer," the figure grinned and Alice's eyes flew open in shock.

"Inu…yasha?" she stammered as the memories suddenly came back to her and she bolted to the window.

Looking out into the blackness, she searched for him or any other familiar face. However, all she saw was the shrine's stone pathways, lit by a sol light next to the entrance of her house. Disappointment washed through Alice as she frowned and stepped back from the window.

_I could've sworn… But… _Sighing, she shook her head. _I must be imagining things. My heart's just showing me what I want to see and nothing more._ Opening her eyes, she returned to the window and closed it, pausing for a moment; hope that she was wrong still remaining in her. But after a minute she gave up and closed the window fully.

Looking out the glass, she sighed and proceeded to head downstairs to see if her mother needed any help with dinner. Walking about three steps forward, Alice cast one last glance back at the window. Shock and disbelief ran cold through her veins at the sight before her.

In the window was her reflection, but at the same time it wasn't. Within the darkness she made out her own form, curled tightly together with a broken expression. _That's…?_ Alice thought before a strong voice sounded to her right.

"Alice!" Inuyasha yelled as the named person jerked her head towards his direction, amazed to find herself within the darkness along with her other self.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Alice called back, "What's going on? Where-"

The girl cut off as she caught a glimpse at her other self. Blood soaked almost the whole portion of her left side. Gasping Alice looked down at her own arm only to wince in pain at the scarlet stain covering her pure white dress.

"This can't be…" she murmured as she returned her gaze towards Inuyasha while clutching her wound and yelling with fearful tears in her eyes, "Inuyasha! Please! I'm right here!"

More tears streaked down her face as she once more went unnoticed. Placing her head in her hands Alice tried desperately to remember exactly what happened, her memories still clouded. _Please, I need to remember!_ Alice shouted inwardly towards whoever could hear her. To her surprise, it seemed as someone _did_ hear her pleas, as a flash of light shined in her eyes revealing images that streamed pass her.

_This is…?_ Alice thought as memories of her running away from the group, meeting up with Kikyo, talking about her future, splitting up and encountering Naraku, the searing pain in her shoulder, the madness of seeing her reflection and the feeling of her mind breaking down with echoes of laughter around her all came rushing back into her mind.

In an instant, everything went black. _What…What happened?_ Alice thought as she faintly felt her hair being tossed around her. Moving her fingers she felt the hair upon her head within small, rough bundles. The odd thing was that she couldn't seem to feel the _ground_. Frowning, Alice, with her eyes still clamped shut, moved her toes to find nothing but air around them.

_What is… Where am I?_ She thought in the silence that shrouded her.

Suddenly, the heavy quietness was shattered by a voice yelling on the top of its lungs, "ALICE!"

Her eyes snapped open and the named person looked in shock as the swirling vortex of dust, rain and debris swarmed around her. It was like she was floating in the middle of a huge tornado, unable to do anything but stare.

Slowly, she turned her head towards the voice's direction. Her eyes widened even more so as she saw the owner of the voice. It was Inuyasha with one of his hands reaching out to her while he desperately fought to hold his ground against the fierce winds. Alice remained staring dumbfounded at him before she felt tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes.

_Inuyasha… _Alice thought as she let her hands fall from her head. Gradually, she reached for his hand as well until she had her arm fully extended. To her sorrow, their hands were just a few inches short of meeting each other, a gap of space pushing the two apart.

Feeling one of the tears stream down her cheek, Alice shook her head and pushed forwards yelling, "Inuyasha!"

Seeing the flash of determination in his golden eyes, she watched as he opened his mouth as to call out something but his voice was lost in the gales. This, however, didn't stop the hanyou from propelling towards Alice's hand just far enough to grab it and pull her within his strong arms.

Almost instantly the whirlwind dispersed, leaving the two plummeting to the ground. Feeling Inuyasha's hand supporting the back of her head, Alice buried her face into his warm shoulder and closed her eyes. Breathing in his comforting scent, she let it calm her shaking body as he dropped down onto one of the few remaining roofs in the ghost village and jumped to the ground.

Once there, he knelt down so that Alice was lying down in his arms and he spoke with a worried tone, "Alice! Hang in there, Kagome should be here soon."

The girl looked up at the hanyou, having gone numb to the once blinding pain in her shoulder. Alice then raised her hand, the task made ten times harder since her body felt weak and heavy. Shaking from the effort, she let it plop back down on her chest, letting out an exasperated breath.

Then, with her ice blue eyes shining with warmth, she spoke in a hushed, raspy tone, "It's okay Inuyasha, I'll be alright. Just let me rest a bit."

"Wait! You have to stay awake, don't fall asleep, not yet," Inuyasha replied, though Alice felt as if her eyelids were bricks, heavy and unbearable in her condition.

Nodding sleepily, she murmured, "I'll try."

The two stayed in their position for what felt like hours to Alice, though she knew it couldn't have been for more than a few minutes. Through it all, Inuyasha kept a sharp eye out for any signs of the others, occasionally checking up on the girl in his arms to see if she was awake. However, with each passing moment, her eyes inched further towards being closed.

Somehow the Shikigami user stayed awake, but by the time she heard the anxious calls and footsteps of the others she couldn't hold on any longer. With a weak smile, she whispered to Inuyasha, though unsure if he would hear her, seeing as he was calling to the others, "I'm sorry…"

The words drifted to the hanyou like a small breath of wind, his ears suddenly honing in on it from the calls of Kagome and the others. Looking back down at his companion, he frowned when he saw that she had finally passed out.

Jerking his head up, he yelled, "Kagome hurry!"

In an instant, the young girl was by his side as he gently laid Alice's unconscious form on the ground. As Sango, Miroku and Shippo pulled up beside the priestess, who had taken out her medical box and was rummaging quickly through its contents, Inuyasha caught a scent in the breeze. One that made his heart ache at the same time as it soothed it.

Looking over their heads, the hanyou's golden eyes widened at the red and white dressed person's form appeared from the dense fog as he practically whispered, "Kikyo…"

Having heard his call, the others peered over there shoulder's to confirm what he had said. Inuyasha could smell their surprised scents. As the priestess drew closer, Inuyasha fought inside his head on what to do. Should he get up and greet her, asking if she could help? Glancing over at Kagome in the corner of his eye, he felt guilt well up inside of him as it always seemed to when he met with Kikyo.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha made his way to get up, knowing that now was not the time to be worrying about such things and that Kagome would understand when Kikyo herself knelt down in the vacant place beside her reincarnation.

Looking over Alice with her sharp eyes, Kikyo turned towards Kagome, "I will help you heal her."

A wave of surprise seemed to pass through the whole group as Kagome nodded and handed her a roll of bandages. Seeing that Sango had gotten up and was already leading the males away, she pulled back Alice's once serene and pretty light blue and white kimono, which was now stained purple and red, to reveal her wound.

"How terrible," Kagome murmured before taking a wet cloth and gently cleaning the injury as best as she could.

Through it all she felt the weird pressuring sense of Kikyo who was so close to her, looking down at Alice with an emotion that Kagome couldn't quiet read. "Naraku was the cause of this," the wandering priestess finally spoke as Sango returned to kneel opposite of the two.

"Y-Yes, or at least we are pretty certain he is," Kagome agreed, somewhat startled at her sudden words.

"He was in the area," Sango added, "Though he disappeared right before Alice's powers went out of control and brought about that twister."

Kikyo nodded before narrowing her eyes in what looked to be concealed confusion. _It's true that Naraku was the one who attacked Alice, but then there should be some reason why he left her alive when he easily could've stolen her life away… _She thought while Kagome looked on curiously from the corner of her eyes.

Meeting the young girl's eye, Kikyo briefly wondered what she would make of the situation. But as soon as their gazes met, Kagome flinched and turned her focus back on Alice. Sighing, the priestess realized that her reincarnation was probably, if not more, confused about the situation as she was.

"Hmm?" Kagome's voice drew the attention of the other two as she looked closely at Alice's newly cleaned wound.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked while Kikyo looked on.

"I'm not sure if I'm right, but-" Kagome started before turning her worried eyes on the other two, "there's not even a trace of miasma or poison coming from Alice's wound."

"How can that be? Surely there would at least be _some_ trace of Naraku's miasma within her," Sango questioned, through the concern in the demon slayer's sight only deepened.

Turning to Kikyo, Kagome asked, "What about you Kikyo? Can you sense anything?"

The named person fixed her experienced eyes on the injured person, straining to see if even the slightest bit of impurity belonging to their enemy remained within her. To her surprise, there was nothing unusual about her, which was incidentally unusual.

"No. Her wound remains free from Naraku's taint," Kikyo replied as Sango and Kagome exchanged glances that went unnoticed by the dead priestess, who remained staring at Alice.

_Why does she show no trace? Surely Naraku wouldn't have thought that he'd conceal the fact that he injured her. But then why am I unable to sense anything? _Narrowing her eyes Kikyo frowned. _Something isn't adding up here. What exactly happened when Alice got attacked? And what is Naraku scheming of this time? If only I knew…_

* * *

A dim glow from behind her eyelids gently woke Alice up from the numb unconscious dimension she was in. The pulsing pain in her shoulder caused her to moan, tossing in the cushioned place she lay with her eyes scrunched shut.

Unable to return to the harmony of sleep, she opened her eyes, squinting a bit in the light. A wooden ceiling met her eyes as well as the head of a figure leaning over her. Trying to focus on it, Alice made out longish cobalt hair with two brown eyes.

"Kikyo…?" she murmured before she blinked, causing her eyes to clear and see who the person was.

_Kagome?_ Alice thought as she stared in surprise at the girl. Casting her gaze over the whole room, she made out the faces of her companions and instantly a wave of warmth rushed over her. _So I wasn't dreaming… They did come for me…_ She thought until a pulse of guilt ran through her heart. _I abandoned them…_

Frowning she looked away from their relieved gazes but looked back as Inuyasha huffed, "About time you woke up."

Though his tone didn't show it, Alice could see the sense of relief with the amber depths as Miroku added, "Thank kami you're alright."

"Why did you leave us? Don't you realize we've been looking all over for you?" Shippo questioned, tears on the edge of his teal eyes.

"Shippo… Everyone…" Alice trailed off as she turned her face to hide the tears in her own eyes.

She felt someone shift forward and heard Sango's worried voice, "Yes, it was very stressful when you suddenly disappeared without saying anything to us."

"Yeah," Kagome added, "I know this isn't exactly the ideal life like that of the ones we have in our time but do you really want to move on without us?

Their words sent a bolt of pain, stronger than that of her shoulder, through the injured girl as she closed her eyes and practically whispered, "B-But I can't be with you anymore… You'll only get hurt!"

"Keh! What are you going on about? Can't you see that we want you to stay?" Inuyasha huffed and Alice turned in shock, tears streaming down her face.

Closing her eyes, she let the tears freely fall, faintly feeling the hands of her companions grip her own. _Thank you…_ They remained in the position for quite some time, though through it all her companions, no _friends_, remained with her, offering their humble yet reassuring support.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Alice nodded her thanks to the others as Miroku spoke up, "So I do have one more question for you. Why were you with Kikyo?"

The question caught Alice off guard. Looking at the expressions of everyone in the room she pieced together that they knew Kikyo, yet something seemed to bother them. Like the topic sent a cloud of pressure upon them.

Shrugging off the feeling, she replied, "It's sort of a long story, but Kikyo helped me."

"I see," the monk nodded, casting a glance over at Kagome, whose eyes shone with concealed pain and sadness.

"Don't let it get to you Kagome," Sango murmured while Alice frowned, hating that she once again had caused the kind girl pain.

"I know, thank you," Kagome responded with a small smile.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha started before Kagome interrupted in a calm tone, "It's okay Inuyasha, I'm fine. I think I'll go take a walk through the village though, just to get some fresh air."

With that said the young priestess got up and quietly exited the room, leaving a tense group behind. Alice didn't know what to say or do, so she chose to remain quiet as the scene unfurled around her. Sango and the others were looking expectantly at Inuyasha, who in turn looked down at the floor with sudden interest.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to go after her?" Sango questioned, almost urging the hanyou to follow.

"Uhh…" he murmured before getting up and attempting to catch up with the girl.

Sighing Miroku shook his head, "Honestly, this happens every time they meet. Sooner or later it'll have to stop."

"Yeah, and hopefully that idiot will have the brains to stay with Kagome," Shippo muttered, glaring off into the direction the hanyou disappeared to.

Appearing to have noticed Alice's vague confusion, Sango explained, "I'm sorry Alice, this must all seem so confusing to you. But you see, Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were together once. Before Kagome came here that is."

"Yes, though they were bitterly torn apart through hatred towards one another. However, they were _tricked_ into hating the other by Naraku," Miroku added.

"And after that Kikyo was reincarnated by using Kagome's soul," Shippo continued.

"Due to this, their fates are all intertwined with each other," Sango finished while shaking her head, "But Inuyasha can't seem to choose who to stay with, since he still has feelings for Kikyo."

"Yeah, which only cause Kagome pain," Shippo included.

"Inuyasha realizes this, but still there are some things can't be put to an end, even though the person knows they're a problem," Miroku shook his head, "It just can't be helped."

"Inuyasha, as well as Kikyo and Kagome, aren't bad though," Sango explained, "It's just such a tragic situation…"

A collective sigh came from the three as they shook their heads. Alice, meanwhile, had taken in all the information spoken and was trying to make sense of it. _Poor Kagome, she must feel terrible that Inuyasha still feels that way about Kikyo. But he still loves her, even though they hated each other…_

Suddenly, a burst of coughs erupted from the girl catching the attention of the remaining people in the room. Body shaking in pain and effort, Alice closed her eyes and waited for the stinging in her shoulder to subside. Miroku and the others were already by her side and looking on worriedly.

"It seems you have yet to fully recover," Miroku observed before adding in a more reassuring tone, "But don't worry all you need is some rest and then you'll be perfectly fine."

"Yes, though it wouldn't hurt to go out into town and see if there are any medicinal herbs if the wound gets infected," Sango added.

"Good idea Sango," Shippo agreed, "I can go out and look in the forest for them!"

With that, the eager kitsune dashed out of the room. Miroku sighed before turning to Alice, "Do you think that you'll be okay staying here by yourself for a little while? Or would you like me to stay and keep you company?"

Alice forced a smile onto her face and shook her head, "I'll be fine. You guys just go and find what you need and I'll try to catch up on some sleep."

_Besides, I feel as if it would be quiet awkward with just Miroku being here with me, being a lech and all…_ She silently added. "Well stay safe Alice, we won't be too long," Sango informed her as the two exited the room.

Letting out an exhausted breath, Alice tried shifting herself into a more comfortable position when she felt something soft and warm brush against her head. Stifling a gasp, she turned to see the ruby eyes of Kirara as she settled down behind the Shikigami user.

"Thank you Kirara," Alice murmured as she settled back onto the neko's luxurious fur and closed her eyes, letting the serenity of sleep melt away the lingering pain within her body.

* * *

A bush rustled as a small figure scurried through the undergrowth in search of what it desired. As the scenery passed by in a blur, it steadily became more and more desolate. Lush green turned to dull. Dull turn to pale. Pale to brown. Brown to gray, until only the dead remained.

Halting, the figure seemed to be confused, as if not realizing it had gone so far. However, it had already accomplished its mission, spotting a patch of life in the dim surroundings. Reaching to pluck its wealth, the hand stopped while ears twitched.

Something or someone had yelled out in anger, startling the creature. Jumping up on a tree stump, it attempted to increase its height by standing on its toes. When the sight of the beings caught its eyes, a gasp shot out.

In a flash of fluffy fur, the creature had fled back to where it had come from while the herbs it had so intently searched for rustled in the breeze.

* * *

**Hi everyone! And Happy Holidays/New Years! Hope you all have a great one ;D**

**Sorry about the humungous wait for this chapter =w=" School was being REALLY mean and homework is well, homework xP Anyways I hope you enjoy it~**

**_Please Read and Review_**


	39. A Reason to Live

**Chapter 39: A Reason to Live**

Birdsong fluttered over Alice's head as she lay in a lush meadow filled with sunshine and serenity. With her eyes closed in peace, she listened silently to the notes playing on the wind. It was one of those moments where she never realized that nature could hold so much beauty until actually seeing it –or in this case hearing it- in person.

Letting out a relaxed breath of air, she looked up at the balls of cotton in the sapphire sky that lazily floated along with the gentle breeze that swayed the tree branches above her. A swirl of pink flower petals crossed her vision for a moment, bringing with it the warm scent of the forest. It seemed for once that things were beginning to look up.

That is until Alice heard a peculiar sound. A sound that did not belong in her paradise. Frowning, she looked to her left and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just your average trees in your normal forest. She was beginning to think that she had imagined the noise when it echoed around her once more, this time with more force than before.

_What is that?_ She wondered, sitting up to get a better look of things as the echoing continued. _It sounds familiar… But I can't quiet tell what exactly it is…_

"Inuyasha!" a barely audible voice sounded, one that the girl just barely managed to catch.

"Huh?" was all she could say as the pounding got ever louder in her ears. It was then that she could make out the sound of feet scampering swiftly on a wooden walkway. But where would such a walkway be in a forest?

Her answer came when she blinked open her eyes at the exact same moment that a bundle of fur burst in from the door next to her. The tiny kitsune was gasping for breath and looked as if he was about to lose it. Sitting up painfully, Alice quickly got his attention while Kirara was letting out a low questioning murmur.

"Shippo? What's the matter?" Alice asked, frowning at the sight of the named person. His usual smooth fur and attire was strewn with branches and leaves. It looked as if he had just fallen out of a tree and landed in a bush roughly.

"It's terrible Alice! I have to find Inuyasha and the others!" Shippo replied as he started for the door, realizing they weren't there.

"Whoa, hold on there!" Alice intervened, grabbing his small hand, "What happened?"

The kitsune turned his aqua eyes on her as he stammered, "I-It's Kikyo! I saw her in the graveyard to the west of the village and-and…" he trailed off, trying to keep his cool.

"It's okay Shippo, you're safe now," Alice soothed him, though she could feel a wave of fear and worry build up inside of her.

Allowing him to catch his breath and recover for a moment, Alice gently brought him into her arms and hugged his small, shivering body before holding him at arm's length and saying, "Now, what happened to Kikyo?"

"She-She's in trouble Alice…" Shippo stuttered in fear, his eyes wide and scared, "Kanna and Ut-Utsugi were there an-and they threatened Kikyo. Things got out of control quickly and th-they started to fight… Bu-But Kikyo is losing, she's going to get killed Alice!"

It felt like the wall holding back all her fears and worry crumbled as Alice stared in horror at Shippo before hardening her gaze and shakily getting to her feet, causing him and the neko behind her to let out startled gasps and looks. "Alice! What're y-you doing?" Shippo stammered.

"I'm going to help Kikyo," Alice replied through gritted teeth, struggling to maintain the pain her body was in.

"But your wounds haven't recovered yet Alice! You should stay here or else you could get hurt as well," Shippo argued, taking hold of her leg even though he knew she could just as easily throw him off and continue on.

Alice looked down on him sympathetically and rubbed his head, "Don't worry Shippo I'll be fine. I won't do anything rash I promise."

"But…But…"

"Listen Shippo, I _must_ go and help Kikyo. If I don't she could get seriously injured, or worse," Alice interrupted, "You can't stop me, you know that, but there is something you can do."

The kitsune looked up into Alice's blue gaze questioningly as he sniffled, "W-What?"

Alice smiled warmly down on him and replied, "Go find Inuyasha and the others. Tell them all that you have told me and have them come to the graveyard. I'll go on ahead. You're right about me being injured, and that it will make me vulnerable, but if I can hold Kanna and Utsugi off until you guys get there than Kikyo will be safe."

"So will you do as I say?" Alice finished while grabbing her sword and placing it in her obi's loop.

A small nod from Shippo quickly answered as Alice spoke, "Good, then I'll meet you there. Kirara," she said while looking towards the neko, "I'll need your help to get there and I'm counting on you to get me there in time."

The neko nodded and Alice swiftly got onto her back as they headed out of the inn. Before leaving the room Alice looked back at Shippo, who was wiping away the tears in his eyes, and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Shippo, we'll save her."

He gave a small nod as Alice turned away and Kirara shot forwards. Within moments they were racing along the path that would lead them to Kikyo. Throughout the journey Alice was numb to the pain in her body, the only emotion flowing through her being worry overpowered her sense of pain and almost her sense of her surroundings. However, she wouldn't let it get to that point, not when there was so much at stake.

In moments, the wrecked village, accompanied by a blanket of dense fog, came into view, startling Alice. _This village… I know it's the same but, what happened? It's even more devastated than before. Did I do all of this?_ She wondered as a pang of guilt rushed through her, which was quickly blown away as Kirara rounded a corner, causing them to come face to face with three figures.

"Kikyo!" Alice gasped at the sight of the priestess, who was on one knee and looked as if she could barely hold herself up.

The named person turned her gaze on Alice and widened her eyes a fraction of an inch before narrowing them in pain as a few of her souls left her body. Growling, the Shikigami user glared at the other two in the clearing, who turned to face the new arrival.

"So you've arrived," Utsugi greeted, "Have you reconsidered about giving up your soul?"

"As if," Alice spat, "What are you doing Utsugi? Why are you attacking Kikyo?"

"Humph. I would've thought that would be obvious," Utsugi responded simply, "Kikyo is a hindrance to both Naraku's plans as well as my own."

Eyes narrowed in hate, Alice glared at her ancestor while Kirara growled menacingly. The tension between the two groups was immense as they waited to see who would make the first move. It was a short wait as Alice lunged forwards, off of Kirara, and towards Utsugi, her sword already ablaze with blue fire. The ground shattered as Utsugi dodged her attack, but Alice couldn't care less. Harming Utsugi was never her motive in the first place.

"Kikyo!" Alice spoke urgently to the priestess, who was on her knees, supported by her bow.

"Alice, you must get out of here," Kikyo warned, "It's not safe to be here."

"No!" Alice objected, "I realize the danger but I won't run away and leave you here to die."

"I'm already dead," Kikyo chuckled coldly, "What diff-"

"It makes a whole lot of a difference Kikyo!" Alice interrupted, grabbing the woman's shoulders, "You're not alone. And you're a fool if you think that your life holds no meaning! What about the people in your life who hold you dear? What about Inuyasha? Or Kaede? Or me? Do you think that any of us would be happy if you died?"

The priestess' brown eyes widened a bit at Alice's words as she continued, "You can't give up Kikyo, not when-"

The Shikigami user was cut off as a she felt the all too familiar tugging sensation. Gasping she whipped around to see the blue-white hue of her soul being absorbed by Kanna's mirror. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly turned back towards Kikyo, determined to push her out of the way so her soul wouldn't be taken as well when she felt herself sink to the ground.

Struggling to raise her head, Alice's eyes widened in horror as she saw Kikyo on the ground next to her, the souls infused in her body being sucked out at a much more rapid pace. "No!" Alice yelled as she fell to the ground, cheek pressed firmly against the cold soil.

_Kirara!_ The girl scanned the area until her eyes laid upon the neko, who was being held up by Utsugi. Her ruby eyes were distraught as she attempted to reach the two, only to be blocked by the dark Shikigami user. Reaching out, Alice desperately willed the feline to get past Utsugi, though she was losing consciousness fast.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The voice, which made Alice's heart skip a beat, was soon followed by a thundering boom and a gust of wind that blew her cobalt hair back. Opening an ice blue eye, Alice looked up to see Inuyasha and the others running up to confront Utsugi and Kanna, who now stood in front of Alice and Kikyo.

"Alice!" Kagome shouted, her voice echoing in the named person's head as she struggled to keep her view on the young priestess and her companions clear.

"Kikyo! Damn it, what did you do to them?" Inuyasha growled angrily at the two in front of him.

"Neither can move, seeing as their souls aren't fully within them," Utsugi responded monotonously.

Narrowing her eyes, Alice strained to keep her head up but it was as if someone had their foot pressing down on her skull. Reluctantly she lowered her head back down to the ground, breathing hard in an effort to remain conscious. All the while she searched her mind for possible solutions to the rising mess they had gotten into, but coming up empty each time.

_What do we do? Kikyo's unconscious and if we don't get her souls back then she could die! Damn! If only I could've gotten here sooner before she was attacked, then this whole mess could've been avoided _Alice thought bitterly before a droning sound met her ears, making her eyes snap open.

Flying –more like _buzzing_- towards the group was a pair of demon bugs. Ones that she only knew too well.

"Saimiyosho!" Sango called out in surprise as the wasps drew near Utsugi, who turned her cold blue eyes on them.

Returning her gaze towards the group, Utsugi spoke, "It seems like our visit together is being cut short. Very well, Kanna," she looked at the white girl, "I'll leave the rest to you. Make sure you get _all_ of the girl's soul, even if it means releasing the other's."

"Ehh?" Inuyasha questioned angrily, "Where do you think you're going?"

Alice narrowed her eyes as Utsugi began to walk away from them. Shooting a look at Inuyasha that clearly said "Don't let her escape!" Alice felt a boiling air of frustration well up inside her that she could do nothing as her enemy, who was a mere two feet away from her, was getting away.

Inuyasha, for one, sure didn't want Utsugi to escape as he lunged forwards, yelling, "Stop!"

Unfortunately, he was too slow as the dark Shikigami user waved her hand in front of her, sending out a wave of Shikigami that enveloped her in a blinding pillar of light. Narrowing her eyes, Alice could faintly make out Utsugi's figure melting away into the light, disappearing before the hanyou even made it half way to her.

Blinking to adjust her eyes, Alice clenched her teeth at the absence of Utsugi's form. Inuyasha looked to be just as angry, as he whipped around to face Kanna, who was now the only remaining person between him and the two.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" Shippo warned, "Kanna's mirror can reflect the Kaze no Kizu back at you!"

"Keh, I know that!" Inuyasha growled back while holding his Tessaiga up, preparing himself for battle.

Kanna merely stared blankly at the group, unable to show a strand of fear or confidence. From first looks she would appear to be an easily beaten foe, but one reckless attack on her could prove fatal. Alice and the others knew that all too well.

Making the first move, Inuyasha charged at the albino child, ready to swing his sword down. However, just as he reached her, Kanna held up her mirror, which both blocked and repelled the hanyou's attack. Inuyasha was sent to the ground as he growled threateningly at the incarnation.

"Damn!" he snarled, getting to his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, as the monk ran up to the named person.

Once there they turned to look at each other and appeared to be having a conversation of some sort. Alice could only hope that their plan wouldn't take too terribly long, since her powers were fading fast. Her prayers were answered as Miroku attacked Kanna with his staff.

The girl nimbly dodged his attacks, while the monk himself made sure to keep on his toes. There was no telling when Kanna might draw up her mirror and reflect his attack or even attempt to take his soul. While they were fighting, Alice could make out Inuyasha standing with his sword ready, awaiting the perfect chance to strike.

The opportunity soon arrived when Miroku managed to get Kanna facing him with her back turned towards Inuyasha. Seeing this, the hanyou smirked and unleashed his attack just as Miroku dodged out of the way. But before the raging attack could meet its mark, Kanna turned swiftly and held up her mirror.

Without warning, Inuyasha's attack was reflected back at him and the others as Miroku and Alice screamed, "No!"

Adrenaline shot through Alice as she quickly grabbed her sword from where it lay next to her and threw it in the path of the reflected attack. When the roaring winds came within inches from the midnight blade, the suddenly were dispersed as a light blue flame rose in front of her companions.

Everyone – with the exception of Kanna – looked at the sword in a mix of surprise and awe as the two forces slowly dimmed out until there was nothing more. From where she stood, Alice could feel everyone's gaze on her as she felt her body tremble with effort to remain upright. Her breathing came in short, quick gasps, desperately trying to hang on to the conscious world.

However, the Shikigami user was determined to do one more thing before letting her body give in. With her last remaining strength, Alice raised her hand, which glowed with a striking green light, at Kanna. Instantly the girl was enveloped in the light, unable to move.

"Now Inuyasha!" Alice gasped as she collapsed to the ground, unable to support herself any longer.

The last thing she heard was the hanyou's voice, followed by a massive gush of wind, before darkness enshrouded her vision.

* * *

**Hey there everyone! Long time no see, eh?  
I'm terribly sorry for going on such a MASSIVE leave and not saying a word... School was relentless and rawr, giving me little to no time to write TwT But that storm has finally blown over and the sunshine of summer is here! (Not really since it's been raining practically every day since we've gotten out... Fml)  
Anyways~ I should be uploading a lot more than before so the next chapter should be out pretty soon ;D**

**Love you all**,  
**Tally  
_(who sadly owns nothing except for the lovely Alice in this story)_**


	40. The Strength to Move On

**Chapter 40: The Strength to Move On**

On quivering feet, a battered Alice stood to Inuyasha's right, her hand still slightly lifted from throwing her sword in the line of Kanna's attack, canceling it to everyone's astonishment. Even though he knew of her power, Inuyasha himself was amazed at Alice's ability to block the onslaught let alone stand with portions of her soul enslaved in Kanna's mirror. Still, even without his improved hearing, the hanyou could easily detect the Shikigami user's short rasps as she fought to remain standing.

All eyes were on the girl as she raised her head, her body trembling in the effort. Holding out her hand towards Kanna, Alice narrowed her eyes and a green glow engulfed her hand and Kanna soon after, immobilizing the incarnation. Letting her hand fall to her side, Inuyasha watched in shock as she slowly began to crumble, but not before instructing him, "Now Inuyasha!"

Glaring, the hanyou shifted his amber gaze to the motionless void being in front of him. _This is for Kikyo and Alice!_ Raising Tessaiga above his head, Inuyasha slammed the sword down, unleashing his attack, "Wind Scar!"

The swirling mass of energy was joined by Kagome's sacred arrow and Miroku's sutras as it slammed into the helpless target. For the first time, Inuyasha saw a flicker of emotion run through Kanna's eyes moments before impact. It was one of mixed fear and relief. As to what it meant, the question would remain with Inuyasha forever.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the small incarnation was a shattered mirror and glass fragments scattered here and there. A soft twirl of light, a mix between two similar yet contrasting souls, escaped from the mirror and began circling each other in the air above the clearing before shooting towards its owner's body. With a gentle breeze, the orbs of light returned and both Kikyo and Alice began to breathe normally once more.

While Kagome and the others took a moment to catch their breath, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and immediately rushed over to the fallen women, "Kikyo! Alice!"

Alice moaned, feeling stiff as she rolled onto her side and used her hands to push herself off of the ground at the sound of Inuyasha calling her. Once upright, she rubbed her head, trying to fight off the dizzying head rush she now had. Opening her light blue eyes, Alice watched as the hanyou knelt between her and Kikyo, looking with anxious relief at them.

"Kikyo, Alice, are you alright?" He urgently asked, though his attention was mainly fixed on Kikyo, who still remained lying down.

It wasn't until the others drew near that the priestess began to come to and sit up weakly. Alice assumed that the effect of Kanna's mirror took a larger toll on Kikyo than her. After all, without the souls of the dead, Kikyo would die, while Alice would merely remain in a comatose state. The girl reached over to support her as Kikyo drew an arm up to her chest, as if preventing the reclaimed souls from escaping once more.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" asked Kikyo, her brown eyes slightly narrowed in pain and confusion.

"I heard that you were in trouble and I came to rescue you Kikyo," Inuyasha explained, a bit taken back by her question, "I couldn't just walk away."

"I see, so you saved me…" Kikyo murmured, lowering her eyes.

"Yes, I'm glad you all made it in time," Alice put in with a grateful smile, before turning to Kikyo, "Shippo was the one who told me that you were in trouble, and I sent him to get Inuyasha and the others. Either way, I'm relieved that you're alright."

Recovering to the point that they could stand, the two were embraced by the others, who immediately inquired upon how they were feeling. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo all crowded around Alice, who was bombarded with a combination of worried scolds and alleviated embraces. Inuyasha, as Alice noticed from Kagome's concerned glance from the corner of her eyes, stood near Kikyo, giving the priestess support when it looked as if she'd fall as her soul collectors gathered and deposited souls for her.

After a while, when two were on the verge of full recovery from the ordeal –Alice placed on Kirara to avoid opening up her shoulder wound once more- Kikyo announced her departure from the group and walked up to the Shikigami user gracefully. Upon reaching her, they faced one another as Kikyo's eyes widened a little, "It seems that you've changed somehow Alice. You're much more cheerful than before, which means you found the answers you were searching for."

"Yes, thanks to your guidance Kikyo," acknowledged Alice, dipping her head in respect to the wise priestess, "I've decided to stay with Inuyasha and the others. I'm sorry that I'm unable to accompany you any more Kikyo, but I do hope we can meet again in the future."

"That would be nice," Kikyo replied, quickly revealing a small smile that was then swallowed by her usual concealed expression as the priestess looked at Alice's shoulder, "Keep an eye on your wound Alice. Even though there isn't any of Naraku's miasma in it, it is still quiet deep. Don't push yourself too hard for a couple of days so that it may heal properly."

"I will," Alice nodded, adding worriedly, "Are you sure you'll be alright Kikyo?"

"Yes, don't worry," Kikyo replied, "Besides, we have to find Naraku once more."

"That's right," Alice agreed, looking down in thought, "Where could he have run off to this time?"

_Asagiri Island…_

Jumping in shock at the voice, Alice startled Kirara, who gave a concerned growl, and Kikyo, who turned her attention to the girl, "Alice?"

_Asagiri Island…_ the voice repeated in Alice's head as she quickly wondered what it could mean and if she should tell everyone or not. The voice could very well be a trap, yet Alice weighed that the risk was worthwhile if it allowed them to locate Naraku and Utsugi faster. Deciding upon that, she looked up with certainty shining in her eyes.

"Asagiri Island," Alice answered, "That's where Naraku is hiding."

"O-Okay," Shippo stammered as Inuyasha scoffed uncertainly, "What makes you think he's there?"

"Just trust me," Alice snapped back, adding more lightly, "I just have this really strong feeling he's there. Don't ask why. And besides, it can't hurt to check the place out."

Huffing, Inuyasha crossed his arms but seemed to be content that they at least had a place to start, even though it was only based off of Alice's intuition. Rolling her own eyes, Alice turned back to Kikyo, who instructed, "Very well. If you wish to go to Asagiri Island, you should take a boat from Shiyosai Village, which is east of here."

"Thank you Kikyo," replied Alice, happy that she believed her if only a little more than the hanyou.

"Right. You shouldn't delay," Kikyo finished, giving a farewell nod to Alice, "I wish you the best of luck Alice."

"Stay safe Kikyo," Alice responded as the priestess walked by her and towards the exit of the dilapidated town.

The priestess made no further comment, but before she could step out of view, Inuyasha called out, "Kikyo! Where are you going?"

The named paused for a moment until starting forwards, saying, "Inuyasha, we'll meet again."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha murmured as the woman stepped out of sight into the distance of the foggy place.

Alice glanced over at Inuyasha, catching a pained look from Kagome, before sighing, "Let's go."

The journey out of the ruins of the presumably once populated village was carried out in silence, each member of the group caught in his or her own thoughts. For Alice, her mind was continually trying to make out the past few days.

Ever since she first woke up, back in Minamo Village to her companions, the Shikigami user had trouble remembering just what had happened to her. Her memory of the events had holes in it. Only bits and pieces remained – mere flashes of instances that occurred.

She remembered leaving Kikyo and encountering Naraku in the torn down village, but it was after that event that her recollection turned foggy. A second of blinding pain, another of fire swirling around her, the final being fragments of her rescued by Inuyasha and dosing off in his arms, yet nothing of the events in between.

The fact that she remembered nothing in a span of time ranging from ten minutes to half an hour bothered Alice and puzzled her at the same time. On top of that, was the oddly familiar sounding voice, instructing her to go to Asagiri Island. She had no idea what to expect of the voice or its command, only to hope that they'd all make it out in one piece and find who they were looking for.

Thankfully, her worries were put aside as Miroku spoke up casually, "So, Asagiri Island huh? Sounds like a nice place to check out. You know, with the beach and all. Are you certain that your instincts weren't mistaken for your desires?"

At his humorous tone, the majority of the party grinned at Alice, mischief sparkling in their own eyes, as the girl sarcastically replied, "Exactly, and while we're at it we can have a picnic as well. No Miroku, I'm pretty sure I didn't just spout the name of a place I didn't even know existed so we could have a beach day. Although, it does sound nice… We should plan one after this whole mess is cleaned up."

Miroku chuckled as Sango smiled, "That would be nice wouldn't it? Relaxing on the beach."

"The sea, the sea! It's been _ages_ since I've been to the sea!" Shippo exclaimed happily from atop Kagome's shoulder, the young priestess herself caught up in the bubbling excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all," Inuyasha growled, "Let's just focus on the present for once before dreaming about the future. We still have to kill Naraku first before we go to any beach."

"Party pooper…" Alice, Kagome, and Shippo all muttered at the same time, earning a frustrated outburst from the hanyou.

Clearing her throat after Inuyasha returned to the head of the group, leaving behind a trio of amused faces, Sango spoke up, "So I suppose we go to Shiyosai Village and get a boat like Kikyo suggested. With that, we'll be able to get to the island."

"Wait… A boat?" Alice repeated, a look of understanding and dread coming across her face, "Crap!"

At the sight of the Shikigami user burying her face into Kirara's fur, everyone turned a curious eye as Kagome started, "Alice? What's the matter? Are you afraid to go on a boat?"

The sudden outburst of Inuyasha's laugh, which was quickly subdued, made the girl raise her head and glare at the grinning hanyou as she snapped, "No! It's just… Well, I get seasick pretty easily."

"Seasick?" Shippo repeated, "What's that?"

"It's where you start to feel really sick when you're on a boat or vessel in the water," Kagome explained. "It's actual quiet common in our world since we don't use boats that often."

"Will you be alright Alice?" Shippo asked worriedly.

The girl smiled reassuringly, "I'll be alright Shippo, don't worry."

"Yes, but just in case I know a remedy that should cut down on the feeling," said Sango, "It might take a while to find the right ingredients but it should do the trick."

"Really? Thank you Sango!" Alice cheered.

"Man, you're such a pain," Inuyasha grumbled, earning him a glare from the Shikigami user, "But I suppose we can't just leave you, after all you'd end up following us or doing something more insane."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded while the hanyou flattened his ears, quickly defending himself, "What?! It's true!"

The pair began bickering back and forth, leading to a collective sigh from each of the onlookers. From where she sat on Kirara, Alice gave a small smile. Somehow it had become routine to see the pair fighting but deep down they all knew the affections each held for the other. It was this simple, nostalgic painting that rested peacefully in Alice's mind, as she felt herself momentarily wishing that time would stand still, with her and the others. The only fights being the pointless arguments between them.

However, the girl was aware that such thoughts were dangerous – especially in the scenario it clouded her mind from the issues at hand. Naraku and Utsugi were still alive and causing damage. Nevertheless, Alice hung onto the memories and hopes born from the moment, confident that they might one day give her the strength she needed to move on.

* * *

**Sorry for the TREMENDOUS wait guys! :D" School was busy and I guess the story got lost for a while until I found and finished up this chapter, so hopefully I can start putting out more chapters and eventually wrap up the story~  
Thank you everyone for reading so far! I hope you enjoy the short little chapter :D**


	41. A Promise

**Ch. 41: A Promise**

An icy wind blew over the dreary bay, stirring the rough indigo waters below and rustling the simple wooden boats along the docks. The overcast weather left many to seek refuge and warmth indoors – even the small white seagulls took shelter in the shafts of the small sea community. However, a few figures remained outdoors, facing the day and all it brought so that the town could remain on the map. After all, someone had to provide for the hungry mouths back home. A few of these dedicated men returned from a long day's worth of hunting in the nearby forest, huddled together to retain even the slightest bit of warmth, and passed by a lone girl sitting on the docks with her feet dangling to and fro in their own effort to keep the cold at bay.

Alice rubbed her shoulders and gave a slight bout of shivering to revitalize her numb body. The suddenness of the turn in the weather took the whole group by surprise, though she supposed it shouldn't have considering fall was well on its way. Still, being from the modern age, the girl forgot about the joys of a thick coat and an indoor heater. Sure the wool coverings Sango acquired were nice and took the bite out of the wind, but she found herself longing for the simple luxuries of her own time.

"Hello Alice, how are you faring?" Miroku greeted, his tone contrasting with the atmosphere.

The named turned to see the monk – accompanied by Sango, Shippo and Kirara – approach her on the dock. She responded, "I'm hanging in there. Any news?"

"If you mean a sailor willing to lend us his vessel, than I'm afraid not," Sango replied with a sigh.

Alice mirrored the demon-slayer's disappointment and turned her attention back on the distant island in the massive blue sea. It had been nearly a week since they arrived in Shiyosai Village yet they couldn't manage to find a single sailor willing to take them Asagiri Island. Although she understood their need to provide for their families – as well as their unease to sail on such turbulent waters, which had fiercely rejected even the slightest attempt to go out – the Shikigami user grew restless. Her enemy was within sight, yet she could do nothing but wait for the weather to lighten up.

Shippo jumped from where he perched from Miroku's shoulder to land on Alice's lap, burrowing into the thick covering she had draped over her. At his cool touch, she instinctively recoiled but as his fur began to provide another source of heat, she gladly accepted his presence. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku remained standing, and with a smile from the girl, closely to keep warm as well.

A strong wind came from the direction of the island on the horizon and twirled around the small group, causing them to shiver at its touch as it swirled around them. Alice tightened her grip on the woolen overcoat she wore and bowed her head slightly to ease the onslaught of the unforgiving gust. From within, she could feel the tiny kitsune child shiver violently momentarily and press against her body more.

Narrowing his deep blue eyes, Miroku braced the wind as Sango drew closer to him for warmth. When it passed, he commented, "The weather doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. It appears that we still have a while to wait until we can find a way to Asagiri Island."

"Tch," Alice grumbled, glaring down in frustration.

From below, Shippo poked his head out and looked up at the girl with understanding in his teal gaze before following her own eyes to the island. He spoke up, "Inuyasha won't like to hear that."

"No kidding," Alice agreed, taking Shippo into her arms as she stood up, "But it's not like he can do anything about it. We'll just have to wait and pray that things clear up soon before he destroys the whole village in his impatience."

_Or I do_ Alice inwardly added as she headed towards the nearby inn across from the boardwalk where they had been staying. Entering the tiny hut, she took a right and came to the room at the end of the hallway where Kagome sat inside before a small fire. The priestess, warming her hands near the flames, looked up and smiled upon their entrance.

"Hey guys. Any luck today?" she kindly asked.

"Nope," Alice replied with a shake of her head and Kagome gave a small frown. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" the girl continued.

"No, he's probably still out hunting with the rest of the village men," Kagome answered.

The Shikigami user nodded and sat down next to the young priestess, taking off the cobalt deer-skin boots she had gotten from a passing trader a few days back. Letting the heat from the fire revitalize her feet, Alice let out a content sigh, allowing her body to rest until it was her turn to go out and hunt.

While first entering the village, they had discovered an entire community of thin – as in _thinner_ than a typical feudal resident – people, including children. Instantly Alice's heart was moved with pity for them. It didn't take long to figure out that they were totally dependent on the marine life within the sea for sustenance. Sure, they tried to hunt in the forest, yet one trip with them clearly showed that their professions lied on the waters, but with the current weather, sailing had become impossible. The group later found out that desperate attempts had been made to go out a few days before their arrival but had disastrous consequences, with many men returning with serve cases of hypothermia or not coming back at all.

So they took it upon themselves to teach the village to hunt in the forest once more. Even Inuyasha joined in, albeit grudgingly with his annoyance of the villagers' lack of knowledge of "basic skills" as he called it. Each day they took a shift, leading a group of villagers out and letting them learn from their example. By now, they had improved to the point where some small groups could venture out on their own, which impressed Alice, who found her own skills sharpening from the lessons.

It was dark by the time Inuyasha returned with two small fowls slung over his shoulder. Depositing them to Sango and Kagome, he settled down beside Miroku and folded his arms inside his haori. Unsurprisingly, the news of yet another unsuccessful day came upon unhappy dog ears, and Inuyasha growled that they could've defeated Naraku weeks ago if they'd allowed him to take a boat.

"We've gone over this a million times Inuyasha," Alice grumbled, "We can't steal a boat, and even if we did there is no way that I'd let you drive it. We might as well jump in the water and swim."

"Keh! Says the one who has boatsickness," roughly responded Inuyasha, "It would get us to the island faster than sitting around and waiting for the weather to change."

"Seeing as it is the only option we have if we actually want to stand a chance of defeating Naraku, waiting is far better. And it's seasickness!" Alice shot back.

Shippo and the others looked on with frowns at the two bickering once more, the event becoming commonplace as of late. Both had become so overwhelmed with their impatience to go to the island that they were nearing their breaking points and had could only let out their frustration through yelling at one another. However, as each day passed, the arguments worsened and today's reached a climax.

"Whatever! At least I'm trying to get to Naraku instead of staying here and helping these flimsy humans learn how to do something a kid could do," the hanyou growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry us "flimsy humans" aren't perfect like you. Forgive us for having enough sense not to go and do suicidal things," Alice snapped.

"Please, you're just too weak and scared to try."

"What?!"

"You heard me! You're too scared to go over to the island. That's why you haven't bothered to try and go."

"I-" Alice began, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"You must be happy to wait here where it's nice and warm instead of going out and finally defeating Naraku. That's why you keep on insisting we stay, because you're afraid of such a pathetic person as him. In the end, you're the same as these villagers: helpless."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed at the very moment Alice swiftly stood up and glared down icily at the hanyou with such intensity that he was shaken from his hotheaded mood.

"If you truly believe that I'm weak you have a big wake-up call coming your way Inuyasha," Alice spoke coldly, glaring with what appeared to be deep hatred towards the hanyou, making the entire room seem to drop 10 degrees.

Grabbing her boots, she proceeded to put them on while Inuyasha stuttered, "W-Where do you think you're going?!"

"Away from you!" she snarled back, causing everyone in the room to flinch as she stormed out of the room.

Inuyasha shook his head, concealing his own shock, and opened his yellow eyes to see the rest of the group looking towards him disapprovingly.

"What?" he exclaimed, looking between their faces.

His only reply was an exhausted shake of everyone's heads before they continued on with preparing for the next day to come.

* * *

An angered yell reverberated through the silent forest on the edge of Shiyosai Village and a giant oak shook from a grave impact. Below, Alice swung her sword in a fit of rage, its sharp edge scaring multiple trees in the dimly lit clearing. All around her, the trunks were decorated with long, deep scars that were added upon with each passing moment.

How dare Inuyasha accuse her of telling them to stay because she was afraid of Naraku! There was no way on earth she was even frightened of the diabolical man, but for him to even think that she was made her blood boil. She hadn't insisted that they stay because she was "scared" of him. Rather, she was only looking out for the group's well-being. If anyone were to get hurt on the voyage over, Naraku would surely take advantage of the weakness and Alice couldn't be certain she would be able to protect them.

"Baka!" she snarled, swinging her sword once more at the base of a nearby pine, disfiguring its once pristine bark.

"Why can't you see that I'm doing it for you!" she continued, swinging with each word, "You. Stupid. Head. Inu. Yasha!"

With a final burst of anger, Alice cried out and swung with all her might. The dark blade cut through the remainder of the trunk and the tree began to sway in the wind before falling down beside the girl, who breathed heavily while remaining in her stance, glaring at the invisible form of the hanyou before her.

A quiet moment passed by where all began to descend back into silence, but before it could come, a blinding pain tore through the girl's skull. Gasping, she stumbled backwards, gripping her head with her right hand. Her back found a still standing tree and she pressed against it as if she could somehow out run the pain torturing her head.

Unbeknownst to her companions, the migraines had been plaguing her ever since they had left Kikyo back in Minamo Village, and with every passing day they grew worse and worse. Grimacing, Alice closed her eyes and once more attempted to will the pain away as she had done before, but this time her efforts proved to be in vain.

"All alone again are we?" a voice echoed in the darkness, one that momentarily stopped Alice's heart.

She opened her eyes and swiftly surveyed her surroundings for the source as it continued, "My, my Alice, you simply can't seem to stay with anyone these days."

"Where are you? Show yourself!" the girl commanded, turning left and right, still unable to pinpoint the voice.

"Where do you think?" the voice clearly spoke from behind Alice as she swiftly turned to face the crimson gaze of Naraku.

"Naraku!" Alice gasped before taking a defensive stance.

The dark hanyou laughed, "Don't be afraid dear Alice, it's only me."

"S-Shut up! As if I'm afraid of you!" the girl retorted, swinging her sword at him only to find his image vanish like smoke from the sweep of her attack, leaving her baffled.

"Please, don't kid yourself," replied the hanyou in an unamused voice from across the clearing as the girl whipped around to face him, her eyes wide, "You can't deny your fears."

Growling, Alice stepped back. "Why you… Just die!" she yelled, rushing towards him and attacking once more with the same results.

He appeared once more a few feet to the left and she again swept her sword through his dissipating form, the trend continuing until the Shikigami user's grip on her sword faltered, causing it to fly across the clearing and Naraku's form before being implanted into an oak's trunk.

Sweat beads traveled down her head as Alice gasped for air from the intense movements her body had been forced to make. Her hand stayed where it was, outstretched from swinging her sword moments before, and she glared around the now tattered clearing trying to anticipate where he would appear next. However, the clearing remained empty as it was the moment she entered it and no one except her had ventured within.

Forming a fist with her hands, she glared at the ground murmuring, "What kind of a fool does he take me for? I am _not_ afraid of him!"

Yet when she scanned the torn clearing and rested her gaze on her sword, still firmly implanted into the tree, her anger ceased and she felt the cold temperature press on her. Grabbing her upper arms, Alice quietly walked away from the clearing deeper into the woods.

A few minutes passed until she found a cliff overlooking the village and sea, unnoticeable from the place unless scouted out by a trained eye. Coming to the edge of the cliff, she let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing her arms to keep warm. She allowed her weary legs to rest and came to a sitting position, looking out at the waves and flickering firelight below.

For a few moments she allowed her mind to go numb as she stared at the sight, letting it pass by unchangingly. Her weary eyes seemed weighed down from the effort of staying open and she felt her body start to grow numb from the chill.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here," a voice spoke up, followed by a thick woolen blanket draped over Alice's shoulder.

The girl spun around, nerves on end, only to meet a startled golden gaze, whose owner slightly backed away from the sudden movement while the girl murmured, "Inuyasha?"

"W-What? Are you still mad about before?" he replied hastily, "Listen, I'm sorry it's just-"

He was cut off as the girl wrapped her arms around him tightly, saying, "It's alright! I understand, and I'm sorry for what I said as well."

The hanyou slowly relaxed in her embrace, stuttering, "R-Right, I forgive you."

Alice pulled away and he settled down next to her, looking out over the sea and commenting, "It's a nice view."

"Mmhmm," she replied softly, her smile slowly drifting away.

Apparently catching this, Inuyasha inquired, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," she replied, looking over to where he was with a small smile, "While I was out here I was able to get some fresh air and clear my mind, and it allowed me to see some of the things that you said were true."

"Huh?" the hanyou blinked, tilting his head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the thing that you said back there. About me keeping everyone in Shiyosai instead of going to Asagiri," Alice continued, "The truth is I may have been doing it because I'm afraid, afraid of one of you guys getting hurt but also…"

She trailed off, closing her eyes momentarily and grabbing her left shoulder, "Also because of what you said Inuyasha."

Her words caught Inuyasha off guard as he stared at the girl who suddenly appeared very much like the villagers he hastily deemed helpless, totally unlike his normal perception of her. Frowning, he growled at himself for somehow bringing up the topic earlier and thus causing the unneeded pain upon the girl. Shaking it off, he wrapped an arm protectively around her.

At the warmth of his touch, Alice looked up curiously with damp eyes as he reassuringly said, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

A smile lit her face as she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, the hanyou becoming almost like a brother to her in their adventures. Peacefully she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep, while Inuyasha himself laid his head down on hers.

Not even an hour later, a rustle sounded within the bushes behind them as Kagome and the others emerged, smiling happily at the sight of the rising sun piercing the foggy cold and illuminating the two stubborn souls' forms as they finally got some much needed rest.

* * *

**Hey Guys! :D**

**Long time no see eh? Well just wanted to post this chapter so you all know that I am in fact not dead and I do still plan on continuing the story c;  
Lately though school has been impossibly busy (the retard who said that Senior year is "easy" should be shot). But anyway, I'll do my best to keep writing and posting the chapters. I'm sooo sorry for the wait!**

**God bless you all!  
- Tally (who epically failed with the chapter's title xD")  
**


End file.
